Imagine
by Minefuji
Summary: Et si l'impossible devenait possible? Encore faut-il avoir l'esprit ouvert... La chanson de J. Lennon trottait dans ma tête au moment où cette histoire a germé dans mon esprit, d'où son titre... J'espère que ça vous plaira.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

 _Le soir tombait doucement sur New York et une légère brise apportait enfin un peu de fraîcheur dans cette journée caniculaire. Les allées et les pelouses de Central Parc étaient pleines de monde. De nombreuses familles étaient venues profiter de cette légère baisse de température, ce qui donnait au parc un air de cour de récréation._

 _Les plus jeunes profitaient des aires de jeux, explorant leurs limites en escaladant les structures, dévalant les toboggans, traversant des ponts de singes ou se balançant de plus en plus haut sur les balançoires._

 _Sur les pelouses, des matchs de football, de baseball et de volleyball se déroulaient aussi sérieusement que s'ils avaient été organisés officiellement. Partout, des parents encourageaient fièrement leurs progénitures, riant parfois de la gêne qu'ils provoquaient chez leurs chères petites têtes blondes._

 _Un petit garçon déambulait au milieu de cette joyeuse agitation. Il observait le monde qui l'entourait avec curiosité. Le parc lui semblait légèrement différent, pourtant il y était venu la veille. Il était impossible que les jardiniers de la ville aient fait autant de modifications en une journée._

 _Il fouilla ses poches en apercevant un marchand de glaces et sourit en y trouvant quelques pièces._

 _\- Salut mon bonhomme, aurais-tu envie d'une bonne glace ? demanda le marchand lorsqu'il s'approcha._

 _\- Au chocolat s'il vous plait ! Sourit le garçonnet. Deux boules avec un supplément de chantilly !_

 _\- Toi, tu sais ce que tu veux, dis-donc !_

 _\- C'est important de savoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie._

 _\- Tu as parfaitement raison ! Tiens, voilà ta glace._

 _L'enfant lui tendit quelques pièces et prit le précieux gobelet._

 _\- Tu es tout seul ? Demanda le marchand._

 _\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Qui laisserait un enfant aussi jeune que moi tout seul ?_

 _\- Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de parents insouciants que je vois défiler chaque jour. Alors, qui t'accompagne ?_

 _\- Mon père, c'est le grand monsieur là-bas, répondit l'enfant en désignant un homme, qui discutait avec d'autres à une cinquantaine de mètres de là._

 _\- Tu ferais bien de le rejoindre rapidement, il traine de drôles de types dans une ville aussi grande que New York._

 _L'enfant acquiesça et s'éloigna en dégustant sa crème glacée. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil discrets vers le marchand de glace et bifurqua lorsqu'il fut certain que son attention avait été retenue par d'autres clients._

 _Il s'installa près des structures de jeux et regarda les autres enfants qui s'amusaient bruyamment._

 _Soudain, les pleurs d'une fillette attirèrent son attention, un garçon plus âgé l'avait bousculée et sa glace gisait sur le sol._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? Grogna ce dernier. T'as pas intérêt à te plaindre à maman !_

 _\- T'es méchant ! Couina la petite fille._

 _\- C'est à ça que servent les grands frères, à montrer à leur petite sœur que le monde n'est pas rose bonbon ! Railla l'aîné avant de rejoindre ses amis._

 _La fillette sanglotait toujours devant le désastre de sa glace fondant à ses pieds au milieu de la poussière._

 _\- Tiens prends la mienne, dit une voix derrière elle._

 _Elle se retourna et découvrit un petit garçon qui lui tendait sa glace au chocolat en souriant._

 _\- J'ai terminé la chantilly, mais il reste encore tout le chocolat ! Expliqua-t-il d'un air désolé._

 _\- C'est gentil, murmura la fillette en prenant la glace._

 _\- Mon dentiste sera fier de moi, plaisanta le jeune garçon en haussant les épaules._

 _\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, tu es venu pour les vacances ?_

 _\- Non… Euh… Ma sœur et ma grand-mère vivent ici, on est venu leur rendre visite avec mon père._

 _\- Ta sœur ne vit pas avec vous ?_

 _\- Elle est adulte, elle a un travail et même un amoureux je pense._

 _\- Et toi, où vis-tu ?_

 _\- On a une maison dans le Maine. On a quitté New York l'an dernier._

 _\- Hé toi ! Cria le grand frère de la fillette._

 _\- Moi ? S'étonna le petit garçon._

 _\- Ouais toi ! Viens jouer au base-ball avec nous au lieu de rester avec cette pleurnicheuse !_

 _\- C'est que … Je ne sais pas jouer au baseball._

 _\- Tu ne sais pas ? Mais tout le monde sait jouer au baseball !_

 _\- Bobby ! Laisse-le tranquille ! Intervint sa jeune sœur._

 _\- Pas tout le monde, puisque moi je ne sais pas, répliqua le petit garçon. Mon père non plus d'ailleurs._

 _\- Wah ! Il est si nul que ça ton père !_

 _\- Bobby !_

 _Le garçonnet se jeta sur ledit Bobby, qui faisait au moins une tête de plus que lui et le précipita au sol._

 _\- Mon père n'est pas nul ! Il a sauvé New York d'une attaque de terroristes ! Cria le jeune garçon hors de lui._

 _Le plus âgé se releva et jeta un regard dédaigneux au plus jeune, puis attrapa sa sœur par le bras et l'entraîna plus loin._

 _\- Rentrons Lily, il va être l'heure de dîner de toute façon._

 _La fillette suivit son frère, non sans adresser un petit signe au garçonnet, qui le lui rendit gentiment. L'enfant se retourna et regarda l'heure affichée sur l'une des horloges du parc. Il était temps aussi pour lui de rentrer, avant que son père n'appelle ses amis policiers. Il était presque sûr que bientôt il entendrait les sirènes de leurs voitures._

 _Il n'avait plus suffisamment d'argent pour prendre un taxi, mais il connaissait bien le chemin, en prenant quelques raccourcis, il serait rapidement de retour auprès de son père._

 _Passant par une ruelle un peu sombre, il accéléra le pas, tous ses sens en alerte, prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement suspect. Il était courageux, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais après tout, il n'avait que cinq ans, il était normal à cet âge de ne pas être rassuré dans ce genre de ruelle. Il pensa à son père et réalisa soudain qu'il ne serait sans doute pas content. Il aurait dû le prévenir qu'il allait se promener tout seul. New York, ça n'était pas le Maine !_

 _Des bruits de pas résonnèrent soudain derrière lui. Une course poursuite ? Son instinct lui intima de se trouver très vite une bonne cachette._

 _Il observa les lieux et se décida rapidement, il était très fort pour jouer à cache-cache. Il était même plus fort que son père à ce jeu-là, ce qui n'était pas peu dire !_

 _Une fois parfaitement caché, il se concentra sur sa respiration, il devait être le plus discret possible. Maîtrisant ses tremblements du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il attendit que tout cela se passe._

 _Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, un homme criait après celui qu'il pourchassait. Depuis sa cachette, l'enfant aperçut le jeune homme qui cherchait à échapper à son poursuivant. Il le vit s'accroupir derrière une poubelle pour reprendre son souffle._

 _Il aperçut une ombre passer au milieu de la ruelle. Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence revint dans la ruelle._

 _Se croyant hors de danger, le jeune homme sortit de sa cachette derrière les poubelles. Il regarda prudemment de chaque côté de la ruelle et se croyant seul, il se remit en chemin. Mais son poursuivant n'était pas parti, il s'était simplement dissimulé dans l'ombre, pour mieux surprendre sa proie. Il braqua son arme sur le jeune homme, qui effrayé tenta de fuir, mais trébucha. Son poursuivant s'approcha de lui calmement._

 _Le jeune homme implora la pitié de l'autre, en vain. Il y eut plusieurs coup de feu, des bruits de pas et le silence régna de nouveau dans la ruelle._


	2. Chapter 2

**Premier chapitre : Retour à New York**

 **La veille vers 11h du matin.**

Au commissariat du 12ème, l'agitation habituelle régnait: des bureaux surchargés de dossiers attendaient que quelqu'un daigne remplir la paperasse, des sonneries de téléphone résonnaient dans tous les coins et des policiers aux traits tirés, parlaient à toute vitesse et buvant des litres de café devant des tableaux blancs plus ou moins remplis de photos et d'annotations.

Le capitaine sortit de son bureau et interpella de loin un de ses lieutenants:

\- Jones! Le juge Markway a rappelé au sujet de votre demande de mandat. Ne le faites pas attendre, il a sa partie de golf dans moins d'une heure!

\- Mais c'est l'heure de la pause déjeuner! Protesta ledit Jones.

\- Eh bien vous prendrez votre pause en revenant, rétorqua froidement le capitaine.

\- Mais... répliqua le détective avant de s'arrêter devant le regard meurtrier de son capitaine. Bien Chef.

\- Et lorsque vous aurez votre mandat, vous vous dépêcherez d'aller perquisitionner chez le suspect, inutile de vous rappeler qu'il ne doit pas avoir le temps de détruire des preuves, termina le capitaine en retournant dans son bureau.

\- Aucun risque, il est loin de penser qu'on le suspecte.

\- Ne le prenez pas pour un idiot, s'il est coupable, il cherchera à détruire les preuves de sa culpabilité, il n'y a donc pas de temps à perdre.

\- Bien chef, marmonna Jones.

Jones soupira et se tourna vers le seul bureau des locaux, qui ne croulait pas sous les dossiers pour interpeler la personne qui se trouvait derrière.

\- Hey Castle! Je vais chercher le mandat chez Markway, tu m'accompagnes?

\- Non, merci, Jones, j'ai un rendez-vous, mais tu le salueras de ma part.

\- Tu connais le juge Markway? S'étonna Jones en constatant que ce nouveau lieutenant avait décidément beaucoup de relations.

\- Ça t'en bouche un coin, n'est-ce pas? Sourit Castle.

\- Un peu. Si tu m'accompagnes, je te paie le déjeuner sur le chemin du retour.

\- On fera ça une prochaine fois, car comme je viens de te le dire : j'ai rendez-vous pour déjeuner.

\- Rendez-vous? Quelqu'un que je connais? Blêmit aussitôt Jones.

\- Pas que je sache, s'amusa Castle. Tu t'en souviendrais, je pense.

\- C'est sérieux?

\- Très sérieux!

\- Tu plaisantes?

\- Pas du tout ! Allez, à plus tard Jones!

\- C'est ça! … Oh ! Euh… Ne tarde pas de trop, ça serait bien que tu viennes perquisitionner avec moi!

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah… Tu vois des choses que moi je ne vois pas… Tu sais, ces trucs qui paraissent sans importance…

\- Je serai de retour dans une heure, ça te va?

\- Ouais... À dans une heure, alors.

Castle sourit, enfila sa veste et quitta le poste de police. Jones attrapa les clés de sa voiture en bougonnant et se dirigea à son tour vers l'ascenseur.

Manhattan, ses buildings, ses taxis jaunes, son agitation permanente. Il lui semblait que chacune de ces rues était liée à un souvenir. C'était sans doute vrai.

C'était donc avec nostalgie, qu'il y revenait et continuerait à y revenir encore et encore malgré tout. Avec le temps, il avait pensé que la douleur se serait atténuée, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était toujours aussi vive. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais totalement, il le savait. Chaque retour était une épreuve pour lui et ça le serait toujours.

Il tourna la tête et jeta un œil au garçonnet, qui regardait un livre à ses côtés. S'il continuait à aller de l'avant, c'était pour lui uniquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il soudain, brisant le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

\- Bah ça se voit, non ? Je lis.

\- Tu ne sais pas lire.

\- Si je sais!

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette nouvelle invention? Tu es encore à l'école maternelle.

\- J'ai compris comment faisait la maîtresse, maintenant je sais.

\- Tu as...? … Ok, qu'est ce qui est écrit là?

\- « Le prince combattait vaillamment les dragons. »

\- ...

\- Tu vois, je sais lire.

\- Dis plutôt que tu connais ce livre par cœur.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire?

\- Le mois dernier, tu as appris par cœur les dialogues d'un film de Kungfu pour me faire croire que tu savais parler chinois, rappela l'adulte.

\- Et le propriétaire du restaurant chinois a dit que j'avais bien parlé chinois!

\- Tu lui as dit " ** _Ne pense pas. Ressens. C'est comme un doigt qui pointe la Lune. Ne te concentre pas sur le doigt ou tu vas manquer cette beauté céleste."!_** Tu devais commander deux portions riz cantonnais et des aiguillettes de poulet braisées!

\- Oui, mais je l'ai dit en chinois!

\- ... Tu as raison, je te crois.

\- Merci, dit le garçonnet en retournant à sa lecture. En plus, elle explique drôlement bien la maîtresse !

\- Mais tu ne devrais pas lire en voiture. Tu vas avoir mal au cœur.

\- Non, on est en ligne droite.

\- Comment peux-tu réussir à lire en voiture? Moi ça me donne envie de vomir à chaque fois, même en ligne droite!

\- C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Ah! C'est mon passage préféré!

\- Ça fait combien de fois que tu lis ce bouquin?

\- Beaucoup! Mais c'est de ta faute, aussi! Tu ne veux pas que je lise les Harry Potter.

\- D'abord, je ne savais pas que tu savais lire. Et puis, c'est un peu compliqué pour un enfant de ton âge.

\- Mais j'ai déjà cinq ans! Je ne suis plus un bébé, tu sais!

\- Tu les liras, mais quand tu seras un peu plus âgé.

\- Ça sera quand ça?

\- Quand tu auras dix ans.

\- Non sept!

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ça n'était pas une histoire pour les petits enfants, c'est trop compliqué.

\- Dis plutôt qu'ils t'ont fichu la trouille quand tu les as lus.

\- N'exagérons rien, mais il y a des passages un peu trop durs pour un petit garçon de sept ans.

\- Huit ans alors?

\- On verra à ce moment-là.

\- Pfff… Tu me passes ton téléphone?

\- Tu veux appeler qui?

\- Personne, je veux juste mettre à jour ton agenda pour quand j'aurai huit ans. Comme ça tu n'oublieras pas ta promesse.

\- Quand tu auras huit ans, j'aurais changé de téléphone depuis longtemps !

\- C'est pour ça que j'enregistre ton agenda dans le cloud.

\- Tu es sûr que tu es un gamin de cinq ans ?

\- Et toi, tu es sûr que tu es un adulte de…

\- Ne dis pas la suite si tu tiens à ton argent de poche !

\- Je me tais, mais j'avance la date de l'agenda d'une année.

\- Grrrrr. Tu es un requin en affaires, on croirait entendre ta mère.

\- Ah! On est arrivé! S'écria le petit garçon alors que le taxi s'arrêtait.

Il rangea soigneusement son livre dans son sac à dos et ouvrit la portière.

\- NE TE PRECIPITE PAS ! C'est dangereux !

\- Tu crois qu'elle est déjà là ?

\- Je ne pense pas, on a plus d'une demi-heure d'avance.

\- Une demi-heure !? C'est super long ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant ?

\- Boire un soda, suggéra l'adulte.

\- Mouais… Et si tu m'offrais plutôt une BD dans le super magasin que tu connais ?

\- Comicadia ?

\- Ouais ! Allez, on y va ? Demanda l'enfant les yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- … Pourquoi pas. Allez, viens c'est par là.

Après avoir dévalisé les rayons de chez Comicadia, ils revinrent sur leurs pas et s'installèrent à la terrasse du restaurant où ils avaient rendez-vous. La journée était magnifique, autant profiter du soleil.

\- Alors, commença l'adulte en prenant la carte posée sur la table, de quoi as-tu envie ?

\- De faire pipi.

\- Je parlais des boissons !

\- Je sais, mais moi je parle au nom de mon pantalon ! Je peux aller aux toilettes ?

\- Oui, je t'accompagne.

\- Je suis assez grand pour y aller tout seul ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'on rate notre rendez-vous !

\- Elle nous attendra, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Laisse-moi y aller tout seul, s'il te plait.

\- Mais…

\- S'te pléééééééééééé !

\- … D'accord… soupira le père. Mais sois sage! Et ne quitte pas le bâtiment! Ne parle pas...

\- ... Aux inconnus, je sais! Et oui, j'ai suffisamment de friandises dans mon sac à dos pour ne pas en accepter de la part de quelqu'un. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- On est à New York ici, pas chez nous, alors il est normal que je m'inquiète. Alors va directement aux toilettes et reviens tout aussi directement !

\- Bien reçu!

\- Pas d'expédition dans la jungle des tables et des chaises du restaurant, ni de rencontre avec les autochtones de cette contrée bizarre ! Précisa l'adulte.

\- Je serai sage, promis ! répondit l'enfant en éclatant de rire avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du restaurant en sautillant.

Après un court trajet en voiture, le lieutenant Castle, fraîchement promu arriva à son lieu de rendez-vous. Il était déjà installé à une table en terrasse, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Castle s'approcha de lui et lu les titres des quelques livres neufs posés sur la table près de lui.

\- Storm season? Ça fait pas un peu trop narcissique d'acheter ses propres bouquins?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre deux : Retrouvailles

Rick Castle sursauta en quittant sa rêverie et sourit alors que sa fille se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- C'est pour ton frère, expliqua-t-il.

\- Il n'est pas un peu jeune pour lire ça?

\- Nous les rangerons dans la bibliothèque du salon et nous les lirons ensemble. Il m'a promis de ne pas y toucher sans que je sois là.

\- Tu devrais plutôt lui acheter le journal de Mickey ou des livres adaptés à son âge!

\- C'est lui, qui a voulu aller chez Comicadia! Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, on a aussi acheté quelques exemplaires de Spider man !

\- Tu n'as jamais su faire preuve de suffisamment de fermeté. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, ce n'est pas bon pour lui!

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir souffert de mon éducation…

\- Mais il n'a pas mon caractère ! J'étais une trouillarde qui n'osait pas mettre un orteil en dehors des clous. Flynn te ressemble beaucoup, il est plus du genre à sortir des sentiers battus.

\- Je trouve qu'il ne s'en sort pas si mal, bougonna Castle. Et puis quand on voit la personne que tu es devenue, je trouve que je ne suis pas un trop mauvais père.

\- Non, tu es parfait. Mais...

\- Écoute... Il n'est peut-être pas aussi sage et raisonnable que toi, mais il est débrouillard et plein de ressources, ne t'en fais pas pour lui.

\- J'aurais dû être un garçon! Soupira Alexis.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

\- Parce que si j'avais fait ne serait-ce que la moitié des bêtises que lui fait, tu m'aurais enfermée dans ma chambre à double tours et je n'aurais pas revu la lumière du jour avant mes vingt-deux ans!

\- Quarante-deux, rectifia Castle. Et sache j'ai déjà essayé d'enfermer ton petit frère dans sa chambre.

\- Ah bon?

\- Absolument, mais en moins d'une heure, il avait trouvé le moyen de quitter sa geôle. Il est trop fort pour moi.

\- Il a seulement cinq ans papa!

\- Que veux-tu? Il a mes gènes et ceux de sa mère! Autant te dire qu'il est impossible de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il a décidé de faire! Non, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est discuter avec lui et lui faire confiance. Et crois-moi, il est digne de confiance. Pour ça, il doit avoir développé les mêmes gènes que toi, c'est à dire ceux de sa mère.

\- Nous n'avons pas la même mère!

\- Je sais, mais ce ne sont pas mes gènes, c'est sûr. Si tu savais les bêtises que j'étais capable d'inventer à son âge...

\- Pas la peine de détailler, j'imagine bien assez. A part ça, où est-il? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissé dans le Maine!

\- Non, il est aux toilettes.

\- Alexis ! S'écria le petit garçon en se précipitant vers sa grande sœur.

\- Flynn ! Comment ça va trésor ?

\- Je vais bien, sourit l'enfant. Et toi ? Tu as attrapé des méchants ce matin?

\- Que de la paperasse, rien de bien passionnant.

\- Maman n'aimait pas non plus.

\- Ouais. Et je comprends pourquoi papa évitait soigneusement ce genre d'activités, répondit Alexis.

\- Ouais... Même si aujourd'hui, je la remplirais volontiers, soupira Rick.

\- Mais cet après-midi je vais faire une perquisition avec mon chef d'équipe, annonça Alexis pour changer de sujet de conversation.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Flynn.

\- On va aller fouiller chez un suspect pour essayer de trouver des preuves.

\- On a le droit de fouiller chez les gens quand on est policier ? s'étonna le garçonnet avec intérêt.

\- Seulement si on a un papier signé du juge.

\- Ah…

\- Tu vois espèce de garnement, il est interdit de fouiller dans les affaires des gens, intervint Castle en ébouriffant la chevelure de son fils.

\- Je ne fouillais pas dans tes affaires ! Marmonna le gamin.

\- C'est ça ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu touchais à mes trucs quand j'avais le dos tourné ?

\- Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, tu ne veux pas me prêter tes jouets!

\- Ah parce que toi tu me prêtes les tiens peut-être?

\- ... Le capitaine Ryan te salue bien... lança Alexis pour couper court à la querelle père-fils qui s'annonçait. Ça lui ferait plaisir que tu passes au poste pendant ton séjour.

\- Oui...Peut-être...

\- Oh oui papa ! On y va ! On y va ! S'excita le garçonnet en sautillant partout.

\- On ne va pas y aller comme ça sans prévenir, dit Castle, on les dérangerait en plein travail ! D'ailleurs Alexis sera de sortie cette après-midi !

\- Mais non ! Le capitaine Ryan sera ravi de vous dire bonjour et puis, tu pourrais emmener Flynn voir Lanie. Je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera de vous laisser entrer dans sa morgue!

\- Oh oui ! S'il te plait on y va ?! s'écria Flynn.

\- D'accord... Mais tu ne touches à rien ! C'est bien compris ?

\- Promis ! Je serai aussi sage que toi, papa !

\- PFFF ! Quand je te disais qu'il était trop fort pour moi, marmonna Rick, en une toute petite phrase, il vient de s'autoriser à toucher à tout!

Alexis secoua la tête en riant. Son petit frère était déjà un sacré numéro.

\- Hey Castle ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Se réjouit le capitaine Ryan. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, répondit l'écrivain. Alors comme ça tu es devenu capitaine à la douzième?

\- Ouais, il y a trois mois, quand Gates a pris sa retraite. Je venais de réussir le concours, j'ai eu de la chance.

\- La chance n'y est pour rien, Ryan, c'était mérité.

\- D'autres l'auraient méritée bien plus, soupira Ryan.

\- C'est comme ça. Alors comment vont tes femmes ?

\- Jenny va très bien, elle fabrique des bijoux fantaisie, qu'elle vend ensuite sur le net. Ça marche pas mal, elle a son petit succès. Et Sarah-Grace vient de fêter ses dix ans, elle est merveilleuse… Mais dis-moi, qui est ce grand gaillard derrière toi ?

\- Je suis Flynn Rodgers Castle ! Se présenta fièrement le garçonnet en tendant la main.

\- Flynn ? Je ne me souvenais pas que tes parents avaient choisi ce prénom, s'étonna Ryan.

\- Normal, j'ai changé de prénom !

\- Tu as… ? Mais on ne peut pas changer de prénom comme ça !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Papa a bien changé de nom lui ! Normalement il s'appelle Rodgers!

\- Et pourquoi tu as décidé de changer de nom? Tu n'es pas écrivain, à ce que je sache...

\- Mes parents se sont trompés en choisissant mon prénom. J'ai corrigé l'erreur.

\- Tu as...?

\- Ne cherche pas à discuter Ryan, ce gamin a réponse à tout, soupira Castle.

\- Avec les parents qu'il a, ça n'a rien d'étonnant, sourit Ryan.

\- Dis capitaine Ryan ? Tu me montres les cellules du poste ?

\- Avec plaisir mon bonhomme ! Viens, c'est par là.

Ryan lui fit visiter l'ensemble des locaux. Flynn était émerveillé et n'avait pas assez de ses deux yeux pour tout explorer. Il ne tarissait pas de questions auxquelles Ryan répondait patiemment. Lorsque la curiosité du petit garçon fut rassasiée, il les emmena jusqu'à la morgue. A son tour, Lanie se fit un plaisir de répondre aux interrogations de Flynn, laissant ainsi un peu de temps aux deux amis pour discuter du bon vieux temps.

\- Bah dis donc ! C'est un sacré numéro ! Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer ! Tu as trouvé ton maître!

\- Ah ça, c'est sûr ! Il n'arrête pas une minute, une vraie boule d'énergie.

\- Il te ressemble beaucoup… A part les yeux, il a les yeux de sa mère.

\- Ouais… et son sourire aussi.

\- … On a bouclé l'affaire, tu sais ? Il passera en jugement bientôt. D'après le procureur, il prendra perpétuité.

\- Si seulement ça suffisait, souffla Castle.

\- Je sais…

\- Attention ! Ne touche pas à ça Trésor ! Tu vas tout dérégler !

\- C'est pour voir l'intérieur des gens ? Le docteur a utilisé un truc comme ça pour voir mon os qui était cassé.

\- Oui, c'est pour faire des radios. On peut voir les blessures du squelette grâce à ça.

\- Mais toi…les gens… Pourquoi tu les découpes alors, si tu peux voir à l'intérieur avec ta machine ?

\- Parce qu'on ne voit pas tout avec cette machine. Dans mon métier, il est nécessaire d'ouvrir pour savoir ce qui est arrivé aux personnes qui arrivent ici…

\- …

\- Chéri, ça va ? Demanda Lanie en remarquant que l'enfant s'était figé. Viens, sortons, c'était une mauvaise idée, tu es trop petit pour être ici.

\- Et... ça leur fait mal ?

Lanie sentit son cœur se serrer. Flynn était un petit garçon très intelligent, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ferait le lien.

\- … Non. Ils ne souffrent pas, je te le promets. Allez viens, sortons d'ici !

\- Mais et Papa ?

\- Je lui enverrai un texto pour lui dire où nous sommes, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis il sait que tu es avec ta marraine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre trois : Non-dits

Attrapant son sac à main d'une main et celle de Flynn de l'autre, Lanie l'entraîna avec elle en dehors de la morgue.

\- Viens avec moi, mon chéri, je vais t'offrir le meilleur Milkshake du monde.

L'enfant acquiesça et la suivit. Une fois dans la rue, Lanie, souhaitant égayer l'atmosphère, se mit à lui parler avec animation des différents magasins de jouets et de bandes-dessinées qui se trouvaient dans les environs.

Sans cesser de palabrer, elle poussa la porte d'un coffee shop.

\- Holà Chica!

\- Salut Javier! On est venu goûter un de tes délicieux milkshakes.

\- Vous avez bien fait, ce sont les meilleurs de New York!

\- Salut tonton Esposito!

\- Hey! Mais c'est le p'tit Castle! Comment vas-tu mon grand?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tant mieux! Installez-vous là, dit le latino en leur indiquant une table.

Ils s'installèrent et Lanie commanda un Thé à la menthe ainsi qu'un milkshake à la fraise, après avoir demandé à son jeune invité quel était son parfum préféré.

Elle pensait être parvenue à lui faire oublier la visite à la morgue, quand il demanda avec sa franchise toute enfantine:

\- Dis Lanie, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

\- Non, pourquoi tu demandes ça trésor?

\- Ben... Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de jouets et de BD depuis que je t'ai demandé si les gens ont mal quand tu les découpes?

\- ...

Lanie resta sans voix devant la perspicacité du petit garçon. Visiblement, il avait hérité de la logique implacable de sa mère.

\- Pardon, lâcha l'enfant en baissant la tête penaud.

\- Hé! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser! Tu n'as rien fait de mal! Le rassura Lanie. Je... C'est à moi de te demander pardon! Je pensais que ça te faisait de la peine de parler de ça, alors j'ai essayé de changer de sujet!

\- Ah? Fit le petit garçon en relevant la tête visiblement soulagé.

Il sourit et attrapa son milkshake, qu'il commença à siroter tranquillement.

\- Tu veux en parler? Demanda Lanie intriguée.

\- J'aimerais bien, oui. Mais tout le monde pense que je suis trop petit. Ils pensent que je ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Qui ça tout le monde?

\- Grand-mère, Alexis, Papa... Même grand-père Jim!

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi?

\- Je suis capable de comprendre! Je ne crois plus au père Noël depuis longtemps!

\- Oh! Je vois, sourit Lanie en songeant que décidément ce petit ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Mais tu sais, ils pensent certainement que ça te rendrait triste...

\- Je suis déjà triste! J'ai plus de maman!

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Que dire face à la réalité cruelle? Le cœur de Lanie se serra. Son amie lui manquait énormément. Elle inspira profondément pour ne pas pleurer devant lui.

\- … C'est vrai, reprit Lanie au bout d'une minute... Tu as déjà expliqué ça à ton papa?

\- Non et aux autres non plus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tout le monde arrête de parler quand je parle de maman. Et je vois bien que ça rend papa très triste. À chaque fois que je lui en parle, ses yeux deviennent tout humides et il fronce les sourcils comme ça, expliqua l'enfant en imitant son père pour illustrer son propos. Je vois bien qu'il a mal, alors j'ai arrêté de lui poser des questions sur maman. Je ne veux pas le rendre triste.

\- Tu es vraiment un petit garçon extraordinaire, chéri, sourit Lanie. Ta maman était quelqu'un que tout le monde aimait énormément, tout le monde est très triste de l'avoir perdue. C'est normal. Toi aussi tu es très triste. Mais je pense que tu devrais parler de ce qui te chagrine avec lui. Les papas sont faits pour ça.

\- Mais si je lui fais de la peine... On ne doit pas faire de la peine à ses parents!

\- Il ne t'en voudra pas, je te le promets! Parles-en avec lui, ton papa sera sans doute triste, mais ça ne sera pas de ta faute!

\- ... D'accord. ... Dis Lanie?

\- Oui, bonhomme?

\- Pourquoi tonton Espo n'est plus policier?

\- Il n'arrivait plus à retourner au poste après ce qui est arrivé à ta maman... Il l'aimait beaucoup, comme une sœur et il s'en est voulu de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ce qui lui est arrivé. Un peu comme ton papa, si vous avez déménagé loin de New York, c'était parce que c'était trop dur de rester dans un endroit où les souvenirs de ta maman étaient trop présents, ça lui faisait trop de peine.

\- Ah... Mais tonton Ryan est resté, lui. Il est même devenu capitaine. Toi aussi, tu es restée.

\- C'est comme ça, on ne réagit pas tous de la même façon. Mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de ce que nous ressentons, tu as le droit de parler de ta maman à chaque fois que tu en as envie, d'accord?

\- D'accord... Dis Lanie, si j'ai besoin... Je pourrais venir te poser des questions?

\- Oui, bien sûr! Mais je pense que ton papa aura répondu à toutes tes questions!

\- Il fera de son mieux, je pense, mais il n'est pas docteur comme toi!

La légiste explosa de rire et ramena le petit garçon auprès de son père, après lui avoir fait promettre de répéter cette phrase à Castle.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant une maison de W11th st. Flynn sauta hors du véhicule et se précipita vers elle en criant joyeusement. La porte de la maison ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. Un homme apparut. Il sourit en voyant l'enfant courir vers lui, il était son unique raison de sourire désormais.

\- Grand-père !

\- Hey ! Bonjour mon bonhomme ! Tu as grandi, non ?

\- Si ! De trois centimètres depuis la dernière fois, répondit fièrement Flynn. Grand-mère dit que je la rattraperai avant d'entrer au collège !

\- Sans doute, sourit l'aîné.

\- Bonjour Jim, dit Castle en les rejoignant.

\- Bonjour Richard.

\- Papa ! Grand-père a remarqué que j'avais grandi ! Dis grand-père, je peux aller dans la chambre de maman quand elle était petite?

\- Bien sûr, tu connais le chemin ?

L'enfant disparut dans les escaliers à la vitesse d'un cyclone. Les deux hommes se sourirent doucement, puis entrèrent dans la maison.

\- Il a l'air en pleine forme, commença Jim.

\- Il ne s'arrête que quand il dort, c'est épuisant, mais ça me maintient en vie.

\- Je sais…

\- J'ai vu Ryan, il m'a dit que le procès allait bientôt commencer.

\- Oui, j'en ai été averti également. Vous comptez y assister ?

\- Non, je n'en aurai pas la force et puis je préfère tenir Flynn loin de tout ça. Et vous ?

\- Le procès de Bracken a été très pénible et pourtant Katie était à mes côtés… Je ne saurais revivre cette épreuve.

\- Je comprends… Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez venir à la maison durant le temps du procès, ça vous éloignera de toute l'agitation qu'il y aura autour et puis ça fera extrêmement plaisir à Flynn.

\- Pourquoi pas…

La journée touchait à sa fin. Après avoir passé le reste de l'après-midi avec Jim, Castle et son fils s'étaient installés au loft, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient à New York. Alexis, qui y vivait avec Martha depuis leur déménagement, avait promis d'être de retour pour le dîner.

Martha passa la porte d'entrée et trouva son fils occupé à faire la vaisselle.

\- Bonsoir mon chéri!

\- Bonsoir mère!

\- Eh bien! Il aura fallu que tu partes vivre dans le Maine pour que tu apprennes à faire la vaisselle!

\- Non mais oh! J'ai toujours su faire la vaisselle! se défendit Castle.

\- Mais tu avais toujours mieux à faire, si je me souviens bien.

\- Tu vas gâcher ces quelques jours en me rappelant mon manque de participation au rangement du loft?

\- Non, bien sûr que non! Je te taquinais!

\- Je sais, moi aussi, sourit Castle.

\- Alors, où est mon petit fils préféré? Demanda l'actrice. Je lui ai rapporté quelques costumes qui devraient lui plaire. Mon école a organisé un stage pour des enfants de son âge le mois dernier, on a des tas de costumes! Ça va du capitaine Crochet au grand chirurgien en passant par le chevalier en armure.

\- Il va être ravi. Il tient de nous deux, son goût pour le déguisement, répliqua Castle.

\- Hey! Bonsoir grand-mère! Dit Flynn en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Hey! Kiddo! Tu vas bien?

\- Oui! Et toi grand-mère? Beaucoup de gens viennent voir ta pièce de théâtre ?

\- Oui beaucoup! Regarde, je t'ai ramené quelques costumes.

\- Trop cool! Il y en a un de zombie?

\- Euh non...

\- Dommage... Papa ne veut pas que je joue avec le sien...

\- Normal, c'est mon costume de zombie! Intervint Castle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je connais une super costumière, je lui demanderai si elle peut t'en faire un, chuchota Martha à l'oreille de son petit-fils.

\- T'es la meilleure grand-mère!

\- Je sais!

Flynn fouilla dans le sac que sa grand-mère lui avait donné et choisit une tenue de cowboy qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler avant de filer dans sa chambre à la poursuite de Billy The Kid.

\- Il a toujours autant d'énergie, remarqua Martha.

\- Je sais, soupira Castle. Mais grâce à ce costume de cowboy, on devrait avoir un petit moment de répit, on n'attrape pas Billy The Kid en cinq minutes.

\- Alors j'en profiterai pour te demander comment tu vas, sourit Martha.

\- Bah… On fait aller…

\- Tu as encore ces cauchemars ?

\- Comment ne pas en avoir, quand je ne cesse de me répéter que j'aurais dû être avec elle ce jour-là !

\- Et tu serais mort toi aussi !

\- Oh tu n'en sais rien ! Quand je la suivais pour ses enquêtes, on a frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises, mais on s'en était toujours sortis indemnes ! Et ça, c'est parce qu'on était tous les deux !

\- Toi non plus, tu n'en sais rien ! Katherine a été piégée ! On ne lui a laissé aucune chance et si tu avais été avec elle, tu ne serais plus là toi non plus ! Et crois-moi, je remercie le ciel chaque jour pour ça !

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ça ne change rien à la culpabilité que je ressens !

\- Alors pense au petit garçon qui joue à l'étage ! Il a déjà le malheur d'avoir perdu sa maman et si tu avais été avec elle ce jour-là, il n'aurait plus de papa non plus !

\- … Tu as raison, soupira Castle.

\- Comme toujours !

\- Hey papa, j'ai repéré les frères Dalton ! Il me faudrait des renforts pour les arrêter, j'ai préparé ton cheval !

\- Ok shérif, mais avant il nous faut prendre un solide repas !

\- D'accord ! On va au saloon?

\- Euh, j'avais plutôt envie de nous faire livrer quelque chose.

\- Mais ils ne livraient pas au temps des cowboys!

\- Les cowboys existent encore de nos jours, donc on ne fera pas d'anachronisme en passant une commande.

\- Bon, d'accord...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Merci à tous pour votre accueil!_** _

Chapitre quatre : Discussion père-fils

\- Bon! Je vais passer commande pour le repas de ce soir, tu as une préférence? Demanda Castle en se tournant vers sa mère.

\- J'aurais bien envie de manger indien! Répondit Martha.

\- Oh oui! Moi je voudrais du curry! se réjouit Flynn.

\- C'est une bonne idée, j'appelle tout de suite, comme ça nous serons livrés pour le retour d'Alexis, dit Castle en saisissant le combiné du téléphone qui tomba aussitôt en morceaux. ... C'est pas vrai! COSMO!

\- Hé ! Je m'appelle Flynn maintenant! S'indigna l'enfant.

\- Ne change pas de sujet! Tu as encore trifouillé le téléphone? gronda son père.

\- Il était cassé! Je l'ai réparé! Se défendit l'enfant.

\- Cosmo, soupira Castle, réparer signifie remettre en état de fonctionner quelque chose qui ne marchait plus, pas détruire quelque chose qui fonctionnait parfaitement.

\- Je voulais savoir comment c'était fait dedans...

\- Dans ce cas-là, tu aurais dû prendre un vieux téléphone...

\- Ne le gronde pas, ça n'est pas si grave... Tempéra Martha, tu peux utiliser ton portable.

\- Je sais, mais il n'arrête pas de trifouiller tout ce qu'il trouve! Ça peut être dangereux, il pourrait se blesser... Il y a deux jours, il a démonté mon radioréveil et la semaine dernière, c'était le lecteur de blu-ray !

\- Pardon papa... s'excusa le garçonnet.

\- … Ça va Cosmo... soupira Castle, qui ne supportait pas le regard de chien battu que prenait son fils dans ces cas-là.

\- Alors tu peux recommencer à m'appeler Flynn? Cosmo c'est seulement quand tu es fâché contre moi.

\- C'est bon Flynn, je te pardonne, mais promets-moi de ne plus recommencer!

\- J'essaierai en tout cas.

\- Garnement, va! Pour ta punition, tu n'auras qu'à prendre une triple glace à la fraise avec supplément de chantilly.

\- Papa, soupira Flynn. Si tu veux me punir, choisis au moins un parfum que je n'aime pas!

\- T'as raison... Alors, quel parfum?

\- Je vais aller m'enfermer un peu dans ma chambre, ça ressemblera plus à une punition comme ça, dit Flynn en quittant la pièce.

\- Et lui ? Comment va-t-il? Demanda Martha quand elle fut sûre que son petit-fils ne l'entendait plus.

\- Il est courageux, il va de l'avant et il est toujours joyeux et souriant, mais je sais qu'il fait tout ça pour moi.

\- Et de ton côté, tu fais la même chose...

\- Ouais... Mais que veux-tu? On a perdu le rayon de soleil qui illuminait nos vies...

\- Mon chéri, laisse-moi te donner un conseil non sollicité...

\- Comme la plupart de tes conseils, la taquina-t-il.

\- Tu devrais lui parler de Katherine. Ça n'est pas bon pour vous de sans cesse éviter le sujet de peur de vous blesser. Elle était votre rayon de soleil à tous les deux, vous étiez parfaitement heureux tous les trois, mais elle ne doit pas devenir une ombre entre vous!

\- Tes conseils non-sollicités sont toujours aussi pertinents, sourit-il, tu as raison, je vais aller lui parler dès que j'aurai mis la main sur mon téléphone pour commander le repas.

Son téléphone se mit soudain à sonner.

\- Ah! Voilà qui devrait me faciliter la tâche, se réjouit Rick en se dirigeant vers le canapé d'où provenait la sonnerie. C'est Alexis!

\- Profites-en pour lui demander ce qui lui ferait plaisir pour le dîner!

\- Entendu! Salut chérie! Tu rentres bientôt?

\- Hey! Lança Rick en entrant dans la chambre de son fils.

L'enfant était assis sur son lit et lui tournait le dos.

\- Hey... répondit-il sans grand entrain.

\- Le dîner sera bientôt livré. Alexis vient d'appeler, elle est en chemin, on va bientôt pouvoir se mettre à table.

\- D'accord.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? Demanda-t-il en venant s'asseoir près de son fils.

\- Un album photo de maman. C'est grand-père qui me l'a donné.

\- Il t'a donné un de ses précieux albums? S'étonna Rick.

\- Non, il l'a fait pour moi. Il a refait développer ses vieilles pellicules.

\- Il a trouvé des photos qu'il ne t'avait pas encore données?

\- Il a dit qu'il avait encore de quoi me faire une bonne dizaine d'albums comme celui-là.

\- Tu en as de la chance! Oh! J'aime beaucoup cette photo, sourit Rick en montrant une photo de Kate qui chaussait ses patins à glace. Dommage qu'on n'en ait pas une où on la voit en pleine action.

\- On devait aller à la patinoire l'hiver dernier… Elle me l'avait promis, j'allais être assez grand.

\- Elle t'y aurait emmené, si elle avait pu, tu peux en être sûr !

\- Je sais.

\- Elle était très fière de toi et aurait été encore plus fière du petit garçon que tu es devenu.

\- Parle-moi d'elle, s'il te plait.

\- ... Ta maman était la personne la plus adorable que j'ai connue, avec toi et ta sœur, bien sûr.

\- Et elle était un très bon policier !

\- La meilleure. Elle intimidait les criminels et n'avait peur de personne.

\- Grand-père a dit qu'elle avait arrêté le méchant qui a tué grand-mère Johanna.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Il a dit aussi que tu l'avais aidée à enquêter, que sans toi, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à l'arrêter.

\- On formait une bonne équipe, c'est vrai, mais même sans moi, elle aurait réussi un jour ou l'autre, j'en suis persuadé...

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, chacun admirant le magnifique sourire de Kate immortalisé sur les photos.

\- A ton avis, ils vont où les gens quand ils meurent ? Demanda Flynn en espérant ne pas peiner son père avec sa question.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Les bouddhistes pensent qu'ils se réincarnent et qu'on peut rencontrer de nouveau les gens qu'on a aimés.

\- C'est une jolie idée. Tu t'intéresses au bouddhisme ? S'étonna l'écrivain.

\- J'ai lu des livres à la bibliothèque… Je voulais savoir où était maman.

\- Oh Flynn… souffla Rick les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'ai décidé de devenir bouddhiste, tu sais ?

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui et je vais chercher maman.

\- Si tu la trouves, fais-moi signe, répondit Rick en espérant que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de faire son deuil.

\- Promis, de toute façon, je suis sûr qu'elle doit te chercher.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Elle t'aime trop pour vivre sans toi ! répliqua l'enfant comme une évidence.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle était complètement sous mon charme, sourit Castle.

\- Pourquoi tu allais au poste avec elle ? Tu n'es pas policier toi.

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais quand j'ai rencontré ta maman, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un livre dont le personnage principal serait une super flic. Alors grâce à tonton Bob, j'ai eu le droit de la suivre dans ses enquêtes pour avoir des idées pour mon livre.

\- Et tu l'as écrit ce livre ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Je peux le lire ?

\- Euh… Non, c'est un livre pour les grandes personnes ! Grimaça Rick en se rappelant de l'agitation que la page 105 du premier tome avait provoquée.

\- C'est lequel ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans ta bibliothèque.

\- Mais si, c'est la série Nikki Heat.

\- Les livres Nikki Heat racontent l'histoire d'une policière ?!

\- Bien sûr ! De quoi croyais-tu que ça parlait ?

\- Bah d'une stripteaseuse… Avec un nom comme ça…

\- Ta maman disait ça aussi, rit l'écrivain, mais, dis-moi, d'où tu connais les stripteaseuses toi ?

\- L'école ! Le papa de mon copain Tim aime bien aller les voir dans les clubs de striptease et ça rend sa maman dingue !

\- J'espère que tu ne fais pas comme ton copain Tim et que tu ne dévoiles pas mes secrets à l'école.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu peux me faire confiance !

\- Tu es un fils parfait, mais je t'interdis de lire les Nikki Heat avant d'avoir ton permis de conduire !

\- Ah, je vois, elle fait des bisous à un gars, comme dans le film qu'on a regardé l'autre soir ! Beurk !

\- Euh… C'est ça ! répliqua Rick hilare en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

\- Dis papa, elles étaient bien les enquêtes avec maman ?

\- C'était génial. La vie avec ta maman était géniale de toute façon…

\- C'était quoi ton enquête préférée ?

\- Mhm, difficile à dire… Attends, je reviens.

Rick quitta la chambre quelques instants et revint avec un carton. Il vint s'asseoir près de son fils et l'ouvrit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? Demanda Flynn intrigué.

\- Des souvenirs… Des souvenirs de mes enquêtes avec ta maman.

\- Wah ! C'est le chapeau d'Indiana Jones ?

\- Une réplique. Je l'ai trouvé au cours d'une enquête au musée d'histoire naturelle de New-York. Il y avait la momie d'un roi Maya qui était exposée. Certaines personnes pensaient que la momie avait lancé une malédiction sur le conservateur adjoint du musée.

\- Super cool !

\- Tu l'as dit ! Ta maman en a profité pour me faire croire que j'avais été maudit !

\- Et tu l'as cru ?

\- Euh… Ta maman avait des arguments… très percutants.

Flynn regarda dans le carton et en sortit un stylo.

\- Il est bizarre ce stylo, on dirait qu'il est cramé !

\- C'est parce que le message qu'il contenait s'est autodétruit.

\- Comme dans mission impossible ?

\- Exactement ! On a cru que la victime était un espion ! Il avait de ces gadgets ! C'était super cool. Bon… On a finalement découvert que ça n'était qu'un jeu, mais le crime était réel et on a réussi à trouver le meurtrier.

\- Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait le bras de Terminator !

\- Version beaucoup plus ancienne ! La victime avait été tuée avec une balle vieille de 200 ans ! On a cru que le tueur était un voyageur spatio-temporel, d'ailleurs on a retrouvé la même DeLorean que dans le film « Retour vers le futur » !

\- Pas besoin de voyager dans le temps pour tuer avec une vieille balle, il suffit d'en voler une chez un collectionneur, rétorqua l'enfant en haussant les épaules.

\- Pff, tu es bien comme ta mère… Toujours là pour ruiner mes super théories avec ta logique infernale.

\- Hé ! C'est une baguette magique ?! demanda Flynn en l'agitant autour de lui.

\- Oui ! Une enquête géniale dans le temple de la magie. Ta maman adorait cette boutique. Si tu veux, je t'y emmènerai demain.

\- Génial ! Merci papa ! Et là, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des vieux câbles électriques ?

\- Ils étaient reliés à une bombe. C'est en les arrachant, que j'ai sauvé New-York.

\- Tu as sauvé New-York ? Et tu ne l'as pas dit aux journalistes ?

\- Non, comme Batman, je suis un justicier modeste.

\- Maman n'a pas voulu que tu le dises à tout le monde, hein ?

\- T'es sûr que tu n'es qu'un enfant de cinq ans ?

\- Bah oui.

\- Oh regarde ce truc, je l'ai piqué dans l'hôtel où on a séjourné à LA, quand ta maman a poursuivi un tueur jusque là-bas. Et ça, c'est le masque de « Lame solitaire » un vrai super héros, qui nettoyait les rues de New York. Il me l'a donné, quand il a définitivement raccroché le costume moulant. Oh ! Regarde ce truc !

\- C'est juste une brique !

\- Pas n'importe quelle brique, je l'ai piquée dans une maison hantée !

\- Les fantômes n'existent pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ils existent !

\- Nan ! Si c'était le cas, maman serait venue nous voir!

\- Pas si elle avait peur de nous effrayer.

\- Mais je n'ai pas peur des fantômes !

\- Alors c'est qu'elle n'est pas devenue un fantôme.

\- Et ce truc-là, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Oh… ça ne marche pas…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je peux peut-être le réparer ?

\- C'est un bidule qui appartenait à un homme qui disait venir du futur, mais c'est des bêtises. Il a passé un certain temps en asile psychiatrique.

\- Je peux l'avoir ?

\- Si tu veux, mais promets-moi de te contenter de démonter ce bidule et de laisser mon téléphone tranquille dorénavant.

\- Promis !

\- Bien, alors il est à toi. Allez viens maintenant, je crois avoir entendu la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, on va pouvoir enfin dîner.

Rick se dirigeait vers la porte, quand Flynn le rappela.

\- Papa?

\- Oui chéri?

\- Est ce que maman a eu mal?

\- ... Non... Pas d'après Lanie.

\- Merci papa.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'avoir répondu à mes questions !

\- Toujours mon bonhomme… Allez viens, dépêchons-nous, sinon ta sœur et ta grand-mère ne nous laisseront rien à manger !

\- Oh oui ! Je meurs de faim !

\- Moi aussi ! Je pourrais manger un éléphant !

\- Papa, on n'a pas le droit de manger les éléphants !

\- Mhm… T'as raison… Bon bah, je me contenterai d'une vache !

\- Tu savais que les vaches pouvaient ronronner ?

\- Non, elles peuvent ronronner tu dis ?

\- Oui !

\- Vraiment ? Comme les chats ?

\- Vraiment ! C'est un son différent, mais oui, elles peuvent ronronner quand on les gratouille, comme les chats ! Je l'ai vu sur internet !

\- Wah…

\- Et on ne mange pas les chats parce qu'on aime bien les entendre ronronner !

\- … Alors pourquoi mangerait-on une vache aussi adorable, n'est-ce pas ? Il va falloir que je pense à vérifier le niveau du contrôle parental, moi ! Pas de vache non plus alors ?

\- Pas de vache non plus !

\- Et le poulet ? Tu as déjà vu un joli poulet qui ronronnait ?

\- Euh… Non... Il y a bien Chicken Little qui est mignon, mais il n'est pas réel.

\- Parfait ! Alors on va pouvoir manger ce satané poulet jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à ronronner ! A l'attaque ! Planquez-vous les poulets, les Castle arrivent !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Demanda Alexis en voyant son père débarquer dans le salon avec son frère sur les épaules en poussant de grands cris.

\- On vient manger le poulet avant qu'il se mette à ronronner ! répliqua Castle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle lubie ?

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre Trésor, connaissant ton père, c'est sûrement une longue histoire, rétorqua Martha qui dressait la table.

\- Tu as raison, quand j'étais petite, il n'arrêtait pas de m'inventer des histoires toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, sourit Alexis.

\- C'est vrai ? Et tu t'en souviens ? Demanda Flynn piqué par la curiosité.

\- Pas toutes, mais je me souviens encore de mes préférées.

\- Tu m'en raconteras une tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui, si toi aussi, tu me racontes ta préférée.

\- Deal !

Ils passèrent une agréable soirée en dégustant leur repas tout en se racontant et en mimant des histoires. Lorsque le temps tourna à l'orage, ils en profitèrent pour se raconter des histoires un peu effrayantes en grignotant du popcorn.

Avant de se coucher ce soir-là, Flynn passa un moment à bricoler le bidule de l'homme du futur, puis s'endormit en rêvant de Marty McFly, du doc Emmett Brown et de sa chère maman.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre cinq : Un seul être vous manque

\- Bonjour chéri ! Lança Martha en arrivant en bas des escaliers. Tu as bien dormi malgré l'orage ?

\- J'ai dormi quelques heures, répondit Rick machinalement alors qu'il déposait deux autres pancakes sur une pile déjà bien grande, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec l'orage, cela fait un peu plus d'un an que c'est comme ça.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller voir quelqu'un, suggéra la rouquine.

\- Un psy tu veux dire ? A quoi bon ? Il ne pourra pas me la ramener…

\- Oh Richard…

\- Laisse tomber, mère, elle est morte, c'est comme ça, rien ne la ramènera. Je dois faire avec, c'est tout. Je ne retrouverai plus jamais ce sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur que j'avais lorsque ma femme était encore en vie. Et si je me lève encore chaque matin, c'est pour le petit garçon qui dort là-haut.

\- Richard ! Ce n'est pas toi qui es mort ! S'énerva Martha. Tu dois vivre !

\- Ne t'en fais pas mère, les quelques années que j'ai vécues auprès de Kate ont été les plus merveilleuses de ma vie. Elle m'a apporté suffisamment de bonheur pour que je me contente de vivre le reste de ma vie en chérissant ces merveilleux souvenirs.

\- Trésor, on ne vit pas dans le passé, soupira Martha.

\- Je suis un écrivain, mère. Je fais partie de cette catégorie de personnes, qui vivent la plupart de leur temps dans leur imaginaire. Et mon imaginaire est plein de Kate. Elle vit dans ma tête et dans mon cœur et personne ne pourra me l'enlever tant que je vivrai. Alors ne t'en fais pas, mère, d'une certaine façon, je suis heureux.

Martha secoua la tête en soupirant. Elle était parfaitement consciente que Kate était l'amour de la vie de son fils, que personne ne saurait le combler autant qu'elle le comblait. Ce constat l'accablait, pour la première fois, elle se sentait impuissante face à la douleur de son fils.

\- Cosmo n'est pas encore debout ? S'étonna-t-elle en jetant un œil à sa montre, qui affichait déjà dix heures du matin.

\- Non, c'est vrai que c'est inhabituel, d'ordinaire, il est déjà en pleine action depuis plus de trois heures. D'autant qu'il y a eu un bel orage cette nuit et dans ces cas-là, il se précipite dans mon lit. Il a une peur panique de l'orage.

\- C'est curieux, je vais aller jeter un œil dans sa chambre, dit Martha en retournant vers les escaliers.

\- Dis-lui qu'une montagne de mes fameux pancakes l'attend, il en raffole, ça devrait le faire sortir du lit rapidement!

\- Entendu !

Rick dressa la table en attendant le retour de sa mère avec son fils. Il venait de déposer un pichet rempli de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé, quand les hurlements de sa mère le firent sursauter. Il se précipita aussitôt à l'étage et la rejoignit dans la chambre du petit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est Cosmo ! Enfin Flynn ! Il n'est plus là !

Ils avaient cherché l'enfant dans tout l'immeuble et ses alentours, il n'était nulle part. Ils avaient alors prévenu la police et le loft avait rapidement été envahi par une équipe du FBI. Alexis était revenue aussitôt, accompagnée par Ryan et le lieutenant Jones, qui ne cessait de lui assurer qu'ils allaient retrouver son petit frère et qu'il serait en parfaite santé.

Castle répondit aux questions des agents fédéraux encore et encore. Il lui semblait qu'il allait devenir fou.

\- Y aurait-il un endroit où votre enfant aurait pu vouloir se rendre seul ? Demanda l'agent chargé de l'enquête.

\- Non… Il me l'aurait dit, répondit Castle dans un souffle.

\- Papa… Il lui est déjà arrivé de partir à l'aventure tout seul, rappela Alexis.

\- On n'était dans le Maine ! Il était allé faire un tour en forêt et je l'avais retrouvé en moins d'une heure ! Il sait que New-York est une trop grande ville pour qu'un petit garçon de son âge puisse s'y promener tout seul !

\- Il a peut-être eu envie…

\- Non chérie ! Il n'est pas parti à l'aventure !

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

\- Bunny est encore ici.

\- Bunny ?

\- Son lapin en peluche. C'est sa mère, qui le lui a offert pour ses deux ans. Il ne va nulle part sans lui. Ce lapin est son meilleur ami, il ne le quitte jamais, à tel point, qu'il est à la limite de tomber en morceaux ! Il a déjà été rafistolé plus souvent que n'importe quelle peluche au monde. Quand Cosmo a été opéré de l'appendicite, l'infirmière a dû l'emballer dans un sachet, pour qu'il puisse le garder avec lui durant l'intervention. Voilà pourquoi je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas parti en balade à la recherche d'aventures, parce que dans ce cas-là, Bunny ne serait pas resté en plan sur son lit !

\- Comme Monkey Bonkey… Murmura Alexis.

\- Exactement !

Les heures passèrent, sans nouvelle de l'enfant. C'était comme s'il s'était volatilisé. Debout devant la fenêtre de son bureau, Castle se sentait impuissant. Son regard se posa sur une des photos, posées près de son voilier. Une de ses photos préférées. On y voyait Kate, radieuse, qui tenait Cosmo dans ses bras, qui lui-même tenait Bunny. Elle venait de lui offrir, il avait encore les oreilles en un seul morceau et ses deux yeux étaient encore de la même couleur.

\- Kate chérie, murmura-t-il, où que tu sois, veille sur notre petit Caskett…

 ** _Juillet en plein cœur de Manhattan._**

 _L'été new-yorkais et sa chaleur étouffante..._ _Rude journée. Interminable qui plus est._

 _Le lieutenant Beckett quitta l'habitacle de sa Crown Victoria, espérant trouver un peu de fraîcheur une fois hors de son véhicule, elle soupira de déception: l'atmosphère était aussi suffocante à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur._

 _Tandis qu'elle entrait dans son immeuble, son esprit vagabonda comme chaque jour vers celui qui hantait ses pensées. En ce moment, il devait apprécier la fraîcheur apportée par l'océan, confortablement installé sur sa terrasse avec elle. Avait-il avancé dans son écriture? Pensait-il un peu à elle? Était-il sérieusement amoureux?_

 _Elle balaya ces questions en secouant énergiquement la tête et ouvrit la porte de son appartement._

 _Une vraie fournaise. Des cartons s'empilaient çà et là, elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de terminer son emménagement et ce n'était pas avec une telle chaleur qu'elle en aurait la force ou l'envie. Elle jeta négligemment ses clés dans le vide poche et alluma le ventilateur. Même s'il ne faisait que brasser de l'air chaud, la légère brise qu'il créait donnait l'impression qu'il faisait un peu moins chaud._

 _Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche. Elle resta sous le jet d'eau fraîche un petit moment. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle pensa à son alter égo de fiction, qui n'hésitait pas à rester nue pour se laisser sécher à l'air libre et se dit que seul Castle pouvait imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'elle était capable d'en faire autant. Elle chassa l'image de Castle et de son sourire suffisant de son esprit et revêtit un tee-shirt et un short._

 _Elle se rendit à la cuisine et se servait une boisson fraîche, quand on frappa à sa porte._

 _Fichez le camp! Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Elle n'avait qu'une envie: passer une soirée tranquille chez elle, seule avec ses bouquins et son projet secret. Certainement pas recevoir un intrus, qui n'avait pas eu la décence d'appeler pour lui demander si elle acceptait de le recevoir._

 _Nouveaux coups frappés contre la porte. Mais c'est qu'il insistait le bougre! Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que si personne ne venait lui ouvrir cela voulait dire qu'elle était absente ou qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir de la visite?_

 _Beckett grogna d'agacement lorsqu'on frappa une nouvelle fois._

 _\- KATE, je sais que tu es là, ta voiture est garée en bas dans la rue!_

 _Lanie. Le pot de glu version extra forte, du genre qui vous colle un gars de soixante-quinze kilos au plafond avec seulement quatre petits points de colle sous les chaussures._

 _Traînant les pieds et de mauvaise grâce, Kate consentit toutefois à ouvrir la porte._

 _\- Salut Lanie, soupira-t-elle._

 _\- Je t'en prie, cache ta joie! Lança la métisse en entrant dans l'appartement._

 _\- Mais vas-y bien sûr! Entre!_

 _\- Tu n'as pas encore terminé de défaire tes cartons! Constata la légiste en ignorant le sarcasme de son amie._

 _\- Je le ferai... J'ai tout mon temps, après tout._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes soirées?_

 _\- Rien de particulier... Je me détends..._

 _\- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire se détendre. Ne me dis pas que tu ramènes des devoirs à la maison?!_

 _\- Meuhhh non!_

 _\- Alors pourquoi le dossier de l'affaire du D.J. assassiné se trouve sur ta table de salon?_

 _\- Ok, j'admets l'avoir ramené pour terminer la paperasse... Mais on a eu plusieurs victimes la semaine dernière! J'ai pris du retard dans la paperasse._

 _\- Eh ben tant pis! Elle attendra une accalmie chez les dingues et les truands! Tu passes déjà plus de temps que n'importe qui au poste, tu ne vas pas en plus faire ta paperasse sur ton temps libre!_

 _\- Oui Maman!_

 _\- Arrête ça tu veux? Je me fais du souci pour toi, ne me le reproche pas!_

 _\- Bah comme tu peux le constater, je vais bien._

 _\- C'est ça. Va plutôt te changer, je réserve une table chez Remy's, dit Lanie en sortant son téléphone._

 _\- Oh non, je n'ai pas envie de sortir!_

 _\- Eh bah la prochaine fois, tu penseras à faire les courses. Je suis sûre que tes placards sont vides._

 _\- J'n'ai pas très faim._

 _\- Tu te forceras. Tu vas finir par avoir la peau sur les os! Je suis sûre que tu as encore perdu du poids cette semaine._

 _\- J'en sais rien, je ne me pèse pas. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je mange._

 _\- Tu grignotes, nuance!_

 _\- On pourrait se faire livrer, proposa Kate._

 _\- Pour manger où? Il y a du bazar partout!_

 _\- N'exagère pas tout de même._

 _\- File te changer, tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon._

 _Beckett soupira et se rendit de mauvaise grâce dans sa chambre. Adieu soirée pépère avec un bon bouquin, Lanie la tornade était de la partie!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre six : _soirée entre filles_

 _\- Enfin! Tu en as mis du temps! S'écria Lanie en voyant son amie revenir._

 _Kate roula des yeux, agacée. Pourquoi devrait-elle être aussi enthousiaste que son amie à l'idée de sortir? Elle était pantouflarde et le revendiquait haut et fort. On pouvait être parfaitement heureuse ainsi. Lanie devrait déjà se réjouir qu'elle se laisse embarquer dans cette sortie impromptue._

 _Elle avait opté pour une tunique légère et un pantalon fluide, histoire de ne pas trop souffrir de la chaleur._

 _\- Tu aurais pu mettre une robe et du rouge à lèvres._

 _\- J'avais envie de mettre un pyjama, tu devrais être contente que je ne l'aie pas fait, grogna Beckett. Et puis, tu m'emmènes manger, à ce que je sache, pas draguer._

 _\- On pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups!_

 _\- Lanie, soupira Kate._

 _\- Bah quoi? C'est pas parce que tu t'es rendue compte que tu as un béguin pour Castle, que tu n'as pas le droit de t'amuser un peu! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est parti dans les Hamptons bras dessus bras dessous avec son ex-femme? Tu crois qu'ils font quoi là-bas? Qu'ils jouent au Scrabble?_

 _\- Il est parti pour écrire. Et puis... Je n'ai pas de béguin pour Castle._

 _\- C'est ça et moi j'ai mis mes escarpins pour faire une soirée pantoufle avec ma meilleure amie._

 _\- Appelle-la, je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir de te voir, siffla Beckett._

 _\- Katherine Beckett! Ça c'est bas!_

 _\- ... Ouais... Excuse-moi._

 _\- Mhm... Tu me paieras un dessert pour te faire pardonner, répliqua Lanie en la prenant par le bras pour l'entraîner hors de l'appartement._

 _\- Je croyais qu'on allait chez Remy's, s'étonna Beckett alors que son amie l'entraînait dans un bar à la mode._

 _\- Changement de plan, il n'y avait plus de table chez Remy's avant deux bonnes heures._

 _\- Et... ? S'il te plait Lanie, ne me dis pas que tu veux qu'on patiente dans ce bar pendant deux heures! La supplia Kate._

 _La métisse sourit devant la détresse sincère, qui s'affichait sur le visage de son amie._

 _\- Ça aurait été super drôle de te le faire croire, mais non. Je sais quel effort cela t'a demandé de me suivre jusqu'ici, alors je ne vais pas te faire souffrir davantage. Nous allons dîner ici, ils servent des sandwichs et des salades aussi. Vu ton appétit ces derniers temps, ça fera l'affaire._

 _Kate sourit soulagée. Avec un peu de chance, la soirée ne s'éterniserait pas. Quoique... Avec Lanie, cela relevait de la fiction. Kate jeta un œil autour d'elles, le bar était rempli de monde, à croire qu'elle était la seule pantouflarde de New York._

 _Une fois installées à une table, la conversation entre les deux amies reprit, d'abord au sujet de la météo, puis des articles qu'elles avaient chacune repérés dans les boutiques à la mode histoire d'être prêtes avant les soldes._

 _Beckett se dit qu'elle avait eu tort de soupçonner son amie d'être venue la retrouver pour l'inciter une nouvelle fois à draguer le premier beau gosse venu afin d'oublier le fait que Castle l'avait laissée en plan pour passer l'été en compagnie de son ex-femme._

 _\- Wah! Regarde le type qui vient de passer la porte. Il est plutôt beau gosse._

 _Ah ben non, ses soupçons étaient parfaitement fondés ! Maudite Lanie ! Voilà, qu'elle venait de chausser ses gros sabots. Kate étouffa un grognement. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour lui faire passer l'envie de la pousser dans les bras du premier venu!_

\- _Lanie, et si tu changeais de sujet avant de me donner encore plus l'envie prendre les jambes à mon cou et de te laisser en plan? Maugréa Beckett._

 _\- J'essaye seulement de te faire retrouver le sourire, se défendit la métisse. Ça fait plus d'un mois que tu tires une tête de six pieds de long._

 _\- N'importe quoi._

 _\- Tu oses nier?! Les gars n'osent même plus prononcer un certain nom, de peur de se faire expédier sur Mars !_

 _\- Il ne faut pas exagérer, tout de même !_

 _\- Moi j'exagère ?! Ils n'osent même plus plaisanter avec toi par peur de ta réaction !_

 _\- Ils sont venus se plaindre auprès de toi ?! S'étrangla Beckett._

 _\- Ils se font du souci pour toi ! Les défendit Lanie. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais depuis que Castle est parti, tu es insupportable !_

 _\- Je suis flic, pas clown ! Mon travail consiste à arrêter les tueurs et apporter la justice pour les victimes et leurs familles, pas à faire des blagues au goût douteux !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande, mais pour certains, plaisanter est un moyen de gérer le stress… D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas en reste de ce côté là d'habitude..._

 _\- D'accord, je ferai plus attention, mais il est hors de question de transformer le poste en cour de récréation !_

 _\- Parce que ça te rappellerait trop l'époque où Castle était là ?_

 _\- Non mais tu vas me lâcher avec Castle ?!_

 _\- Il te manque, reconnais-le._

 _\- IL NE ME MANQUE PAS DU TOUT! JE ME FICHE PAS MAL DE CE QU'IL FAIT ! JE N'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE DE LUI ! IL PEUT RESTER DANS SES HAMPTONS AVEC SON EX-FEMME ET SES FÊTES AUTOUR DE SA FANTASTIQUE PISCINE ! MOI, CA ME FAIT DES VACANCES !_

 _\- Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui s'en fiche, je trouve que tu t'énerves facilement !_

 _\- Lanie, s'il te plait, soupira Kate en se dégonflant aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était emportée._

 _\- Écoute, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça n'est pas parce que ton écrivain n'est plus là, que tu dois te renfermer comme ça dans ta coquille… Tu es jeune, tu as le droit de profiter de la vie !_

 _\- J'y suis bien moi dans ma coquille ! rétorqua Beckett. Là au moins, je ne risque pas de me prendre une claque en pleine figure comme l'autre jour !_

 _\- Il t'avait proposé de l'accompagner là-bas, c'est toi qui a refusé, je te rappelle !_

 _\- Et vue la vitesse à laquelle il m'a remplacée par son ex-femme, j'ai bien fait ! Ce n'est qu'un coureur ! Il n'a pas changé !_

 _\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? Tu sortais avec Demming !_

 _\- Tu crois que je ne m'en mords pas déjà les doigts ?! S'énerva Beckett. Mais le temps que je me rende compte que sa proposition était sérieuse et que je rompe avec Demming, il avait déjà remis le couvert avec son ex !_

 _\- Oh…Kate… Souffla Lanie en réalisant ce que son amie venait de lui avouer à demi-mots. Ne me dis pas que…_

 _\- Eh bien je ne te le dis pas ! De toute façon à quoi ça servirait ? J'ai eu ma chance, je n'ai pas su la saisir._

 _\- …_

 _\- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule, termina Kate en se levant pour quitter le bar sous le regard triste de sa meilleure amie._

 _Lorsque la détective arriva sur le trottoir, un éclair zébra le ciel et quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber._

 _\- Il ne manquait plus que ça, marmonna-t-elle._

 _La pluie devint très vite torrentielle. Il fallait qu'elle se trouve un taxi rapidement ou elle serait trempée jusqu'aux os. Soudain, un taxi providentiel apparut à l'angle de la rue, elle leva les bras en l'air, comme une désespérée en criant pour qu'il s'arrête._

 _Le véhicule se stoppa devant elle et la porte arrière s'ouvrit._

 _\- Oh ! S'étonna-t-elle en découvrant qu'un passager occupait déjà le véhicule._

 _\- Montez, dit le passager, il y a suffisamment de place pour deux._

 _\- Merci…_

 _\- Josh Davidson, se présenta le passager._

 _\- … Katherine Beckett, répondit-elle en prenant place dans le véhicule._

 _\- Enchanté Katherine ! Alors, dites-moi, où peut-on vous déposer ?_

 _Elle referma la portière et le véhicule redémarra._

 _Il était à peine sept heures du matin et le thermomètre affichait déjà 23 degrés. L'orage qui avait éclaté la nuit précédente n'avait guère rafraichi l'atmosphère. Voilà qui promettait encore une journée infernale._

 _La Crown Victoria du lieutenant Beckett déboula à pleine vitesse à l'angle de la sixième et de la neuvième où elle avait été appelée sur une scène de crime._

 _La nuit avait été difficile, elle avait très peu dormi, aussi avait-elle pris le temps d'aller se chercher un café. Seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu que cela lui prendrait autant de temps. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tous ces gens aient la même idée qu'elle au même moment?_

 _Bref, Beckett, qui n'aimait pas faire attendre ses équipiers, avait dû mettre le turbo pour rattraper le temps perdu. La suite des événements lui confirma ce que son intuition lui disait depuis que l'appel d'Esposito l'avait tirée du peu de sommeil qu'elle avait trouvé: cette journée serait très longue et très mauvaise pour elle._

 _Un camion apparut soudain dans son champ de vision, elle pila et le couvercle du gobelet de café qu'elle tenait dans une main sauta comme un diablotin hors de sa boîte. Son précieux breuvage se déversa alors sur sa chemise. Elle cria sous l'effet de la brûlure et se gara en marmonnant une jolie suite de jurons. Elle sortit de sa Crown Victoria et essuya les dégâts comme elle le put._

 _Non loin de là, Ryan, qui l'avait vue arriver, prévenait ses collègues que leur chef serait d'une humeur massacrante._

 _\- Ce qui ne changera pas des autres jours, fit remarquer Esposito. Elle est d'une humeur exécrable depuis que Castle est parti dans les Hamptons avec son ex-femme._

 _\- C'est dans combien de temps l'automne déjà? Demanda Ryan, qui n'en pouvait déjà plus du retour de l'ancienne Beckett._

 _\- Pourquoi voudrait-il revenir? Il a déjà assisté à plus d'enquêtes qu'il ne lui en faudrait pour écrire une vingtaine de bouquins et apparemment il a choisi de se remettre avec son ex-femme._

 _\- Ouais... N'empêche qu'elle était plus marrante avec Castle dans les pattes..._

 _\- Vous n'avez pas fini les deux commères? Râla Lanie._

 _\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fiche de la charité! S'exclama Ryan. Hier encore, tu n'arrêtais pas de..._

 _\- Sssssshhhhhhh! L'interrompit la légiste en agitant les mains de façon hystérique. Hier je ne m'étais pas encore pris la tête avec Beckett au sujet de Castle. Et croyez-moi les gars, vous n'avez pas envie de vivre la scène qu'elle m'a fait vivre hier soir!_

 _\- C'était si moche que ça?_

 _\- Elle m'a laissée en plan devant nos club-sandwichs._

 _Après un bref moment de recueillement devant la bande jaune de la scène de crime, Beckett s'approcha d'eux._

 _\- Salut vous trois. Qu'est-ce qu'on a?_

 _\- Multiples plaies par balles au thorax et une en pleine tête, expliqua Lanie en désignant les différentes blessures sur la victime, qui gisait près d'elle._

 _\- Certainement un règlement de compte, supposa Esposito._

 _\- On sait qui est la victime?_

 _\- Non, il n'avait pas de papiers sur lui, répondit Ryan, mais je vais faire le tour du quartier avec sa photo pour voir si quelqu'un le connaissait._

 _Beckett hocha la tête et Ryan s'éloigna rapidement avant de se prendre une des remarques dont elle avait le secret depuis quelques temps._

 _\- Je vais voir ce que font les gars en uniformes! Dit aussitôt Esposito._

 _\- J'ai un tee-shirt de rechange dans la camionnette, si ça t'intéresse, proposa Lanie à son amie._

 _\- Pas la peine, merci. Avec cette chaleur, ma chemise sera vite sèche, répondit machinalement Beckett en passant en revue chaque recoin de la ruelle._

 _\- J'ai essayé de te rattraper hier soir, mais quand je suis sortie du bar, à peine cinq minutes après toi, tu avais déjà disparu et il pleuvait des cordes._

 _\- Un type en taxi a eu pitié de moi, expliqua la détective en passant la scène de crime en revue._

 _\- Un type en taxi ?_

 _\- Oui, il était seul, alors il m'a proposé de partager le taxi._

 _\- Et tu as accepté ?!_

 _\- Nous n'étions pas tout seuls, il y avait le chauffeur… Et puis il pleuvait des cordes !_

 _\- Ils auraient pu être complices ! Deux tarés, qui écument les rues de New York à la recherche de chair fraîche…_

 _\- Lanie, tu lis trop de romans policiers ! Soupira Beckett. Et puis tu oublies que j'ai mon flingue._

 _\- Tu sors dîner avec ton arme ?! Wah ! Sexy !_

 _\- Tu n'as pas des constatations à faire sur le corps, lui rappela la détective en penchant la tête sur le côté._

 _\- Ça va? S'enquit Lanie intriguée par l'attitude étrange de son amie qui semblait chercher quelque chose._

 _\- Tu as remarqué quelque chose? Demanda Esposito qui revenait vers elles._

 _\- Heu... Je... Ne sais pas... C'est une... J'ai une drôle d'impression... Comme s'il y avait quelqu'un..._

 _\- Il n'y avait personne ici quand on est arrivés, dit Esposito, personne n'a osé sortir de chez lui quand il y a eu les tirs. Les gens se sont contentés d'appeler le 911._

 _\- Et pourtant... Là ! Quelque chose vient de bouger, s'écria Beckett en s'approchant d'un tas de cartons près d'une poubelle._

 _\- Sûrement un rat, répliqua le latino dans un haussement d'épaules._

 _Sans prêter attention aux propos de son collègue, Kate souleva quelques cartons et découvrit un petit garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même en position fœtale._

 _L'enfant releva aussitôt la tête et son regard croisa celui de la détective. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi figés. Une seconde d'éternité._

 _\- Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là bonhomme? Demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix douce._

 _L'enfant se précipita dans ses bras, comme s'il la connaissait parfaitement._

 _\- Maman! C'est toi !?_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Je le savais ! Je le savais bien, moi, que je te retrouverais!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre sept : Tombé du ciel_

 _Les pieds ballants à quelques centimètres du sol, l'enfant ne quittait pas des yeux la porte par laquelle Kate avait disparu quelques temps auparavant après lui avoir promis de revenir._

 _Des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas lui avaient parlé pendant un long moment, mais il avait tenu bon et avait suivi à la lettre les recommandations de son papa: ne pas parler aux inconnus, ne rien accepter de leur part et surtout ne jamais les suivre où que ce soit sans que ses parents en soient avertis. Sa maman l'avait laissé dans cette pièce, il y resterait jusqu'à son retour!_

 _Il jeta un œil autour de lui et passa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait en revue. Des stores aux fenêtres, des murs jaunâtres, plusieurs portes, mais toutes fermées. En face de lui, une banquette au confort spartiate et une table basse, des casiers contre le mur du fond et pour finir, une table et quatre chaises. Cette pièce ressemblait à celle qu'il avait visitée la veille en compagnie du capitaine Ryan, à quelques détails près..._

 _Sur la table, il y avait des sandwichs et un verre de lait qu'une dame en uniforme avait déposés pour lui. Il n'y avait pas touché. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas faim._

 _Il poussa un profond soupir. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il ? Au moins mille heures ! Comment sa maman pouvait-elle supporter de rester aussi longtemps loin de lui ? Il savait qu'elle avait du travail et qu'il était très important, mais lui aussi l'était. Il se souvenait qu'elle lui disait quand il était petit, que rien n'était plus important que lui et son papa à ses yeux._

 _L'une des portes s'ouvrit. Tout sourire, il sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à se jeter dans les bras de sa chère maman. Un homme entra dans la pièce. Il était assez grand, chauve et portait un costume strict. Un autre homme entra à son tour. L'enfant se pencha pour tenter d'apercevoir sa maman derrière eux, mais elle n'était pas là._

 _\- Bonjour mon garçon, dit le premier, il paraît que tu as piqué une crise tout à l'heure. Est-ce que tu es calmé ?_

 _\- Je ne voulais pas aller avec ces gens, se contenta de répondre le garçonnet._

 _\- Mais ça n'était pas une raison pour mordre et frapper des policiers._

 _\- Je leur avais dit que je ne voulais pas les suivre! Ils ne m'ont pas écouté! Mon papa m'a dit de ne pas suivre les gens que je ne connais pas._

 _\- C'est un bon conseil... Même les policiers ?_

 _\- Il dit qu'ils peuvent être des faux policiers. Les faux policiers c'est les pires ! Ils tendent des pièges et tuent les gens !_

 _\- Ton papa a connu des faux policiers ?_

 _\- Normalement, je ne dois pas vous parler, vous aussi vous êtes un inconnu !_

 _\- Je suis le capitaine Montgomery et voici le docteur Bell. Tu peux nous faire confiance._

 _\- Je ne suis pas malade et ce n'est pas moi le meurtrier !_

 _\- Je n'ai rien dit de tel, sourit Montgomery, impressionné par l'aplomb de cet enfant malgré son jeune âge._

 _\- Où est ma maman ?_

 _\- Si tu me disais ton nom, je pourrais tenter de la joindre, dit le capitaine. Tu connais peut-être son numéro de téléphone ?_

 _\- Je connais l'ancien, mais il n'est plus en service et je ne sais pas si elle en a un nouveau… Mais pourquoi vous voulez lui téléphoner alors qu'elle est ici ?_

 _\- Elle est ici ?_

 _\- Bah oui, elle cherche le méchant qui a tué le monsieur._

 _\- Comment s'appelle ta maman ? demanda le capitaine étonné._

 _\- Ben Maman !_

 _\- C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles, mais elle doit bien avoir un autre nom, les autres ne doivent pas l'appeler maman, répondit gentiment le capitaine._

 _\- Papa l'appelle chérie parfois._

 _\- Je te parle de son vrai nom, reprit patiemment le capitaine. J'ai deux filles, elles m'appellent papa, ma femme m'appelle chéri, mais mon vrai nom est Roy Montgomery, c'est comme ça que les autres m'appellent._

 _\- Ils vous appellent aussi Capitaine ! Ma maman, les gens l'appellent aussi parfois « Capitaine » et il y en a même, qui l'appellent « Sénateur » ! Et puis, Grand-mère l'appelle Darling ou Trésor Marraine l'appelle Honey ou Girl et Grand-père l'appelle Katie. Elle a plein de noms ma maman !_

 _\- On n'y arrivera pas, soupira Montgomery en secouant la tête._

 _L'enfant éclata de rire._

 _\- Vous êtes marrant Capitaine Montgomery ! Ma maman, elle s'appelle Katherine Beckett !_

 _\- Tu te payais ma tête garnement !_ _S'étrangla Montgomery. … Attends, Katherine Beckett?_

 _\- Mhm-Mhm !_

 _\- Je connais Katherine Beckett, elle est lieutenant, pas capitaine, ni sénatrice et elle n'a pas d'enfant, dit le capitaine en prenant un air sévère, alors si tu arrêtais de te payer ma tête et que tu me disais comment tu t'appelles vraiment._

 _\- Je ne me moque pas de vous, se fâcha l'enfant. Katherine Beckett est ma maman et je veux la voir !_

 _\- Le lieutenant Beckett est occupé._

 _\- Je veux la voir ! Je suis plus important que son travail ! Elle me l'a dit !_

 _\- Écoute bonhomme, soupira le capitaine…_

 _\- Je ne suis pas votre bonhomme ! Je veux ma maman ! Et si vous n'allez pas la chercher, je vais retenir ma respiration et si je deviens tout rouge, ça sera de votre faute ! S'énerva l'enfant en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine._

 _Roy Montgomery observa le petit garçon, il avait le regard noir et l'air buté… Ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler l'un de ses lieutenants. Serait-il possible qu'elle ait eu un enfant caché ? Il se souvenait qu'elle avait été absente plusieurs mois quelques années auparavant… L'enquête sur le meurtre de sa mère l'avait conduite au bord de la dépression, elle avait dû suivre une thérapie avant de décider de laisser tomber ses recherches._

 _\- Où est ma maman ? Tonna de nouveau l'enfant._

 _\- Pas la peine de retenir ta respiration, dit le capitaine en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Je vais la chercher ! En attendant, reste avec le docteur Bell, d'accord ?_

 _\- D'accord, mais si je dois encore attendre mille heures, je vous préviens, j'irai la chercher moi-même !_

 _\- Elle sera là avant, promit le capitaine Montgomery en souriant._

 _\- Capitaine ! Le rappela l'enfant._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Mille heures, c'est une façon de parler ! Je sais lire l'heure, mon papa m'a appris. Je voulais juste dire que j'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps et que j'en ai assez !_

 _\- Toi, tu n'es pas ordinaire, comme petit garçon ! Elle sera là bientôt, tu devrais manger tes sandwichs en attendant._

 _En sortant de l'ascenseur, Ryan et Esposito trouvèrent Beckett devant le tableau blanc, qu'elle avait déjà commencé à remplir._

 _-Yo Beckett!_

 _\- L'enquête de voisinage vous a appris quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Non. Ils ont tous préféré se calfeutrer chez eux, plutôt que de tenter de voir ce qu'il s'était passé, répondit Ryan._

 _\- Et pour l'enfant ?_

 _\- Tu nous avais caché ça Beckett, plaisanta Esposito._

 _Une mauvaise idée, qui lui valut de se faire fusiller du regard en bonne et due forme._

 _\- A ce propos où est-il ? Demanda Ryan, quand on est parti, il était fermement accroché à ton cou. Tu as finalement réussi à le décoller?_

 _\- Ça n'a pas été sans mal, soupira Kate en se rappelant les cris du petit garçon, quand les personnes des services sociaux étaient arrivées peu avant et que des policiers en uniforme avaient dû lui faire lâcher prise. Il est dans la salle de repos. Le capitaine devait aller le voir avec le psy pour essayer de savoir s'il a vu quelque chose…Mais étant donné son âge, je doute qu'il puisse être un témoin très fiable._

 _\- En tout cas, il n'est pas du quartier, annonça Ryan, c'est tout ce qu'on peut dire !_

 _\- Alors il faut trouver qui il est pour pouvoir prévenir ses parents et savoir ce qu'il faisait là, dit Beckett._

 _\- Mais enfin, nous savons qui est sa maman, plaisanta Esposito en désignant Beckett avant de se faire de nouveau fusiller du regard par la détective._

 _\- Bon ! Tant qu'on ne saura pas qui il est, on ne pourra prévenir personne, grogna Beckett, mais Espo vient gentiment de se proposer d'aller voir les fédéraux pour éplucher les dossiers des enfants disparus. Quelqu'un doit bien chercher cet enfant. En attendant, les services sociaux se chargeront de lui._

 _\- Pas tout à fait, lança la voix du capitaine Montgomery derrière elle._

 _\- Monsieur? Interrogea Beckett en se retournant._

 _\- J'ai eu le directeur du service de l'enfance au téléphone. Visiblement cette affaire ressemble à un règlement de compte et cet enfant en est le témoin. Il doit être mis sous protection policière, le temps que nous arrêtions le tueur, expliqua le capitaine avec un regard plein de sous-entendus._

 _Beckett se tourna vers les gars._

 _\- Alors? Ryan, tu t'en charges ou vous tirez à la courte paille?_

 _\- Woaw ! Wow ! Wow! Il n'est pas question que je joue les baby-sitters! Avertit Esposito._

 _\- Et pourquoi ce serait moi? Rétorqua Ryan._

 _\- Tu es le plus qualifié pour t'occuper de lui, répondit Beckett comme une évidence. Tu es patient, attentionné…_

 _\- Ça n'est pas parce qu'Esposito a le Quotient émotionnel d'une cannette de soda que je dois forcément m'occuper du gamin! Se défendit Ryan._

 _\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la cannette de soda? Grinça le latino._

 _\- Calmez-vous les gars, Beckett s'occupera du gamin, intervint le capitaine._

 _\- Chef?! S'offusqua cette dernière en sursautant comme si on lui avait piqué les fesses._

 _\- Il a été très clair, il veut que ce soit vous. Il vous aime bien._

 _\- Ne me dites pas que ce gosse est un ami du maire !_

 _\- Le maire n'a rien à voir dans cette affaire, lui assura le capitaine, mais il sait se montrer très persuasif._

 _\- Mais chef..._

 _\- Et puis... Vous êtes la meilleure, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire._

 _\- C'est que je viens juste d'emménager! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui! Tenta la détective._

 _\- Ça va faire trois semaines que vous avez emménagé, cette excuse n'est pas recevable._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait? S'énerva-t-elle. D'abord vous me refilez Castle et maintenant ce gamin?!_

 _\- Et grâce à vous, Castle est toujours en vie! Le département vous en est infiniment reconnaissant, assura Montgomery. Après avoir veillé sur un énergumène comme Castle pendant deux ans, surveiller un vrai petit garçon sera un jeu d'enfant pour vous._

 _\- Mais chef! Tenta de nouveau Beckett alors que le capitaine retournait dans son bureau en faisant la sourde oreille._

 _\- Oh ! J'allais oublier, vous devriez vous dépêcher d'aller rejoindre votre petit protégé avant qu'il ne mette sa menace à exécution et ne commence à retenir sa respiration, ajouta le capitaine en repassant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de son bureau._

 _\- Puis-je vous rappeler que j'ai du travail ? On a un meurtre à résoudre ! Ronchonna Beckett._

 _\- Laissez-ça à vos deux acolytes, il est temps qu'ils apprennent à se débrouiller un peu sans vous !_

 _Kate soupira lorsqu'il referma sa porte et se tourna vers les gars. Ils se retenaient difficilement de rire. Les commentaires qu'ils se retenaient de faire devaient les brûler de l'intérieur._

 _\- Oh fermez-la! Siffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas agacé._


	9. Chapter 9

marionpc84: C'est si gentiment demandé ;), voilà la suite!

* * *

 _Chapitre huit :_

 _\- Mais on n'a rien dit ! Se défendit aussitôt Ryan en gardant difficilement son sérieux._

 _\- Alors arrêtez de penser aussi fort ! Claqua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas agacé._

 _\- Tu sais quoi ? demanda Ryan en se tournant vers son partenaire._

 _\- Nan, mais tu vas me le dire…_

 _\- Je crois que Castle avait raison, elle a des pouvoirs de Jedi !_

 _\- Alors ferme ton esprit humain, répliqua Esposito en agitant les mains et en prenant un air mystérieux._

 _\- C'est ça ! En tous cas, on a intérêt à se mettre au boulot, parce qu'elle va nous attendre au tournant… Et Montgomery aussi !_

 _\- T'as raison. Bon, je vais aller faire un petit tour chez les fédéraux alors, annonça Esposito en attrapant les clés de son véhicule. J'espère qu'ils vont se montrer coopératifs._

 _\- Amuse-toi bien !_

 _Beckett était furieuse. Comment le capitaine Montgomery pouvait-il lui faire un coup pareil ? Elle était la meilleure enquêtrice de la douzième ! Sa place était sur le terrain pour enquêter et obtenir la justice pour la victime et sa famille! Elle n'était pas qualifiée pour jouer les baby-sitters !_

 _Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit frère, n'avait jamais gardé d'enfants pour augmenter son argent de poche quand elle était adolescente et n'était vraiment pas de celles qui craquaient littéralement en voyant des gamins jouer dans les parcs !_

 _Non vraiment, là, le capitaine exagérait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait? La pousser à bout pour la forcer à prendre ses vacances? Elle n'avait pas envie d'être en vacances! Peut-être que si Castle n'était pas reparti avec son ex..._

 _Elle grommela. Parviendrait-elle un jour à le sortir de ses pensées?_

 _Elle arriva près de la salle de repos où l'enfant avait été installé et soupira bruyamment._

 _\- Comment-va-t-il? Demanda-t-elle alors que le psy sortait de la salle de repos._

 _\- Il veut sa maman. Il ne répète que ça._

 _\- Si c'est de moi dont vous parlez, je ne suis pas sa mère. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant._

 _\- Peut-être, mais pour lui, vous êtes sa maman._

 _\- Si ça avait été le cas, je pense que je m'en souviendrais, marmonna la détective._

 _\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais … Écoutez… Il est désorienté, perturbé… Il pense sincèrement que vous êtes sa maman. Vous devez sans doute lui ressembler un peu._

 _La détective leva les yeux au ciel, elle allait entendre parler de cette histoire pendant des semaines! Elle imagina même la tête de Castle quand il l'apprendrait, parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'apprendrait. Il n'allait pas la louper, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper!_

 _\- … Il ne manquait plus que ça, soupira-t-elle. Vous a-t-il dit au moins comment il s'appelle ?_

 _\- Non… Son papa lui a interdit de parler aux inconnus. Il s'est payé la tête de votre capitaine, avant de dire que sa maman s'appelait Katherine Beckett et qu'elle était policière._

 _\- Génial ! marmonna la détective... Et physiquement, comment va-t-il?_

 _\- Physiquement, il va bien. Il doit certainement commencer à avoir faim, puisqu'il n'a rien avalé depuis hier soir au moins et qu'il n'a pas voulu toucher au sandwich qu'on lui a apporté. Il est têtu... Très têtu!_

 _\- C'est bien ma veine, soupira Beckett._

 _\- C'est vous qui allez-vous occuper de lui le temps qu'on retrouve sa famille?_

 _\- On dirait bien... On ne m'a pas laissé le choix…_

 _\- Alors bon courage! D'habitude je me débrouille bien avec les enfants, mais là! ... Je n'ai même pas réussi à lui décrocher un sourire._

 _\- Vous êtes idiot ou vous avez la mémoire d'un poisson rouge? Siffla Beckett. Un homme a été assassiné sous ses yeux! Comment voulez-vous qu'il ait envie de sourire?_

 _\- ... C'est vrai, déglutit le psy mal à l'aise… En tous cas, si vous avez besoin d'aide…_

 _\- Je me débrouillerai, merci, claqua la détective._

 _Elle s'avança vers la porte, frappa quelques coups discrets avant de passer la tête dans l'embrasure. L'enfant releva la tête et son visage s'éclaira dès qu'il la vit._

 _\- Maman!_

 _\- Oui … Euh... Il faut qu'on parle…_

 _Elle s'approcha de lui, tandis qu'il se précipitait vers elle. Elle cherchait ses mots. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle n'était pas sa maman sans qu'il se sente rejeté._

 _\- ... Tu peux m'appeler Kate, dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui._

 _\- Kate?_

 _\- Oui... Euh... Je... Écoute, je ressemble peut-être à ta maman, mais je ne suis pas elle, tu comprends?_

 _\- Tu n'es pas ma maman? Mais tu es comme elle et tu t'appelles aussi Kate! Je n'ai pas oublié ton visage, tu sais ?_

 _\- Oui, je n'en doute pas, mais... Euh… Il y a beaucoup de femmes à New York qui s'appellent Kate. Et puis, regarde bien, il doit bien y avoir quelques différences entre elle et moi, non ?_

 _L'enfant fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté, il semblait réfléchir intensément. Doucement, il approcha sa petite main d'elle et caressa ses cheveux, puis son visage._

 _\- ... Tes cheveux sont pas pareils... Les siens sont bouclés, murmura-t-il._

 _\- Ah tu vois? Je ne suis pas ta maman._

 _Des larmes inondèrent aussitôt les yeux du petit garçon._

 _\- Non! Ne pleure pas! S'il te plait ! Je vais la trouver ta maman!_

 _\- C'est vrai? Hoqueta-t-il en essuyant vaillamment ses larmes._

 _\- Bien sûr! Je suis policier! C'est le travail des policiers de trouver les gens._

 _\- Ma maman aussi est policière, dit-il en esquissant un sourire._

 _\- Voilà un bon point de départ pour mes recherches, sourit la détective. Et si tu me disais comment tu t'appelles._

 _\- Flynn._

 _\- Flynn comment?_

 _\- Flynn Rodgers._

 _\- Bien, Flynn Rodgers! Enchantée de faire ta connaissance! Dit Kate en lui tendant la main._

 _Au lieu de prendre la main qu'elle lui tendait, il se jeta à son cou et se serra contre elle. Légèrement déstabilisée, Kate hésita une seconde avant d'étreindre à son tour le petit garçon. Étrangement, cette étreinte lui sembla naturelle, elle se sentait bien, tellement bien là contre lui._

 _De son côté, Flynn savourait le doux parfum de cerise, qui émanait de sa maman. Car elle était bien sa maman, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus._

 _Seulement, elle ne semblait pas se souvenir de lui. Peut-être que quand les gens se réincarnaient, ils perdaient la mémoire... Et il ne pouvait pas lui annoncer de but en blanc qu'elle s'était réincarnée. Elle avait aussi dû oublier qu'elle avait été tuée. De plus, il savait qu'elle ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses, elle était bien trop terre à terre. Son papa lui avait déjà raconté à quel point elle était obtuse dès qu'il s'agissait de phénomènes paranormaux._

 _A cette pensée, il se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait faite à son père. Il devait lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé sa maman et qu'elle s'était réincarnée en lieutenant de police. Décidément, elle devait vraiment beaucoup aimer ce métier !_

 _Il en était certain, il n'y avait que son père, qui pouvait entendre son histoire et y croire. Lui, il croyait à la magie, au surnaturel et à tout ce qui était mystérieux._

 _Oui, il devait l'appeler et il le ferait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion._

 _Et en attendant, il devrait agir comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas, pour ne pas la brusquer, même si c'était très difficile._

 _Il s'aperçut soudain qu'elle s'était légèrement écartée de lui et le fixait, elle semblait attendre qu'il lui parle. Elle avait dû lui demander quelque chose et il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue._

 _\- ... Quoi? Demanda-t-il aussitôt._

 _\- Est ce que ça va? Répéta Kate._

 _\- Euh oui…_

 _\- Tu es sûr ?_

 _\- Oui ! Oui ! C'est juste que je… J'aimerais appeler mon papa… Je peux avoir un téléphone ?_

 _\- Tu connais son numéro ? Demanda Kate en se disant que ses collègues auraient pu commencer par ça._

 _\- Oui, bien sûr ! Je suis un garçon très raisonnable !_

 _\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Kate en lui tendant son téléphone, tiens !_

 _\- Merci !_

 _Flynn pianota le numéro de son père sur les touches du portable, puis attendit._

 _\- Bizarre…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kate alors que l'enfant éloignait l'appareil de son oreille._

 _\- La dame dit que le numéro n'est pas attribué…_

 _\- Tu t'es peut-être trompé de numéro, dit-elle._

 _\- Je vais recommencer._

 _Malheureusement, le résultat fut le même._

 _\- C'est pas grave, le consola-t-elle. On va le trouver ton papa. Et si tu me disais comment il s'appelle ?_

 _\- Il s'appelle Rodgers._

 _\- Et son prénom ?_

 _\- Richard. Il s'appelle Richard Rodgers!_

 _\- …_

 _Kate fronça les sourcils et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Elle se releva aussitôt et quitta la pièce pour se précipiter dans le bureau de son capitaine._

 _\- Ok ! Fini la plaisanterie ! S'écria-t-elle en passant brusquement la porte._

 _L'entrée tonitruante de la détective fit sursauter le capitaine, qui renversa une bonne partie du café qu'il se servait sur les papiers de son bureau._

 _\- Bordel ! Maugréa Montgomery en cherchant frénétiquement de quoi éponger les dégâts._

 _Il attrapa les quelques serviettes en papier qu'Evelyn avait glissé dans son sachet de déjeuner et épongea le café comme il put._

 _\- Beckett, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il finalement un peu sèchement._

 _\- Il se passe qu'un petit malin se paie ma tête ! Râla la détective dont la véhémence venait de légèrement s'estomper. Qui a manigancé tout ça ? C'est un coup de Ryan et Esposito ? Ils voulaient rigoler un peu ? Ou alors c'est Lanie ? Où est-elle cette traitresse d'ailleurs? Elle avait dit qu'elle passerait dans la journée!_

 _\- Je ne comprends pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, rétorqua le capitaine, oh mince ma cravate ! Evelyn va me tuer…_

 _\- Ce gamin là-bas ! D'abord il annonce à qui veut l'entendre que je suis sa mère…_

 _\- … Et c'est le cas ? Demanda le capitaine en tamponnant sa cravate avec une serviette humide._

 _\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Non mais, franchement capitaine, je m'en souviendrais !_

 _\- Il est perturbé, voilà tout. N'oubliez pas qu'il a assisté à un meurtre, ça traumatiserait n'importe quel enfant !_

 _\- Au point de m'annoncer que son père est Richard Rodgers ?_

 _\- Castle ?!_

 _\- Vous en connaissez beaucoup des Richard Rodgers ?_

 _\- Non, mais sur une ville de plus de huit millions d'habitants, il est possible qu'il y ait d'autres Richard Rodgers._

 _\- … Possible…_

 _Kate se sentit bête tout à coup. Rodgers n'était pas un patronyme très rare... Il devait effectivement y avoir d'autres Richard Rodgers dans les environs... Il fallait qu'elle se désintoxique de Castle! Tout la ramenait à lui tout le temps! Une vraie groupie!_

 _\- Bien sûr que c'est possible ! D'autant que s'il avait été le fils de Castle, il aurait sûrement utilisé le nom de plume de son père, étant donné que celui-ci l'utilise presqu' exclusivement._

 _\- Mmmhhh…_

 _\- Je vais dire à Ryan de faire une recherche sur tous les Richards Rodgers de la ville et de ses environs, pendant ce temps, une patrouille va vous escorter jusque chez vous._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de …_

 _\- La sécurité du petit passe avant tout, Beckett, surtout avant votre fierté. Alors vous allez rentrer chez vous sagement avec votre petit protégé et attendre les ordres, c'est compris ?_

 _\- Oui, chef, répondit Beckett de mauvaise grâce._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapitre neuf: Soirée en tête à tête_**

 _Sur le trajet du retour, Beckett demanda aux policiers qui les escortaient de s'arrêter devant une supérette._

 _\- Le capitaine nous a demandé de vous escorter jusque chez vous, il n'est pas question que nous prenions le risque de vous laisser entrer dans ce magasin !_

 _\- Bien ! Tenez, répondit-elle du tac au tac en leur tendant un bout de papier et quelques billets._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'étonna le policier._

 _\- La liste de ce dont j'ai besoin pour m'occuper de Flynn ce soir, allez faire mes courses à ma place, dans ce cas ! Je vous attendrai ici avec votre collègue !_

 _Le policier en resta coi. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver vingt ans en arrière face à son enseignante de maternelle alors qu'il venait de faire une bêtise. Ses collègues avaient raison, le lieutenant Beckett était décidément très intimidante et il valait mieux être dans ses bonnes grâces._

 _Il grommela, attrapa le papier et sortit du véhicule._

 _Beckett esquissa un petit sourire et se renfonça dans la banquette. Elle tourna la tête vers son petit protégé et constata qu'il souriait largement._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Tu es un vrai commandant, toi !_

 _\- Et… C'est pas bien ?_

 _\- Si, c'est super ! Je suis fier de toi !_

 _\- … Euh… Merci… C'est gentil… Bafouilla Beckett gênée._

 _\- C'est la vérité, répondit simplement l'enfant._

 _Le policier commis aux courses revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et ils reprirent la direction de l'appartement de Beckett._

 _\- Voilà ! Nous y sommes, annonça Beckett en ouvrant la porte de son appartement._

 _Flynn trottina jusque dans le salon, balaya l'endroit du regard et s'exclama :_

 _\- Eh ben dis-donc ! C'est le bazar ici !_

 _\- Oh ça va, ce ne sont que des cartons par-ci, par-là, répondit Kate un peu vexée. Je viens d'emménager et je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout ranger. Je suis sûre que ta chambre est aussi un peu en désordre, non ?_

 _\- Mhm ! Touché. Si tu veux, je vais t'aider à ranger._

 _\- Euh… Merci, on verra ça plus tard… La salle de bain est là-haut, indiqua Beckett, tu devrais aller y déposer ton pyjama et ta brosse à dents. Profites-en pour te laver les mains !_

 _\- D'accord, répondit gaiement Flynn._

 _Elle sourit, au moins il n'était pas le genre de gamin qui se met à geindre quand on lui rappelait que l'hygiène n'était pas en option. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle déposa les sacs de courses._

 _Pour une fois, elle ne se contenterait pas de quelques biscottes grignotées en griffonnant dans ses dossiers. Non, elle allait préparer un repas digne de ce nom et dresserait la table. Étrangement, cette idée lui plaisait bien. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle renonce à son petit train-train de célibataire…_

 _\- Fais attention ! Il n'y a pas de rambarde ! avertit Beckett lorsque Flynn reparut dans les escaliers._

 _\- Je ne vais pas tomber, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis grand !_

 _\- Je vois ça, sourit-elle. Tu veux boire quelque chose pendant que je prépare le repas ? Un soda ? Unjus de fruits ?_

 _\- Euh... De l'eau plutôt!_

 _\- De l'eau ? Tu es raisonnable dis-donc !_

 _\- Mon dentiste a dit que je ne devais pas prendre trop de sucre et comme je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter la chantilly..._

 _\- Tu es un amateur de chantilly? S'étonna la détective. C'est marrant, je connais quelqu'un qui est aussi un grand fan de Chantilly._

 _\- Tu te souviens?_

 _\- De quoi?_

 _\- De lui!_

 _\- Euh... Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi?_

 _L'enfant fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas de lui, si elle se souvenait de son père? Cela n'avait pas de sens..._

 _\- Flynn? Ça va? Demanda Beckett en remarquant le changement d'expression du petit garçon._

 _\- Euh... Oui... Je réfléchissais._

 _\- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais? Dit Beckett en repensant à la scène de crime qui aurait déjà secoué n'importe quel adulte, alors un enfant de cet âge..._

 _\- Rien, mentit Flynn._

 _\- Ok, comme tu voudras, tu m'en parleras quand tu en auras envie, répondit la détective._

 _Elle retourna à la préparation du dîner. Flynn l'observait. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être que sa maman parlait de quelqu'un d'autre… Après tout, son papa n'était pas la seule personne qui aimait la crème chantilly… Oui, c'était ça l'explication !_

 _Rassuré, il proposa :_

 _\- Je peux t'aider à préparer le repas?_

 _\- Oui, bien sûr, tu n'as qu'à laver les tomates._

 _\- Youpi !_

 _Il installa un tabouret devant l'évier et se mit à la tâche très sérieusement._

 _\- Je peux les couper? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut terminé._

 _\- C'est que je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal... Hésita Beckett._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis très prudent._

 _\- D'accord, mais fais attention à tes doigts. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller passer la soirée aux urgences._

 _Un sourire éclaira le visage du petit garçon, qui installa une tomate sur la planche à découper._

 _\- Tu te débrouilles bien, constata Beckett._

 _\- J'aide souvent papa à préparer le repas._

 _\- Tu es un petit garçon très serviable._

 _\- C'est important d'être un gentleman, je trouve._

 _Kate sourit et se mit à découper le poulet en dés. Flynn s'occupa des légumes comme un chef, nul doute que ses parents avaient dû faire souvent la cuisine avec lui. Il n'était donc certainement pas un gamin laissé pour compte, qui traînait dans les rues parce que ses parents avaient mieux à faire que de s'occuper de lui. Mais alors où étaient-ils? Ils devaient être fous d'inquiétude. Si Castle avait été là, il aurait certainement une théorie ou plutôt une bonne dizaine de théories! Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'aucune ne serait très optimiste quant à ce qui avait pu leur arriver... Elle secoua la tête en constatant qu'une fois encore, elle se mettait à penser à lui._

 _\- Voilà! J'ai fini! Dit Flynn en posant son couteau._

 _\- Parfait! Je vais faire revenir tout ça dans une poêle, le repas sera vite prêt. Tu n'as qu'à continuer la visite des lieux._

 _\- D'accord !_

 _L'enfant sauta en bas du tabouret sur lequel il s'était perché et se dirigea vers le salon._

 _\- Désolée, je n'ai pas de jouet, dit-elle._

 _\- C'est pas grave, je sais m'occuper sans. Je peux regarder tes livres ?_

 _\- Euh… Oui…Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de livres imagés…_

 _\- C'est pas grave, je lis aussi des livres sans images._

 _\- Dans ce cas, j'ai peut-être quelque chose, qui pourrait te plaire... Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Voyons... Il devrait être par là... Ah oui! Le voilà... Tiens._

 _\- Brigadoon? Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

 _\- Ma mère m'a offert ce livre, quand j'avais à peu près ton âge... Il reprend l'histoire de la comédie musicale du même nom. J'aimais beaucoup cette histoire._

 _\- Toi aussi tu savais déjà lire à mon âge? S'étonna l'enfant._

 _\- Oui, ça nous fait un point en commun. J'espère que ce livre te plaira._

 _\- Merci Mam... Kate._

 _\- De rien. Bon, je vais retourner à mes casseroles, avant que notre dîner ne parte en fumée._

 _\- Je peux regarder tes autres livres ?_

 _\- Oui, bien sûr, mais si tu en choisis un, montre-le moi avant de le lire, tu n'es pas en âge de tous les lire !_

 _\- D'accord !_

 _Flynn jetait un œil aux autres livres, quand il en reconnut certains._

 _\- Hé ! Mais ce sont les livres de papa ! s'écria-t-il en prenant un._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ? S'enquit Beckett._

 _\- Derrick Storm ! C'est mon papa, qui l'a inventé ! Mais il ne veut pas que je les lise, il dit que je suis trop petit !_

 _\- Richard Castle est ton papa ? S'étrangla la détective._

 _\- Bah oui ! Il a même fait un livre sur toi, mais dedans il t'a donné un nom de stripteaseuse._

 _Beckett leva les yeux au ciel. Elle en était sûre désormais, on se payait sa tête._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre dix: Appelons "papa"!_

 _Flynn regardait Kate d'un air étonné. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air aussi fâchée tout à coup ?_

 _\- Bon, allez, crache le morceau ! Ordonna Beckett. C'est un canular, c'est ça ? C'est lui, qui t'a demandé de dire que j'étais ta mère ?_

 _\- Papa ?_

 _\- Castle n'a pas de fils ! Il ne m'a jamais parlé que d'Alexis et c'est un tel papa poule, qu'il est inimaginable qu'il ait un fils caché._

 _\- Mais si papa est bien mon papa ! Protesta Flynn._

 _\- Pas la peine d'insister mon grand, je sais qu'il s'agit d'une blague au goût douteux ! C'est Castle, qui a mis ça au point, n'est-ce pas ? Qui sont tes parents ? Des amis à lui ?_

 _\- Je ne mens pas et c'est pas une blague ! se fâcha Flynn. J'aime pas quand tu dis que je suis un menteur !_

 _\- Et moi je n'aime pas qu'on se paie ma tête ! Explosa Kate en attrapant son téléphone. File dans la chambre d'amis !_

 _\- T'étais plus marrante avant ! cria Flynn en se précipitant dans le canapé pour bouder._

 _Le silence qui suivit eut pour effet de faire retomber la colère de Kate aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue. Elle se sentait tellement ridicule ! Elle venait de se disputer avec un gamin d'à peine cinq ans ! Il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire._

 _Doucement, elle s'approcha du canapé._

 _\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, je n'aurais pas dû crier…_

 _\- Je ne voulais pas te faire crier, marmonna le petit garçon. J'aime pas quand tu te fâches contre moi… Contre les autres c'est rigolo, mais pas contre moi..._

 _\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, répondit-elle d'une voix douce, rien n'est de ta faute._

 _\- Alors tu n'es pas fâchée ? Dit l'enfant soulagé._

 _\- Si je suis fâchée ! Mais pas contre toi, sourit Beckett._

 _\- Contre qui ? Contre papa ? demanda Flynn alors que Kate prenait son téléphone._

 _\- C'est ça, je suis fâchée contre « papa » !_

 _\- Tu vas l'appeler ? Il va venir ? Sourit l'enfant en s'agitant sur le canapé._

 _\- Oh que oui, je vais l'appeler !_

 _Confortablement installé sur un matelas gonflable dérivant doucement au milieu de sa piscine privée, Richard Castle prenait un agréable bain de soleil._

 _Sa tranquillité fut cependant perturbée par l'arrivée au bord du bassin de son ex-femme et actuelle petite amie._

 _\- Richard !_

 _\- Ah, ma charmante petite amie s'est décidée à me rejoindre ?_

 _\- Tu devais boucler ton chapitre aujourd'hui !_

 _\- Raté ! C'est mon éditrice vampiresque, qui s'immisce dans mes vacances, rectifia Castle sans esquisser le moindre mouvement._

 _\- Tu as promis, rappelle-toi ! Alors remue-toi ! Il est grand temps de te remettre au travail !_

 _\- Ouuuuu... Tu pourrais me rejoindre pour une petite bataille en règles dans la piscine, sourit l'écrivain d'un air coquin._

 _\- Pas question que je te détourne du droit chemin, rétorqua Gina. Allez au boulot ! La pause est finie !_

 _\- Je suis un artiste, pas un ouvrier ! Il ne suffit pas que je retourne dans mon bureau pour que l'inspiration surgisse !_

 _\- Dis plutôt que tu te complais dans la procrastination ! Contra la blonde. Sois gentil et sors de cette piscine, j'aimerais que tu écrives un peu avant le dîner._

 _\- J'ai bien le droit de prendre un peu de vacances ! Protesta Rick._

 _\- Ça fait plus d'un mois que tu les prends, tes vacances ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te remettre au travail avant que je…_

 _La sonnerie du téléphone de Rick l'interrompit._

 _\- Ah ! Sauvé par le gong ! Sourit l'écrivain en attrapant son téléphone posé sur un plateau gonflable accroché à son matelas. Lieutenant Beckett ! Je vous manque tant que ça ?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Arghhh ! La vérité crue et sans détour ! Vous pourriez au moins mettre des gants !_

 _\- …_

 _\- Wow! Wow! Wow ! Doucement ! Je ne comprends rien du tout à ce que vous me racontez ! Et si vous recommenciez plus calmement ?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Si je me moque de vous ? Mais non !_

 _\- …_

 _\- Mon fils ?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Quoi ? Qui es-tu ?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Et tu es chez Beckett ?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Ta mam…_

 _\- …_

 _\- Wow ! Beckett attendez !_ _Je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien! Même si je trouve ça super drôle !_

 _\- …_

 _\- J'adorerais voir votre tête en ce moment !_

 _\- …_

 _\- Ouais, je la trouve aussi super mignonne quand elle fait ça !_

 _\- …_

 _\- Oh ben mince alors !_

 _\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Gina._

 _\- C'est Beckett, elle a raccroché ! répondit Castle d'un air étonné._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?_

 _\- … Bah en fait j'en sais rien… J'ai pas vraiment compris… Je crois que je viens de me faire passer un savon…_

 _\- Elle t'a passé un savon ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Demanda Gina les poings sur les hanches._

 _\- Euh… Bah… Rien ! J'ai rien fait du tout !_

 _\- Pourquoi le lieutenant Beckett t'enguirlanderait alors ?_

 _\- Parce qu'elle aime ça… répondit-il d'un air rêveur._

 _\- C'est ça ! Comme si elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire ! rétorqua Gina en repartant vers la maison. En tous les cas, tu as intérêt à filer te mettre au travail, si tu ne veux pas que je trouve moi aussi une raison de te passer un savon !_

 _\- Oh non, ça serait beaucoup moins drôle ! murmura-t-il._

 _\- Tu disais ? Lança Gina en se retournant alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la maison._

 _\- Rien ! Je m'encourageais à me mettre au travail !_

 _\- Ah!_

 _Semblant satisfaite, Gina disparut dans la maison._

 _\- On lui a greffé des oreilles bioniques ou quoi ? Se dit-il en se calant de nouveau sur son matelas. Et Beckett ? Pourquoi elle m'en veut ? Je n'ai rien fait ! A moins qu'avec ses pouvoirs de Jedi, elle soit parvenue à lire dans mes pensées… Oh ! J'aurais peut-être dû lui mettre un petit maillot de bain ! … Ouais, mais quand même, j'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux dans ma tête !_

 _Il réajusta ses lunettes de soleil et tenta de reprendre ses rêveries, avant de se relever subitement moins d'une minute plus tard._

 _\- Mais au fait ? C'était qui ce gamin ?_

 _Son mouvement avait été si brusque, que son embarcation prit l'eau._

 _\- Ahhhhh ! Bon sang qu'elle est fraîche ! Couina-t-il._

 _Beckett venait de raccrocher excédée. Castle avait décidément le don de la mettre dans tous ses états._

 _\- Il était bizarre papa, dit soudain Flynn._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- J'aime pas quand il fait des blagues comme ça, je le trouve pas drôle du tout._

 _\- Ouais, moi non plus, marmonna Kate._

 _\- Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ?_

 _\- Pourquoi il ne t'a pas dit quoi ?_

 _\- Bah qu'il t'avait retrouvée…_

 _\- Flynn… Ecoute, commença Kate._

 _\- Hé ! Ça sent bizarre !_

 _\- … Bon sang ma poêlée ! S'écria Kate en se précipitant vers la cuisine. Oh non ! C'est fichu !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Je m'étais un peu emmêlé les pinceaux en postant les derniers chapitres et il manquait le chapitre neuf, mais depuis tout à l'heure, c'est réparé. Désolée pour cette erreur!_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre onze : Mystérieux Flynn_**

 _Beckett ouvrit le robinet et passa la poêle sous le jet d'eau froide en soupirant. La vapeur envahit aussitôt la cuisine. Elle se tourna alors vers Flynn, qui se tenait non loin de là et l'observait en silence._

 _\- Pizza ? Proposa-t-elle d'un air désolé._

 _\- Ouaiiiiisssss ! Se réjouit l'enfant en bondissant spontanément._

 _\- Ouais ! Sourit-elle attendrie en prenant son téléphone. Trois fromages, ça te va ? Ou tu préfères la Margarita ?_

 _\- Il y en a pas une à l'ananas et au jambon ?_

 _\- Si. Tu aimes ça ?_

 _\- C'est ma préférée !_

 _\- C'est marrant, moi aussi !_

 _\- Je sais, répondit l'enfant machinalement en prenant le livre qu'elle lui avait prêté un peu plus tôt._

 _Beckett fronça les sourcils, en se disant que Flynn n'était décidément pas banal comme enfant. Elle ne releva cependant pas sa réplique et passa la commande auprès de la pizzeria._

 _Le livreur arriva une bonne demi-heure plus tard et ils purent passer à table._

 _Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Kate prépara le lit pour son petit protégé dans la chambre d'amis et après un rapide passage par la salle de bain, Flynn s'y installa sans faire d'histoire._

 _\- Comme il fait vraiment très chaud, je ne t'ai mis qu'un drap, mais si tu as froid, je t'ai préparé une couverture au bout de ton lit, expliqua Kate._

 _\- Merci Mam… euh Kate._

 _\- On retrouvera ta famille, dit Kate d'une voix rassurante alors que le petit garçon semblait un peu triste._

 _Flynn se contenta de hocher la tête. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle était sa maman et qu'elle l'avait simplement oublié en se réincarnant ? Son papa lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui croit en la magie et au surnaturel, ce qu'il comprenait aisément, il y avait souvent des explications plus logiques aux mystères qui les entouraient._

 _Mais là, il était sûr d'avoir retrouvé sa maman et ne voyait pas d'autre explication à son amnésie._

 _Il se rappela le coup de fil à son père. Normalement, il aurait dû être fou de joie de l'entendre après avoir passé toute la journée à le chercher. Flynn connaissait bien son père et son côté blagueur, mais là, il trouvait sa blague vraiment déplacée et il ne se gênerait pas pour le lui faire remarquer ! Et puis il aurait pu lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé sa maman ! Il n'aurait pas dû garder ça secret ! Depuis combien de temps lui cachait-il ce secret ? Croyait-il qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre son amnésie ? Pensait-il que ça lui aurait fait de la peine ? Pourtant il savait à quel point elle lui manquait et que rien ne pouvait être pire pour lui que son absence !_

 _Oui, son père avait abusé là ! Il se fit donc la promesse de rappeler son papa le lendemain et de lui dire sa façon de penser !_

 _\- Tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir autant, dit soudain Kate, tu as une veine qui ressort là !_

 _Il se plaqua aussitôt la main sur l'endroit qu'elle désignait, ce qui la fit rire._

 _\- J'adore entendre ton rire, dit-il simplement._

 _\- … Tu devrais dormir, répondit-elle gênée avant de quitter la pièce._

 _Flynn soupira et se tourna dans son lit. Il demanderait aussi à son papa de rentrer vite à New-York. Avec lui, il trouverait sans doute un moyen de rendre la mémoire à sa maman._

 _Épuisé par sa journée, Flynn s'endormit rapidement. Kate fit le tour des portes et fenêtres de son appartement, elle remarqua rapidement les policiers en planque dans la rue sur ordre de Montgomery et se promit de leur faire remarquer leur manque de discrétion le lendemain. Elle alla ensuite dans son bureau, ouvrit les volets qui cachaient son secret et se remit à son travail de fourmi, compulsant méthodiquement chaque élément à sa connaissance à propos du meurtre de sa mère._

 _Au bout d'un bon moment, gagnée à son tour par le sommeil, elle décida d'aller se coucher. En passant, elle vérifia que l'enfant dormait bien et regagna sa chambre._

 _Dans la nuit, elle se réveillait en sursaut. Elle se rendit dans la chambre de Flynn et le découvrit en pleurs. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras pour le consoler._

 _\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?_

 _\- Maman … se contenta-t-il de murmurer entre deux sanglots. Me laisse pas !_

 _\- Ça va aller, chuchota Beckett, tu as fait un mauvais rêve._

 _Il se blottit contre elle, son petit corps toujours secoué de soubresauts. Elle se mit à lui fredonner la berceuse que sa mère lui chantait quand elle était enfant. L'effet fut presque instantané, Flynn se calma et se rendormit rapidement. La tristesse de Flynn toucha Kate bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup d'empathie, elle n'avait pas son pareil pour trouver les mots justes à dire aux familles des victimes, elle comprenait leur douleur mieux que personne. Mais avec Flynn, ce sentiment était beaucoup plus fort. Il lui semblait qu'un lien invisible les reliait._

 _Tandis qu'elle caressait tendrement les cheveux du petit garçon, elle se fit la promesse de prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses parents. Elle se fit également la promesse de faire passer à Castle l'envie de mettre sur pied des blagues aussi débiles que celle-ci !_

 _Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle émergeait doucement du sommeil en se réjouissant du fait que pour une fois aucun appel de l'un de ses collègues ne l'avait réveillée à une heure indécente._

 _Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle se sentait un peu oppressée, comme si elle avait un poids contre sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit que Flynn dormait avec la tête posée sur elle. Ils étaient dans la chambre d'amis, elle s'était endormie là, avec l'enfant dans les bras._

 _Elle se surprit à aimer cette proximité avec Flynn. Elle savoura ce sentiment un instant, puis s'écarta délicatement de l'enfant._

 _Elle fila dans la salle de bain, prit une bonne douche, puis descendit dans la cuisine pour s'occuper du petit déjeuner. Elle terminait de préparer des gaufres, quand de petits pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier._

 _\- Hey ! Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Je crois, oui._

 _\- Tant mieux ! Sourit Beckett._

 _\- Oh génial ! Tu as fait des gaufres !_

 _\- Oui, tu aimes ça ?_

 _\- J'adore ! Et tu as fait des œufs et du bacon aussi, comme le brunch du dimanche matin?_

 _\- Euh… Oui… Mais comment tu sais ce qu'il y a dans le brunch du dimanche matin des Beckett ?_

 _\- Ben parce que j'en ai déjà mangé !_

 _Beckett ne releva pas, se disant que beaucoup de brunch devaient ressembler au sien. Elle sourit en regardant Flynn se régaler avec sa gaufre et ses œufs au bacon._

 _\- Eh bien, au moins, tu retrouves l'appétit ! Se réjouit-elle._

 _\- Si tu savais combien de fois j'en ai rêvé !_

 _Kate l'observa un instant. Elle se reconnaissait en lui. Il avait une tristesse en lui et vivait avec, comme elle vivait avec la douleur que lui avait causée la mort de sa mère. Elle reconnaissait cette douleur, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien._

 _\- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta maman, Flynn ? Demanda Beckett lorsqu'il eut terminé son assiette._

 _\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?_

 _\- Parce que … J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout à propos d'elle…_

 _\- … Elle est morte un peu avant mes quatre ans, confia alors l'enfant._

 _\- Oh… Chéri… Je suis désolée !_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais mieux maintenant, parce que je l'ai retrouvée !_

 _\- Tu l'as retrouvée ?_

 _\- Oui, elle s'est réincarnée ! Et comme je suis bouddhiste j'ai réussi à la retrouver !_

 _\- Flynn…_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave si tu as perdu la mémoire, je ne t'en veux pas ! Je sais que tu finiras par te souvenir de moi, sourit l'enfant._

 _\- Écoute, je…_

 _\- Je sais que tu as du mal à y croire, mais c'est pas grave ! Je suis très patient et si tu veux, on peut faire semblant que tu cherches ma maman._

 _\- Les gens ne se réincarnent pas, Flynn._

 _\- Si tu veux, on va chercher ta maman !_

 _\- Flynn, ma mère est morte ! Elle ne reviendra jamais !_

 _\- Tu n'y crois pas, je le sais ! Papa m'a expliqué, mais imagine que ça soit possible !_

 _\- Flynn… Soupira Beckett._

 _\- Imagine ! Insista l'enfant. Elle est peut-être là, quelque part et elle vous cherche, toi et grand-père Jim, parce qu'elle vous a aimés tellement fort qu'elle ne peut pas imaginer sa vie sans vous ! Tu n'aimerais pas que ça soit possible ?_

 _\- … Si… ça serait génial, murmura-t-elle en esquissant un sourire._

 _\- Bien ! Alors c'est décidé, je vais chercher ta maman !_

 _\- Tu es gentil, mais je préfère que tu restes sagement avec moi, répondit gentiment Beckett. Maintenant, va t'habiller, s'il te plait, on va passer au poste._

 _\- D'accord !_

 _Le garçonnet fila aussitôt à l'étage. Kate le suivit du regard en se disant qu'il était décidément plein de ressources et qu'il avait trouvé une manière très originale de supporter tous les événements difficiles auxquels la vie l'avait déjà confronté._

 _Gina quittait le bureau de Castle excédée. Elle venait de passer en revue chacune des pièces de la maison, ainsi que le jardin. Rick n'était nulle part. Elle revenait vers le salon, quand une ombre se faufila dans la cuisine. Elle s'en approcha à pas de loup._

 _\- Richard Castle ! S'écria-t-elle en le découvrant alors qu'il fouillait l'un des placards. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Euh… Oui. Des provisions._

 _\- Des provisions ? Répéta-t-elle._

 _\- J'accumule des choses nécessaires en vue d'un usage ultérieur, en l'occurrence, je remplis mon sac de biscuits et de canettes de soda._

 _\- Merci, je sais parfaitement ce que sont des provisions !_

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ?_

 _\- Ce que je demande, c'est pourquoi tu remplis un sac de boissons et de biscuits, alors que tu m'as fait la promesse de te mettre sérieusement au travail ?!_

 _\- Parce que je suis dans l'incapacité médicale de le faire !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette excentricité ? S'étouffa la blonde._

 _\- ça n'est pas une excentricité ! Je suis tout à fait sérieux !_

 _\- Et qu'est ce qui t'empêche d'aller t'asseoir à ton bureau et d'ouvrir ton logiciel de traitement de texte ?_

 _\- Une fracture !_

 _\- Une fracture ? Tu… ? C'est à cause de ta chute de quad ? Tu es allé voir le médecin ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Oh non ! Rassure-toi, mon coxis va très bien !_

 _\- Bien ! Alors, dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore fait ?_

 _\- Je m'suis fracturé l'inspiration !_

 _\- Tu t'es fracturé l'inspiration ?!_

 _\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais réparer ça ! Rien de tel qu'une bonne balade en solitaire pour soigner ça, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Oh ! Euh ! Je risque de rentrer tard, ne m'attends pas pour dîner._

 _Il attrapa son sac, sa veste, ses clés et quitta sa maison des Hamptons en trottinant._

 _\- Richard ! S'écria vainement Gina agacée._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre douze_

 _Lorsqu'Esposito arriva au poste ce matin-là, il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Il avait passé des heures la veille dans les bureaux du FBI et avait dû supporter en silence l'arrogance de certains de leurs agents._

 _\- Hey! On dirait que ton après-midi chez les fédéraux s'est bien passé, le taquina Ryan._

 _Esposito se laissa tomber lourdement sur le siège près du bureau de son partenaire._

 _\- M'en parle pas, ces gars sont vraiment pénibles, quand il s'agit de partager des infos, ils m'ont fait poireauter un bon moment, puis m'ont demandé de décrire le gosse, avant de me laisser de nouveau attendre pendant des heures! Tout ça soit disant, Parce que leurs dossiers sont " classés confidentiel" Ils avaient peur de quoi? Que je me moque de leur façon de remplir la paperasse?_

 _\- Les flics et les fédéraux ne se sont jamais beaucoup entendus, rétorqua Ryan comme une évidence._

 _\- Merci, tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était une de tes phrases toutes faites, Bro! Siffla Esposito. En tout cas, si quelqu'un doit y retourner aujourd'hui ou un autre jour, c'est toi qui t'y colles !_

 _\- Tu n'as pas demandé à parler à Sorenson? Il est fou de Beckett, il t'aurait bien accueilli, lui._

 _\- Tu parles, il a quitté New-York quand il a compris qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance avec elle._

 _\- Bon et sinon? Tu as trouvé quelque chose au sujet du gosse?_

 _\- Rien, nada, que dalle! Personne n'a signalé la disparition d'un enfant de cet âge, correspondant à sa signalisation. Et ça leur a pris l'après-midi entière, pour me dire ça !_

 _\- C'est étrange... Il a pourtant l'air d'être un enfant choyé, pas le genre de gosse qui traine dans la rue, jusqu'à ce que ses junkies de parents se souviennent de son existence..._

 _\- Peut-être que ses parents ne sont pas dans la capacité de signaler sa disparition..._

 _\- Tu penses à quoi? Un accident?_

 _\- Accident, enlèvement, menaces... Et j'en passe, il y a tellement de tordus dans cette ville!_

 _\- Salut vous deux!_

 _\- Hey Lanie! Du nouveau sur la victime? Tu aurais pu nous appeler, ça n'était pas la peine de te déplacer, tu sais!_

 _\- Non, je suis seulement passée pour prendre des nouvelles de Kate, répondit Lanie. Je n'ai rien trouvé de bien intéressant du côté de la victime, à part son casier, mais cette information, je vous l'ai déjà envoyée._

 _\- Ah bon? S'étonna Esposito en se tournant vers son partenaire._

 _\- J'allais t'en parler quand tu aurais eu fini de te plaindre de ton séjour d'hier après-midi chez les fédéraux, se justifia Ryan. Il s'appelait Todd Carson, mais était plus connu sous le pseudo de "patte de velours"._

 _\- " Patte de velours" ? Comme le voleur qui fait tourner en bourrique l'équipe de Demming? demanda Esposito._

 _\- Exactement. Il était jeune, mais avait déjà une belle petite carrière de voleur sur son C.V. On suppose qu'il a dû se lier avec des gens moins gentlemen que lui pour un coup et qu'ils se sont débarrassés de lui quand ils n'ont plus eu besoin de ses services._

 _\- On suppose? Répéta Esposito._

 _\- Ok, ok! Je suppose, rectifia Ryan._

 _\- Ça y est? Tu te mets à nous sortir des théories à la Castle maintenant?_

 _\- SSSSSHHHHHHH! Intervint Lanie en tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour s'assurer que Beckett n'était pas là, vous oubliez que ce nom est tabou désormais!_

 _\- Oups, c'est vrai, fit Esposito en se rappelant la scène à laquelle ils avaient tous assisté dans ces locaux quelques semaines auparavant, alors que Castle allait les quitter pour passer l'été dans les Hamptons, histoire de finir son bouquin tranquillement._

 _Il avait organisé un petit pot de départ pour l'occasion. Beckett, qui avait semblé soucieuse les jours qui avaient précédés était plus sereine. Ils avaient été ravis de la voir ainsi et lorsqu'elle avait demandé à parler seule à seul avec Castle, ils avaient pensé qu'elle s'était peut-être enfin décidée à laisser parler son cœur et n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'écouter d'une oreille discrète avant de s'agglutiner derrière la vitre de la salle de conférence pour les espionner en toute indiscrétion._

 ** _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Avait demandé l'écrivain une fois dans le couloir._**

 ** _\- Je … commença Beckett légèrement hésitante en triturant la bouteille d'eau qu'elle tenait dans les mains, je sais que je ne suis pas le genre de personne qu'on cerne facilement parce que... j'ai tendance à garder ce que je ressens pour moi... Mais je voulais que vous sachiez que l'année qu'on vient de passer à travailler côte à côte, a vraiment été très agréable !_**

 ** _\- Oui pour moi aussi ! Avait-il sourit._**

 ** _\- Alors en fait ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que…_**

 ** _Et puis Gina était arrivée et Beckett s'était troublée._**

 ** _\- Richard, t'es prêt ?_**

 ** _\- Oh, salut Gina ! Euh Beckett, vous vous souvenez de mon ex-femme, Gina?_**

 ** _\- Ex-femme et éditrice ! Précisa la blonde._**

 ** _\- Oui ! approuva Castle._**

 ** _\- Oui, on s'est eu au téléphone l'autre jour ! S'était aussitôt reprise Beckett. Vous avez enfin réussi à l'attraper ?_**

 ** _\- Oh oui parfois c'est un vrai petit garnement et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il m'évitait, je ne mors pas ! Enfin pas beaucoup ! Répondit Gina déclenchant un petit rire de Castle. Bon on devrait peut-être y aller sinon on risque d'avoir des embouteillages !_**

 ** _Castle avait alors regardé sa montre._**

 ** _\- Aller où ? Avait demandé Beckett._**

 ** _\- Dans les Hamptons ! Avait répondu Castle._**

 ** _\- Pour le week-end ?_**

 ** _\- Non en fait, on va y passer l'été comme ça je serai là pour m'assurer qu'il finisse son bouquin ! Avait répondu Gina._**

 ** _Le sourire de Beckett s'était alors complètement effacé, mais elle s'était rapidement cachée derrière le masque de l'insondable détective Beckett et avait répondu:_**

 ** _\- Oh pardon, je croyais que vous ne vous entendiez pas tous les deux ?_**

 ** _\- On pouvait dire ça mais hier soir, au téléphone, on a discuté ! Avait expliqué Castle._**

 ** _\- Oui, on a discuté pendant des heures ! Avait confirmé Gina avec un sourire éclaboussant._**

 ** _\- Oui ! Avait souri Castle._**

 ** _\- Comme au bon vieux temps ! Avait ajouté la blonde._**

 ** _\- Oh oui ! Avait continué Castle, tandis que Gina lui prenait le bras et que Beckett priait pour que cela s'arrête et qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle. Alors désolé, on vous a coupé. Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?_**

 ** _\- Euh, oui… je voulais vous dire de passer de bonnes vacances ! Avait menti Beckett._**

 ** _\- Vous aussi ! Et comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, c'était vraiment très agréable, c'était super ! Dit Castle tout sourire._**

 ** _\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Reconnut la détective._**

 ** _\- Bon … dit-il en se dégageant de Gina. Euh, au revoir Kate !_**

 ** _Il lui avait serré la main, puis avait fait un signe à l'équipe et était parti au bras de Gina._**

 ** _\- On se voit à la rentrée ? N'avait pu s'empêcher de demander Beckett._**

 ** _Il s'était tourné vers elle et avait repris sa question à l'affirmative._**

 ** _\- On se voit à la rentrée !_**

 _Ils avaient regardé Beckett tristement. Elle avait refoulé ses sentiments et était retournée à ses papiers. Dès lors, elle s'était renfermée dans sa coquille et noyée dans le travail. Elle n'avait plus vraiment sourit depuis. Elle avait repris ses automatismes. Elle était toujours excellente dans son travail et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était devenue insupportable, non, elle avait juste perdu cette petite étincelle dans le regard et ne les gratifiait plus de ses merveilleux sourires... Au début, ils avaient continué à parler de Castle, étant donné que son départ n'était pas définitif, mais le temps passant, il n'appelait jamais et l'humeur de Beckett s'en était ressentie. Elle en était au point où la simple évocation du nom de l'écrivain la mettait en pétard. Ils prenaient soin désormais d'éviter d'en parler._

 _\- Relax, dit Ryan en remarquant les têtes qu'affichaient ses deux amis, Beckett n'est pas encore arrivée._

 _\- … Beckett n'est pas encore là ?! S'étonna Esposito en regardant sa montre. Mais il est presque dix heures !_

 _\- ça ne lui ressemble pas ! Ajouta Lanie en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Elle a accumulé un nombre d'heures supplémentaires hallucinant en un mois, elle a sans doute besoin de récupérer, suggéra Ryan._

 _\- J'en doute, souffla Lanie qui connaissait Beckett par cœur._

 _Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit aisni qu'un rire qu'ils n'avaient plus entendu depuis des semaines._

 _\- Tu as fabriqué un hôtel pour les abeilles ?_

 _\- Oui ! oui ! Le vieux monsieur Hobs était apiculteur avant d'être à la retraite et il m'a appris beaucoup de choses sur les abeilles. Tu savais que pour fabriquer un kilo de miel, elles parcourent quarante mille kilomètres ?_

 _\- Non ! Wah ! Ça fait beaucoup de kilomètres !_

 _\- Oui, parce qu'elles ont besoin de visiter plus de cinq cent mille fleurs pour ça. Alors je me suis dit qu'elles devaient être très fatiguées . Alors Mr Hobs m'a donné une de ses vieilles ruches, je l'ai transformée en hôtel pour que les abeilles puissent se reposer pendant leur voyage. J'ai mis du miel dedans pour qu'elles se nourrissent et j'ai fait des petits coussins avec des pétales de fleurs pour qu'elles dorment._

 _\- Et tu as eu beaucoup de de clientes dans ton hôtel ?_

 _\- Oh oui beaucoup, mais elles ne sont jamais restées dormir. Peut-être que ça ne dort pas une abeille…_

 _Non loin de là, Lanie et les gars les observaient intrigués._

 _\- Non mais regarde-moi ça, voilà plus d'un mois qu'on essaye de la dérider sans succès et là, après seulement une soirée passée avec ce gamin, la voilà qui rit aux éclats, chuchota Esposito._

 _\- Te plains pas et apprécie, répliqua Ryan._

 _\- Oh ! Lanie ! Bonjour ! S'écria l'enfant en les apercevant._

 _Flynn se précipita vers Lanie et lui sauta dans les bras, sous les yeux étonnés des bros._

 _\- Tu connais le petit ? Demanda Ryan._

 _\- … Non… Euh…_

 _\- C'est ma marraine ! Annonça l'enfant. Oh bonjour capitaine Ryan !_

 _\- Capitaine ? Répéta Ryan._

 _\- Flynn, dit Beckett d'une voix douce, et si tu allais jusqu'au distributeur pour prendre une boisson ?_

 _\- Je peux choisir celle que je veux ?_

 _\- Oui, tu peux même prendre une barre chocolatée si tu en as envie, répondit Kate en lui tendant quelques pièces._

 _\- Youpi ! Merci !_

 _\- Tu nous expliques ? Demanda Esposito lorsque Flynn se fut éloigné._

 _\- Arrête ton cinéma Espo, je sais que vous êtes de mèche avec Castle._

 _\- Castle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?_

 _\- Qui d'autre pourrait avoir l'idée saugrenue de demander à un gamin de prétendre que je suis sa mère et que Castle est son père ?_

 _\- Il dit que Castle est son père ? rigola Lanie. C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble un peu._

 _\- A part les yeux, ce sont ceux de Beckett, rajouta Ryan en riant._

 _\- Non mais vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ? Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout ! S'agaça Beckett._

 _\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Esposito, c'est pourtant une excellente blague !_

 _\- Attendez que je mette la main sur Castle…_

 _\- Tout de même, intervint Ryan, j'imagine difficilement Castle laisser un gamin trainer seul dans les rues de New-York en pleine nuit pour faire une blague !_

 _\- Je sais, soupira Beckett en se passant une main dans les cheveux._

 _\- Alors, pourquoi penses-tu qu'il s'agit d'une blague ?_

 _\- … Parce que je ne trouve pas d'autre explication…_

 _Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit._

 _\- T'en fais pas, tu vas en avoir à la pelle des explications, dit Esposito en désignant le nouvel arrivant._

 _\- Salut tout le monde ! Chantonna Castle. Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre treize :_

 _\- Castle ?_

 _\- Soyez pas si étonnée lieutenant Beckett, vous deviez bien vous douter qu'après votre coup de fil d'hier soir, je n'allais pas rester sagement dans les Hamptons à faire mes devoirs !_

 _\- Tu as appelé Castle hier soir ? Demanda Lanie avec un petit sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait._

 _\- Pour lui passer un savon ! Précisa Beckett._

 _\- Ouais, elle est marrante quand elle s'énerve, sourit Castle, mais bon, je préfère quand ça n'est pas contre moi. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?_

 _\- Bah en fait, on aurait bien besoin d'une de vos théories, Castle, commença Ryan…_

 _\- Rien du tout ! Le coupa Beckett. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous Castle ! On se débrouille parfaitement sans vous !_

 _\- Dit celle qui m'a appelé hier soir… Rétorqua Castle avant de se faire fusiller du regard._

 _\- JE VOUS AI APPELÉ PARCE QUE JE CROYAIS QUE VOUS AVIEZ MANIGANCÉ UNE DE VOS BLAGUES TORDUES POUR ME RENDRE CHÈVRE !_

 _\- Je vois… Et vous ne le pensez plus maintenant ? Demanda prudemment Castle._

 _\- NON ! FINALEMENT JE NE PENSE PAS QUE VOUS SOYEZ SUFFISAMMENT STUPIDE ET CRUEL POUR FAIRE VIVRE ÇA À UN ENFANT !_

 _\- Euh ? Wah… Bizarrement je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça flatteur ou pas…_

 _\- LOIN DE MOI L'IDÉE DE VOULOIR VOUS FLATTER, CASTLE ! JE VOULAIS JUSTE VOUS DIRE QUE VOUS POUVEZ RETOURNER À VOS HAMPTONS ET À VOTRE EX-FEMME ! NOUS NOUS PASSONS PARFAITEMENT DE VOUS !_

 _\- Wah ! Vous êtes fâchée, constata Castle._

 _\- BIEN SÛR QUE JE SUIS FÂCHÉE !_

 _\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

 _\- …_

 _Elle se calma aussitôt. Effectivement, qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Rien. A part s'être remis avec son ex-femme alors qu'elle envisageait d'accepter sa proposition. Mais pour ça, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même…_

 _\- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS APPELÉ ! S'écria-t-elle soudain._

 _\- Arf… Touché ! C'est vrai ! Je vous demande pardon !_

 _\- Hé Mam… Kate ! Pourquoi tu cries ? Demanda Flynn qui revenait avec ses achats. … Papa !_

 _Flynn laissa tomber son jus de fruits et sa barre chocolatée et se précipita vers Castle, qui n'eut que le temps que de le réceptionner._

 _\- Wah ! Euh ! Qui est ce petit bonhomme ? Demanda l'écrivain étonné à ses amis._

 _\- Castle, je vous présente Flynn Rodgers, votre fils, annonça Beckett._

 _\- Mon fils ?_

 _\- Papa ! Elle est pas drôle ta blague ! Se fâcha l'enfant en s'écartant légèrement de son père._

 _\- Désolé, mais… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…_

 _\- Arrête je te dis ! râla l'enfant les larmes aux yeux en lui tapant l'épaule._

 _\- Mais !... Je ne fais pas de blague ! se défendit Castle. Euh… Qui est ta maman déjà ?_

 _\- Bah ! C'est maman ! marmonna Flynn._

 _\- Et comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Castle paniqué en passant mentalement en revue les femmes avec qui il avait eu une aventure quelques années auparavant._

 _\- MAMAN S'APPELLE KATE ET TU LE SAIS BIEN ! Cria Flynn._

 _L'écrivain tourna la tête vers Beckett, qui sentit ses joues rougir._

 _\- Euh…_

 _\- L'embête pas avec ça, elle a perdu la mémoire en se réincarnant, chuchota le petit garçon._

 _\- Ok… Euh… Flynn, c'est ça ? Euh… Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas jamais eu d'enfant avec le lieutenant Beckett… Enfin pas encore !_

 _\- T'ES VRAIMENT PAS GENTIL ! Cria Flynn en se dégageant des bras de Castle._

 _\- Flynn, tenta_ _doucement Beckett._

 _Mais l'enfant n'écoutait plus personne, il s'enfuit vers l'ascenseur et appuya si vite sur le bouton, que les portes s'étaient déjà refermées quand Beckett arriva devant elles. Elle se précipita alors vers les escaliers, qu'elle dévala à toute vitesse._

 _\- Flynn ! Cria-t-elle en arrivant en bas._

 _L'enfant s'arrêta net devant la porte qui donnait sur la rue. Beckett s'approcha de lui et découvrit qu'il pleurait._

 _\- Oh, Flynn…_

 _\- Pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi ils font comme s'ils ne me connaissaient pas ?_

 _\- Ecoute, Flynn… Je ne vais pas te mentir… Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire…_

 _\- Toi c'est normal, tu peux pas savoir... Mais eux!_

 _\- Flynn... On ne t'avait jamais vu jusqu'à hier..._

 _\- Tu me crois pas ?_

 _\- … Je pense que tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis._

 _\- Je suis fou ?_

 _\- Non, tu n'es pas fou ! Mais tu as vécu quelque chose de traumatisant et tu es perturbé, c'est normal…_

 _\- Je comprends plus rien ! pleura Flynn en se blottissant dans les bras de Kate._

 _\- ça va aller, chuchota Kate en l'étreignant tendrement._

 _\- Me laisse pas !_

 _\- Non, je ne vais pas te laisser. Pas tant que tu ne seras pas retourné auprès de ta famille, c'est promis !_

 _\- Chante-moi la berceuse de ta maman, s'il te plait._

 _Kate fredonna la berceuse et l'enfant se calma._

 _Un peu plus haut dans les escaliers, Castle, Lanie et les bros assistaient à la scène, émus._

 _\- Il y a un truc entre ces deux-là, dit Lanie à voix basse._

 _\- Ouais. Déjà hier, elle a été la seule à pouvoir lui parler tranquillement, répondit Ryan._

 _\- D'où vient ce petit ? Demanda Castle._

 _\- On l'a trouvé sur notre scène de crime, il se cachait sous des cartons derrière des poubelles._

 _\- C'est un témoin ?_

 _\- C'est ce qu'on pense, mais il était tellement perturbé hier, qu'on n'a rien pu lui demander. Montgomery l'a placé sous la protection de Beckett, expliqua Esposito._

 _\- Et ses parents ?_

 _\- Personne n'a signalé sa disparition, on ne sait pas d'où il vient ni qui il est, répondit Ryan._

 _\- Selon lui, Beckett serait sa mère et vous Castle, vous seriez son père, ajouta Esposito._

 _\- Vous rigolez ?_

 _\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Beckett n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment, alors croyez-moi, inventer un bobard pareil pour rigoler, ça ne nous serait pas passé par la tête._

 _\- On a plutôt cru que ça venait de vous ! Dit Ryan._

 _\- C'est une super blague, mais non, ça ne vient pas de moi !_

 _\- Oui et bien pour ce petit garçon, ça n'en est pas une ! dit Lanie, alors ça serait bien, si vous pouviez éviter de le faire fuir de nouveau, Castle._

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas, sourit Castle. Je vais m'en faire un copain !_

 _\- Comment ? En lui prêtant vos jouets ? Rigola Ryan._

 _\- Ou en faisant un tour de manège avec lui ? Se moqua à son tour Esposito._

 _\- Soyez pas jaloux les gars, répliqua Castle. Je prendrai un ticket pour vous aussi !_

 _Une fois Flynn calmé, Beckett le prit par la main et fit demi-tour. Castle s'approcha d'eux et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur du petit garçon._

 _\- Je suis désolé bonhomme, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine._

 _Flynn se contenta de le regarder fixement._

 _\- On va remonter et s'installer dans la salle de repos, dit Kate. Il faut que je lui parle de ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette ruelle._

 _\- Je peux… ?_

 _\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je lui parle seule._

 _\- … Ok… Répondit Castle un peu déçu._

 _Le téléphone de Kate sonna alors qu'ils arrivaient près de son bureau._

 _\- Beckett ! Dit-elle en décrochant._

 _\- …_

 _\- Gina ?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Castle ? Euh …_

 _En entendant le prénom de son ex-femme et son nom, l'écrivain, se précipita devant Beckett en faisant de grands gestes. Beckett mit sa main sur le combiné et demanda :_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?_

 _\- Elle ne sait pas que je suis ici ! Je vous en supplie, ne lui dites pas que je suis là !_

 _\- Et pourquoi mentirais-je ?_

 _\- Pour avoir un poney !_

 _\- … Castle !_

 _\- S'il vous plait ! Elle n'arrête pas de me mettre la pression pour que j'écrive ! Je n'écris rien de bon quand on me met la pression !_

 _\- C'est vous, qui vouliez vous retirer dans votre maison des Hamptons pour écrire tout l'été ! Rappela Kate._

 _\- Ça c'était avant que notre mystérieux fils ne fasse son apparition sur votre scène de crime !_

 _\- Castle !_

 _\- Je vous en prie, termina-t-il avec un air de chien battu auquel elle ne résista pas._

 _Elle soupira et enleva sa main du combiné et dit à son interlocutrice :_

 _\- Allo Gina ? Désolée, mais personne n'a vu Castle ici._

 _\- …_

 _Beckett se mit à rire, ce qui inquiéta Castle._

 _\- Oui, d'accord ! C'est promis ! Je n'y manquerai pas !_

 _Elle raccrocha._

 _\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez promis ? Demanda Castle avec une légère panique dans la voix._

 _Elle se contenta de le regarder en souriant mystérieusement, avant de se tourner vers son petit protégé._

 _\- Allez viens, Flynn. Il faut qu'on discute tous les deux._

 _\- Beckett ? Hé ! Oh ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez promis ? Demanda de nouveau Castle alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de repos avec l'enfant._

 _\- Je sais pas vous, dit Ryan tout sourire, mais moi, cette histoire me plait de plus en plus._

 _\- Ouais, t'as raison bro, je sens qu'on n'a pas fini de rigoler._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapitre quatorze: Un témoin clé_**

 _\- Bon! Je sais que ça n'est pas facile, mais il va falloir que je te pose quelques questions, dit Beckett en refermant la porte de la salle de repos. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si tu trouves ça trop difficile tu... Flynn?_

 _L'enfant s'était assis dans un fauteuil en silence et ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il était plutôt en proie à une intense réflexion. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'elle l'avait rattrapé au rez de chaussée du bâtiment._

 _\- Flynn... Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Beckett._

 _\- ... Euh oui... Je réfléchissais._

 _\- Ah... Tu veux qu'on en parle?_

 _\- Pas vraiment... Je me disais juste que Papa avait une drôle de tête._

 _\- Castle? Une drôle de tête? Mais il fait toujours une drôle de tête, non?_

 _Flynn sourit._

 _\- Tu as raison. Ma préférée, c'est quand il joue avec ses sourcils comme ça!_

 _L'imitation de Castle par Flynn était saisissante et Beckett en fut troublée. Comment pouvait-il connaître aussi bien les mimiques de l'écrivain?_

 _\- Wah... C'est très réussi! Moi aussi je l'aime bien cette drôle de tête là! Et euh... Tu veux bien répondre à mes questions?_

 _\- Oui, bien sûr!_

 _Elle sourit. Elle le trouvait vraiment très attachant cet enfant et puis docile aussi. Elle avait du mal à reconnaître la terreur que le capitaine et le psy lui avaient décrite._

 _Elle espérait qu'on retrouverait rapidement ses parents, mais pour d'autres raisons désormais. Plus le temps passerait, plus il lui serait difficile de le voir partir._

 _\- Bien! Alors... Te souviens-tu de ce que tu faisais dans cette ruelle?_

 _\- ... Je prenais un raccourci pour rentrer!_

 _\- Tu rentrais chez toi? Tu connais ton adresse?_

 _\- Je rentrais chez ma sœur et ma grand-mère. On n'habite plus là avec papa. On vient seulement de temps en temps._

 _\- Comment s'appellent-elles, on pourrait les appeler..._

 _\- J'ai essayé ce matin, pendant que tu étais sous la douche, mais il n'y a personne qui répond!_

 _\- On va réessayer alors, elles étaient peut-être sorties pour te chercher, elles doivent beaucoup s'inquiéter, supposa Beckett malgré la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que si tel était le cas le FBI en aurait entendu parler._

 _\- Je ne crois pas. De toute façon, elles ne se souviendront pas de moi non plus, soupira l'enfant._

 _\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?_

 _\- Parce que personne ne se souvient de moi. C'est comme si on m'avait effacé._

 _\- Flynn, sourit Beckett, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un t'ait effacé._

 _\- Qu'est- ce qu'il m'arrive alors?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Mais je vais trouver._

 _\- ..._

 _Le petit garçon baissa la tête. Sa détresse touchait Kate. Cette histoire était une vraie histoire de fous!_

 _\- Alors que faisais-tu dehors tout seul? reprit-elle au bout d'une minute._

 _\- Je sais pas._

 _\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas?_

 _\- C'est vrai! J'étais dans ma chambre, il y avait de l'orage et puis « pfuitt ! », je me suis réveillé près des balançoires dans le parc._

 _\- ... Tu es somnambule?_

 _\- Non, je ne crois pas..._

 _\- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes avant ça?_

 _\- Euh… J'étais dans ma chambre… Il y avait de l'orage ! Ça faisait beaucoup de bruit !_

 _\- Que faisais-tu ?_

 _\- Je bricolais le bidule que papa m'avait donné !_

 _\- Le bidule ?_

 _\- C'était un souvenir d'une enquête avec toi, il disait qu'un des suspects venait du futur avec ce bidule, mais qu'en fait il était fou et que le bidule ne marchait pas._

 _\- Tu m'étonnes, répliqua Beckett en levant les yeux au ciel._

 _\- Tu crois que je suis devenu fou à cause du bidule ? Papa a dit qu'à force de tout démonter pour voir comment ça marche, je finirai par me faire mal…_

 _\- Tu n'es pas fou, Flynn, le rassura Beckett, et je t'assure qu'aucun bidule ne peut rendre les gens dingues… à part peut-être la télé…_

 _\- La télé ça ne rend pas dingue, rigola l'enfant, stupide peut-être, mais pas dingue !_

 _\- En tous cas, toi, tu as oublié d'être idiot, rit Kate. Bon reprenons… Donc tu as bricolé un … euh… Bidule et… ?_

 _\- Après j'ai éteins la lumière et je me suis couché._

 _\- Et c'est tout ? Tu t'es endormi tout de suite ?_

 _\- Bah presque… L'orage est devenu plus fort et je me suis caché la tête sous l'oreiller et après je me suis endormi._

 _\- Ouais, dit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux en songeant que cette affaire était de plus en plus bizarre. Donc après t'être retrouvé dans ce parc, tu as essayé de rentrer chez toi et tu es passé par la ruelle…_

 _\- Et il y a eu du bruit, continua l'enfant. Je me suis caché et le monsieur qui est mort est arrivé. Il s'est caché lui aussi. Mais il ne devait pas être bon à cache-cache, parce qu'il est sorti de sa cachette à un moment et c'est là que le méchant est arrivé et il l'a tué._

 _\- Tu l'as vu ce méchant? Demanda aussitôt Beckett._

 _\- Un peu. Il était comme Voldemort, avec des petits yeux rouges méchants et pas de nez._

 _\- ... Des petits yeux rouges méchant et pas de nez? Répéta Kate tombant des nues._

 _\- C'est ça! Et une langue de serpent! Dis, je peux aller faire pipi?_

 _\- ... Oui... C'est près de l'ascenseur._

 _L'enfant sauta en bas du fauteuil et quitta la pièce._

 _Beckett rejoignit ses collègues près du tableau blanc._

 _\- Alors, du nouveau sur le tueur? Demanda Ryan._

 _\- Oui! Je sais qui est le tueur! Annonça Beckett en jetant ses feuilles sur son bureau._

 _\- Et?_

 _\- Qui c'est? Demanda Esposito._

 _\- Voldemort!_

 _\- Voldemort ? répéta Ryan. Comme dans Harry Potter ?_

 _\- Avec des yeux rouges et sans nez, acquiesça Beckett._

 _\- Eh bah dis-donc, il a de l'imagination ce gamin !_

 _\- Ouais, je vais finir par croire que Castle est vraiment son père, soupira-t-elle._

 _\- Tu es sûre de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré avant cette enquête il y a deux ans ? demanda Esposito._

 _\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? S'étonna Beckett._

 _\- Bah, il n'arrête pas de répéter que tu es sa maman…_

 _\- Espo ! Si j'avais mis au monde un enfant, je m'en souviendrais, rétorqua sèchement Beckett._

 _\- Pas sûr, quelqu'un pourrait t'avoir droguée pour te faire oublier toute une partie de ta vie, supposa Ryan. Ça s'est déjà vu…_

 _\- Ryan, aucune drogue n'aurait pu me faire oublier mon enfant ! S'énerva-t-elle._

 _\- Okay, okay, calme-toi, tempéra Esposito comprenant que cette affaire touchait la jeune femme bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait, Ryan plaisantait, c'est tout ! N'est-ce pas, vieux ?_

 _\- … Euh oui ! Se dépêcha de répondre Ryan devant le regard lourd de reproches que lui lançait le latino._

 _La jeune femme se détendit, un peu honteuse. Elle se trouvait ridicule et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'emportait aussi facilement quand il s'agissait du petit garçon._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Esposito. On dresse le portrait-robot de Voldemort et on le diffuse partout ?_

 _\- Ouh! Voldemort ! C'est un vraiment très grand méchant celui-là! S'il est dans le coup, il vaut mieux ne pas trop l'approcher!_

 _\- Castle, soupira Beckett en se retournant vers l'écrivain qui revenait avec deux gobelets qu'il était allé acheter au coin de la rue._

 _\- Tenez ! Votre carburant ! annonça-t-il en lui tendant un gobelet._

 _Elle lui sourit et se saisit de son précieux breuvage. Il lui sourit en retour, heureux de pouvoir admirer son si joli sourire._

 _\- Les gars, vous allez vous intéresser à notre victime, annonça –t-elle après avoir pris une gorgée. Je veux savoir ce qu'il faisait, qui il voyait et surtout dans quoi il trempait._

 _\- Et pour le petit ? Demanda Ryan._

 _\- Il a besoin de calme et de repos, répondit-elle. Inutile de l'interroger davantage sur le meurtre, il doit faire un blocage ou un truc du genre._

 _Les gars hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent. Beckett se retrouva seule avec Castle._

 _\- Et nous, lieutenant ? Que fait-on ? Demanda alors l'écrivain avec prudence._


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapitre quinze_**

 _\- Nous? Répéta-t-elle incrédule. Il n'y a pas de nous Castle!_

 _\- Roh! Soyez pas si catégorique lieutenant._

 _\- J'ai un petit garçon à protéger et une enquête à résoudre, moi. Vous n'avez qu'à retourner à votre bouquin, répliqua-t-elle sèchement._

 _Ok, elle était toujours en pétard contre lui. Il sourit, il ne l'en trouvait que plus mignonne encore. Alors qu'il aurait dû tout faire pour tenter de l'amadouer, une force supérieure et irrésistible l'invita à la pousser à bout._

 _\- Madame n'aime pas partager ses jouets, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire suffisant._

 _\- Mes jouets? S'étrangla-t-elle. Mes jouets? Je ne joue pas Castle! Je sers la justice!_

 _\- Comme si ça ne vous amusait pas! Vous avez sous la main un adorable bambin pour jouer à la maman et un tueur qui ressemble à Voldemort à retrouver! Admettez qu'il y a de quoi mêler l'utile à l'agréable!_

 _\- Continuez comme ça et j'appelle Gina pour lui dire que je vous ai retrouvé._

 _\- Vous n'oseriez pas faire ça!_

 _\- J'vais m'gêner!_

 _\- Pitié! Je serai sage! S'écria-t-il en joignant les mains en prière._

 _\- Il s'agit de votre ex-femme, pas du croque-mitaine !_

 _\- Bah euh… En fait… Elle est plus jolie, je vous l'accorde, mais…_

 _\- N'exagérez pas, Castle, elle n'est pas si horrible que ça !_

 _\- Pas si horrible ? Elle ne me parle que de mon livre et de sa future tournée de promotion ! Je suis fatigué rien qu'en l'entendant planifier mon emploi du temps pour les trois prochains mois !_

 _\- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti avec elle si c'est si difficile pour vous de vivre avec elle?_

 _\- A cause de vous!_

 _\- Ben tiens, ça va être ma faute maintenant ! Railla-t-elle._

 _\- Bien sûr ! Si je suis parti avec elle, c'est parce que… Oh et puis zut... Laissez tomber, soupira l'écrivain._

 _\- Parce que quoi Castle ? Je veux savoir ce que vous me reprocher, insista Beckett en s'approchant de lui et en pointant son index vers son torse._

 _\- Parce que j'étais en colère contre vous! s'écria-t-il alors poussé dans ses retranchements._

 _\- …_

 _Troublée par cet aveu, Beckett en resta sans voix. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Ainsi elle était responsable de cette tristesse qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'il était parti dans les Hamptons avec Gina ?_

 _\- Quand je suis jaloux, je fais n'importe quoi! Expliqua-t-il lorsqu'il eut retrouvé un semblant de calme._

 _\- Jaloux? Répéta-t-elle intriguée. De qui ?_

 _\- De Demming! Bien sûr ! Je savais que vous aviez accepté de l'accompagner en week-end, alors que vous m'aviez dit que vous ne pouviez pas quitter New-York !_

 _Les lèvres de la détective formaient un O parfait._

 _\- … Oh…_

 _\- Ecoutez, si ma présence vous gêne, vous et Demming je veux dire… Je repartirai, souffla-t-il._

 _\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir menti à propos de votre week-end ? Je crois que je sais pourquoi vous avez fait ça._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Vous ne vouliez pas me faire de la peine, mais ça va ! Je suis un grand garçon, je peux comprendre !_

 _\- Non, je… Commença Beckett avant de s'arrêter brusquement._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Flynn…_

 _\- Quoi Flynn ?_

 _\- Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti aux toilettes…_

 _\- Il est peut-être constipé, supposa-t-il, je me souviens d'une fois où…_

 _\- Sérieusement Castle ? Le coupa Beckett. Vous comptez me parler de vos problèmes de transit ?_

 _\- Euh… Non… ça serait déplacé…_

 _\- On est bien d'accord ! Conclut-elle avant de s'éloigner de lui._

 _\- Où allez-vous ?_

 _\- Chercher Flynn !_

 _\- Tout de suite ? Mais on n'a même pas fini de se disputer !_

 _\- Eh bah vous n'avez qu'à continuer tout seul !_

 _\- … Euh non ! Ça serait beaucoup moins marrant ! marmonna-t-il avant de la suivre._

 _Ils retrouvèrent Flynn près des toilettes. L'enfant parlait avec le lieutenant Stevens, qui lui souriait gentiment._

 _\- Flynn ? L'appela Beckett._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu ne dois pas rester loin de moi trop longtemps, expliqua-t-elle, c'est important._

 _\- Mais je ne me suis pas éloigné ! Et puis j'étais avec le lieutenant Stevens ! Je ne craignais rien !_

 _\- Bonjour lieutenant ! Sourit Stevens en se redressant pour lui serrer la main._

 _\- Euh oui, bonjour, répondit Beckett._

 _\- Je demandais à ce bonhomme qui il était ! J'ignorais que vous aviez un enfant !_

 _\- Ouais, moi aussi, souffla Beckett en regardant l'enfant. Flynn, j'ai besoin de toujours savoir où tu es._

 _\- Ne le grondez pas, Beckett, ce n'est pas si grave, dit Stevens._

 _\- Il est sous ma protection, Stevens ! C'est moi qui décide si c'est grave ou pas, rétorqua froidement Beckett._

 _\- Sous protection ? C'est un témoin ? S'étonna Stevens._

 _\- Peut-être bien ! Maintenant, excusez-moi, Stevens, mais j'ai du boulot, termina Beckett en prenant Flynn par la main pour retourner vers son bureau._

 _\- Eh bah ! Sacré tempérament ! Chuchota Stevens à Castle._

 _\- C'est rien de le dire ! répondit l'écrivain._

 _\- Dites, vous savez si elle a quelqu'un?_

 _\- Chasse gardée! Grogna Castle en lançant un regard noir à Stevens._

 _\- Ah... Ok... J'ai compris! répondit Stevens en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Pas de problème!_

 _Stevens s'en alla. Castle soupira. Si seulement il avait agi de la même façon avec Demming! PFF!_

 _\- T'es fâchée ? Demanda Flynn en s'asseyant sur la chaise de Castle près du bureau de Kate._

 _\- Non, je ne suis pas fâchée._

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air fâchée ?_

 _\- J'étais inquiète parce que je ne te voyais pas revenir, c'est tout._

 _\- Ah ! Pardon._

 _\- C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, sourit-elle. Tu as faim ?_

 _\- Oh oui !_

 _\- Dans ce cas… dit-elle en se relevant. Il est temps de partir d'ici !_

 _\- On va où ?_

 _\- Manger un bon hot-dog et se balader dans Central Parc._

 _\- Je pourrais avoir une gaufre en dessert ?_

 _\- Tout ce que tu voudras !_

 _\- Alors papa peut venir avec nous ?_

 _\- Papa ?... Ah oui… Castle ! D'accord ! De toute façon, il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête…_

 _\- Grand-mère dit qu'en réalité il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi !_

 _\- Ah oui ? Grand-mère dit ça ? S'étonna Beckett._

 _\- Mhm-mhm ! Et Alexis, elle dit qu'il n'est jamais aussi heureux que quand il est à tes côtés !_

 _\- Alexis ?_

 _\- Ma grande sœur ! La fille de papa !_

 _\- …_

 _Là, Beckett en resta bouche bée. Cet enfant en savait trop sur Castle et sa famille pour ne pas être son fils. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi niait-il le connaître ? Ou alors quelqu'un espérait mettre la main sur la fortune de l'écrivain en utilisant le petit garçon... C'était tordu, mais plausible... Elle avait déjà entendu des histoires plus glauques que ça! En ce cas, elle devait être vigilante et les protéger tous les deux !_

 _Ah… Si seulement Flynn pouvait être vraiment son enfant… Non ! Elle ne venait pas vraiment de penser ça ! Quoique, l'idée était loin d'être déplaisante… Il était si mignon! Et puis son papa serait vraiment Castle…_

 _Reviens sur terre ma vieille ! Tu dérailles, c'est complètement impossible ! Se morigéna-t-elle._

 _\- Eh ! Où vous allez ? Demanda Castle lorsqu'il les vit passer devant lui._

 _\- Manger un hot-dog ! Vous n'avez qu'à venir, si ça vous dit, lança Kate l'air de rien._

 _\- Et je pourrais avoir une gaufre en dessert ?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? S'étonna-t-il alors que Kate le dévisageait._

 _\- Euh… Rien… Rien ! Bafouilla Kate._


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapitre seize :_**

 _Beckett gara sa Crown Victoria sur un parking près d'une entrée de Central Parc. Flynn et Castle en descendirent en une parfaite synchronisation. Kate les rejoignit sur le trottoir et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le stand d'un marchand de hot-dog._

 _\- Alors, quelle sauce sur vos hot-dog ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers eux. Moutarde ? Ketchup ?_

 _\- Laissez ! Je vais m'occuper de la commande, répondit Castle._

 _\- Pas question ! Je vous dois une bonne centaine de cafés au moins, rétorqua Beckett. Laissez-moi vous offrir le repas de ce midi !_

 _\- Dans ce cas… ça sera moutarde pour moi, sourit-il._

 _\- Moi, j'en voudrais un au chili plutôt, répondit Flynn._

 _\- Au chili ? Ça existe ça ? Demanda Kate._

 _\- Bah oui, c'est leur nouveauté ! J'en ai mangé un avec papa, quand on est revenu pour Noël !_

 _Kate leva le regard vers Castle, qui semblait aussi étonné qu'elle. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle ne releva pas. Après tout cela faisait des années, qu'elle n'était pas venue là pour prendre un hot-dog._

 _Elle sortit quelques billets de son porte-monnaie et se dirigea vers le marchand._

 _\- Bonjour ma p'tite dame ! dit-il. Que puis-je pour vous ?_

 _\- Alors, nous prendrons deux hot-dog à la moutarde, un au chili et trois sodas, s'il vous plait._

 _\- Au chili ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

 _\- Vous n'en faites plus ou… ça ne fait pas partie de votre carte ? demanda Beckett._

 _\- Jamais entendu parler de ça, répondit le marchand d'un air désolé._

 _Kate se tourna vers Flynn._

 _\- Mais si ! J'en ai mangé à Noël ! Insista le petit garçon. C'est du pain, une saucisse, du fromage et du chili ! C'est nouveau !_

 _\- Désolé mon bonhomme, mais je n'ai pas de chili sous la main, sourit gentiment le marchand. J'ai du fromage, par contre ! Et quelques oignons aussi._

 _\- C'est pas grave, j'aime bien aussi avec du ketchup._

 _Le vendeur lui adressa un clin d'œil et prépara leur commande à laquelle il ajouta un jeton de manège pour le gentil petit bonhomme, qui venait de lui donner une excellente idée pour renouveler sa carte. Un mois plus tard, ses nouveaux hot-dogs au chili lui permettaient de doubler sa clientèle quotidienne et ainsi son chiffre d'affaire._

 _Beckett, Castle et Flynn s'installèrent sur la pelouse et dégustèrent leur repas en regardant des enfants qui jouaient au base-ball._

 _\- Fais attention ! Tu as fait une tache de sauce sur ta chemise ! Dit Beckett._

 _Flynn observa sa chemise immaculée sans comprendre._

 _\- Mais non ! Protesta-t-il._

 _\- Pas toi bonhomme, je parlais de Castle, répondit Beckett._

 _\- Oups ! Dit l'écrivain en constatant les dégâts sur sa chemise._

 _Il tenta vainement d'essuyer la moutarde avec sa serviette en papier._

 _\- Attendez, je dois avoir ce qu'il faut dans mon sac, sourit Kate..._

 _Elle mouilla sa serviette avec sa petite bouteille d'eau et commença à tamponner la chemise de son écrivain avec application. Au bout d'une minute, elle triomphait de la tache rebelle._

 _\- Et voilà ! Sourit-elle en relevant le regard vers Castle constatant au passage combien leurs visages étaient proches._

 _Elle rougit aussitôt gênée. Rick n'en menait pas large non plus. Il était en apnée. Respire ! Tu vas tomber dans les pommes sinon ! s'ordonna-t-il mentalement._

 _\- M… Merci, bafouilla-t-il en laissant enfin l'oxygène revenir dans ses poumons._

 _\- … De… De rien ! Bredouilla Kate en se remettant à sa place._

 _Un bruit balle frappée les sortit de leur contemplation mutuelle._

 _\- Bravo ! cria Flynn en applaudissant un enfant qui venait de faire un coup de circuit._

 _\- Tu devrais leur demander si tu peux jouer avec eux, suggéra Kate._

 _\- Je sais pas, répondit Flynn en haussant les épaules._

 _\- Tu es timide ? Tu n'as pourtant rien à craindre, dit Rick. Ils ne vont pas te manger._

 _\- Non, je sais pas jouer. Papa ne sait pas y jouer, donc il ne m'a pas appris et grand-père Jim est trop vieux, il dit que ses genoux sont rouillés._

 _\- Je le crois pas ! S'exclama Rick un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage._

 _Beckett, qui venait de prendre une gorgée de son soda, le recracha aussitôt. Manquant de s'étouffer, elle était désormais en proie à une quinte de toux carabinée._

 _\- Ouais, je trouve ça louche moi aussi, dit l'enfant. Ils ne sont pas en fer, ses genoux, ils ne peuvent pas rouiller._

 _\- ça va Kate ? Demanda Rick en constatant que je visage de la jeune femme prenait une teinte cramoisie._

 _\- … ça va, parvint-elle à articuler au bout d'un instant en retrouvant son souffle._

 _\- On peut aller faire ce tour de manège ? Demanda Flynn_

 _\- Tu ne voulais pas une gaufre aussi ? Demanda Rick._

 _\- On la prendra après, j'ai envie d'aller au manège !_

 _\- D'accord, d'accord, répondit Rick. On va d'abord jeter nos emballages et ensuite on se mettra en route._

 _Ils se dirigèrent vers le manège, Flynn les laissa en plant sur le côté, il était suffisamment grand pour choisir son véhicule et donner son ticket seul._

 _Kate ne disait rien, comme toujours elle gardait tout pour elle. Il remarqua que la veine sur son front était beaucoup plus saillante que d'ordinaire. Il sourit. Ça devait tourner à plein régime dans sa tête. Elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à accepter l'évidence, elle tenait trop à la logique. Cette histoire était bien trop surnaturelle pour elle._

 _\- Drôle d'histoire, n'est-ce pas, dit Rick pour lancer le sujet._

 _\- Mhm._

 _\- On s'est plutôt bien débrouillés, non ?_

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Notre fils ! Je le trouve extra ! Il me ressemble, vous ne trouvez pas ? A part les yeux, il a vos yeux… Et votre sourire, aussi._

 _\- C'est impossible, Castle, soupira-t-elle._

 _\- Les preuves sont là, de toute façon ! Il nous ressemble…_

 _\- Vous voyez ce que vous voulez voir, c'est tout._

 _\- Son grand-père s'appelle Jim !_

 _\- Beaucoup d'enfants sont dans le même cas…_

 _\- Peut-être, mais les autres ne vous appellent pas maman et moi papa !_

 _\- Il a été témoin d'un meurtre, il est perturbé !_

 _\- Perturbé sans doute, mais ça ne l'a pas rendu idiot au point de se tromper de parents ! D'ailleurs, je le trouve très intelligent ! Il a votre logique implacable et votre côté terre à terre._

 _\- Mhm, c'est vrai qu'il est perspicace, il a dit que vous aviez une drôle de tête, sourit Beckett._

 _\- Sérieux ? Ma tête ?_

 _\- Votre tête !_

 _\- Drôle ? C'est le seul adjectif qu'il a trouvé ?_

 _\- Bah oui, pourquoi ? Vous en espériez d'autres ?_

 _\- Cette tête, lieutenant, expliqua-t-il en pointant son index vers son visage, a déjà été qualifiée par de nombreux adjectifs : magnifique, charmante, irrésistible, merveilleuse et j'en passe, mais pas drôle ! Non, ça jamais !_

 _\- Soyez pas vaniteux Castle ! Ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ?_

 _\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Non mais sérieusement ! Pourquoi aurais-je une drôle de tête ? Je ne suis pas un clown et encore moins difforme !_

 _Elle pouffa._

 _\- Quoi ? Vous me trouvez difforme ? Paniqua-t-il._

 _\- Mais non, Castle, rit-elle, elle est très bien votre tête._

 _Un sourire satisfait fleurit sur le visage de l'écrivain. Beckett rougit une fois de plus se rendant compte de la portée de ses paroles._

 _\- Soyez pas gênée, lieutenant. C'est normal de tomber sous mon charme !_

 _Elle se contenta de le bousculer légèrement, agacée._

 _\- En tout cas, je le trouve mignon ce petit, dit-il._

 _\- Ouais moi aussi._

 _\- J'aimerais bien être son papa._

 _\- c'est impossible._

 _\- Meuh non ! Je peux vous trouver une bonne explication très facilement._

 _\- Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien l'entendre, rétorqua-t-elle, parce que moi, je n'y comprends rien !_

 _\- Bah… Euh… Oh ! J'y suis ! On a été enlevés par des Extra-terrestres, ils ont fait des expériences sur nous et vous ont fécondée avec mes petits soldats !_

 _\- … Des extra-terrestres ? Non mais vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?_

 _\- Ils nous effacent la mémoire après leurs expériences !_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, Castle !_

 _\- Vous ne vous en souvenez pas, nuance !_

 _Beckett leva les yeux au ciel, agacée._

 _\- Trouvez une meilleure explication, si vous êtes si maline !_

 _\- … Je pense, dit-elle après réflexion, que quelqu'un a bourré le crâne de ce petit, dans le but de vous escroquer !_

 _\- Pourquoi moi ?_

 _\- C'est vous, qui êtes plein aux as, pas moi !_

 _\- Pourquoi vous alors ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien, moi ! C'est peut-être un de vos fans tordus qui fantasme sur Nikki Heat, qui a fait le coup !_

 _\- Il faut toujours que vous ayez réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous remette les pieds sur terre !_

 _\- Et je ne voudrais personne d'autre que vous pour remplir ce rôle, répondit-il charmeur._

 _Et un nouveau piquage de fard réglementaire pour le lieutenant Beckett!_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapitre dix-sept_**

 _Flynn était descendu du manège et observait ses parents. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, mais leur relation semblait différente de celle qu'ils avaient dans ses souvenirs. Ils ne se donnaient pas la main, ils ne se prenaient pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ne se faisaient pas de petits bisous. Pourtant les regards qu'ils échangeaient étaient les mêmes, sa maman levait toujours les yeux au ciel en cachant difficilement son sourire quand son papa disait des bêtises. Il les trouvait amusants._

 _\- Hey! C'était bien? Demanda Beckett en remarquant qu'il n'était plus sur le manège._

 _\- Oui, sourit l'enfant._

 _\- Tu veux faire un autre tour? Demanda Castle._

 _\- Une prochaine fois, répondit Flynn. J'aime mieux me promener avec vous._

 _\- Ah bon? C'est gentil ça, sourit Castle un peu étonné._

 _\- Et si tu nous montrais l'endroit où tu étais après l'orage, proposa Kate._

 _\- Pourquoi? On s'amusait bien, répliqua Flynn en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Et on va continuer, je te le promets, mais j'aimerais juste savoir..._

 _\- C'est par là, indiqua l'enfant._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Demanda Castle alors que Flynn sautillait quelques mètres devant eux._

 _\- Il jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre, il y a eu de l'orage, il s'est endormi et quand il s'est réveillé, il était dans Central Parc, résuma Beckett._

 _\- Et vous pensez qu'il a été frappé par la foudre et s'est téléporté dans le parc?_

 _\- Je pense qu'une personne l'a sans doute kidnappé et pour je ne sais quelle raison l'a abandonné ce parc, corrigea Beckett._

 _\- Mouais, c'est possible, mais tellement moins marrant que la téléportation! marmonna Castle._

 _\- La téléportation n'a rien de marrant, Castle! On se désintègre à un endroit et un clone de soi se crée à l'arrivée, c'est plutôt écoeurant!_

 _\- Vu comme ça, en effet... Mais ça vous ennuierait d'envisager la possibilité que la magie existe, ne serait-ce qu'une fois! Râla Castle._

 _\- ça vous ferait trop plaisir! sourit-elle._

 _\- C'est ici! Lança Flynn en désignant un bosquet._

 _Beckett s'approcha et sortit sa lampe de poche pour passer en revue l'endroit. Elle demanda à l'enfant d'aller sagement l'attendre près de Castle._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, bonhomme, on ira chercher nos gaufres après, dit Castle._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche?_

 _\- Des indices._

 _\- Des indices? Mais il n'y a pas eu de mort ici et j'ai tué personne._

 _\- Ça on le sait, sourit Castle. Elle veut seulement comprendre comment tu es passé de ton lit à ici._

 _\- Ah! Il n'est pas là, de toute façon._

 _\- Qui ça il?_

 _\- Le bidule que tu m'as donné._

 _\- Quel bidule?_

 _\- Celui du doc Brown! Il a dû rester dans mon lit, parce que je ne l'ai pas retrouvé..._

 _\- Le bidule du doc Brown? Comme dans Retour vers le futur?_

 _\- Il ne s'appelait pas vraiment comme ça, mais il t'avait dit qu'il venait du futur._

 _\- Génial! J'ai rencontré un homme qui venait du futur? Ce sera certainement mon affaire préférée, répondit Castle amusé par l'imagination débordante de l'enfant._

 _\- Pas tant que ça, son bidule, il marchait pas et le type était fou!_

 _\- Fou comment? C'était un tueur?_

 _\- Non, mais il racontait n'importe quoi, il disait qu'il venait du futur pour empêcher quelqu'un de tuer des personnes..._

 _\- Flynn, quelle est ta date de naissance? Demanda Castle piqué par la curiosité._

 _\- Tu es mon papa, tu devrais la connaître ! reprocha l'enfant._

 _\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais nous avons été frappé d'amnésie collective en ce qui te concerne !_

 _\- Oui, on dirait que j'ai été effacé._

 _\- Alors, tu veux bien me rafraîchir la mémoire ? Demanda gentiment Castle._

 _\- Le 8 janvier. J'ai déjà cinq ans et demi!_

 _\- Le 8 janvier de quelle année?_

 _\- Le huit janvier 2017, pourquoi? Tu ne sais plus compter?_

 _\- Oh! Oh! Oh! C'est trop fort! Rit l'écrivain._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu ris? Bougonna l'enfant qui croyait que son père se moquait de lui._

 _\- Fiston, commença Castle, je sais pourquoi tu penses que les gens t'ont effacé._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas encore!_

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Tu as fait un saut dans le temps! Tu es revenu dans le passé, avant ta naissance!_

 _\- Quoi? Il marchait ce bidule alors? Répliqua Flynn étonné._

 _\- En tous cas, nous sommes le 10 juillet 2010!_

 _\- Ah! C'est pour ça que tu as une drôle de tête! Comprit l'enfant. Tu es moins vieux!_

 _\- Eh oh! Un peu de respect! s'offusqua aussitôt l'écrivain._

 _L'enfant se tourna vers sa mère, qui rampait sous les branchages._

 _\- Et donc Beckett est ta maman? Demanda Castle en la regardant à son tour._

 _\- Mhm-mhm !_

 _\- On est mariés?_

 _\- Mhm-mhm !_

 _\- Et tu sais quand on s'est mariés?_

 _\- Mhm-mhm !_

 _\- Tu vas mhm-mhmer toutes tes réponses?_

 _\- Le dix novembre 2014, c'est écrit sur une photo dans votre chambre, rigola l'enfant._

 _\- 2014!? Wah! Fit Rick rêveur. Je la rencontre un jour et vlan ! Six ans plus tard, elle tombe amoureuse! On peut dire qu'elle m'aura fait ramer! J'aurais dû hisser la grand-voile ! Ou alors j'ai perdu la main... Elle va sortir longtemps avec Demming?_

 _\- Le doc dit qu'on ne doit pas dévoiler aux gens leur avenir..._

 _\- Oui, mais je suis ton papa!_

 _\- Marty aussi, il était avec ses parents. Il a failli disparaître en se mêlant de leurs histoires!_

 _\- S'il te plait! Geignit Castle. Après je ne te demanderai plus rien!_

 _\- Moi aussi je te promets ça, quand je te demande un nouveau jouet et tu me réponds que c'est pas vrai et qu'après j'aurai envie d'un autre super jouet._

 _\- Pffff! Mais pourquoi je suis un papa aussi sérieux et raisonnable?_

 _\- J'n'aime pas non plus cette réponse, sourit l'enfant. J'espère que tu te souviendras de ce que ça fait !_

 _\- Tu vas me répondre alors pour Demming? Demanda Castle plein d'espoir._

 _\- Nan! Je ne veux pas être effacé !_

 _\- Et je ne voudrais pas te faire disparaître! Assura Castle. Je te promets d'être le plus charmant possible pour que ta maman tombe amoureuse de moi._

 _\- Ah Kate! S'écria l'enfant en voyant sa mère ressortir du bosquet. On peut aller chercher des gaufres maintenant?_

 _\- Arf! Bon d'accord, je ne te demanderai plus rien, soupira Castle en se relevant pour le suivre._

 _Beckett prit la main de l'enfant, lui sourit et ensemble, ils reprirent leur balade. Flynn ne tenait pas en place et ne cessait de s'agiter autour d'eux, découvrant çà et là divers éléments dignes d'intérêt : un écureuil, un bâton en forme de fusil, quelques graines d'érable, qu'il faisait tournoyer avec application..._

 _\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? Demanda Castle alors que l'enfant ne semblait pas les écouter._

 _\- Non, il n'y avait rien, mentit-elle._

 _\- Ah. Tant pis... Vous allez bien? Vous êtes un peu pâlotte ..._

 _\- Oui... Euh... Ça va, se reprit-elle. Et vous, vous avez discuté avec lui?_

 _\- Oh oui! Et vous n'allez pas aimer ma nouvelle théorie!_

 _\- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, rit-elle en le bousculant amicalement de l'épaule._

 _\- Me prendrez-vous seulement un jour au sérieux? Soupira-t-il._

 _\- Allons, Castle, vous savez bien que j'aime votre petit côté farfelu!_

 _\- ..._

 _Castle venait de stopper net sa marche et la dévisageait, Beckett rougit instantanément et bafouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à: « Menfincequejevoulaisdireroheuhj'aimebieneuhplutôtjemesuishabituéeàvospetitesthéories... »_

 _\- Vous êtes mignonne, quand vous ne savez plus où vous mettre._

 _\- Et si vous me disiez votre nouvelle théorie? S'agaça-t-elle._

 _\- Flynn est le fils que nous aurons dans sept ans._

 _\- Pardon?_

 _\- Je sais, c'est un peu surprenant, mais il est venu à notre époque grâce au bidule d'un de nos futurs suspects._

 _\- C'est une nouvelle technique de drague?_

 _\- Voyons lieutenant! Je ne me permettrais pas! D'ailleurs je suis persuadé que c'est vous qui allez me draguer et finir par me faire craquer dans quatre ans!_

 _\- Vous venez de dire que nous allions avoir Flynn dans sept ans!_

 _\- Tout à fait, c'est notre mariage, qui aura lieu dans quatre ans, ensuite, nous allons profiter de nous deux pendant trois ans, avant de devenir ses parents!_

 _\- Un bidule du futur trouvé lors d'une de nos enquêtes?_

 _\- Ouais, je pense que ça sera mon affaire préférée!_

 _\- N'importe quoi! Les gens ne voyagent pas dans le temps!_

 _\- Pour l'instant, mais dans le futur, on aura la technologie pour!_

 _\- S'ils découvraient cette technologie même dans un millier d'années, on le saurait, parce qu'ils seraient déjà revenus dans le passé! le contra Beckett_

 _\- Ne ruinez pas mon histoire avec votre logique! râla Castle._

 _\- J'y peux rien, si elle ne tient pas debout!_

 _\- Mais cette fois, j'ai une preuve!_

 _\- Ah oui?_

 _\- Oui! Flynn!_

 _\- Pourquoi enverraient-ils un enfant? Ça n'est pas raisonnable!_

 _\- Puisque je vous dis qu'il jouait avec le bidule!_

 _\- Il ne devait pas fonctionner, parce qu'avec un tel bidule entre les mains, je suis sûre que vous vous amuseriez tous les jours à remonter le temps ou à aller voir à quoi ressemblera le futur!_

 _\- ... Touché... Il l'a peut être réparé..._

 _\- Il a à peine cinq ans!_

 _\- C'est un petit génie ! Avec des parents tels que nous, il doit être très débrouillard ! Assura-t-il._

 _\- Vous avez décidé de vous lancer dans la Science-fiction? Cette histoire ne tient pas debout! Allez venez, nous allons offrir sa gaufre à Flynn et ensuite nous rentrerons._

 _\- Quand même! Notre futur enfant qui débarque subitement dans nos vies! C'est génial, non?_

 _\- Dans vos rêves, Castle! Nous n'aurons pas d'enfant ensemble!_

 _\- Rabat-joie, marmonna l'écrivain._

 _Beckett se détourna pour reprendre son chemin en réprimant difficilement le sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres._


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapitre dix-huit :_**

 _\- Alors, la balade en famille fut bonne ? demanda Esposito le sourire aux lèvres en les voyant rentrer au poste._

 _\- J'ai eu une gaufre au chocolat et à la chantilly ! s'exclama Flynn le visage barbouillé de chocolat._

 _\- Ouais, je vois ça ! Sourit le latino._

 _\- Et j'ai fait un tour de manège! Et puis papa euh Rick m'a fait faire l'avion!_

 _\- Et c'est qui le plus rigolo? Beckett ou Castle? Demanda Ryan un brin moqueur._

 _\- Du nouveau ? demanda Beckett qui voulait éviter que les gars continuent de plaisanter à leurs dépens._

 _\- Pas grand-chose, en fait, répondit Ryan. Il était bien sur un coup, mais aucun de ses partenaires habituels n'a été mis dans la confidence._

 _\- On connait ses partenaires habituels ? S'étonna Beckett._

 _\- Ils se sont fait pincer plusieurs fois, pour des petits larcins, la plupart alors qu'ils étaient encore mineurs…_

 _\- Alors il n'était pas si bon que ça, remarqua Castle, difficile de croire que son surnom était pattes de velours !_

 _\- Détrompez-vous ! Pattes de velours était vraiment un as ! C'est uniquement parce qu'il ne savait pas s'entourer des bonnes personnes, qu'il n'est pas resté dans l'anonymat ! Dit Esposito._

 _\- Jusqu'à ces derniers temps, murmura pensivement Beckett, cette fois, il a trouvé un partenaire aussi compétent que lui, étant donné qu'on ignore qui il est…_

 _\- Ouais, et sans aucun scrupule, ajouta Ryan. Il n'a pas hésité à refroidir son partenaire pour être certain qu'il ne le dénonce pas !_

 _\- Continuez de fouiller dans la vie de notre victime, ordonna Kate aux gars, je veux connaître son emploi du temps complet !_

 _\- On remonte jusque quand ? Demanda Esposito, qui aurait préféré entendre sa chef dire qu'il était grand temps pour eux de rentrer se reposer._

 _\- Aussi loin qu'il le faudra pour comprendre ce qu'il trafiquait et avec qui il le faisait !_

 _\- Et nous ? Que fait-on ? demanda Castle._

 _\- Flynn et moi, nous rentrons chez moi, il est temps pour lui de passer une soirée tranquille avant d'aller se coucher, répondit Beckett._

 _\- Et moi ?_

 _\- Quoi vous ?_

 _\- Bah, je peux venir ?_

 _\- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez votre propre logement ?_

 _\- Je pourrais peut-être vous donner un coup de main pour vous occuper du petit ! Vous savez, faire quelques courses, préparer le repas, pendant que vous lui feriez prendre son bain…_

 _\- Il a pris son bain seul hier soir ! Répliqua la détective, ce n'est plus un bébé !_

 _\- ça c'est vrai! Approuva Flynn._

 _\- Dans ce cas, vous pourrez vous assurer que votre appartement est parfaitement sécurisé, pendant que je cuisinerai par exemple !_

 _\- Pourquoi êtes-vous obsédé par le repas tout à coup ? S'étonna la détective._

 _\- Je connais vos habitudes alimentaires, lieutenant, vous n'allez pas lui faire manger des plats à emporter à tous les repas, tout de même ?_

 _\- Je sais cuisiner !_

 _\- Allez ! Ça va être marrant ! Insista l'écrivain._

 _\- Oh s'il te plait Kate ! Il peut venir avec nous ? demanda Flynn à son tour en se plaçant à côté de Castle._

 _Beckett les observa un instant, ils avaient les mêmes mimiques suppliantes et se ressemblaient étonnamment. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, en se disant qu'elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge, avec ces deux-là, elle avait déjà du mal à résister à l'écrivain quand il la suppliait avec cet air là…_

 _\- Mais ensuite, vous rentrerez dormir chez vous, n'est-ce pas ? Posa-t-elle comme condition._

 _\- Parole de scout !_

 _\- Vous n'avez jamais été scout ! Trouvez autre chose !_

 _\- Je vous promets que je rentrerai me coucher chez moi bien sagement ! répondit-il avec un petit sourire en se disant que passer la soirée avec eux était déjà bien et qu'il ne devait pas trop la brusquer._

 _\- Bien ! Souffla Beckett. Allez appeler un taxi, je préviens le capitaine que nous partons. Je vous rejoindrai avec Flynn dans cinq minutes._

 _Castle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila vers l'ascenseur en sautillant à la manière de Flynn._

 _\- Ils en font ce qu'ils veulent ! Murmura Ryan à son coéquipier lorsqu'il fut certain que Beckett ne les entendait plus._

 _\- Ouais ! Elle leur mange carrément dans la main ! approuva Esposito._

 _\- T'en penses quoi, toi, de cette histoire ?_

 _\- Quelle histoire ?_

 _\- Bah le gamin ! Tu crois qu'il est vraiment leur fils ?_

 _\- Comment veux-tu que ça soit possible ?_

 _\- Je sais pas, moi… Peut-être que le gosse a voyagé dans le temps, comme Marty Mc Fly…_

 _\- Bro, tu fréquentes trop Castle ! Rétorqua Esposito en secouant la tête désespéré que son collègue puisse énoncer une telle théorie aussi sérieusement._

 _\- Mais imagine ! Peut-être que dans quelques années, on aura inventé la technologie pour remonter le temps…_

 _\- T'es sérieux là ? Et tu crois que la première personne qui fera le voyage ça sera le fils de Castle et Beckett à l'âge de cinq ans ?_

 _\- Bah…_

 _Esposito donna une tape à Ryan sur l'arrière de son crâne pour lui remettre les idées en place et retourna vers son bureau pour reprendre son travail._

 _Beckett et Flynn repassèrent devant eux quelques instants plus tard et les saluèrent avant de quitter le poste. Peu après, Montgomery vint leur dire qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux également._

 _Soulagés, ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et quittèrent le poste à leur tour._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, dans la pénombre du poste quasiment désert, une ombre se faufila près de leurs bureaux et du tableau blanc des enquêteurs. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle sortit son téléphone pour photographier quelques documents affichés ainsi que quelques pages contenues dans un dossier._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre dix-neuf**

Le soir tombait. Debout devant la fenêtre de son bureau, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de la rue, Rick Castle se demandait comment il tenait encore debout. Il pensait à son petit garçon, seul, perdu dans les rues de New-York depuis maintenant deux jours. Les agents du FBI continuaient d'interroger tout le voisinage et de passer au peigne fin chaque recoin du loft, ils avaient même utilisé le luminol pour trouver d'éventuelles traces de sang, heureusement en vain.

Il tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur son voilier. La coque portait encore les stigmates du jour où Cosmo avait eu l'idée de le mettre à l'eau dans la baignoire l'année précédente. Chaque objet de cette pièce ou presque avait été victime de l'imagination débordante du petit garçon. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour le voir encore tenter de démonter sa vieille machine à écrire pour en comprendre le fonctionnement… Il lui semblait avoir vieilli de vingt ans en deux jours ! Sans Cosmo, il ne saurait continuer, il le savait.

Quelques coups légers frappés contre la bibliothèque le sortirent de ses pensées. Il se tourna et découvrit Alexis. La jeune femme avait l'air exténuée, elle passait tout son temps au poste à enquêter sur la disparition de son petit frère et ne revenait au loft que lorsque Ryan lui en donnait l'ordre.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, murmura l'écrivain en l'enlaçant affectueusement.

\- Toi, aussi, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil, à chaque fois je vois sa frimousse qui me sourit et la réalité me revient en pleine figure : mon petit garçon a disparu, avoua Castle la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

\- Tu as réussi à aller dans sa chambre aujourd'hui? Demanda Alexis.

\- Non, à quoi bon ?

\- Tu pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose…

\- Le FBI a déjà passé en revue sa chambre…

\- Mais toi, tu es son père, tu le connais mieux que personne ! Et puis… Tu vois des détails que ne voient pas les autres…

Poussé par sa fille, Rick accepta finalement de se rendre dans la chambre de son fils. Le carton de souvenirs qu'il avait de ses enquêtes avec Kate était encore à côté de son lit, son doudou Bunny était posé sur son oreiller et son précieux sac à dos était près de la table de chevet.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Rick s'assit sur le lit de son fils.

\- Où es-tu Cosmo ? Souffla-t-il en prenant la peluche.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Beckett en observant ce que Castle déposait délicatement dans son assiette._

 _\- Ça, lieutenant, c'est ma spécialité ! Vous allez voir, c'est divin !_

 _\- Euh… J'ai quelques doutes…_

 _\- Voyons lieutenant ! Vous ai-je jamais déçu ?_

 _\- Eh bien il y a eu la fois où vous avez amené des filles à moitié nues au poste pour faire la promotion de votre bouquin… Celle où vous avez choisi un nom de stripteaseuse pour votre héroïne basée sur moi… Celle où vous avez pris rendez-vous avec une prostituée soit disant pour l'enquête… Sans oublier celle où vous avez touché au dossier de ma mère sans ma permission !_

 _\- … Ok ! Je reconnais que je ne suis pas toujours digne de confiance, admit l'écrivain, mais là, je vous assure que c'est délicieux !_

 _Flynn arriva à son tour dans la cuisine et se hissa sur un tabouret près de Kate._

 _\- Oh non ! Pas la guimauvelette ! S'écria-t-il._

 _\- La guimauvelette ? répéta Beckett intriguée._

 _\- Tu connais ça, toi ? S'étonna Castle._

 _\- Tu m'en as déjà préparé, j'ai été malade toute la nuit et maman t'a fait promettre de ne plus jamais m'en faire manger !_

 _\- Impossible ! Ça ne peut pas être à cause de ma guimauvelette ! Tu avais sans doute pris froid, rétorqua Rick dubitatif, la guimauvelette devrait même être prescrite par les médecins, tellement elle est bénéfique pour la santé !_

 _\- Il met de la guimauve dans son omelette ! s'exclama Flynn d'un air outré en regardant Beckett. Et du chocolat !_

 _\- Ne me dites pas que cette recette existe vraiment… S'inquiéta Beckett._

 _\- C'est ma grande spécialité ! Je l'ai inventée moi-même ! Se défendit Castle._

 _\- Je me disais aussi, dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé. Et dire que vous avez tenté de me culpabiliser en m'expliquant que trop de plats à emporter risquaient de rendre Flynn malade…_

 _\- Mais elle est très bonne cette guimauvelette ! Protesta Castle. Il suffit seulement de passer la première impression répugnante…_

 _Beckett leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Flynn et de proposer :_

 _\- Je fais cuire des pâtes ?_

 _\- Oh oui ! S'il te plait ! S'écria l'enfant._

 _\- Elle est pourtant bonne, cette guimauvelette, bougonna tristement Castle. J'y ai mis tout mon cœur…_

 _\- Tu sais ce que tu fais très bien et qui me ferait très plaisir ? Dit Flynn en caressant tendrement l'épaule de son futur papa pour le consoler._

 _\- Non, quoi ?_

 _\- Ta fameuse sauce carbonara !_

 _\- Oh ça c'est une excellente idée, se réjouit Beckett, j'adore les pâtes à la carbonara !_

 _\- Dans ce cas, sourit Castle, c'est parti pour mes fameuses pâtes à la carbonara !_

 _\- Bon ! Dans ce cas, je vais nous préparer une petite entrée, dit Beckett. Que diriez-vous de verrines de grosses crevettes et mousse d'avocat ?_

 _\- Je me régale d'avance, répondit Castle tout sourire._

 _\- Et moi je fais quoi ? Demanda Flynn._

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à préparer le dessert, suggéra Kate, il y a des fruits dans le frigo !_

 _\- Je peux utiliser la chantilly aussi ?_

 _\- S'il n'y en avait pas dans ton dessert, je serais déçu, répondit Castle en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

 _Ils préparèrent le repas en discutant joyeusement, chacun se réjouissant intérieurement de la situation. Beckett appréciait le temps passé avec Castle. Elle se doutait qu'il retournerait probablement avec son ex-femme lorsque cette affaire serait bouclée, mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher ces instants en songeant à Gina. Elle se sentirait bien seule, lorsque Castle et Flynn repartiraient._

 _Castle, lui, profitait de l'étonnante absence de Demming dans les parages, pour profiter de sa muse et l'idée qu'un jour il aurait Flynn avec elle le réjouissait au plus haut point. Car il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui, que le petit garçon était bel et bien son fils, tout droit débarqué du futur grâce à un étrange concours de circonstances. Il allait devoir s'occuper du cas de Gina lorsque cette affaire serait bouclée. La perspective de la dispute qui suivrait ne le réjouissait guère, mais il devrait affronter l'orage._

 _Flynn, quant à lui, remerciait ce type du futur, qui avait laissé son bidule pour voyager dans le temps à son père. Grâce à lui, il avait retrouvé sa maman et pouvait savourer le bonheur de retrouver sa famille, même s'il n'était pas encore sensé exister. Il ne voulait surtout pas revenir à son époque ! Ah si seulement il pouvait se rappeler le nom de ce policier qui avait piégé sa maman… Il pourrait lui sauver la vie._

 _Ils dînèrent tous les trois comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait, Castle ne tarissant pas d'histoires à raconter pour le plus grand plaisir de Flynn et Beckett._

 _\- Bon ! Eh bien, il est temps pour moi de rentrer ! Dit enfin Castle en regardant sa montre._

 _\- Déjà ? Tu pourrais dormir ici ! Proposa Flynn tandis que Beckett ratait plusieurs battements de cœur._

 _\- Non, mon bonhomme, sourit Castle, il faut que je rentre chez moi car j'ai quelques affaires à régler et puis, je n'ai ni ma brosse à dents, ni mon pyjama !_

 _\- S'il te plait ! Insista l'enfant alors que les joues de Kate devenaient de plus en plus rouges._

 _\- Je viendrai vous chercher demain à la première heure, promit Castle en souriant. En attendant, tu vas être bien sage et aller te coucher sans faire d'histoire !_

 _\- D'accord, soupira Flynn déçu._

 _Beckett remercia Castle et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, puis l'écrivain quitta son appartement non sans lui avoir rappelé de fermer sa porte à double tours._

 _De retour au loft, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa maison des Hamptons._

 _\- Bon sang Rick ! Où es-tu ? s'écria Gina sans préambule._

 _\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, grinça Castle._

 _\- Oh ! Tu ne vas pas me reprocher mon énervement, siffla Gina, je te rappelle que tu m'as laissée en plan sans prévenir !_

 _\- Oui, désolé, c'était un cas de force majeure._

 _\- Où es-tu ?_

 _\- Là où l'inspiration m'a appelé._

 _\- Tu es pénible quand tu réponds de façon énigmatique ! Râla-t-elle. Tu comptes rentrer bientôt ? Tu m'as promis de terminer ton roman cet été !_

 _\- Je sais, je sais ! Et je reviendrai dès que j'aurais fini de me ressourcer._

 _\- Tu devais te ressourcer dans les Hamptons !_

 _\- C'est pas bientôt fini les reproches ? Je tiendrai ma promesse quant à mon roman, tu devrais être contente !_

 _\- J'en suis ravie ! Mais j'aimerais aussi passer du temps avec toi, se radoucit-elle._

 _\- Je sais, soupira Castle se sentant un peu coupable, écoute, je te rappellerai demain… J'aurais peut-être avancé dans mes recherches…_

 _Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Gina semblait apaisée. Quelle idée avait-il eue de l'emmener avec lui passer l'été dans les Hamptons ! Comme si sa présence à ses côtés pouvait le consoler ! C'était avec Beckett, qu'il avait voulu passer ses vacances, pas avec Gina !_

 _Il repensa à sa journée avec Kate et le petit Flynn… Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une telle histoire ! Quoique… Un avenir tout tracé avec Beckett, sa muse, celle qui illuminait chaque jour de son existence depuis deux ans et un merveilleux petit garçon, parfaite combinaison d'eux deux ! S'il s'agissait là d'un rêve, il ne voulait plus se réveiller !_

 _Le téléphone sonna, il décrocha et son rêve bascula au cauchemar._


	21. Chapter 21

**_Merci à Izabel65, marionpc84, laeticialfw et Caskett71 pour vos commentaires! ^^_**

 ** _Merci à tous les followers de cette histoire et à tous les lecteurs de l'ombre, votre intérêt pour cette histoire est très motivant!  
_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre vingt_**

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus vite? Grogna Rick à l'arrière du taxi._

 _Le chauffeur se contenta de désigner la file de voitures devant son taxi en haussant les épaules. Les embouteillages. Tous les Newyorkais devaient en prendre leur parti et en tenir compte lors de leurs déplacements._

 _Rick se renfonça nerveusement dans son siège. Ses pensées s'étaient déjà envolées loin, bien plus loin que ce taxi. Les paroles d'Esposito résonnaient encore dans sa tête, réveillant son angoisse. Il ne les avait quittés que depuis très peu de temps! Une heure, deux tout au plus!_

 _Derrière eux, une voiture estampillée NYPD se frayait un chemin entre les véhicules grâce à sa sirène et à son gyrophare. Que n'aurait-il donné pour pouvoir y monter! Il se tourna pour tenta d'apercevoir les policiers à l'intérieur, avec un peu de chance, il les connaîtrait... Bingo! Karpowski! Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit la portière du taxi et sortit du véhicule en faisant de grands signes à la policière. Le chauffeur jura et le traita de tous les noms._

 _\- Castle?! S'étonnait Karpowski en baissant la vitre côté passager de sa voiture._

 _\- Peux-tu m'emmener à l'hôpital Saint Vincent?_

 _\- Beckett?! Comprit la policière en voyant le visage décomposé de l'écrivain._

 _Celui-ci, incapable d'ajouter un mot, se contenta de hocher la tête._

 _\- Monte!_

 _Castle paya la course au taxi et le dédommagea d'un si généreux pourboire que le chauffeur cessa aussitôt ses remontrances et passa du sosie de l'incroyable Hulk à celui du gentil docteur Robert Bruce Banner en moins d'une seconde._

 _Castle s'engouffra dans la voiture de police, qui redémarra dès que le clic de sa ceinture de sécurité eut retenti._

 _Grâce à Karpowski, il arriva rapidement à l'hôpital et se précipita jusqu'à l'accueil où il trouva une grosse dame à l'air revêche occupée à pianoter sur les touches de son ordinateur._

 _\- Bonsoir, dit-il affolé._

 _\- Bonsoir… Un instant s'il vous..._

 _\- Je cherche ma muse, euh ma partenaire ! La coupa-t-il en bafouillant. Elle vient d'être admise ! Comment va-t-elle ?_

 _\- Qui ?_

 _\- Beckett ! Elle s'appelle Beckett ! Kate ! Enfin Katherine ! Mais tout le monde l'appelle Kate ou Beckett ! Sauf son père, lui, il l'appelle Katie ! Mais il est le seul à avoir le droit de l'appeler comme ça ! Elle préfère Kate. Enfin…_

 _\- Monsieur calmez-vous, s'il vous plait !_

 _\- Euh… D'accord… Alors ? Elle va bien ? Où est-elle ? Je peux la voir ?_

 _\- Vous êtes de la famille ?_

 _\- Bien sûr ! C'est ma femme ! Enfin, elle le sera un jour !_

 _\- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes son fiancé ?_

 _\- En quelque sorte…_

 _\- Il faudrait savoir ! Rétorqua l'infirmière d'un air sévère._

 _\- Euh… Techniquement…_

 _\- Il est avec nous ! Annonça Esposito qui venait à la rencontre de Castle._

 _\- Dans ce cas… Vous vous chargez de l'emmener ? Vous connaissez le chemin._

 _\- Oui, bien sûr ! Merci ! Viens Castle, c'est par là._

 _\- Comment vont-ils ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Castle fou d'inquiétude._

 _\- Le petit va bien, il n'a pas été touché._

 _\- PAS ÉTÉ TOUCHÉ ?! ON LEUR A TIRÉ DESSUS ?! s'étrangla Castle._

 _\- Des tirs de sniper depuis l'immeuble en face, vraisemblablement. Mais ça n'était pas un pro, heureusement. Il visait le gosse, mais Beckett a eu le temps de s'interposer._

 _\- Elle a été touchée ?_

 _\- Euh… oui, les médecins s'occupent d'elle pour le moment, mais…_

 _Des cris interrompirent leur conversation, Castle reconnut la voix de Flynn et se précipita dans la salle d'où ils provenaient._

 _\- LAISSEZ-MOI ! JE VEUX MA MAMAN !_

 _\- Le docteur s'occupe d'elle, tu la verras plus tard, calme-toi !_

 _\- Il n'arrête pas de donner des coups de pieds ! Il faudrait lui donner un calmant !_

 _\- Aïe ! Il m'a mordu !_

 _\- MÉCHANT ! T'AVAIS QU'À ME LÂCHER !_

 _\- Il vient ce calmant ?_

 _\- VOUS NE LUI DONNEREZ RIEN DU TOUT ! VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QU'IL EST INQUIET ! Tonna Castle en arrivant dans l'encadrement de la porte._

 _\- PAPA !_

 _\- Je suis là bonhomme, ça va aller, répondit Castle en s'approchant pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras._

 _\- Je veux seulement voir ma maman ! Pleura le petit garçon dans le cou de Rick._

 _\- Je sais, je sais. On va attendre tous les deux qu'on nous donne de ses nouvelles, chuchota Castle en tâchant de paraître le plus serein possible._

 _\- Je vais aller aux nouvelles, dit l'une des infirmières rassurée de voir que le petit garçon se calmait un peu._

 _\- Merci, souffla Castle sans cesser de frotter doucement le dos de Flynn, qui tremblait dans ses bras._

 _\- Madame ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! s'écria une voix dans le couloir._

 _\- Ce qui n'est pas raisonnable, c'est de laisser ce petit garçon hurler sa détresse sans réagir ! Claqua une voix qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt._

 _\- Beckett ?!_

 _\- Maman ! S'écria Flynn en se précipitant vers elle._

 _\- Hey ! Rassurez-vous ! Je vais bien, sourit difficilement la détective._

 _\- ça saute aux yeux, ironisa l'écrivain en remarquant le sang qui maculait son visage et sa chemise._

 _\- Vous allez nous laisser vous soigner, maintenant ? Grogna l'infirmière._

 _\- Je vais devoir y aller, soupira Kate, mais je serai vite revenue, d'accord ?_

 _\- D'accord, répondit timidement Flynn._

 _Rassurés, ils se rendirent au distributeur et achetèrent des sodas et des barres chocolatées, puis revinrent dans la salle d'attente où ils patientèrent sagement tous les deux. Montgomery ordonna aux gars de monter la garde auprès d'eux, il était hors de question de les laisser seuls tant qu'ils n'auraient pas mis la main sur le taré qui s'en était pris à eux._

 _Beckett, touchée au cuir chevelu, devait rester en observation une nuit, mais pourrait sortir le lendemain, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Elle fut donc installée dans une chambre, où Flynn et Castle la rejoignirent, escortés par les gars._

 _\- Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir que Flynn était chez moi? Demanda Kate lorsque l'enfant fut endormi._

 _\- Personne ne le savait à part nous, répondit Esposito. Il a dû vous filer._

 _\- Impossible, grogna Beckett somnolente._

 _\- Ou alors il a eu accès au dossier de l'affaire, suggéra Ryan._

 _\- Une taupe? S'étonna Castle._

 _\- Ouais, ça m'étonnerait aussi, mais on ne peut pas ignorer cette possibilité, soupira Esposito._

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Ryan._

 _\- On les planque, répondit Castle comme une évidence. On les emmène demain dans un endroit que nous seuls connaîtrons. Et il ne faudra que cet endroit n'apparaisse nulle part dans le dossier!_

 _\- D'accord, mais où demanda Ryan._

 _\- Il y a la cabane de mon père... Proposa Beckett à moitié endormie._

 _\- Non, il fouillera les endroits en rapport avec vous, c'est trop évident, contra Castle._

 _\- Où alors? Demandèrent les gars._

 _\- Chez moi! Dans les Hamptons!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Bon, il paraît que mes chapitres sont trop courts ( J'en suis désolée, mais comme je publiai à peu près tous les jours, je n'arrivais pas à faire plus long) alors pour me faire pardonner, voilà du rab!**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre vingt et un_**

 _Le lendemain matin, Rick emmena Flynn prendre un bon petit déjeuner dans un café proche de l'hôpital, tandis que Beckett attendait le passage du médecin pour avoir sa feuille de sortie. Ryan et Esposito les escortaient. Ils s'installèrent à une table loin de la fenêtre, le serveur vint prendre leurs commandes._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ? demanda Castle en se tournant vers Flynn._

 _\- Un chocolat chaud, des pancakes au sirop d'érable et un jus d'orange, s'il vous plait ! Oh et une paille aussi !_

 _\- Toi, tu sais ce que tu veux ! Sourit le serveur. Et pour vous messieurs ?_

 _\- Trois cafés et trois beignets, annonça Castle après avoir consulté ses amis._

 _Le serveur s'éclipsa et revint avec leurs commandes quelques instants plus tard. Flynn se rua sur ses pancakes avec appétit. Kate l'avait rassuré sur son état de santé, il avait retrouvé son insouciance toute enfantine, contrairement aux gars, qui sursautaient prêts à dégainer leurs armes au moindre bruit._

 _\- Détendez-vous les gars, lança Castle. Il ne peut rien nous arriver au milieu de tout ce monde._

 _\- Facile à dire, mon vieux, grommela Ryan. Ce n'est pas toi qui devras affronter la réaction de Beckett s'il vous arrive quelque chose._

 _\- S'il arrive quelque chose à Flynn, tu veux dire, rectifia Castle._

 _\- Non, non, s'il vous arrive quelque chose à tous les deux! Confirma Ryan. Ou même seulement à toi! Une seule personne est autorisée à te coller une balle ou à te briser les deux jambes!_

 _\- Qui?_

 _\- Beckett, Bro, sourit Esposito, ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas !_

 _\- Comme si je ne savais pas quoi ? S'étonna Castle._

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas encore compris ?!_

 _\- Pas compris quoi ?_

 _\- Sérieux, Bro ? Pouffa Ryan._

 _\- Mais quoi ?! Insista l'écrivain en trépignant sur son siège comme un gamin._

 _\- Il n'a vraiment pas compris, dit Ryan hilare en se tournant vers Esposito._

 _\- Et dire qu'il se vante d'être un esprit supérieurement intelligent ! Répondit ce dernier en rejoignant son partenaire dans l'hilarité._

 _\- Mais allez ! Quoi ? Les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? Insista encore Castle agacé de ne pas tout comprendre._

 _\- Réfléchis Castle, peut-être que la lumière se fera dans ton esprit, se contenta de répondre mystérieusement Esposito._

 _\- Ah non ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il est assez allumé comme ça ? Intervint Ryan entre deux crises de rire._

 _Castle soupira devant le spectacle des gars riant de leurs plaisanteries à ses dépens. Qu'avait-il manqué ? Il fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Où est Demming ? Demanda-t-il soudain en repensant au petit ami de Beckett._

 _Le fou rire des gars s'intensifia un peu plus. Les gens présents dans le café allaient les prendre pour des fous._

 _\- C'est qui Demming ? Demanda alors Flynn intrigué._

 _\- Un seigneur Sith, marmonna Castle de plus en plus agacé par le rire des bros._

 _\- C'est vrai ? Comme Dark Vador ?_

 _\- Pire encore, bougonna l'écrivain, il vient vers toi en souriant, il joue les types sympas et tout et avant que tu t'en rendes compte, il t'a piqué ta copine._

 _\- A l'école, Martin aussi a essayé de me piquer ma copine, répondit l'enfant, mais je ne me suis pas laissé faire !_

 _\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu lui as donné un bon coup de poing dans la figure pour lui abimer la lèvre ?_

 _\- Mais non ! Je suis allé trouver la fille qui me plaisait, elle s'appelle Lysa, et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et maintenant, c'est mon amoureuse !_

 _\- ça parait si simple, quand on a cinq ans, soupira Castle._

 _\- C'est toi, qui ne sais pas y faire, vieux ! S'esclaffa Esposito les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait._

 _\- Et si vous arrêtiez de vous payer ma tête et que vous me disiez ce que vous savez ! grogna Castle le regard noir._

 _Les Bros se regardèrent un instant, tentant difficilement de retrouver leur sérieux, puis finalement, Ryan craqua._

 _\- Beckett et Demming ont rompu !_

 _\- … Quoi ?! Comment ? Quand ?_

 _\- D'habitude, t'es plus rapide à la détente, vieux ! se moqua Esposito._

 _\- Ouais, d'habitude, il remarque les petits détails, approuva Ryan._

 _\- Et il sait lire en Beckett comme dans un livre ouvert ! ajouta Esposito._

 _\- Sauf quand il s'agit de Demming ! Là il perd tous ses superpouvoirs ! Répliqua Ryan._

 _\- Bon ! Dupond et Dupont, quand vous aurez fini de vous payer ma tête, vous vous déciderez peut-être à éclairer ma lanterne !_

 _\- Mais tu sais tout, Castle ! Répondit Esposito._

 _\- Tu n'as plus qu'à assembler les morceaux du puzzle._

 _Castle fronça de nouveau les sourcils et repensa aux évènements des derniers jours. Beckett avait été furieuse contre lui à son retour, alors que lors de son départ, elle n'avait pas eu l'air de lui en vouloir, au contraire, elle lui avait dit avoir apprécié cette année passée avec lui et lui avait souhaité de passer de bonnes vacances…_

 _Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il l'avait trouvée étrange cette conversation entre eux… Pourquoi l'avait-elle pris à part ? Pour lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances ? Cela semblait tellement bizarre, elle aurait pu le faire en même temps que les gars et Lanie… Avec le recul, il en venait à se dire qu'elle avait voulu lui dire autre chose, mais qu'elle en avait été empêchée… Gina ! Mais oui ! Elle était arrivée et avait interrompu leur conversation ! Qu'avait-elle bien pu vouloir lui dire de si personnel, qu'il eut fallu qu'ils soient en tête pour ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle changé d'attitude en voyant arriver Gina ? Pourquoi son magnifique sourire s'était-il effacé soudainement ?_

 _\- Oh bon sang ! s'écria-t-il soudain les yeux écarquillés._

 _\- T'en as mis du temps, vieux ! Constata Esposito. Et après ça, c'est moi qui ai le quotient émotionnel d'une cannette de soda ?_

 _\- Elle avait rompu ce jour-là ? Demanda Castle qui voulait avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il venait de comprendre._

 _\- Apparemment ! C'est ce que Demming a dit à Espo, en tout cas ! Répondit Ryan._

 _\- Elle voulait venir passer le week-end avec moi ?!_

 _\- C'est ce que Lanie en a déduit, confirma Esposito._

 _\- Mais quel imbécile je fais ! Se lamenta l'écrivain._

 _\- On n'osait pas te le dire, vieux !_

 _\- Alors... Ça veut dire qu'elle m'aime? Dit Castle un sourire idiot se dessinant sur son visage._

 _\- Ça veut dire qu'elle était prête à te laisser une chance, corrigea Esposito. Rien ne dit qu'elle ne t'aurait pas laissé tomber après t'avoir supporté pendant un week-end._

 _\- Ouais, il y a plus d'un mois, avant que tu ne décides de partir dans les Hamptons avec ton ex-femme! Ajouta Ryan._

 _\- ..._

 _Le silence qui s'en suivit fut finalement interrompu par le bruit que fit Flynn en aspirant les dernières gouttes de son jus d'orange à la paille._

 _\- Tu en veux un autre? Demanda Rick._

 _\- Non merci, répondit le garçonnet tout sourire._

 _\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça toi?_

 _\- Tu vas dire à maman que tu l'aimes?_

 _\- Euh... Peut-être... Enfin, quand j'aurai trouvé le bon moment..._

 _\- Chouette!_

 _\- Pourquoi ça te réjouit autant, toi?_

 _\- J'ai toujours voulu avoir un grand frère!_

 _\- Et?_

 _\- Bah si tu perds moins de temps avec maman, vous vous marierez plus vite et vous aurez un bébé avant moi, donc j'aurai un grand frère!_

 _\- Logique, reconnut Esposito amusé._

 _\- C'est Beckett qui va être ravie d'apprendre ce nouveau projet! Rigola Ryan en imaginant la tête de sa chef lorsque le petit lui ferait part de cette conversation._

 _\- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas modifier l'avenir, rappela Castle._

 _\- Si tu te maries avec maman je ne risque pas de disparaître, parce que tu dis toujours qu'elle est la femme de ta vie._

 _\- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, énonça Esposito._

 _\- Allons la retrouver, lança Castle, on reparlera plus tard de cette histoire de grand frère._

 _\- On pourra l'appeler Anakin ? demanda Flynn._

 _\- Qui ça?_

 _\- Bah mon grand frère pardi!_

 _\- Jamais Beckett n'acceptera de nommer son fils Anakin, répondit Castle, même si je reconnais que c'est un prénom super cool !_

 _\- Elle a bien accepté Cosmo ! Après un coup pareil, tu peux lui faire choisir n'importe quel prénom !_

 _\- Je croyais que tu t'appelais Flynn._

 _\- En fait c'est Cosmo, mon prénom._

 _\- Cosmo ? Tu t'appelles Cosmo ? Sérieux ?! C'est un super prénom ! C'est comme ça que je voulais appeler Alexis, si elle avait été un garçon !_

 _\- Ça c'est toi qui le dis ! Mais de toute façon, j'ai changé, je préfère Flynn !_

 _\- On n'a pas le droit de changer de prénom comme ça !_

 _\- Tu as bien changé de nom, toi !_

 _\- C'est pas pareil, moi c'est un nom de plume…_

 _\- Pourquoi c'est pas pareil ? Tu te fais appeler Castle même quand tu n'écris pas !_

 _\- Mhm… Touché. Bon, allons chercher Beckett, on continuera cette discussion au sujet du prénom de ton grand frère plus tard._

 _\- C'est moi ou cette conversation était vraiment surréaliste ? Demanda Ryan à son partenaire alors que Flynn et Castle se dirigeaient vers le comptoir pour régler la note._

 _\- C'est Castle, vieux, répondit le latino, c'est toujours surréaliste avec lui._

 _\- Ouais… C'est à se demander comment il a réussi à faire tomber Beckett la terre à terre dans ses filets !_

 _\- Il ne l'a pas encore ferrée, vieux ! Il a encore pas mal de chemin à faire pour arriver à ses fins !_

 _Pendant ce temps, Beckett trépignait en attendant le passage du médecin. Elle était prête depuis un bon moment déjà et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Un médecin en blouse blanche apparut._

 _\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur… Oh !_

 _\- Bonjour, répondit Beckett. Vous vous êtes trompé de chambre ? Demanda-t-elle ne reconnaissant pas le médecin qui l'avait soigné la veille._

 _\- Non… Euh… Mon collègue m'a demandé de faire ses sorties, il a été appelé en urgence… Mais, nous nous sommes déjà vus, non ?_

 _\- Euh… Vous êtes le charmant jeune homme, qui a partagé son taxi avec moi l'autre soir !_

 _\- C'est ça ! Josh Davidson, se présenta de nouveau le médecin. Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Enfin, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances…_

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste un bobo ! Rien de grave, sourit Beckett._

 _\- Qui vous a valu plusieurs points de suture et une nuit en observation, ça n'est pas rien tout de même !_

 _\- Je suis une dure à cuire, sourit Beckett. Alors, je peux sortir ?_

 _\- Personne ne vous accompagne ?_

 _\- Si ! Bien sûr ! Ils sont allés déjeuner._

 _\- Parce que je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir seule, répliqua le médecin. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer après un choc à la tête…_

 _\- Je serai bien entourée, rassurez-vous ! Sourit la jeune femme._

 _\- Quel dommage._

 _\- Je vous demande pardon ?_

 _\- Je me serais bien porté volontaire, moi, pour jouer le garde-malade, répondit le médecin avec un sourire charmeur._

 _\- Désolé, mais la place est déjà prise ! Fit la voix de Castle derrière eux._


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapitre vingt-deux_**

 _A l'arrière de la voiture que conduisaient les gars, le silence régnait. Cosmo s'était endormi et Beckett le regard tourné vers l'extérieur ne pipait mot._

 _Castle, dans ses petits souliers, tenta de briser ce silence pesant, dont il était la cause._

 _\- Ecoutez, je suis désolé, si je vous ai dérangée tout à l'heure avec le docteur Mamour…_

 _Beckett leva les yeux au ciel, agacée._

 _\- Il fallait le dire, si vous vouliez accepter sa proposition de jouer le garde-malade! Ajouta-t-il sa voix grimpant dans les aigus signe qu'il était contrarié lui aussi._

 _\- Je n'avais aucune intention d'accepter sa proposition, siffla-t-elle, je le connais à peine !_

 _\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous fâchée ?_

 _\- Pourquoi je suis fâchée ? Pourquoi je suis fâchée ?!_

 _\- C'est ce que je viens de demander, chuchota Castle, et si vous pouviez éviter de crier… Le petit s'est endormi…_

 _\- Nan mais vous vous êtes rendu compte du cinéma que vous avez fait dans la chambre tout à l'heure ?! Fulmina Beckett entre ses dents._

 _\- Bah… Je le trouvais un peu lourd avec ses gros sabots… Sérieusement, c'est quoi cette technique de drague ?_

 _\- Ah parce que vous, vous vous êtes montré discret ?!_

 _\- Euh… Je ne vois pas…_

 _\- Vous auriez pu tout aussi bien faire pipi sur mes chaussures pour marquer votre territoire ! L'effet aurait été le même !_

 _\- Je pense que si j'avais fait un truc pareil, je serai en ce moment même allongé sur la table de Lanie avec une balle entre les deux yeux !_

 _\- C'est pas l'envie qui m'a manquée ! Vous avez eu de la chance que je n'ai pas eu mon arme sur moi !_

 _\- Quoi ? Il vous plait tant que ça le docteur Mamour ?_

 _\- C'est pas ça la question ! Râla Beckett. Et puis pourquoi avez-vous agi de la sorte ? Vous êtes avec votre ex-femme, non ? En quoi le fait que je parle avec mon médecin peut vous déranger ?_

 _\- Parce que… Euh… Bah… C'est que…_

 _\- Ah ! Vous voyez ! Votre crise de jalousie n'était pas légitime !_

 _\- ça n'était pas une crise de jalousie ! S'offusqua l'écrivain._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'était alors ?_

 _\- Il voulait me piquer ma malade ! ça ne se fait pas ce genre de trucs !_

 _\- Votre malade ? Depuis quand vous êtes docteur ?_

 _\- Depuis hier soir ! Enfin ! Non, je ne suis pas docteur, mais j'étais là le premier ! C'est moi qui ai proposé de vous surveiller en premier ! Il est arrivé trop tard ! Geignit-il à la manière d'un petit garçon à qui on vient de piquer son jouet préféré._

 _\- Je ne suis pas un trophée !_

 _\- Je le sais bien !_

 _\- Dans ce cas, tant mieux !_

 _\- Bon ! On est d'accord !_

 _\- Parfait !_

 _\- Parfait !_

 _D'un même mouvement, Castle et Beckett se renfoncèrent chacun contre le dossier de la banquette en croisant les bras._

 _A l'avant, Ryan et Esposito n'avaient rien manqué de leur prise de bec._

 _\- Tu crois qu'ils se rendent compte qu'on est dans la voiture et qu'on a tout entendu ? Chuchota Ryan à l'intention de son partenaire._

 _\- Papa et maman oublient tous ceux qui sont autour d'eux dans ces cas-là, rétorqua Esposito en haussant les épaules._

 _\- Alors ? Qui c'est qui gagne cette manche ?_

 _\- Un partout, la balle au centre, je dirais…_

 _\- Oh fermez-la ! Marmonna Beckett._

 _\- Eh ben ! C'est pas comme ça que je vais l'avoir mon grand frère… soupira Cosmo en baillant._

 _\- …_

 _Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Castle descendit et fit le tour de la voiture, pour venir ouvrir la portière du côté de Beckett, en parfait gentleman. Elle sortit de la voiture et fut impressionnée par la magnifique maison de l'écrivain. Grandiose fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit._

 _\- Et voilà, nous y sommes, dit Castle._

 _\- Oh mon Dieu, Castle ! S'exclama-t-elle. Wow. Alors euh… vous êtes riche ou quelque chose comme ça?_

 _\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas aussi riche que James Patterson, mais je me défends... sourit-il._

 _\- Oh!_

 _\- Venez, je vais vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire, sourit l'écrivain en la prenant par la main._

 _\- On pourra aller dans la piscine ? demanda Cosmo en leur emboîtant le pas._

 _\- Bien sûr ! La température de l'eau doit être idéale._

 _\- Génial ! Se réjouit Beckett._

 _\- Pas vous Beckett, avec vos points de suture, c'est déconseillé !_

 _\- Roh ! Vous n'allez pas jouer les rabat-joie !_

 _\- C'est mon rôle de garde-malade !_

 _\- Je suis pas malade, bougonna Kate._

 _\- Vous m'avez parfaitement compris !... Allez, faites pas cette tête-là, je vous prêterai mon canapé flottant._

 _Elle esquissa un sourire à cette idée._

 _\- Et je vous préparerai mon Virgin-mojito spécial !_

 _\- Castle, vous êtes l'hôte parfait ! Le complimenta-t-elle un large sourire illuminant son visage cette fois._

 _\- Ah bah ! Tu vois ? Quand tu veux… dit Cosmo tout sourire._

 _Rick forma un O avec son pouce et son index et adressa un clin d'œil complice au petit garçon._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ? Demanda Kate suspicieuse._

 _\- Rien ! Rien ! Répondirent Rick et Cosmo en chœur en affichant un air qu'ils espéraient innocent._

 _Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois, laissant les gars en plan._

 _\- Bah et nous ? Demanda Ryan dépité._

 _\- Sérieux ? Il nous prend pour ses chauffeurs, ma parole ? Bougonna Esposito._

 _\- Moi je suis le chauffeur ! Toi, tu fais le larbin! Rétorqua Ryan en désignant les sacs dans le coffre._

 _\- Ah! Ah! Petit comique! Railla Esposito._

 _\- ..._

 _\- RYAN! REVIENS ICI! RYAN!_

 _\- Richard? C'est_ _toi? Cria Gina depuis le salon lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir._

 _\- Oui, répondit ce-dernier en grimaçant._

 _\- Où étais-tu passé ? Je me faisais un sang d'…_

 _Gina, qui venait le rejoindre, s'arrêta net en découvrant qu'il n'était pas seul._

 _\- Bonjour ! Lancèrent Kate et Flynn de concert en faisant un petit signe de la main._

 _\- Euh…Bonjour, répondit Gina en tournant la tête vers Castle d'un air interrogateur._

 _\- J'ai amené des invités, expliqua Castle tout sourire, tu connais déjà le lieutenant Beckett…_

 _\- Euh oui…_

 _\- Et voici Cosmo, son petit protégé !_

 _\- Bonjour madame ! Sourit l'enfant._

 _\- Euh… Appelle-moi Gina, répondit celle-ci avec un petit sourire crispé._

 _\- D'accord, madame Gina ! Répondit poliment le petit garçon._

 _\- Où est-ce qu'on pose les sacs ? Demanda Esposito en arrivant derrière eux._

 _Un cri strident retentit derrière lui et quelque chose le bouscula soudainement. Il percuta Castle, qui bouscula Gina, qui se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air._

 _\- Aïeuuuhhhh ! Bon sang Ryan, tu peux pas faire attention ? Râla le latino._

 _\- Désolé… Euh… Je… Il y a une bête qui s'est faufilée sournoisement dans ce buisson !_

 _\- Sournoisement ? T'es sérieux Mec ?_

 _\- Bah… Elle était au moins grande comme ça et elle avait des petits yeux pervers! Bafouilla Ryan en écartant les mains._

 _\- Et voici Heckle et Jeckle, euh je veux dire les lieutenants Ryan et Esposito, les présenta Castle en aidant Gina à se relever._

 _\- M'Dame ! Saluèrent en chœur les gars d'un air un peu gêné._

 _\- Ils vont passer quelques jours avec nous, le temps que les affaires se calment à New-York, expliqua Castle. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?_

 _\- … Pas du tout, Richard, tu es chez toi, répondit Gina avec un sourire crispé._

 _\- Parfait ! Je vais leur montrer leurs chambres ! Tu pourras passer commande auprès du traiteur ? Je doute qu'il y ait suffisamment de nourriture dans le frigo._

 _\- Je… Commença Beckett._

 _\- Pas de discussion Beckett ! Vous êtes mes invités, il n'est pas question que vous refusiez quoi que ce soit ! Les chambres sont par-là, suivez-moi !_

 _\- Je peux prendre la chambre bleue ? Demanda aussitôt Flynn._

 _\- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon petit Cosmo ! Tu es ici chez toi ! Sourit Castle en montant les escaliers._

 _\- Pourquoi vous l'appelez Cosmo ? Demanda Beckett intriguée._

 _\- C'est son vrai nom ! Trop cool, non ? J'avais pensé à ce prénom pour Alexis, si elle avait été un garçon !_

 _\- Tu ne t'appelles pas Flynn ? S'indigna Beckett en regardant le petit garçon d'un air sévère._

 _\- J'ai changé ! Je pense sérieusement que vous avez fait une erreur en m'appelant comme ça !_

 _\- Voilà pourquoi on n'a pas retrouvé ses parents ! marmonna Beckett en sortant son téléphone, il ne nous a pas donné sa véritable identité !_

 _\- Laissez ce téléphone éteint ! L'arrêta Castle, le tueur doit vous rechercher et tracer votre portable, c'est la première chose qu'il fera !_

 _\- Mais… !_

 _\- Vous utiliserez la ligne fixe tout à l'heure, elle est sécurisée ! Auparavant, on va vous installer dans une chambre et vous allez vous reposer comme le docteur vous l'a recommandé !Ne vous en faites pas, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle se tournait pour aller prendre son sac, les gars vont vous apporter vos affaires._

 _Beckett poussa un long soupir, mais le suivit docilement dans les escaliers, Cosmo sur ses talons._

 _\- Je le crois pas, marmonna Esposito toujours en bas des escaliers. Ils nous prennent vraiment pour les larbins !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est comme ça quand t'es en bas de l'échelle au travail, rétorqua Ryan. Tu sers de chauffeur et tu portes les sacs, c'est comme ça, t'y peux rien !_

 _Ils ramassèrent les sacs et montèrent les escaliers à leur tour, laissant Gina seule en bas. Son sourire crispé s'effaça dès qu'ils eurent disparu de son champ de vision. Adieu les vacances de rêve dans les Hamptons !_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre vingt-trois**

Le soleil se levait doucement sur la grosse pomme et ses rayons passaient à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Cosmo pour arriver sur un petit objet qui traînait au milieu des peluches du petit garçon. Sa surface métallique parfaitement réfléchissante renvoya le rayon sur le visage endormi de Castle, qui, ébloui, grogna son mécontentement. Il tenta de l'éviter en plaçant sa main sur ses yeux, mais le mal était fait, son rêve s'était envolé.

Il n'avait pas quitté la chambre de son fils depuis qu'il y était entré la veille, il était resté là, au milieu des affaires de son fils, perdu dans ses pensées, incapable de trouver la force de se relever et de continuer. Finalement, vaincu par la fatigue, il avait fini par sombrer dans le sommeil. Ses rêves l'avaient alors ramené à l'époque où il avait été le plus heureux, entouré de sa femme et de son fils.

Après avoir encore vainement tenté d'échapper à la lumière agaçante et de retrouver son doux rêve, il finit par émerger. Il s'assit sur le lit de son fils, dans lequel il avait passé la nuit, se frotta le visage en soupirant, puis posa son regard sur l'objet qui avait causé son réveil. Il s'approcha du tas de peluches, les déplaça et tomba sur…

\- … Le bidule de Doyle ? marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que… Oh bon sang ! ALEXIS !

La rouquine se précipita dans la chambre de son petit frère en entendant le cri de son père.

\- PAPA ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?

\- JE SAIS OÙ EST COSMO !

\- OÙ ?

\- IL A BIDOUILLÉ LE BIDULE DE DOYLE !

\- Et alors?

\- ALORS, IL A DÛ ÊTRE ENVOYÉ DANS LE PASSÉ ! OU LE FUTUR ! C'EST POUR ÇA QU'ON A AUCUNE TRACE DE LUI ! IL A DISPARU DANS LE TEMPS !

\- Papa, souffla Alexis, il est à peine six heures du matin… Il va falloir que tu sois plus clair, parce que je ne te suis pas du tout là !

\- Viens dans la cuisine, je vais tout t'expliquer devant une tasse de café, répondit Rick excité comme une puce.

\- Bien noir alors, le café, marmonna Alexis la voix encore ensomeillée.

\- … Donc, ce truc est une machine à voyager dans le temps ? Résuma Alexis les sourcils froncés après avoir écouté le récit de son père, mais elle ne fonctionne pas.

\- Elle ne fonctionnait pas ! Rectifia Castle. Ton petit frère s'est amusé à la bidouiller.

\- Il a seulement cinq ans papa ! D'accord, il est très éveillé pour son âge, mais de là à inventer une machine à voyager dans le temps…

\- Réparer, chérie, elle était en panne, il s'est contenté de la réparer, corrigea l'écrivain. En fait, je pense que c'est par hasard, qu'il a accompli cet exploit… Enfin, toujours est-il, qu'il l'a fait et que…

\- Sérieusement papa ? Tu crois vraiment que Cosmo est perdu quelque part dans le temps ?

\- … C'est une piste comme une autre… C'est la seule piste qu'on ait en fin de compte…

\- Tu parles d'une piste ! C'est impossible ! On ne voyage pas dans le temps !

\- On croirait entendre Kate !

\- Et elle avait bien raison ! Papa, soupira Alexis, je sais que tu es fou d'inquiétude pour Cosmo, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Imagine une seconde que ça soit possible ! Geignit Castle, imagine que Cosmo soit bel et bien prisonnier du temps ! Ce Doyle, dont je t'ai parlé, il s'est volatilisé après notre enquête, pratiquement sous mes yeux !

Alexis ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. Son père se raccrochait à cette théorie comme un naufrager à une bouée de sauvetage, comment pourrait-elle trouver la force de le ramener sur terre alors qu'elle-même se sentait perdue dans cette affaire.

\- Ok, souffla-t-elle. En admettant que ce bidule fonctionne, comment comptes-tu le retrouver ? Il pourrait être n'importe quand dans le passé ou le futur…

\- Mhm… Je sais pas… Je vais essayer de l'allumer pour commencer…

 _Après avoir fait le tour de la maison et des installations de sécurité, les gars installaient leur espace de travail dans le salon._

 _\- Eh ben ! Il ne s'embête pas Castle, t'as vu cette baraque ? Dit Esposito admiratif._

 _\- Ah ça, ça paye bien, auteur de Bestseller, approuva Ryan. Je n'aurais pas dû me lancer dans la carrière de flic…_

 _\- Parce que tu crois que tu aurais pu faire carrière dans l'écriture ? Laisse-moi rire ! J'ai lu le poème que tu as écris à Jenny pour son anniversaire, excuse-moi, vieux, mais c'est loin d'être du James Patterson !_

 _\- Evidemment ! C'était un poème, pas un polar ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu y connais-toi d'abord ?_

 _\- « Jenny, tu es la femme de ma vie, quand je te vois, je n'ai plus froid… » Récita le latino en riant, franchement j'ai lu bien mieux !_

 _\- Depuis quand tu lis autre chose que des B.D. ? Marmonna Ryan vexé. Tu n'avais pas le droit de le lire, d'abord ! C'est personnel !_

 _\- En tout cas, ça a l'air sérieux avec Jenny…_

 _\- Ouais et alors ?_

 _\- Tout doux, vieux ! Je ne faisais qu'un constat, je ne voulais pas me moquer !_

 _\- Ouais, et bah t'as pas intérêt ! Et plutôt que de te mêler de ma vie sentimentale, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de la tienne !_

 _\- Ma vie sentimentale se porte très bien, merci !_

 _\- Ah oui ? Quelqu'un en vue ?_

 _\- Mhm ! Joker ! En parlant de vie sentimentale... Tu sais où est Beckett ?_

 _\- Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était dans le bureau de Castle pour appeler le capitaine…_

 _Beckett raccrocha le téléphone et se passa une main dans les cheveux, après une rapide recherche auprès des services sociaux, le capitaine Montgomery lui avait affirmé qu'aucun enfant du nom de Cosmo Rodgers n'avait été signalé disparu._

 _Cette histoire l'énervait. Bien sûr, elle trouvait le petit garçon adorable et appréciait le temps passé en sa compagnie, mais cette situation ne pourrait pas durer indéfiniment… Même si cela ne semblait pas le perturber. Comment se faisait-il d'ailleurs qu'il se sente si à l'aise en leur compagnie ? Pourquoi sa famille ne lui manquait pas ? D'accord, elle lui rappelait sa maman, mais elle ne pouvait pas la remplacer !_

 _Et puis cette histoire d'enfant du futur… Castle lui avait déjà sorti des théories tordues, mais à ce point-là ! Et le comble, c'était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrer ses arguments et cela l'énervait au plus haut point._

 _Il fallait qu'elle retrouve sa famille, elle devait prouver à Castle que Cosmo n'était pas leur futur enfant, car c'était tout bonnement impossible. Les voyages dans le temps n'existaient pas !_

 _Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit l'objet qu'elle avait trouvé dans les buissons. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer ça ? Peut-être que… Non, impossible… Ou alors…_

 _\- ARRRRRRGGGGHHHH ! S'écria-t-elle soudain au comble de la frustration en passant la porte qui donnait sur le jardin._

 _\- Beckett ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda Castle en se retournant._

 _Il se tenait debout sur le bord de la piscine, avec un short de bain pour seul vêtement. Elle pouvait admirer tout à loisir son dos large et musclé. Et ce short, qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses… à croquer…_

 _Elle sortit subitement de sa rêverie en rougissant violemment, non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup !_

 _\- Beckett ? Répéta Castle inquiet devant le comportement étrange de sa muse. Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Euh… Oui… Euh…_

 _\- Le capitaine a pu vous renseigner ?_

 _\- Non… Pas du tout… Euh… Mais il va continuer à chercher de ce côté-là, alors…Euh…_

 _\- Vous lui faites perdre son temps, vous savez ? dit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers la piscine dans laquelle Cosmo barbotait joyeusement._

 _\- Et pourquoi ça ?_

 _\- C'est évident, non ? C'est notre fils ! répliqua-t-il tout sourire._

 _\- Capitaine ! Cria Cosmo en lui faisant signe. J'ai trouvé le trésor ! Il est dans l'épave qui se trouve là au fond !_

 _\- J'arrive ! Cria Castle en enfilant son masque et son tuba avant de se tourner vers elle. Désolé lieutenant, nous avons repéré le trésor du capitaine Kidd ! Le devoir m'appelle !_

 _Il prit une grande inspiration, puis se jeta à l'eau en un parfait plongeon que Kate admira sans recevoir la moindre éclaboussure._

 _Elle resta là à les admirer un moment, ils semblaient déjà tellement complices tous les deux…_

 _Ce qui était certain, c'était que cette histoire lui donnait une de ces migraines !_

 _Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, ainsi qu'un grand bruit métallique et un cri suraigu._


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapitre vingt-quatre_**

 _Elle se retourna et découvrit Gina devant la porte de la cuisine, trempée, un seau en métal gisant à ses pieds._

 _\- RICHARD CASTLE ! Hurla-t-elle, JE SUPPOSE QUE C'EST UNE DE TES FACÉTIES !_

 _\- OUAIS ! SE RÉJOUIT COSMO, LE PIÈGE A PARFAITEMENT FONCTIONNÉ !_

 _\- Bien joué matelot ! Sourit l'écrivain en levant une main dans laquelle l'enfant tapa._

 _Kate d'abord abasourdie, éclata de rire._

 _\- Ah parce que ça vous fait rire ? Siffla Gina._

 _\- Non ! Euh… Enfin… Se reprit difficilement Kate tandis que Rick et Cosmo accrochés au bord de la piscine rigolaient comme des baleines._

 _\- Laissez tomber, grinça la blonde en venant se poster devant Castle avec les poings sur les hanches._

 _\- Ouh là ! Tu vois fiston, quand elles ont les narines qui enflent comme ça, c'est le signe qu'il faut prendre ses jambes à son cou ! Attention, immersion dans 3,2,1… Go !_

 _Ils plongèrent en une parfaite synchronisation, tandis que Kate repartait dans un fou rire incontrôlé, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre Gina dans une rage noire._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandèrent les gars en arrivant à leur tour._

 _\- RICHARD ! JE VAIS ME CHANGER, TU AS INTÉRÊT À VENIR T'EXPLIQUER ! Cria la blonde dégoulinante en passant devant eux._

 _\- Beckett ? Tu nous expliques ? demanda Esposito en se tournant vers sa collègue, qui se tordait encore de rire._

 _\- Oh moi je n'y suis pour rien ! répondit-elle en levant les mains, il faut demander ça aux deux garnements qui se planquent dans l'épave du bateau du capitaine Kidd !_

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Marmonna Esposito._

 _Rick et Cosmo émergèrent à cet instant._

 _\- C'est bon moussaillon, Barbe blonde est partie, dit Castle en se hissant sur le bord de la piscine._

 _Le rire de Beckett redoubla à l'entente de cette réplique, elle était à deux doigts de se rouler par terre._

 _\- Barbe blonde ! Gloussa-t-elle, c'est bon ça !_

 _Les gars la regardaient comme s'ils voyaient un OVNI._

 _\- Castle ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Beckett ? Demanda Ryan avec un haussement de sourcils caractéristique de son incompréhension._

 _\- ça doit être les médocs, le docteur la trouvait un peu trop tendue… Expliqua l'écrivain._

 _\- Ah ça pour être détendue… constata Esposito._

 _\- Elle va finir par faire pipi dans sa culotte à ce train-là, ajouta Ryan._

 _Esposito lui fila une tape derrière la tête en grognant quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu à « un peu de respect ! »._

 _A moitié ettouffée par sa crise de rire, Kate s'allongea sur un des transats pour tenter de retrouver un peu de calme._

 _\- Alors ? Demanda Esposito en dévisageant Castle qui se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette, exposant ainsi son torse à la vue de tous._

 _\- Hou hou hou ! siffla Beckett toujours hilare en applaudissant._

 _Les bros tournèrent la tête vers elle en une parfaite synchronisation, un air de totale incompréhension affiché sur leurs visages, tandis que Castle, bien que flatté, se dépêchait d'enfiler un tee-shirt._

 _\- Le doc a dû se gourer dans son dosage, supposa Ryan._

 _\- Hé ! Maman ! T'as vu comme je nage bien ? S'écria Cosmo en se précipitant vers elle._

 _\- J'ai vu ça, oui, sourit Beckett en attrapant une serviette pour l'aider à se sécher, un vrai dauphin ! Qui t'a appris ça ?_

 _\- Papa ! Il m'a appris quand on est venu ici aux vacances de printemps !_

 _\- Ok, c'est surréaliste ! Résuma Esposito. Alors Castle ? Tu nous expliques ?_

 _\- Expliquer quoi ?_

 _\- Pourquoi ton ex-femme, qui est aujourd'hui ta petite amie est retournée dans sa chambre hystérique et trempée jusqu'aux os et que Beckett, mon amie et la fille la plus sérieuse dans son travail que je connaisse est écroulée de rire sur ton transat, alors qu'elle est sensée assurer la protection du gamin et trouver un meurtrier ?_

 _\- Euh… Bah… Pour Beckett, je ne sais pas, d'habitude elle ne montre pas aussi ouvertement à quel point elle apprécie mon humour… Mais…Euh…Pour Gina…_

 _\- Barbe Blonde ! S'écria Cosmo en levant le poing._

 _\- Barbe blonde ! Ouais ! répéta Beckett en repartant de plus belle dans son fou rire._

 _\- … Ouais… Euh… En ce qui la concerne, euh…c'est un malencontreux accident._

 _\- Un malencontreux accident ? Répéta Esposito circonspect._

 _\- Absolument ! Elle est tout bêtement tombée dans un piège…_

 _\- Un piège ?_

 _\- Oui… Cosmo était un peu inquiet, quoi de plus normal après ce qui leur est arrivé ? Bref ! Il était inquiet, alors pour le rassurer, on a décidé de sécuriser un peu plus les lieux…_

 _\- Tu as fait quoi ? Répéta Esposito surpris._

 _\- On a mis un seau plein d'eau au-dessus de la porte du salon qui donne sur la piscine, expliqua Cosmo ! C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée ! Comme ça, si Voldemort venait, il était ralenti et nous, on avait le temps de se sauver !_

 _\- Brillante idée, Fiston ! Dit fièrement Castle en lui tapant dans la main._

 _\- Je vais finir par croire que ce gosse est bien un petit Castle, fit Ryan pensif._

 _\- Wah, en tout cas, ta blonde est furax, vieux, rappela Esposito, tu devrais aller lui parler avant qu'elle ne verse du poison dans ton prochain repas…_

 _\- Elle ne ferait jamais ça ! Pouffa l'écrivain. Elle ne fait pas la cuisine !_

 _Beckett explosa une nouvelle fois de rire en mimant un empoisonnement._

 _\- T'en es certain ? Demanda Esposito en tentant d'ignorer les rires bruyants de Beckett._

 _\- Euh… Je reviens ! lança l'écrivain en se précipitant à l'intérieur._

 _\- Capitaine ! Fais attention au piège dans la coursive ! cria Cosmo._

 _\- C'est vrai ! Merci Moussaillon ! répondit la voix de Castle au loin._

 _Arrivé devant la chambre de Gina, Castle frappa trois petits coups discrets._

 _\- Tu peux entrer, dit la voix de Gina d'un ton sec._

 _Ouh là ! Elle avait sa voix des très mauvais jours… Ça n'était pas le moment idéal pour la petite discussion qu'il comptait avoir avec elle._

 _\- Je suis désolé, commença-t-il d'une petite voix en passant sa tête par la porte._

 _\- J'espère bien ! Claqua-t-elle, bon sang mais tu pensais à quoi ?_

 _\- A rassurer un petit garçon… On ne pensait pas que tu en ferais les frais._

 _\- COMME TOUJOURS ! TU NE PENSES JAMAIS AUX CONSÉQUENCES !_

 _\- Hé ! Oh ! Tempéra-t-il les souvenirs de leurs disputes lui revenant soudain en mémoire._

 _\- QUE JE ME CALME ?! MAIS J'AI TOUS LES DROITS D'ÊTRE ÉNERVÉE !_

 _\- Ce n'était qu'un peu d'eau…Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat…_

 _\- TU TE FICHES DE MOI ? TU M'AS PROMIS UN BEL ÉTÉ EN AMOUREUX ET UN NOUVEAU ROMAN À PUBLIER POUR L'AUTOMNE ! ET AU LIEU DE ÇA, TU FUGUES PENDANT DEUX JOURS ET TU REVIENS AVEC LA MOITIÉ DU POSTE DE POLICE ICI !_

 _\- Alors c'est ça le problème ? Tu n'apprécies pas le fait que j'aide mes amis ?_

 _\- TU N'ES PAS POLICIER! RICHARD! TU N'AS PAS A T'IMPLIQUER DANS LEURS AFFAIRES ! Cracha-t-elle furieuse._

 _\- Quoi? Mais ce sont mes amis! protesta-t-il piqué au vif. Quelqu'un a tiré sur le petit ! Beckett a été touchée et j'aurais dû les laisser là-bas, face au danger ?_

 _\- Bien sûr ! Ils se seraient débrouillés autrement ! Mais non ! Il a fallu que tu t'en mêles ! C'est toujours comme ça avec elle ! Rétorqua-t-elle en agitant les bras en signe d'énervement._

 _\- Elle ? C'est pour ça que tu piques une crise ? Tu es jalouse de Beckett ?_

 _\- Ose me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous !_

 _\- Mais il n'y a rien entre nous ! Se défendit Castle. Je ne te trompe pas avec Beckett !_

 _\- Mais ça n'est pas l'envie qui t'en manque !_

 _\- Non…Euh… Enfin… Je n'ai pas envie de te tromper, bafouilla Castle._

 _\- Mais tu as envie d'être avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Elle ne criait plus. Son ton était devenu froid, glacial même, comme à l'époque de leur divorce._

 _\- Gina…_

 _\- J'ai compris… soupira-t-elle._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser…_

 _\- Je sais… Tu ne veux jamais me blesser… Mais je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut, apparemment, répondit-elle amère._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en la voyant sortir sa valise du placard._

 _\- Je rentre à New-York, je crois que ça vaut mieux, rétorqua-t-elle en jetant ses vêtements dans la valise d'un geste rageur._

 _\- Gina…_

 _\- PAS LA PEINE ! l'avertit-elle en levant la main, J'ESPÈRE SEULEMENT QUE TU SAIS CE QUE TU FAIS !_

 _Elle attrapa la poignée de la valise et s'éloigna de lui, avant de s'arrêter devant la porte et de se retourner vers lui._

 _\- JE VEUX TON MANUSCRIT SUR MON BUREAU AVANT LA FIN DU MOIS D'AOÛT, ALORS NE PERDS PAS TROP DE TEMPS À T'AMUSER ! L'avertit-elle avant de quitter la pièce._

 _Rick se contenta de hocher la tête comme un gamin honteux et ne s'autorisa à lâcher le soupir qu'il retenait que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre._

 _Moins d'une minute plus tard, il sursauta lorsqu'un grand vacarme retentit depuis les escaliers._

 _\- RICHARD CASTLE !_

 _\- Oups ! Le piège dans la coursive ! murmura-t-il en plaquant une main sur sa bouche._


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapitre vingt-cinq_**

 _Cosmo se tenait debout devant la porte d'entrée, il était resté silencieux depuis la chute de Gina dans les escaliers. Il n'avait voulu blesser personne, enfin si, mais uniquement le méchant qui s'en était pris à sa maman!_

 _Il s'en voulait. Rick avait eu beau lui dire qu'il était l'unique responsable de ce désastre, car il était l'adulte, Cosmo ne s'en sentait pas moins coupable. C'était son idée._

 _Ryan, qui était resté avec lui dans la maison, avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui parler pour le sortir de son mutisme, en vain. Il lui avait aussi proposé de venir prendre un goûter dans la cuisine, mais l'enfant n'avait pas voulu bouger de l'entrée._

 _La porte s'ouvrit enfin._

 _\- Hey! Fit Beckett qui venait de passer la porte d'entrée._

 _\- ..._

 _\- Il n'a pas voulu bouger de là, expliqua Ryan._

 _L'enfant se jeta dans ses bras, elle le réceptionna et il nicha aussitôt son visage dans son cou._

 _\- Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda Beckett._

 _\- Je voulais pas lui faire mal, pleura le petit garçon._

 _Elle le reposa par terre et l'écarta un peu d'elle pour lui parler. Honteux, il gardait la tête baissée._

 _\- Hey! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça! Ça n'était pas de ta faute._

 _\- Mais c'était mon idée!_

 _\- Castle t'a bien aidé! C'est lui l'adulte! Enfin c'est comme ça, qu'il aurait dû se comporter, quand tu as eu cette idée._

 _\- Il voulait seulement me rassurer..._

 _\- Il aurait dû te rassurer autrement..._

 _\- Elle va mourir?_

 _\- Gina? Non! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça._

 _\- Mais... Elle criait et pleurait tellement fort..._

 _\- À croire que les ex-femmes de Castle ont toutes un don pour la comédie... Rassure-toi, elle s'est seulement cassé la clavicule, ça fait mal, mais les médecins vont bien la soigner. Elle s'en remettra._

 _\- Pourquoi papa est parti avec eux dans l'ambulance alors, si c'est pas grave?_

 _\- Parce qu'il se sent responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé, expliqua Kate, mais ne t'en fais pas, il a promis de très vite revenir._

 _L'enfant se contenta de hocher la tête et se nicha à nouveau dans les bras de Kate._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda Esposito en arrivant près de son collègue._

 _\- Maman Beckett ! Elle se débrouille drôlement bien avec Castle junior, c'est mignon, sourit Ryan._

 _Beckett lui lança un regard noir._

 _\- Alors, euh… Ta crise de fou rire est terminée, constata Esposito._

 _\- Je crois... Répondit Beckett, même si j'ai eu du mal à garder mon sérieux en voyant la tête de Castle, quand il essayait de s'excuser et de calmer Gina. En tout cas, je ne prendrai plus ce truc, que le docteur m'a prescrit pour m'aider à me détendre._

 _\- Dommage, je te trouvais rigolote près de la piscine, moi, la taquina Ryan._

 _\- On ne reparlera plus de ça, rétorqua Kate d'un air sévère. Des nouvelles du poste ?_

 _\- Euh, non. Le capitaine préfère qu'on n'appelle pas le poste trop souvent, il ne voudrait pas alerter le tueur …_

 _\- Bien, dans ce cas, prenez votre voiture et allez aux nouvelles !_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais… On aurait voulu piquer une tête dans la piscine ! Protesta Esposito._

 _\- Tu feras ça pendant tes congés ! Pour le moment, on a une enquête à boucler !_

 _\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Ryan._

 _\- Mon boulot ! Je vous rappelle que le capitaine m'a nommée baby-sitter ! Tu viens Cosmo ? On va faire un tour sur la plage !_

 _\- Génial ! On pourra faire un château ?_

 _\- On est chez Castle, répondit la détective, je pense qu'on doit trouver le matériel utile pour ça. Il suffit de trouver où c'est rangé._

 _\- ça doit être dans la remise dehors !_

 _\- Allons voir, dit Beckett en l'emmenant avec elle à l'extérieur._

 _\- Elle y prend du plaisir, ma parole ! S'étonna Esposito._

 _\- Ouais, j'aurais peut-être dû accepter de m'occuper du gosse, soupira Ryan._

 _\- Eh bah tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même, rétorqua Esposito. Et puis, je doute que tu aurais pu faire aussi bien que Beckett avec le p'tit Castle! Allez viens ! Il est temps de se mettre en route ! On en a au moins pour deux heures aller-retour et j'ai vraiment envie de tester la piscine de Castle._

 _\- Wah ! Il est extra ! S'extasia Cosmo en admirant le château qu'il venait de terminer avec Kate._

 _\- On a fait du bon boulot, approuva Beckett en déposant un petit galet devant le pont-levis._

 _\- Oh ! Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? Demanda Cosmo._

 _\- Euh, là-bas, répondit-elle._

 _L'enfant se leva et se précipita à l'endroit qu'elle avait indiqué. Il prit son temps et choisit soigneusement un galet, puis se déplaça encore plusieurs fois pour ramasser quelques trucs, avant de revenir s'installer près d'elle._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée._

 _\- Attends… Une minute… J'ai presque terminé… Encore un petit… Oh, c'est pas facile… Mais… Voilà ! Triompha-t-il finalement en brandissant un petit bonhomme que Kate reconnut aussitôt._

 _\- Qu'est-ce… ?_

 _\- C'est le seigneur du château ! Répondit-il en plaçant le bonhomme dans la forteresse._

 _\- Qui t'a appris à faire ça ?_

 _\- Bah c'est toi !_

 _\- Non, je…_

 _\- Tu vas le faire ! Rectifia le petit garçon. Quand je serai né !_

 _\- Cosmo… Soupira Kate._

 _\- Je sais, c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est vrai ! Tu m'as dit que tu en avais fabriqué un avec ton papa, la première fois…_

 _\- …_

 _\- Désolé, souffla tristement le petit garçon devant le regard perdu de Kate._

 _\- Non ! Ne sois pas triste ! dit Kate. Ecoute… Euh… Ne le répète surtout pas à Castle, mais je veux bien croire ce que tu dis._

 _\- C'est vrai ? Se réjouit le petit garçon._

 _\- Vrai. Je veux bien essayer, en tout cas! Mais si tu viens bien du futur…_

 _Kate n'en revenait pas qu'elle venait de prononcer ces paroles, elle inspira un grand coup et continua cependant pour le petit garçon, auquel elle commençait à être vraiment très attachée._

 _\- … Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?_

 _\- Oh… Je ne sais pas trop… A cause du bidule que papa et toi avez trouvé pendant une enquête, c'était à un type qui venait du futur !_

 _\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? murmura Kate avant de demander où était ce fameux bidule._

 _\- Je sais pas. Il est sans doute resté dans ma chambre, parce que je ne l'ai pas retrouvé dans le parc où je suis arrivé._

 _\- Dans le futur ? Tu veux dire qu'il est resté dans le futur ?_

 _\- Euh… Oui._

 _\- Mais comment tu vas pouvoir y retourner alors ?_

 _\- C'est pas grave, je veux rester ici avec toi, de toute façon !_

 _\- …_

 _Kate se rappela soudain que Cosmo avait perdu sa maman. Evidemment, qu'il ne voulait pas repartir, elle non plus, ne voudrait pas repartir, si elle pouvait retrouver sa mère…_

 _\- Cosmo, dit-elle doucement. Tu ne peux pas rester ici…_

 _\- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien ici ! Et je suis sûr que papa n'y verra pas d'inconvénient !_

 _\- Parlons-en de ton papa ! Celui qui te cherche chez toi ! Dans le futur ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il est triste sans toi ? Il est seul !_

 _Le visage de Cosmo se figea. Son père… Il n'avait pas pensé à lui… Evidemment, qu'il devait être triste !_

 _\- … Mais je ne sais pas comment rentrer, moi ! Pleura l'enfant._

 _\- … On en parlera à Castle, dit Kate. Il aura bien une idée…_

 _\- Tu crois ?_

 _\- S'il y a bien une personne capable de trouver une solution à cette histoire, c'est bien lui, affirma Kate._

 _Cosmo sourit, sa maman avait raison, son papa était un champion des histoires et s'il y avait une solution, il la trouverait, c'était certain._

 _\- Et si on allait se balader ? Proposa Kate, on pourrait faire les boutiques et manger une bonne glace ?_

 _\- Ouais ! Se réjouit Cosmo en se précipitant sur le chemin qui menait à la maison._

 _\- Il faut absolument que je me réveille, marmonna Kate, qui commençait à avoir un sacré mal de tête._


	27. Chapter 27

**_Chapitre vingt-six_**

 _Le silence régnait dans la chambre où Gina avait été installée. Sa fracture à la clavicule était légère, elle s'en remettrait assez vite, mais les médecins avaient tout de même préféré la garder une nuit en observation à cause de sa chute._

 _Rick n'osait pas parler, Gina avait la tête rentrée dans les épaules et les narines gonflées, signe qu'un cataclysme était imminent. Il attendait donc patiemment que sa colère retombe et qu'elle se décide à entamer la conversation. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et laissa son esprit vagabonder vers les deux personnes avec lesquelles il mourait d'envie d'être à ce moment précis._

 _Beckett d'abord, parce qu'il avait toujours envie d'être avec elle. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant à part peut-être avec Kyra et encore ! Kyra avait été sa petite amie, leur amour s'était concrétisé, il était donc normal qu'il ait ressenti cette envie d'être avec elle. Mais avec Beckett, c'était différent. Il avait besoin de la voir, de savoir qu'elle allait bien, de discuter avec elle, d'élaborer des théories avec elle et ce même si son amour n'était pas réciproque. Il avait besoin de faire partie de sa vie, peu importait la place qu'elle voulait bien lui laisser dans sa vie. Bien sûr il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer plus, avec elle il désirerait toujours plus ! Mais il se sentait capable de se contenter du peu qu'elle voudrait bien lui donner. Il avait eu si peur quand il avait appris qu'elle avait été touchée ! Heureusement qu'elle n'avait été que légèrement blessée…_

 _Et Cosmo ! Ce petit bonhomme avait débarqué soudainement dans leurs vies et s'y était si facilement adapté, que c'en était déconcertant ! Venait-il vraiment du futur ? Il aimait le croire et si ça n'était pas le cas, il ne trouvait aucun argument pour expliquer cette connexion qu'il y avait entre eux et tous ces petits détails si intimes qu'il connaissait sur eux._

 _Et puis il y avait cette ressemblance… Il avait les yeux de Beckett ! Et son sourire… Celui qui suffisait à illuminer la plus triste de ses journées. Cosmo était leur futur fils, il en était de plus en plus persuadé. Le problème étant désormais de trouver le moyen de le renvoyer dans son époque, là où était sa vraie place… Quel genre de fracture du continuum espace-temps cela pourrait produire s'il restait là ? Quelles en seraient les conséquences ? S'il en croyait le doc de retour vers le futur, ça serait catastrophique… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait quand quelques années plus tard Beckett le mettrait au monde alors qu'il serait déjà là à féliciter sa mère de l'avoir mis au monde… Il deviendrait son propre grand frère ! Wah ! Cette histoire commençait à avoir des ressemblances avec Terminator !_

 _\- Richard ! Tu m'écoutes ? répéta Gina pour la troisième fois._

 _\- Mhm ? Oh pardon ! J'étais ailleurs ! Tu voulais quelque chose ? Un antidouleur ?_

 _\- Non merci ! Je te demandais combien de temps tu allais rester planté là à regarder dehors…_

 _\- Oh… Euh… J'attendais que ta colère s'apaise un peu. Alors ?_

 _\- … Alors quoi ?_

 _\- Tu es toujours furieuse ?_

 _\- Disons qu'une séance de SPA avec massage et une virée shopping devraient arranger ça, soupira-t-elle._

 _\- ça marche, sourit-il… Tu sais, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça…_

 _\- Quoi donc ? Nos vacances ou ma chute ?_

 _\- Les deux._

 _\- Tu vas retourner auprès d'eux ?_

 _\- Oui. Ils ont besoin de moi… J'aime à le penser du moins…_

 _\- Et nous ?_

 _\- Nous ?_

 _\- Tu sais bien de quoi je parle._

 _\- Gina… Je…_

 _\- Tu as fait une erreur ? C'est ça?_

 _\- Je… Je me sentais vulnérable et tu as appelé… On a discuté et… Mais…_

 _\- On ne retrouvera pas ce qu'on a perdu, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- … Non. Je suis désolé…_

 _\- Ne le sois pas ! C'est sans doute mieux ainsi, on ne perd pas de temps à se faire des idées au moins… Nous deux c'est fini depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui, avoua-t-il._

 _\- Tu l'aimes ?_

 _Il leva les yeux vers elle, elle y lut sa réponse si facilement, qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait pu ignorer l'évidence. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à la suivre, elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il faisait un nouveau « caprice de star », mais aucun de ses caprices n'avaient duré aussi longtemps._

 _\- Elle te rend heureux ?_

 _\- Oui, je peux dire que je suis heureux de faire partie de sa vie._

 _\- Et elle ? Elle t'aime ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas… Ma présence à ses côtés ne l'insupporte plus, en tout cas, sourit-il._

 _\- Et ça te suffit ? S'étonna-t-elle._

 _\- Pour le moment oui._

 _\- Va la rejoindre, souffla-t-elle après un petit temps de silence._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais…_

 _\- Va la rejoindre, répéta-t-elle. Je te remercie d'être venu ici avec moi, mais je vais bien maintenant, tu peux retourner auprès d'elle, je ne te retiens plus._

 _Cela lui coûtait de lui dire ça, il l'avait remarqué facilement. Elle avait espéré plus que lui de la renaissance de leur relation et il s'en sentit coupable. Cependant, elle restait digne, comme toujours. Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la chambre. Il se rendit ensuite à l'accueil, s'occupa de régler tous les détails pour sa sortie le lendemain, puis prit un taxi en direction des Hamptons._

 _Les gars venaient d'arriver au poste, quand le capitaine Montgomery les aperçut et se précipita vers eux._

 _\- Un souci avec Beckett ? Demanda-t-il._

 _\- Non ! Non ! Chef ! Elle nous a demandé de venir aux nouvelles, c'est tout ! Répondit aussitôt Ryan. Vous avez du nouveau?_

 _\- Pas grand-chose, on continue de fouiller l'emploi du temps de notre victime dans les jours qui ont précédé son exécution, mais on ne sait rien sur son mystérieux complice, c'est quelqu'un de diaboliquement prudent ! Téléphone prépayé avec puce désactivée, rencontres dans des lieux très discrets… Bref, on n'a rien, déplora le capitaine._

 _\- Et pour les parents du petit ?_

 _\- Rien. Aucune disparition d'enfant répondant au nom de Cosmo Rodgers ou répondant à sa description n'a été signalée. D'ailleurs ce nom n'existe même pas dans les registres de l'état civil ! C'est comme s'il surgissait de nulle part. Ce gamin n'existe pas !_

 _\- Ou pas encore, ajouta Ryan._

 _\- Sérieusement vieux ? Tu vas croire à cette histoire de gamin du futur ? Marmonna Esposito._

 _\- Tu as une autre explication ? Demanda l'irlandais._

 _\- … Pas pour le moment, rétorqua Esposito après réflexion, mais je trouverai !_

 _Le téléphone du capitaine sonna dans son bureau, il s'excusa et s'éclipsa quelques instants._

 _\- Hey ! Les gars ! Vous êtes de retour ? Lança le lieutenant Stevens qui passait près d'eux._

 _\- Salut Stevens, on bosse ici, t'es pas au courant ? marmonna Esposito en se tournant vers lui._

 _\- Si évidemment ! c'est juste que j'ai appris que Beckett et son témoin avaient été pris pour cible… Je pensais que… Comment vont-ils ?_

 _\- Secret défense, répliqua Ryan un peu sèchement._

 _\- Wow ! Les gars ! C'est moi, voyons !_

 _\- On sait qui tu es Stevens, dit Esposito et d'habitude tu ne te mêles pas de nos enquêtes._

 _\- Je prenais juste des nouvelles de Beckett, c'est tout, se défendit le détective._

 _\- Ouais et bah retourne à ton boulot, on n'a pas le droit de parler de Beckett et de notre témoin._

 _\- Ok, ok ! Répondit Stevens en s'éloignant vers son bureau._

 _Esposito se tourna de nouveau vers le tableau où étaient affichés les éléments de l'enquête._

 _\- Bon, comme dirait Beckett, on va refaire le point et regarder cette affaire comme si on la découvrait pour la première fois… On a dû louper quelque chose… Ryan ?_

 _Il se tourna vers son coéquipier, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et regardait toujours dans la direction de Stevens._

 _\- Ryan, ça va? Demanda-t-il en reconnaissant l'air que son coéquipier prenait quand il réfléchissait intensément à un détail._

 _\- Chouette tatouage, chuchota l'irlandais._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Stevens porte un tee-shirt, on voit son tatouage…_

 _\- Et alors ?_

 _\- Une langue de serpent, des petits yeux rouges…_

 _\- … Et pas de nez, continua le latino en comprenant ce à quoi pensait son partenaire._

 _\- Voldemort ! dirent-ils en même temps._

 _\- Oh non ! Pas vous ! fit la voix du capitaine derrière eux._

 _\- Capitaine ?_

 _\- J'ai déjà assez de Castle et Beckett, qui se font de la transmission de pensée ! Ne vous y mettez pas vous aussi!_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Chapitre vingt-sept_**

 _Les gars se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent de nouveau vers le capitaine._

 _\- Alors ? Demanda le capitaine, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- On devrait peut-être aller dans votre bureau, suggéra Esposito._

 _Le capitaine hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son bureau, suivi par ses deux lieutenants._

 _\- Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Montgomery en fermant la porte derrière eux._

 _\- Vous vous rappelez de ce que le gamin a dit au sujet du tueur ? Commença Ryan._

 _\- Qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort, oui je m'en souviens, en quoi ça nous avance ? Son imaginaire d'enfant a dû faire un transfert pour parvenir à supporter ce qu'il a vu._

 _\- Peut-être pas tant que ça, répliqua Ryan._

 _\- Ne me dites pas que vous croyez vraiment que le tueur est Voldemort, s'inquiéta Montgomery, c'est bon pour Castle ce genre de loufoqueries !_

 _\- Le petit a dit qu'il avait des petits yeux rouges, une langue de serpent et pas de nez, ce qu'il a interprété comme étant Voldemort, mais si on s'en tient à sa description… ça correspond à la description de Stevens !_

 _\- Stevens a un nez et ses yeux ne sont pas rouges ! Le coupa le capitaine. Et même si certains le qualifient de langue de vipère, il n'en a pas moins une langue tout à fait normale pour un être humain !_

 _\- Je me suis mal exprimé, s'expliqua Ryan. En fait cette description correspond au tatouage de Stevens !_

 _\- Celui qu'il a sur le haut du bras, renchérit Esposito._

 _\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous soupçonnez Stevens parce qu'il a un tatouage sur le haut du bras ?_

 _\- Et parce qu'il s'intéresse un peu trop à Beckett, argumenta aussitôt Esposito._

 _\- Beaucoup d'hommes s'intéressent à Beckett, contra le capitaine en haussant les épaules, ça n'en fait pas un suspect._

 _\- Dans ce cas pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il à elle justement aujourd'hui ? Demanda Esposito._

 _\- Ouais ! Et il ne nous pose jamais de questions sur nos enquêtes d'habitude ! insista Ryan._

 _\- … D'accord, soupira le capitaine, faites quelques recherches sur lui, mais restez discrets ! Si Stevens n'est pas notre tueur, il ne doit jamais savoir que nous l'avons soupçonné !_

 _\- Bien chef ! ça restera entre nous ! Assura Esposito._

 _Les deux lieutenants quittèrent le bureau du capitaine et s'isolèrent dans une salle de réunion afin de discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes._

Le jeune lieutenant Alexis Castle poussa la porte du loft et retrouva son père à l'exacte place où elle l'avait laissé lorsqu'elle était partie pour se rendre au travail ce matin-là. Il réfléchissait tout en tournant dans ses mains le petit objet qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre de son fils.

\- Tu as quand même pris le temps de manger un morceau, j'espère, lança-t-elle pour annoncer sa présence.

\- Oh ! Salut chérie ! Je ne me laisse pas dépérir, si ça peut te rassurer, répondit-il avec un petit sourire peu convaincant. Du nouveau ?

\- Non… désolée, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ne le sois pas, je m'en doutais, vous ne le retrouverez pas, à moins d'avoir une machine à voyager dans le temps…

\- Papa…

\- Je sais, cette perspective n'est pas réjouissante, étant donné qu'on ne sait pas « quand » il se trouve. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas retourné à l'époque des dinosaures ! Il n'a pas encore eu le droit de regarder Jurassik Park, il n'aura pas toutes les astuces pour se débrouiller face à ces bestioles!

\- Papa, ce truc ne fonctionne pas ! Ça va faire des heures que tu le manipules !

\- ça doit fonctionner ! Il n'y a pas moyen que ça ne fonctionne pas ! Persista-t-il enrageant face à son impuissance.

Alexis prit l'objet dans ses mains et l'observa à son tour. Elle repensa à son petit frère, le connaissant, il avait dû commencer par toucher à tous les boutons…

\- Tu as essayé cette touche là ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai essayé toutes les touches, répondit Rick en se laissant retomber en arrière pour s'enfoncer dans les coussins du canapé.

\- Flynn a dû en faire autant, supposa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait après ?

\- Tu me crois ? S'étonna Castle en redressant la tête.

\- Je pense que tu as eu raison suffisamment souvent pour que je n'écarte pas cette solution sans l'explorer, sourit-elle.

\- T'es bien ma fille ! Se réjouit l'écrivain en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Bon alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait ensuite ? Redemanda la rouquine heureuse de voir son père un peu plus enjoué.

\- Il l'aurait démonté, répondit-il en songeant à son téléphone qu'il avait retrouvé en morceau comme sa première machine à écrire, la cafetière et son arme de laser-Game.

\- S'il l'avait complètement démonté, on ne l'aurait pas retrouvé en un seul morceau, répondit Alexis.

\- Mhm... Tu as sans doute raison, c'est un expert en démontage, mais pour ce qui est de remonter...

Elle tourna l'objet et l'observa sous tous les angles.

\- Là ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a une sorte de petite trappe ! Je vais essayer de l'ouvrir…

\- Sois prudente ! l'avertit Castle en posant une main sur son bras.

Alexis le dévisagea un instant, ne comprenant pas en quoi l'ouverture d'une petite trappe pouvait représenter un véritable danger.

\- Elle m'a déjà coûté un enfant ! se justifia-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et tira sur la petite trappe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Rick.

\- Un petit écran, répondit Alexis. Et il y a un petit bouton aussi… Il y a un « R » dessus…

\- R ? qu'est-ce que ça peut signifier ? Reboot ?

\- ou Retour !

\- ça serait pratique si ton frère avait la machine, marmonna Rick Perplexe.

\- Ca pourrait signifier Rappel aussi.

\- ça rappellerait qui ? Doyle ?

\- Qui sait ?

\- Ou alors ça signifie Recherche ! ou Relancer !

\- … Possible, répondit Alexis perplexe.

\- Répertoire, Requête, Réseau, Restauration, Retouche, Révision, continua Rick.

\- Tu vas me faire l'inventaire de tous les mots liés à l'informatique, qui commencent par la lettre R ?

\- Le plus simple, c'est d'essayer pour savoir ! Conclut Rick en appuyant sur la touche avant d'avoir le temps de changer d'avis.

 _La nuit tombait, lorsque Castle arriva dans sa maison des Hamptons. Il passa la porte d'entrée, le calme régnait, à croire que tout le monde dormait. Il remarqua qu'il y avait de la lumière qui provenait du salon. Il s'y rendit et découvrit Beckett plongée dans la lecture de l'un de ses romans._

 _\- Je savais que vous étiez fan, sourit-il en s'approchant d'elle._

 _\- Ne vous emballez pas Castle, répondit-elle aussitôt, c'est uniquement parce que votre bibliothèque est remplie de vos bouquins. Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes narcissique…_

 _\- N'exagérez pas, il y a des dizaines d'autres bouquins dans ma bibliothèque ! Marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le canapé._

 _\- Et Gina ?_

 _\- Une légère fracture de la clavicule, mais elle s'en remettra, la rassura-t-il._

 _\- Elle est toujours fâchée ?_

 _\- On s'est expliqué et ça s'est arrangé... en quelque sorte… Et Cosmo ? Où est-il ?_

 _\- La journée a été riche en émotions, il a dîné et je l'ai couché tôt._

 _\- Tant mieux, sourit l'écrivain._

 _\- On verra si ça vous réjouira autant quand il se lèvera aux aurores demain matin, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire._

 _\- J'avais oublié ce genre de réjouissances qu'on a avec les enfants de cet âge! Je vous sers un verre de vin ? Proposa-t-il._

 _\- Euh… Pourquoi pas ? accepta-t-elle en posant son livre se réjouissant d'avoir un petit moment en tête à tête avec lui._


	29. Chapter 29

**_Chapitre vingt-huit_**

 _\- Alors ? Et vous ? Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés dans le canapé._

 _\- Je vais bien._

 _\- Plus de douleur ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Les effets du décontractant se sont estompés ?_

 _\- Oui, vous pouvez être rassuré, je ne vais pas m'écrouler de rire sur votre canapé._

 _\- Qu'en savez-vous ? Je suis quelqu'un de très drôle !_

 _\- On ne peut pas dire que vous m'ayez beaucoup fait rire ces derniers temps, rétorqua-t-elle avec une honnêteté qui la surprenait._

 _\- … oui… Euh… j'ai cru comprendre que votre humeur n'était pas des meilleures… répondit-il en se souvenant des paroles des gars._

 _Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre une gorgée de son verre de vin pour éviter ce sujet épineux._

 _\- Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda-t-il après réflexion._

 _\- Allez-y, mais je ne vous garantis pas que je vais y répondre ! Le taquina-t-elle._

 _\- … C'est votre droit, accepta-t-il un brin déçu. Voilà, c'est à propos du jour où j'ai fait ma petite fête de départ au poste…_

 _\- Oh ! Se contenta-t-elle de répondre peu désireuse de repenser à ce soir-là et à l'immense déception qu'elle avait ressentie._

 _\- Voilà... Euh, ça fait plusieurs fois que j'y repense et j'ai à chaque fois un peu plus l'impression que vous ne n'aviez pas demandé à me parler en privé uniquement pour me souhaiter de bonnes vacances… Est-ce que je me trompe ?_

 _\- Oh…Euh… Bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant et en se pinçant les lèvres… ça n'était pas important !_

 _\- J'avais raison donc, conclut-il face à sa réaction. Qu'est-ce que vous aviez l'intention de me dire ?_

 _\- Euh… Rien ! … ça n'a plus d'importance !_

 _\- Laissez-moi en juger, insista-t-il d'une voix douce. Vous disiez que vous n'étiez pas le genre de personne qu'on cerne facilement parce que, vous aviez tendance à garder ce que vous ressentiez pour vous._

 _\- Vous vous souvenez de ça ? S'étonna-t-elle._

 _\- Je n'oublie rien de ce que vous me dites, sourit-il avec cet air charmeur auquel elle ne restait jamais insensible. Vous vouliez que je sache que l'année que nous venions de passer à travailler côte à côte, avait vraiment été très agréable… D'ailleurs, j'ai moi-aussi particulièrement apprécié cette année ! Alors, Beckett, qu'est-ce que vous essayiez de me dire ?_

 _\- Rien ! Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant ! Souffla-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans la contemplation de son verre de vin._

 _\- Pourquoi mentez-vous ? Se fâcha-t-il légèrement._

 _\- Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ici, s'énerva-t-elle à son tour._

 _\- Je suis chez moi ici ! Où voudriez-vous que je sois ? rétorqua-t-il en haussant la voix à son tour._

 _\- Avec Gina ! Elle est blessée ! Votre place est à ses côtés !_

 _\- Ma place est ici ! S'emporta-t-il._

 _\- POURQUOI? Cria-t-elle en se levant du canapé._

 _\- J'ai rompu avec Gina ! Eclata-t-il en se dressant face à elle._

 _\- Oh ! dit-elle alors que sa colère retombait aussitôt comme un soufflé raté. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Pourquoi quoi ?_

 _\- Elle a rompu à cause de l'accident ? Ou alors c'est parce qu'on vous a dérangé ? … Je pourrais peut-être lui parler, réfléchit-elle à voix haute, lui dire que ça n'était pas de votre faute, qu'on va trouver une autre planque…_

 _\- Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? S'agaça-t-il en l'attrapant par le poignet, vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?_

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- J'ai rompu avec Gina ! Répéta-t-il en accentuant les premiers mots._

 _\- Vous… ? Pourquoi ?_

 _\- J'ai commis une erreur en proposant à Gina de partir en vacances avec moi pour essayer de recoller des morceaux qui ne vont même plus ensemble, expliqua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien._

 _Elle resta un instant silencieuse, noyant son regard dans l'océan de celui de l'écrivain._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Pourquoi l'avez-vous invitée ?_

 _\- Par dépit. Je venais de vous entendre accepter l'invitation de Demming pour le week-end, alors que vous aviez décliné la mienne. J'étais déçu, énervé même ! Alors j'ai fait n'importe quoi, avoua-t-il._

 _\- Oh ! Se contenta-t-elle de dire en baissant la tête._

 _Elle n'avait décidément à s'en prendre qu'à elle-même pour ce fiasco._

 _\- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous vouliez me dire ce soir-là ! Lui rappela-t-il en prenant délicatement son menton pour lui faire relever la tête._

 _\- Je…_

 _Elle déglutit pour se donner le courage qui lui manquait._

 _\- Je voulais vous dire que j'avais changé d'avis…_

 _\- Pour le week-end ? Ou…_

 _\- Pour les deux, avoua-t-elle. Je voulais accepter votre invitation pour le week-end et…_

 _\- Et ? Répéta-t-il plein d'espoir._

 _\- Et nous donner une chance, souffla-t-elle. Je venais de rompre avec Demming pour nous laisser une chance…_

 _\- BON SANG ! S'écria-t-il si fort qu'elle sursauta._

 _\- Oubliez ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire craignant l'avoir mis en colère. Je n'aurais jamais dü vous…_

 _\- SURTOUT PAS ! La coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient tous les deux._

 _\- Mais vous…_

 _\- J'allais me traiter d'idiot ! J'ai réagi comme le dernier des idiots, expliqua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux._

 _Elle sourit._

 _\- On est deux idiots… Demming… c'était le choix de la raison, avoua-t-elle. Mon cœur me criait un tout autre choix._

 _\- Je peux savoir lequel ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire._

 _\- Toi, répondit-elle en approchant ses lèvres des siennes._

 _Lentement, délicatement, savourant les quelques secondes qui les séparaient du moment où leurs lèvres se rencontreraient, lisant chacun dans le regard de l'autre le désir qu'il ressentait, ils comblèrent la distance entre eux._

 _Leur baiser fut d'abord doux, tendre, délicat, sucré, un peu timide. Ils se séparèrent et échangèrent un regard, un sourire, puis reprirent leur baiser, plus fougueusement, cette fois. Leurs langues se joignant à la danse, puis leurs mains. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Rick, pressant son corps contre le sien autant que possible. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, les laissant dériver vers son joli postérieur. Leurs gémissements démontraient parfaitement le désir qu'ils avaient jusque-là refoulé et qui refaisait maintenant surface._

 _\- Maman ! J'ai soif ! Fit la voix endormie de Cosmo derrière eux._

 _Beckett se décolla aussitôt de Castle et se précipita vers les escaliers au bas desquels se tenait le petit garçon._

 _\- Viens dans la cuisine, je vais te servir un verre d'eau, dit-elle en le prenant par la main._

 _Il avait l'air complètement endormi. Elle s'en réjouit intérieurement. Quelques minutes plus tard et ils se seraient retrouvés dans une situation plutôt embarrassante._

 _\- Vous alliez faire quoi ? Demanda alors Cosmo sans détour comme à son habitude._

 _Oups, finalement la situation était déjà embarrassante._

 _\- Rien, rien ! On discutait, c'est tout, répondit-elle rougissante._

 _\- Ah, se réjouit-il en se tournant vers Rick. Tu vois papa, j'avais raison: il suffisait de lui dire que tu l'aimais !_

 _Rick lui sourit en hochant légèrement la tête, avant de murmurer dans un soupir :_

 _\- Pfff ! Notre relation commence à peine et on est déjà interrompu par notre gosse..._

Alexis et son père retenaient leur souffle depuis plusieurs minutes, les yeux fixés sur le bidule de Doyle. Rick avait rapidement appuyé sur le bouton « R » avant d'avoir le temps de réfléchir et de se dire qu'il s'agissait là d'une mauvaise idée.

Mais il ne s'était rien passé. Ils étaient restés silencieux, espérant que le machin finisse par se mettre en route, cependant, les minutes passaient et ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

Rick lâcha le souffle qu'il retenait et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Alexis lui frotta doucement le dos. Elle retenait difficilement ses larmes. Son père avait été tellement persuadé que ça fonctionnerait…

\- On va le retrouver, murmura-t-elle. Je te promets qu'on va le retrouver.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, le regard perdu.

\- On va reprendre tout depuis le début, continua Alexis. On a dû louper quelque chose. Tu veux m'accompagner au poste demain ?

\- Chérie, souffla-t-il, je te remercie pour ce que tu essayes de faire, mais…

\- Pas de ça papa ! Le coupa-t-elle. On va le retrouver ! Il suffit de trouver tous les morceaux de l'histoire et de les réassembler !

\- Tu as raison, répondit-il en esquissant un début de sourire. C'était une mauvaise piste, c'est tout ! Ce Doyle avait tout du charlatan, quand j'y repense.

\- Bien ! J'aime mieux ça, se réjouit-elle. Au travail !

Elle avait à peine prononcé cette phrase, que trois coups frappés contre la porte d'entrée se firent entendre.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non. Pas que je me souvienne… C'est peut-être ta grand-mère…

\- Grand-mère habite ici, elle ne frapperait pas, elle a les clés, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

\- Euh, tu devrais peut-être sortir ton arme ! Conseilla-t-il en lui emboitant le pas.

Elle hocha la tête, sortit son arme et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Ils échangèrent un regard pour se mettre d'accord et elle ouvrit.

Rick se figea en découvrant l'identité de leur mystérieux visiteur.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre vingt-neuf**

\- OH! OH! S'écria l'homme en levant les mains face au canon de l'arme d'Alexis braqué sur lui. DU CALME! JE NE SUIS PAS ARMÉ!

\- Doyle?! S'étonna Castle en reconnaissant le suspect de l'une de ses enquêtes avec Beckett.

\- Il semblerait que vous m'ayez appelé, répondit l'homme en hésitant à baisser les mains devant l'air déterminé et intimidant de la rouquine.

\- Quoi?... Alors il fonctionne ce bidule finalement? Dit Castle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Papa? Tu connais cet homme? Demanda Alexis en baissant son arme, ce qui soulagea Doyle.

\- C'est le propriétaire du bidule, expliqua Rick.

\- Un terminal de distorsion spatio-temporelle, précisa Doyle. Un modèle XPZ3810 plus exactement. Quelle surprise quand j'ai reçu son signal, je pensais qu'il était hors service depuis des années!

\- Ouais, moi aussi, marmonna Castle. Je devrais vous casser la figure d'ailleurs, à cause de vous, mon fils a disparu!

\- Euh... La violence ne résoudrait rien... Bafouilla nerveusement Doyle... Attendez... Votre fils a disparu à cause de moi?

\- Il a joué avec votre terminal-machin un soir et le lendemain matin, il avait disparu, ça n'est pas une coïncidence!

\- Ouais... Euh... Je peux entrer? On sera mieux à l'intérieur que sur le palier pour en discuter, suggéra Doyle.

Alexis et son père échangèrent un regard, puis Castle s'écarta du passage pour le laisser entrer.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Alexis lui posa immédiatement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

\- Alors c'est vrai? Vous venez du futur?

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous en dire plus... Déjà que vous ne devriez pas être au courant...

\- Oui, et bien il faudrait peut-être éviter de laisser traîner vos bidules, dans ce cas! Reprocha Castle.

\- Il ne fonctionnait pas! C'est un prototype qu'on a très vite abandonné quand le télétransporteur temporel WZG9712 a été mis au point. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai été si surpris de voir sa balise de réception s'allumer! Comment avez-vous fait pour le remettre en marche?

\- Alors ça... C'est à mon fils qu'il faudra le demander quand on le retrouvera, répondit Castle. Si tant est qu'il s'agit bien d'une machine pour voyager dans le temps et non une de vos arnaques!

\- Comment ça une de mes arnaques? Vous n'étiez pas si obtus la dernière fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, se rappela Doyle.

\- Malheureusement j'ai pu entre-temps réaliser que vos soi-disant connaissances du futur étaient erronées, rétorqua l'écrivain un peu froidement.

\- Mes connaissances du futur? De quoi parlez-vous?

\- Ma femme, le sénateur Beckett et nos trois enfants!

\- Je ne vous ai pas menti, elle fera de grandes choses d'ailleurs à ce poste, elle a un peu de mal à garder l'esprit ouvert sur certaines choses, mais...

\- Ma femme est morte, gronda Castle. Elle a été assassinée alors qu'elle devait faire une conférence sur la lutte contre la corruption! Elle a été piégée avec la complicité de ceux qui étaient censés la protéger ! Nous n'avons eu qu'un seul enfant et sa carrière de sénatrice a à peine eu le temps de commencer !

\- Ah? Tiens c'est étrange ça...Pourtant ce matin encore, elle donnait une interview à propos de votre prix Pulitzer... Ou alors il s'agit de votre quatrième femme... Une autre Katherine Beckett…

\- Papa, ce type est fou, murmura Alexis en retenant le bras de son père.

\- Écoutez, Doyle, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à écouter vos délires, mon fils de cinq ans a disparu!

\- Cinq ans?! Comment un gamin de cinq ans a pu faire marcher ce truc?

\- Ce que je me demande, c'est comment des scientifiques d'envergure ont pu décider d'utiliser un zigoto pareil pour un projet aussi important que le voyage dans le temps, s'étonna Alexis.

\- Eh! J'ai un doctorat en physique quantique! S'offusqua Doyle.

\- La belle affaire! Alors, vous allez vous décider à l'utiliser pour m'aider à retrouver mon fils? S'impatienta Castle.

\- On pourrait peut-être prendre un café avant de commencer, non? Suggéra Doyle avant de reprendre son sérieux devant le regard glacial que Castle lui adressait. Ok... Pas de café... Pffffiou il n'est pas commode...

\- Son petit garçon a disparu depuis cinq jours, personne ne serait commode dans une situation pareille, grinça Alexis en lui adressant un regard sévère.

\- Ouais... Bon, dit Doyle en prenant l'objet, la touche que vous avez utilisée sert à envoyer un signal à l'unité centrale, c'est ce qui m'a permis de vous retrouver.

\- Ça vous envoie les coordonnées de ce truc? Demanda Castle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer curieux.

\- Oui, ça fonctionne comme un GPS, mais en quatre dimensions, répondit Doyle comme si c'était évident.

\- Et pour mon fils? S'il n'a pas ce bidule avec lui, on ne peut pas le localiser alors?

\- Non, mais ne vous en faites pas, il suffit de consulter l'historique... Expliqua Doyle en pianotant sur une série de boutons.

\- C'est un ordinateur? S'étonna l'écrivain.

\- Non, mais c'est bourré de composants électroniques, comme la plupart des trucs de nos jours, enfin de « mes jours » !

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui! On téléphone avec nos brosses à dents, ce qui n'est pas aussi pratique et formidable que ce que la pub laissait entendre, nos montres nous font un Check up chaque matin au réveil et on reçoit directement les médicaments prescrits en cas de maladie en moins d'une heure!

\- Wah! C'est... Incroyable !

\- N'est-ce pas ? Regardez, ce matin ma montre m'a détecté un début de sinusite, j'ai reçu mes gouttes juste avant de recevoir votre appel…

\- C'est un peu effrayant, non ? Dit Alexis.

\- Bof, on s'habitue… Non, ce qui est effrayant, c'est votre maison qui vous dit bonjour le matin et vous choisit votre programme télé pour la soirée. La mienne m'a conseillé la 1254ème rediffusion de « la petite maison dans la prairie », hier soir ! J'ai une tête à regarder « la petite maison dans la prairie » ? Non mais franchement!

\- …

\- Ouais, de toute façon, cette invention est stupide, dit Doyle en se reconcentrant sur le bidule satio-temporel. Ah ! Voilà !

\- Vous savez où il est ? demanda Castle plein d'espoir.

\- Apparemment il a été envoyé dans le passé… à Central Parc en juillet 2010, plus exactement !

\- En 2010 ? répéta Castle.

\- Au moins il n'est pas retourné au temps des dinosaures, dit Alexis.

\- Ouais… soupira Castle. Mais des prédateurs, il y en a encore de nos jours !

\- Il faut qu'on le récupère et vite ! Approuva Alexis.

\- Oui et il va encore falloir chercher, parce que grâce à ce truc on sait qu'il a atterrit dans Central Parc en juillet 2010, mais il n'a pas dû y rester, il s'est sans doute déplacé…Supposa castle.

\- Allons-y tout de suite, dit la rouquine.

\- Wow ! wow ! wow ! Les stoppa Doyle. Il n'est pas question que je vous emmène dans le passé ! Un voyageur clandestin c'est déjà beaucoup trop ! Je vais me faire passer un de ces savons ! Je vais y aller et je récupèrerai le gamin moi-même !

\- Flynn n'acceptera jamais de suivre quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas, rétorqua Castle.

\- C'est un gosse, je saurai me débrouiller !

\- Ne le sous-estimez pas, il est très malin et débrouillard, dit Castle.

\- … Bon d'accord, je vous emmène, mais seulement vous Castle ! Et vous devrez faire ce que je vous dis et ne parler à personne, c'est clair ?

\- Très clair ! Dit Castle en se levant.

\- Sois prudent papa…

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, je serai vite de retour avec ton petit frère, promit Rick en embrassant sa fille sur le front.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Chapitre trente_**

 _La lumière inondait la pièce, perturbant le sommeil de ses occupants ou plutôt de l'un de ses occupants, les deux autres dormant encore comme des bienheureux. Grognon, Rick tenta de rester un peu plus longtemps dans la douceur ouatée de l'univers de ses songes en remontant le drap sur son visage. Pourquoi s'était-il contenté de tirer les rideaux avant de se mettre au lit ?_

 _Un mouvement à côté de lui attira son attention, une main s'éleva pour écarter le drap, puis vint se poser délicatement sur son torse. Intrigué, il garda cependant les yeux fermés, son esprit était encore un peu embrumé, il préférait le laisser émerger tranquillement et ne pas affronter directement une réalité qui pourrait s'avérer difficile. Doucement, il déplaça sa main pour venir tâtonner le bras étranger. Il apprécia d'abord la douceur de sa peau, qu'il prit le temps de caresser. Une délicieuse odeur de cerise vint ensuite lui chatouiller les narines. Etait-ce possible ? Il n'osait y croire, par réflexe et pour en avoir le cœur net, il pinça le bras qu'il tâtonnait, ce qui lui valut une tape sur la main et un léger râle de protestation._

 _\- Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?_

 _\- Beckett ? Wah… Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux plus me réveiller, murmura-t-il avec un sourire niais._

 _\- Mhm… SHHH… Protesta-t-elle._

 _\- Si c'est réel, c'est encore mieux, parce que rien ne vaut un rêve qui devient réalité ! continua-t-il en ouvrant les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien là de sa muse._

 _\- Castle, ferme-la… Marmonna Beckett en venant nicher son nez contre son épaule._

 _\- Wah ! Alors comme ça tu es aussi grincheuse au réveil, constata-t-il._

 _\- C'est ta faute aussi, marmonna-t-elle, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vin que tu m'as fait goûter ?_

 _\- La belle excuse ! ça va être la faute de mon vin, mainten… Outch!_

 _Un pied vint s'écraser contre sa figure. Un tout petit pied._

 _\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais des pieds aussi petits ! S'étonna l'écrivain en l'écartant délicatement de son visage pour l'admirer._

 _\- Toi aussi le vin te perturbe, sourit-elle en levant la tête. C'est pas mon pied !_

 _\- Comment ça c'est pas ton pied ? C'est pas le mien non plus !_

 _\- Je ne suis pas aussi souple que ça Castle, réfléchis !_

 _\- Alors à qui il est ce pied ? Demanda-t-il en le chatouillant délicatement du bout des doigts._

 _Un rire enfantin fusa aussitôt et le pied se mit aussitôt à gigoter dans tous les sens pour tenter d'échapper à l'emprise de Rick. Il fut bientôt rejoint par son jumeau, que Castle évita de justesse._

 _\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Papa ! Arrête ! Parvint difficilement à articuler Cosmo mort de rire._

 _\- ça t'apprendra à envahir mon lit ! Ricana Castle en augmentant le rythme de ses chatouilles._

 _\- C'est toi qui est dans mon lit ! Rétorqua Cosmo en envoyant ce qu'il tenait dans la main dans sa direction._

 _Rick reçut un bon coup sur le visage de quelque chose qui ressemblait à un petit oreiller ou une peluche. Il lâcha prise pour attraper le projectile._

 _\- Un lapin ? S'étonna-t-il qu'est-ce que ce truc fait dans mon lit, s'étonna-t-il._

 _\- C'est mon lapin ! dit Cosmo en s'asseyant, et c'est mon lit aussi !_

 _\- T'es sûr ?_

 _\- Bah oui ! Regarde ! On est dans la chambre bleue !_

 _Rick prit le temps de regarder autour de lui. Pas de doute, il n'était pas dans sa chambre._

 _\- Ah oui, tiens ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

 _\- Flynn a fait un cauchemar cette nuit, répondit Kate en se redressant à son tour, tirant un trait sur sa grasse matinée._

 _\- … Oh !... C'est vrai, je me rappelle, marmonna Rick en se remémorant les évènements de la nuit précédente._

 _Beckett et lui s'étaient enfin décidés à se laisser une chance, ils s'étaient embrassés et Flynn s'était réveillé et avait réclamé un verre d'eau. Beckett s'était occupée de lui et pendant qu'elle le reconduisait dans sa chambre, il avait choisi une musique d'ambiance et était allé chercher sa meilleure bouteille de vin dans sa cave. Elle était revenue, ils avaient discuté, dansé et flirté en dégustant le vin rouge que Kate avait semblé particulièrement apprécier. Tout se passait parfaitement bien, jusqu'aux cris du petit. Il avait été terrorisé par son cauchemar et ils avaient mis du temps à le calmer. Beckett l'avait rassuré, il lui avait raconté ses meilleures histoires pour enfant, celles dont Alexis raffolait quand elle était petite…_

 _\- On s'est endormi, constata Castle un peu dépité._

 _\- C'est pas grave Castle, un câlin, c'est bien aussi, le taquina Beckett._

 _\- Deux fois ! bougonna Castle en regardant l'enfant avec un air plein de reproches._

 _\- C'était pas sa faute, le défendit Kate._

 _\- Ah bravo ! Tu n'es pas encore sa mère et tu prends déjà parti pour lui ! Marmonna Castle boudeur._

 _Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son écrivain._

 _\- Fais pas cette tête-là Castle, sourit-elle, ce n'est que partie remise._

 _Cette petite marque de tendresse et cette promesse eurent un effet immédiat sur lui et le visage de Castle se radoucit. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle sourit à son tour et enroula ses bras autour de son cou avant de venir picorer son visage de petits baisers._

 _Cosmo récupéra son lapin pour le blottir contre lui et les regarda avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça ? Demanda Castle._

 _\- Je suis content, répondit-il toujours souriant, je vais l'avoir mon grand frère !_

 _\- Quoi ? Réagit aussitôt Beckett alors que Rick faisait signe à son fils de se taire._

 _\- Rien ! Répondit aussitôt Castle avec son air de gamin qui vient de faire une bêtise._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse._

 _\- C'est un secret entre mecs ! Répondit Cosmo avec le même air que celui de Castle ce qui eut pour effet de troubler Beckett au point de lui clouer le bec._

 _Le père et le fils échangèrent un sourire complice, Beckett roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la sortie._

 _\- Je vais mettre le café en route !_

 _\- Elle est agacée, constata Cosmo en se retenant de rire._

 _\- Ouais, elle est rigolote dans ces cas-là, répondit Rick. Hé, mais dis-moi, qu'est ce que c'est que cette peluche ? Je ne l'avais jamais vue jusque-là._

 _\- C'est maman qui me l'a achetée hier quand on est allé se balader en ville, expliqua le petit garçon en lui tendant le lapin. Il s'appelle Bunny ! Et tu sais ce qui est marrant ?_

 _\- Non. Qu'est ce qui est marrant ?_

 _\- C'est la même peluche que celle que j'ai à la maison… Celle du futur, précisa l'enfant._

 _\- C'est toi qui l'a choisie ?_

 _\- Non, c'est maman, elle m'a fait la surprise ! Celle du futur aussi, c'est elle qui me l'a offerte !_

 _\- Effectivement, approuva Castle, c'est une drôle de coïncidence ! Allez viens, allons prendre notre petit déjeuner ! On a une longue journée devant nous. Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de te ramener chez toi._

 _\- Dis ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Si on n'arrive pas à me renvoyer dans le futur… Je pourrais rester avec maman et toi ?_

 _\- Eh bien, on n'en est pas là, mais je te promets qu'on ne te laissera pas tomber, promit Castle._

 _Rassuré, l'enfant sourit, l'embrassa et l'accompagna jusque dans la cuisine._

 _Castle ressentit d'abord une secousse, ce qui le fit légèrement émerger des limbes dans lesquels il était plongé. Le chant des oiseaux, le bruissement des feuillages et l'odeur de la terre, qui envahissait ses narines, lui indiquèrent qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit. Et son corps endolori lui rappela ses pires souvenirs de camping. Pas de doute, non seulement il n'était pas dans son lit, mais en plus, il était dehors, étendu sur le sol, dans l'herbe, plus précisément._

 _Il ressentit une nouvelle secousse, plus forte que la précédente et se décida à ouvrir les yeux._

 _\- Enfin ! On peut dire que vous avez le sommeil plutôt lourd, vous !_

 _\- Doyle ?_

 _\- Bah oui ! Qui croyiez-vous que j'étais ?_

 _Rick se redressa doucement en position assise, il était assez désorienté et cherchait à se remémorer les circonstances qui l'avaient amené là._

 _\- Où… Où sommes-nous ? Bredouilla-t-il l'air perdu._

 _\- A Central Parc, répondit Doyle. Là où votre fils a été envoyé._

 _\- … On a vraiment voyagé dans le temps ? Demanda Castle en se frottant les tempes pour tenter de faire disparaître le mal de crâne qu'il ressentait._

 _\- Bien sûr ! Tenez, prenez ça, ça vous soulagera, dit Doyle en lui tendant une pilule._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- De quoi atténuer votre mal de transport, ça fait souvent ça la première fois._

 _Castle se souvint alors de la sensation plus que désagréable qu'il avait ressentie lorsque son compagnon avait lancé la procédure pour remonter le temps. Il avait eu l'impression d'être compressé pour être réduit à la taille d'une minuscule molécule puis secoué comme si on l'avait fait passer dans une centrifugeuse. Il redoutait déjà le moment où ils devraient prendre le chemin du retour ! Il avala la pilule sans se poser de question, puis se leva._

 _\- Allez venez, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, si on veut trouver votre fils._

 _\- où est-il ?_

 _\- Il a dû atterrir quelque part par-là, vers ce bosquet !_

 _\- Il n'est pas très précis votre GPS, observa l'écrivain._

 _\- C'était l'un des premiers prototypes, il est loin d'être aussi performant que le dernier modèle !_

 _\- Vous avez toujours une bonne excuse, n'est-ce pas ? Marmonna Castle en suivant Doyle._

 _\- Oh, mais c'est que vous êtes plutôt grognon au réveil, vous !_

 _Ils fouillèrent les environs, puis étendirent leurs recherches, mais au bout de plusieurs heures, ils furent obligés de se rendre à l'évidence, ils avaient raté le petit garçon._

 _\- Eh ben ! On peut dire que vous êtes drôlement efficace, vous, râla Castle en se laissant tomber sur un banc, épuisé et perdant espoir._

 _\- Mais c'est de votre faute, aussi ! Se défendit Doyle, si je n'avais pas dû passer plus d'une demi-heure à vous sortir des vapes, le gosse n'aurait pas eu le temps de s'éloigner de là !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Castle. On n'arrive déjà pas à le trouver dans Central parc !_

 _\- Attendez, je vais vérifier quelque chose, répondit Doyle en pianotant sur sa montre. Ah !_

 _\- Ah quoi ?_

 _\- Je viens de consulter les archives de 2010 et j'ai trouvé le signalement d'un enfant trouvé, qui correspond à votre fils !_

 _\- C'est une base de données ?_

 _\- Non, mais c'est relié à notre base de données dans le futur. On y a répertorié toutes les archives des journaux locaux, du NYPD et même celles du FBI !_

 _\- C'est super cool ! Et vous avez aussi répertorié les résultats des tirages de la loterie et des rencontres sportives ?_

 _\- Non ! C'est interdit voyons ! Nous faisons ça pour la Science ! Pas pour notre profit personnel !_

 _\- On croirait entendre ma femme… Elle avait aussi ce petit côté rabat-joie parfois… Alors, où est mon fils ?_

 _\- Disons que je sais où il sera dans cinq jours…_

 _\- Oh non !_

 _\- Et si ! Prêt pour un petit saut dans le temps de cinq jours ? Sourit Doyle._

 _\- Heureusement que je n'ai pas encore pris mon petit déjeuner, marmonna Castle, qui se sentait déjà nauséeux._

 _\- Allez, vous verrez, on finit par s'y habituer, le consola Doyle._

 _\- Je n'aurais pas à m'y habituer, si vous aviez pris le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir!_

 _\- Comment ça?_

 _\- Vous auriez peut-être dû commencer par consulter votre super base de données, avant de partir à l'aveuglette!_

 _\- Arrêtez donc de râler un peu, vous devriez être content, vous avez eu droit à un tour gratis!_

 _\- Ouais, enfin, c'est pas comme si on parlait du grand huit de Conney Island! Votre truc est beaucoup moins marrant!_


	32. Chapter 32

_Encore une fois, merci à vous tous (les lecteurs et les commentateurs). Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise!_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre trente et un_**

 _\- Ça va mieux? Demanda Doyle en tendant à Castle la cannette de jus de fruit qu'il venait d'acheter._

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, marmonna Rick en prenant la cannette._

 _\- Vous êtes sûr? Vous êtes encore très vert..._

 _\- Ça finira par passer, répondit Rick. Le plus important, c'est de trouver mon fils. Alors, où est-il?_

 _\- Eh bien d'après les archives, il a été retrouvé et pris en charge par la police de New-York. La brigade du douzième district, pour être plus précis._

 _\- Il est... A la douzième? Répéta Castle la voix étranglée par l'émotion._

 _\- Euh... Oui... Mais attendez! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller comme ça! Le stoppa Doyle alors que Castle s'était déjà levé et mis en marche._

 _\- Et pourquoi?!_

 _\- Vous êtes en deux exemplaires ici! Vous imaginez un peu le bazar si vous vous pointez là-bas et que vous tombez nez à nez avec vous-même?_

 _\- Euh... Ça serait si terrible que ça?_

 _\- Pire encore! Ça pourrait créer un conflit spatio-temporel, ce qui déchirerait le Continuum espace-temps, expliqua Doyle en prenant des intonation démentes, ce qui nous bloquerait ici pour le reste de nos vies! ou alors ça... Euh..._

 _\- En fait vous n'en savez rien du tout, hein? Devina Castle._

 _\- Euh... Non, rien du tout... Mais il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?_

 _\- Je vais y aller tout seul, vous n'aurez qu'à m'attendre ici..._

 _\- Flynn ne suivra jamais un inconnu et Beckett ne vous le confiera jamais s'il refuse de vous suivre! Rétorqua Castle avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Oh bon sang!_

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Beckett! Elle est ici! Elle est en vie! Dit-il en s'élançant dans la direction du douzième prescinct._

 _\- Attendez! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller! Cria Doyle en lui courant après._

 _\- Alors ça! Je m'en moque comme de ma première paire de chaussettes! Rétorqua Castle sans s'arrêter. Elle est en vie! C'est tout ce qui compte!_

 _\- Ah oui? Et bien imaginez qu'elle soit déjà avec vous enfin votre autre vous et qu'elle ait une crise cardiaque en vous voyant sortir de l'ascenseur!_

 _Rick s'arrêta, il semblait prendre les arguments de Doyle en compte._

 _\- Elle n'est pas cardiaque!_

 _\- Peut-être, mais elle est trop rationnelle pour pouvoir intégrer une telle histoire! Le choc serait trop grand!_

 _\- Elle est plus solide que vous ne semblez l'imaginer, s'entêta Castle en reprenant sa marche._

 _\- Prenez au moins le temps de vous rendre méconnaissable! Suggéra Doyle._

 _\- ... Vous voyez que quand vous y mettez du votre, vous réussissez à avoir de bonnes idées, sourit Castle. Attendez-moi là, je serai de retour dans vingt minutes!_

 _\- D'accord, mais ne faites pas de bêtise! L'avertit Doyle._

 _\- Vous me connaissez, répondit Castle._

 _\- Oui et bien justement!_

 _Castle se contenta de faire un O avec ses doigts, pour lui signifier que tout était sous contrôle, ce qui inquiéta Doyle et partit._

 _Il revint comme il l'avait annoncé vingt minutes plus tard._

 _\- Salut !_

 _\- Euh salut… répondit Doyle méfiant face à l'énergumène qui venait de se planter devant lui._

 _\- On y va ? Se contenta de dire l'homme en face de lui._

 _\- Euh… Désolé, mais j'attends… Oh ! Non, c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue? Demanda Doyle qui venait de reconnaître Rick._

 _\- Ma tenue de camouflage, bien sûr ! Répondit Castle. Comme vous me l'avez si bien fait remarquer, je suis en deux exemplaires ici! Il ne faudrait pas qu'on me reconnaisse! Le monde ne peut compter qu'un seul Richard Castle à la fois..._

 _\- Oui, mais là…_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Comment dire ? … Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver plus euh… passe-partout ?_

 _\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ?_

 _\- On dirait un gangster ! Dois-je vous rappeler que nous allons dans un poste de police?_

 _\- N'importe quoi! Elle est parfaite cette tenue! La preuve, vous ne m'avez pas reconnu !_

 _\- Oui, mais… Déjà que le costume et le borsalino, ça faisait penser à remake du parrain… Mais la perruque blonde…_

 _\- Je sais, c'est génial ! C'est la même que celle que portait Bruce Willis dans l'armée des 12 singes, répondit Castle avec un large sourire._

 _\- Et les lunettes ? C'était indispensable ?_

 _\- C'est le meilleur déguisement au monde ! Demandez à Clark Kent !_

 _\- On n'est pas dans un film ni dans une Bande Dessinée là, Castle. Ils vous reconnaîtront !_

 _\- Ok, et comme ça ? Demanda Castle après avoir échangé ses lunettes contre une autre paire, solaire cette fois._

 _\- Là, ça fait très men in black, à part pour la perruque…_

 _\- Alors c'est parfait, sourit Castle._

 _\- Personne n'acceptera de vous confier un gamin avec une dégaine pareille !_

 _\- Flynn me reconnaitra, assura Castle. Il leur confirmera que je suis bien son père._

 _\- Ouais… Je l'espère… Soupira Doyle. En attendant, j'ai préparé des papiers d'identité pour votre fils et vous. Tenez !_

 _\- Wah ! C'est super rapide ! répondit Castle admiratif._

 _\- C'est ce qu'il y a de bien avec les voyages dans le temps ! On n'a plus besoin d'attendre, il suffit de demander les documents pour hier !_

 _\- …?_

 _\- J'ai remonté le temps jusqu'à hier et j'ai demandé les papiers, expliqua Doyle, je les ai reçu aujourd'hui !_

 _\- J'ai l'impression d'être Marty Mac Fly quand le doc lui explique ses plans, souffla Castle. Enfin, l'important, c'est qu'on ait les faux papiers pour Flynn, j'espère qu'ils n'y verront que du feu._

 _\- Pffou ! Pensez-vous ! Ils se font tous avoir tout le temps, répondit Doyle en agitant la main comme s'il chassait cette idée saugrenue._

 _\- Ne les sous-estimez pas, on parle de flics là ! D'une sacrément bonne équipe, même ! rétorqua Castle en lui emboîtant le pas._

 _Peu de temps après, Castle et Doyle sortaient de l'ascenseur à l'étage de la criminelle de la douzième brigade. Ils s'avancèrent vers les bureaux et Castle eut un premier pincement au cœur en reconnaissant le bureau de Kate. Il était impeccablement rangé, comme à son habitude. Sa chaise trônait juste à côté. Il se souvint des heures qu'il avait passées là, installé dessus à ne rien faire d'autre que la regarder. Elle trouvait ça flippant, il aurait juste voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il passa deux doigts sous ses lunettes pour tenter de contenir l'émotion qui l'envahissait._

 _Lorsqu'il se fut repris, il reporta son regard sur les éléphants posés sur le bureau. S'ils avaient su qu'ils cachaient la preuve qu'ils avaient toujours cherché… Délicatement, il les prit dans ses mains. Il pourrait peut-être… Cela semblait si facile. Ils arrêteraient Bracken et éviteraient ainsi la mort de plusieurs personnes… Kate ne serait pas grièvement blessée dans ce cimetière, elle s'ouvrirait plus vite à lui… Ou elle resterait avec Josh… Il avait failli l'oublier lui ! Satané docteur mobylette… Cette idée lui fit froid dans le doc Brown avait raison, modifier le passé pouvait être très dangereux..._

 _Etait-elle déjà avec Josh ? Elle l'avait rencontré cet été-là, quand il était parti dans les Hamptons avec Gina… Encore une belle erreur… Peut-être qu'il pouvait réparer ça ? Il suffisait de… Il repensa à la date à laquelle il se trouvait. Non, il était trop tard, il se prélassait déjà dans sa piscine avec sa seconde ex-femme à cette époque…_

 _\- Je reposerais ce truc, si j'étais vous, dit une voix qu'il connaissait bien derrière-lui._

 _\- Esposito ! Se réjouit Castle en se tournant vers lui._

 _\- C'est lieutenant Esposito pour toi le chevelu, rétorqua l'hispanique en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Oh ! Euh ! Oui, lieutenant, bafouilla Castle, je ne faisais que jeter un œil, ils sont très jolis !_

 _\- Et ils ne vous appartiennent pas, alors reposez-les délicatement, leur propriétaire a la gâchette facile, quand on touche à ses affaires !_

 _\- Ok ! répondit Castle en obtempérant. Justement, j'aimerais voir la voir, elle est là ?_

 _\- Non, elle n'est pas là, répondit froidement Esposito. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Et puis c'est quoi cette dégaine ?_

 _\- Euh… C'est ma dégaine… C'est tout… Bégaya Castle alors que le latino le dévisageait d'un air méfiant et intimidant._

 _\- Pourquoi vous voulez voir Beckett ?_

 _\- C'est… Euh… Je cherche mon fils…_

 _\- Votre fils ? Répéta Esposito incrédule._

 _\- Oui mon fils ! Il a cinq ans, châtain, les yeux brun-vert, il fait cette taille environ, expliqua Rick en montrant avec la main la hauteur approximative de son fils. Il s'appelle Cosmo…_

 _\- Cosmo ? Sérieusement ? Qui choisirait d'appeler son fils Cosmo ?_

 _\- Euh… Moi… Mais il se fait appeler Flynn !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda le capitaine Montgomery en sortant de son bureau._

 _Castle se figea en l'apercevant, il avait l'impression de voir un fantôme, ce qui n'était pas très éloigné de la réalité après tout._

 _\- Bah c'est ce type, chef, répondit Esposito en montrant Castle du doigt, il dit qu'il cherche son fils…_

 _\- Son fils ?_

 _\- Cosmo Rodgers ! dit Castle en hochant la tête, mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Flynn !_

 _\- Tu m'étonnes, railla Esposito, il n'a pas envie de se faire botter les fesses à la récré !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas le service des enfants disparus ici, répondit Montgomery._

 _\- Je sais, mais on m'a dit qu'un enfant correspondant à sa description avait été amené chez vous, répliqua Castle._

 _\- Ah bon ? Et qui ça ?_

 _\- Oh… Euh… C'est lui, répondit Castle en désignant Doyle, qui restait un peu trop silencieux à son goût._

 _\- Tiens donc ? Et vous êtes ?_

 _\- Euh… Simon Jenkins, des services sociaux, répondit Doyle en sortant une carte._

 _Visiblement il avait tout prévu, ce qui impressionna Castle, il n'était peut-être pas si incompétent que ça finalement... Montgomery examina consciencieusement la carte._

 _\- Vous nous avez appelés pour nous signaler un enfant perdu, expliqua Doyle, et quand monsieur Rodgers est venu nous signaler la disparition de son fils, j'ai fait le rapprochement…_

 _\- Depuis quand votre fils a-t-il disparu, monsieur Rodgers ? Demanda Montgomery suspicieux._

 _\- Euh… Plusieurs jours, répondit Castle mal à l'aise._

 _\- Et c'est maintenant que vous vous décidez à le chercher ?_

 _Oh là là ! Alerte rouge ! Terrain glissant ! il fallait absolument trouver une histoire crédible, parce que là le capitaine Montgomery avait mis en route son radar à mauvais parents._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Dit rapidement Castle. Je… j'étais en voyage d'affaires et Cosmo était gardé par une baby-sitter… Elle a pris peur lorsqu'elle l'a perdu, alors elle a essayé de le retrouver par elle-même… Elle n'a avoué sa faute que lorsque je suis rentré ce matin…_

 _\- Eh bien, vous feriez mieux de changer de baby-sitter, conseilla Montgomery ! Votre fils a été retrouvé dans une ruelle où il se planquait après avoir été témoin d'un meurtre !_

 _\- Vous plaisantez ?_

 _\- J'ai une tête à plaisanter ?_

 _\- Euh… Non… Où est-il ?_

 _\- En sécurité sous la protection de mon meilleur lieutenant, répondit Montgomery. Je le ferai venir ici quand je serai absolument certain que vous êtes son père._

 _\- Ce qui est normal ! Approuva Castle. J'ai amené des papiers qui le prou…_

 _Castle venait de se figer._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda le capitaine Montgomery avant de se faire bousculer par Castle, qui se précipitait vers Stevens en hurlant._

 _\- ESPECE D'ORDURE ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU !_


	33. Chapter 33

**_Chapitre trente-deux_**

 _\- Oh bon sang ! Soupira Doyle en secouant la tête. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée d'emmener un civil… Je vais me prendre un de ces savons en rentrant…_

 _Arrivé à la hauteur de Stevens, Castle lui balança un violent coup de poing en plein visage. Stevens retomba lourdement en arrière et s'écrasa sur le sol à moitié sonné. L'écrivain n'en resta pas là, la vue de son pire ennemi pissant le sang par le nez ne le soulageait pas. Il voulait le faire souffrir autant que lui avait souffert. Il voulait sentir ses os se briser sous ses coups un à un. Il se mit à le frapper encore et encore, chaque coup porté réveillant sa douleur et son désespoir._

 _Esposito et Montgomery se précipitèrent pour empêcher Castle de s'acharner sur leur collègue. Mais l'écrivain était comme possédé, il frappait Stevens encore et encore, il fallut le renfort de Ryan et de deux autres hommes pour réussir à l'arrêter. Esposito se prit d'ailleurs un bon coup de coude dans le nez dans la manœuvre._

 _Le capitaine Montgomery fit coulisser la porte de la cellule dans laquelle il venait d'amener Rick. Dès lors qu'ils l'avaient immobilisé, l'homme avait cessé de s'agiter. Il avait regardé les secourites se précipiter vers Stevens et s'était laissé passé les menottes sans un mot._

 _Quelque chose l'interpelait chez cet homme, il avait vraiment l'air de souffrir. Il ne savait pas ce que Stevens lui avait fait, mais il se doutait que c'était quelque chose de très grave._

 _Castle se laissa tomber sur la banquette derrière lui. Il était complètement abattu, anéanti par la rage qui venait de le consumer._

 _\- Vous ne voulez toujours pas m'expliquer ce qu'il vous a pris ? Demanda le capitaine._

 _\- …_

 _\- Frapper un lieutenant de police, c'est très grave, vous encourez une peine assez lourde, continua-t-il._

 _\- …_

 _\- Ecoutez, soupira Montgomery, vous murer dans le silence ne vous aidera pas…_

 _\- …_

 _\- Comme vous voudrez, soupira le capitaine en retournant vers les bureaux._

 _Pendant ce temps, dans les Hamptons, Castle, Beckett et Cosmo revenaient de leur balade en bateau. Cosmo gambadait joyeusement devant eux en dégustant une énorme glace à la fraise. Délicatement, Castle effleura la main de Beckett, elle tourna la tête, lui sourit tendrement, lui prit la main et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le visage de l'écrivain s'illumina, qui aurait cru que la grande détective Kate Beckett se transformait en marshmallow tout tendre lorsqu'elle quittait son uniforme ?_

 _La sonnerie du téléphone de Kate mit fin à leur petite bulle de félicité._

 _\- Beckett ! Dit-elle en décrochant._

 _\- …_

 _\- Salut Espo ! T'as du nouveau ?_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Quoi ? Quand ça ?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Il a fait quoi ?!_

 _\- …_

 _\- On arrive ! Répondit-elle avant de raccrocher._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Rick remarquant l'énervement soudain de sa muse._

 _\- Le père de Flynn est au poste, répondit-elle ne sachant pas vraiment s'il s'agissait là d'une bonne nouvelle._

 _\- Je croyais que c'était moi son père, s'étonna Rick, ou plutôt que j'allais le devenir dans quelques années…_

 _\- Ouais, eh bien soit tu trouveras le moyen de voyager dans le temps, ce qui te connaissant ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié, soit tu ressembles à son père et Flynn a simplement tout mélangé._

 _\- Je ne pense pas qu'il se tromperait au point de confondre son père avec une autre personne…_

 _\- Qui sait ? Il parait qu'on a tous un sosie dans le monde, tu dois être celui du père de Flynn…_

 _\- Ouais, je préfère l'histoire de voyage dans le temps… Marmonna-t-il peu convaincu._

 _\- Tu préfères te voir avec quelques années de plus ? Sourit-elle un brin taquine. Avec quelques rides et des cheveux gris ?_

 _\- Je ne serai pas si vieux en 2022… bougonna-t-il._

 _\- Douze ans, Castle ! Ça vous change un homme, rigola-t-elle, je me demande si tu auras de la brioche… Ou pire, un début de calvitie !_

 _\- Pourquoi aurai-je de la calvitie ? Et de la brioche ?_

 _\- Les cheeseburger, la guimauvelette… C'est pas recommandé si on veut garder la ligne, le taquina-t-elle. Quant à la calvitie... ça arrive à beaucoup d'hommes..._

 _\- Ouais... Heureusement que tu me trouveras toujours aussi séduisant malgré tout !_

 _\- …_

 _\- Quoi ?! Tu ne me trouveras plus séduisant ? Paniqua-t-il._

 _\- J'ai pas dit ça Castle !_

 _\- Mais tu n'as pas nié !_

 _\- Arrête de te faire des films ! On doit se dépêcher de retourner au poste !_

 _\- C'est ça, change de sujet ! Marmonna-t-il. C'est pas si urgent, on peut prendre le temps de finir notre conversation._

 _\- Le soi-disant père de Flynn a passé Stevens à tabac en le traitant d'ordure, il est en cellule._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que je frapperais Stevens ? Se demanda Castle._

 _\- On parle du père de Flynn, pas de toi, rétorqua Beckett._

 _\- Bah ça revient au même, puisque je serai lui dans quelques années !_

 _\- Castle...! soupira Beckett._

 _\- Est-ce que je peux le voir ? Demanda Doyle._

 _\- Pourquoi faire ? Vous n'êtes qu'un agent des services sociaux, répondit Montgomery suspicieux._

 _\- Oui, mais en l'aidant, j'aide le petit, il est ma priorité, dit Doyle en tentant d'être crédible._

 _\- Ecoutez, votre ami a frappé un flic, au point de l'envoyer à l'hôpital, alors non, vous n'êtes pas là de le voir._

 _\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas le garder en cellule, voyons ! Il doit récupérer son fils au plus vite et rentrer chez lui avant que cette histoire ne tourne à la catastrophe ! Insista Doyle._

 _\- La catastrophe, il l'a déjà commise, alors si vous êtes son ami, trouvez lui un bon avocat ! Rétorqua Montgomery. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai du travail !_

 _\- Oh bravo ! Soupira Doyle. Comment je vais faire pour tout remettre en ordre moi maintenant ?_

 _Beckett sortit de l'ascenseur en compagnie de Castle et de Cosmo, ils passèrent devant Doyle sans lui prêter attention._

 _\- Vous avez attrapé le méchant, capitaine Montgomery ? Demanda le garçonnet._

 _\- Euh… C'est en cours, répondit le capitaine pour ne pas l'inquiéter._

 _\- Hey bonhomme, et si tu allais avec Castle en salle de repos ? Je suis sûre qu'il a plein de jeux super cool sur son téléphone, suggéra Beckett._

 _\- D'accord !_

 _Une fois que Castle et Cosmo se furent éloignés, Beckett mit les pieds dans le plat._

 _\- Alors ? Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à Stevens ?_

 _\- Aucune idée, il reste muré dans son silence._

 _\- On est sûr que ce soit le père du petit ?_

 _\- Il nous a présenté des papiers qui l'attestent en tous cas._

 _\- Ouais, on va vérifier quand même… Hey Espo !_

 _\- Ouais ? Oh salut Beckett ! Alors, c'était comment le tête à tête avec Castle ?_

 _\- Tu parleras cancans avec Ryan plus tard, le coupa-t-elle. Va porter une tasse de chocolat chaud à Flynn et envoie sa tasse au labo pour une recherche d'ADN. Pendant ce temps, je vais parler avec son soi-disant père…_

 _\- Bonne chance pour le faire parler, ce gars-là n'a plus décroché un mot depuis qu'il a cassé la figure de Stevens…_

 _\- Ouais et bah ça fait un moment que je meurs d'envie d'en faire autant, alors ça nous fera un bon prétexte pour engager la conversation…_

 _\- Sérieux, toi aussi tu te méfies de Stevens ?_

 _\- Disons que je n'aime pas sa façon de parler à certains témoins fragiles, répondit Beckett. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Bah… Ryan a remarqué son tatouage…_

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il a son tatouage ?_

 _\- Des petits yeux rouges, une langue de serpent et pas de nez !_

 _\- Voldemort… Murmura-t-elle en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Dis à Ryan de ne pas le quitter des yeux !_

 _\- C'est déjà fait ! Il l'a accompagné à l'hôpital avec Karpowski. Ils ne le quitteront pas._

 _\- Bien !_

 _Esposito s'en alla vers la cuisine pour préparer le chocolat du petit et Beckett se dirigea vers les cellules._

 _Castle se leva de sa banquette dès qu'il l'aperçut. Il s'approcha des barreaux sans la quitter des yeux. Elle resta un instant immobile, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Elle prit le temps de le détailler des pieds à la tête, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il cherchait à cacher son identité._

 _De son côté, Castle tentait difficilement de contenir son émotion. Elle était là, aussi merveilleuse que dans son souvenir. Il posa ses mains tremblantes sur les barreaux et murmura dans un souffle :_

 _\- Kate…_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Chapitre trente-trois_**

 _Il avait murmuré son prénom, mais elle l'avait parfaitement entendu. Il l'avait prononcé avec une telle tendresse, qu'elle en fut troublée._

 _\- On se connaît? Demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Euh... En quelque sorte... bafouilla-t-il la voix étranglée par l'émotion._

 _Elle sourit et leva la tête d'un air entendu._

 _\- Ne me dites pas que vous lisez les bouquins de Castle et que vous me prenez pour son héroïne._

 _\- Si ça avait été le cas, je vous aurais appelée Nikki, répliqua-t-il en lui rendant son sourire._

 _Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer. Elle était troublée. Il la troublait. Il y avait quelque chose dans son allure... Dans sa voix... Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes._

 _\- Vous avez une drôle de voix..._

 _\- Oui... Euh... Hem... Je suis un peu enroué, répondit-il en priant pour que le petit dispositif que le costumier de sa mère lui avait donné soit suffisamment efficace pour la tromper elle._

 _\- Vous êtes dans un sacré pétrin, continua-t-elle en faisant quelques pas pour venir se placer face à lui._

 _Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. À croire qu'il se fichait pas mal de ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver._

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris?_

 _\- C'est... Compliqué... Soupira-t-il._

 _\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile, je peux comprendre._

 _\- Il a embouti ma Ferrari et a refusé de faire un constat, mentit-il en espérant que cette explication lui suffirait._

 _\- Stevens est un sale con, dit-elle de but en blanc, mais même si j'en ai eu envie plusieurs fois, je ne l'ai pas envoyé à l'hôpital, alors soit vous êtes totalement stupide, soit ce qu'il vous a fait est bien plus grave qu'une griffe sur votre voiture_

 _Il se contenta de baisser les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute. Elle lâcha un soupir, puis s'en alla. Il releva aussitôt la tête, il voulait la rappeler, il voulait qu'elle reste là, il voulait… Il voulait juste être près d'elle, la voir respirer, parler, sourire… Il pourrait vivre sa vie ainsi. Il voulait juste être à ses côtés et savoir qu'elle allait bien._

 _Un bruit de pas le ramena à la réalité. Elle revenait, il aurait pu reconnaître le bruit de ses talons entre mille. Il sourit et tourna son visage vers elle. Elle tenait dans ses mains une boîte de premiers secours._

 _\- Asseyez-vous sur la banquette, je vais soigner votre main, annonça-t-elle en sortant ses clés._

 _Il jeta un œil à sa main. Elle était dans un sale état. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Docilement, il recula et s'assit sans la quitter du regard._

 _\- Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous enlever les menottes, s'excusa-t-elle en venant s'asseoir près de lui. Donnez-moi votre main._

 _Il obtempéra et la regarda tandis qu'elle le soignait avec douceur. Sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit, des larmes silencieuses dévalèrent le long de ses joues._

 _\- Et voilà ! Je ne pense pas que ça soit cassé, mais je vais faire venir un médecin pour en être sûre. En attendant, ce bandage devrait vous soulager, dit-elle en relevant le visage vers lui. Vous allez bien ?_

 _\- Oui ! Euh ! Ça va ! répondit-il en s'empressant d'essuyer ses larmes._

 _\- Excusez-moi, mais vous n'êtes pas très crédible…_

 _\- ça va ! C'est juste… une allergie à la poussière, mentit-il._

 _\- …_

 _Elle ne fut pas dupe, mais ne releva pas. Il n'était pas prêt à se confier, elle lui laisserait le temps... Enfin, autant qu'elle le pourrait. Il portait des lunettes de vue, mais quelque chose l'intriguait dans son regard. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi..._

 _\- Je voudrais faire un test ADN, si vous m'y autorisez… Dit-elle pour changer de sujet._

 _\- Un test ADN ?_

 _\- Pour le comparer à celui du petit garçon que vous êtes venu chercher… Je ne peux pas vous le confier sans la preuve formelle que vous êtes son père!_

 _\- Flynn ! Comment va-t-il ?_

 _\- Bien, je pense._

 _\- Il était avec vous ?_

 _\- Oui, euh, le capitaine a préféré que je le garde avec moi, étant données les circonstances…_

 _\- Les circonstances ?_

 _\- Le meurtre ! Comme il s'agit vraisemblablement d'un règlement de comptes, il a préféré le mettre sous protection policière. Mais rassurez-vous, tout s'est bien passé !_

 _\- Je n'en suis pas étonné. Il… Il vous a dit quelque chose ?_

 _\- A quel propos ?_

 _\- Euh… de moi… de l'endroit d'où il vient… de vous, peut-être…_

 _\- Oh ! Ça ! On peut dire qu'il ne manque pas d'imagination, sourit-elle. Il m'a prise pour sa mère ! Et m'a parlé de lui comme s'il était le fils que j'aurai dans le futur !_

 _\- Et vous ne l'avez pas cru ?_

 _\- Pourquoi je l'aurais cru ? Mentit-elle. On ne voyage pas dans le temps !_

 _\- Oui, répondit-il avec un léger sourire crispé._

 _\- Bon ! Je vais envoyer un échantillon de votre salive à la scientifique, dit-elle en changeant de sujet et je vais aller prendre des nouvelles de Stevens, histoire de voir le niveau des ennuis dans lesquels vous vous êtes fourré…_

 _\- Laissez tomber ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! s'écria Castle en la retenant par le bras._

 _Elle le dévisagea, d'ordinaire, elle aurait remis à sa place manu-militari tout suspect qui l'aurait ne serait-ce qu'effleurée, mais là, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une sorte de pressentiment, qui lui assurait que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal._

 _\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Demanda-t-elle en reprenant son bras._

 _\- Rien… Euh… S'il vous plait, promettez-moi de ne surtout jamais vous approcher de ce type !_

 _\- Qui ? Stevens ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?_

 _\- ça… Je ne peux pas vous le dire… Ecoutez, je sais que ça paraît fou, mais je vous en supplie ! Ne vous approchez jamais de lui !_

 _\- Il est flic ! On travaille dans le même Prescinct, alors ça me paraît difficile…_

 _\- Alors ne restez jamais seule avec lui et ne lui faites surtout jamais confiance !_

 _\- … Vous avez raison ! Ça paraît fou, répondit-elle en quittant la cellule._

 _Castle la regarda s'éloigner avant de se laisser de nouveau tomber sur la banquette en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Elle était là, vivante et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour empêcher l'irréparable… Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se méfier d'un homme qui allait l'assassiner dans dix ans ?_

 _\- Hey ! Papa ! C'est toi ? Chuchota une petite voix._

 _Il releva aussitôt la tête et trouva son fils derrière les barreaux. L'enfant penchait la tête sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait à le reconnaître. Il enleva aussitôt ses lunettes et sourit._

 _\- Flynn ! Oui c'est bien moi, bonhomme !_

 _L'enfant sourit._

 _\- Je le savais que tu trouverais le moyen de me retrouver ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce déguisement ? On dirait un bandit !_

 _\- Mais non !_

 _\- Mais si ! D'ailleurs regarde ! Ils t'ont mis en prison !_

 _\- Euh… Fit Castle en regardant autour de lui. T'as raison… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je trouverai le moyen de sortir d'ici._

 _\- D'accord, sourit Cosmo. Merci papa !..._

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- D'être venu me chercher !_

 _\- Toujours, répondit l'écrivain. Alors, dis-moi, tu vas bien ? Comment as-tu fait pour venir ici ? Tu n'es pas censé être avec un policier ?_

 _\- C'est toi qui me surveille, répondit l'enfant. Tu es très occupé à essayer de battre mon record à Angry birds, j'ai simplement dit que j'allais aux toilettes !_

 _\- C'est vrai que mon autre moi ne sais pas encore de quoi tu es capable, sourit Castle. Attends… Mon autre moi… Mais oui ! C'est ça !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Ecoute chéri, il faudrait que tu me dises, enfin que tu dises à mon autre moi, qu'il faut que je lui parle !_

 _\- Tu veux te parler ?_

 _\- C'est ça !_

 _\- D'accord, je vais te chercher, répondit l'enfant en s'éloignant avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers lui. Dis papa, on va devoir rentrer à la maison ?_

 _\- Oui chéri, notre place n'est pas ici, tu le sais bien._

 _\- Et maman ? On pourrait l'emmener avec nous ?_

 _\- Malheureusement non, sa place est ici. Si on l'emmenait, elle ne se sentirait pas chez elle et puis surtout, ça empêcherait ta naissance._

 _\- Mais… Protesta l'enfant les larmes aux yeux._

 _\- Je sais mon bonhomme, c'est très injuste, mais dis-toi que tu auras eu la chance de la revoir, de lui dire combien tu l'aimes…_

 _Le petit garçon hocha courageusement la tête et sécha ses larmes avant de repartir. Castle sentit son cœur se serrer, cela lui faisait mal de voir la tristesse de son enfant, mais il ne voulait pas lui laisser espérer quelque chose qui ne fonctionnerait peut-être pas. Son seul espoir résidait dans son double, mais serait-il capable de croire cela ? D'autant qu'à cette époque, il était avec son ex-femme et même s'il était très attiré par Beckett, il ne voyait pas encore en elle la femme de sa vie, ou du moins il ne se l'avouait pas encore…_

 _\- Où est Cosmo ? Demanda Kate en arrivant dans la salle de repos et en découvrant l'écrivain concentré sur sa partie d'Angry Birds._

 _\- RRRRAAAAHHHHH ! S'écria-t-il en faisant de grands gestes. Il me manque encore mille deux cents points ! C'est pas possible que je n'arrive pas à battre un môme de cinq ans !_

 _\- Castle !_

 _\- Oui ?! Oh Beckett ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Où est Cosmo ? Répéta-t-elle._

 _\- Euh… Aux toilettes, je crois… Répondit-il après un petit temps de réflexion._

 _\- MAIS ENFIN ! S'ENERVA-T-ELLE, JE T'AVAIS DIT DE LE SURVEILLER !_

 _\- Relax ! Il est parti i peine deux minutes ! Il va revenir !_

 _\- TU AS OUBLIÉ QU'ON AVAIT TENTÉ DE LE TUER ?!_

 _\- Voldemort est à l'hosto, répondit-il calmement, et puis on est au poste, le petit ne craint rien du tout._

 _\- D'abord on n'est pas certain que Stevens soit le fameux Voldemort, râla-t-elle, et ensuite je t'avais dit de le surveiller, donc tu ne devais pas le quitter des yeux !_

 _\- Je suis revenu ! Chantonna Cosmo en arrivant derrière elle._

 _\- …_

 _\- Vous vous êtes disputés ? Demanda le petit garçon._

 _\- Non ! Où vas-tu chercher une idée pareille ? Rit exagérément Castle._

 _\- Quand vous croisez les bras comme ça et que vous ne dites rien, c'est que vous vous êtes disputés…_

 _\- On ne s'est pas disputé, répondit doucement Kate, on a juste eu un petit désaccord._

 _\- Ah ! ça va bien, donc ?_

 _\- Oui, ça va bien !_

 _\- Dis maman, tu veux bien aller me chercher une canette de soda ? Je meurs de soif !_

 _\- D'accord, soupira Beckett, mais ne t'éloigne pas de Castle ! C'est bien compris ?_

 _\- Compris !_

 _Cosmo attendit que Beckett soit sortie, pour se tourner vers Castle._

 _\- Papa ! Tu voudrais te parler, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en mettant sa main près de sa bouche pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre._

 _\- Quoi ? Demanda Rick sans comprendre._

 _\- Le toi du futur, celui qui est en prison ! Expliqua Cosmo. Il veut te parler._

 _\- Oh ! D'accord ! Je vais aller le voir dès que Beckett sera revenue._

 _\- Oui, mais il faudra être discret ! Personne ne doit savoir ! C'est un secret !_

 _\- Pas de problème, je suis le roi de la discrétion, assura l'écrivain avec un petit sourire entendu._

 _\- Ouais… Je crois quand même que je vais devoir te donner un coup de main, répondit Cosmo._

 _\- Comment ça un coup de main ?_

 _\- Une diversion ! Je vais faire une diversion !_

 _\- Oh ! Tu crois être capable de faire ça toi ?_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un plan ! Répondit Cosmo avec un clin d'œil._


	35. Chapter 35

**_Chapitre trente-quatre_**

 _\- Wah ! C'est… Incroyable ! Tu es sûr que tu n'as que cinq ans ? Demanda Castle admiratif devant l'œuvre de Cosmo._

 _\- Bah oui, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Où tu as appris à faire ça ?_

 _\- C'est toi, qui m'a appris ! Répondit Cosmo. Enfin… On a vu ça un jour à la télé et on l'avait refait dans la cuisine du loft ! On avait drôlement rigolé !_

 _\- Ah oui ? Tout le monde a rigolé ? Demanda Castle certain que lui aurait trouvé ça drôle, mais que d'autres auraient beaucoup moins rigolé._

 _\- Bah... Maman a fait les gros yeux, mais c'était du bluff !_

 _\- Du bluff ?_

 _\- Oui, tu sais ? Il y a des fois où elle est vraiment fâchée, mais il y a d'autres fois où elle fait seulement semblant d'être fâchée, parce qu'elle veut passer pour une grande personne, mais en fait, ça la fait vraiment bien rigoler._

 _\- Et tu arrives à savoir quand elle bluffe ? Demanda l'écrivain intéressé._

 _\- Mhm-Mhm ! C'est une question d'habitude !_

 _\- Oh ! Alors ça veut dire que moi aussi je vais finir par savoir faire la différence ! Se réjouit Castle._

 _\- Mhm... Nan! Y a pas moyen ! Répondit Cosmo catégorique. Tu te fais encore souvent avoir quand elle bluffe._

 _\- C'est quoi son tic ?_

 _\- J'ai pas le droit de te le dire ! C'est un secret entre maman et moi !_

 _\- S'il te plait ! Je suis ton papa ! Enfin… je le serai bientôt !_

 _\- Et maman, c'est ma maman ! J'ai pas le droit de trahir son secret !_

 _\- Mais c'est moi ! S'offusqua Castle !_

 _\- Va te mettre en place ! Je vais lancer la diversion, annonça Cosmo sans prêter attention aux protestations de son futur père._

 _\- On en reparlera plus tard, grommela Castle. J'ai combien de temps ?_

 _\- Il fait plutôt chaud, alors je dirais deux ou trois minutes, pas plus !_

 _\- Dis-moi, à la télé… C'était quelle émission ? Demanda Castle en jetant un dernier regard à l'installation._

 _\- Mac Gyver, pourquoi ?_

 _\- … Pour rien, sourit Castle en sortant de la pièce._

 _Cosmo en fit autant, mais en passant par l'autre porte. Sans le savoir, le père et le fils se déplaçaient de la même façon chacun dans leur couloir respectif. Ils faisaient quelques pas, se tournaient face au mur, s'assuraient que la voie était libre, puis reprenaient leur progression pour quelques pas, se cachaient derrière une porte et ainsi de suite, comme les supers espions de leurs films préférés… Enfin, les gadgets en moins !_

 _Arrivé à son poste, Castle se cacha dans un placard, prêt à bondir dès que la diversion de Cosmo se mettrait en marche. Cosmo, quant à lui, pénétra dans les toilettes et sourit._

 _\- Bien ! Il est temps de lancer la phase deux ! lança-t-il de façon théâtrale après s'être assuré qu'il était seul._

 _Pendant ce temps, Beckett, qui revenait avec une canette de Soda, s'étonna de ne pas trouver Castle et Cosmo à l'endroit où elle les avait laissés._

 _\- Castle ? Appela-t-elle en sortant dans le couloir. Cosmo ?!_

 _\- Un problème Beckett ? Demanda le capitaine Montgomery qui sortait de son bureau au même moment._

 _\- Je ne trouve pas Castle et Cosmo, répondit-elle, je leur avais dit de ne pas bouger de là !_

 _\- Au moins cette fois, Castle est resté avec le petit, plaisanta le capitaine qui avait entendu le coup d'éclat de Beckett quelques instants auparavant._

 _\- Chef ! C'est sérieux là ! Râla Beckett._

 _\- Du calme, ils ne doivent pas être l…_

 _Un immense vacarme provenant du coin cuisine retentit, tous les policiers, Beckett et le capitaine y compris, s'y précipitèrent, laissant à Castle le champ libre._

 _Cosmo l'aperçut alors qu'il entrait dans la salle des cellules et abaissa fièrement son poing en signe de contentement._

 _\- Ouais ! Phase un réussie ! Chuchota-t-il pour quelques spectateurs imaginaires._

 _Dans sa cellule, Castle avait entendu le vacarme et le grabuge qui s'en suivit au sein du poste._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lança-t-il en s'approchant des barreaux._

 _\- Salut ! Répondit l'autre Castle en arrivant devant lui. Ne vous en faites pas ! C'est trois fois rien… Une pile de vaisselle en équilibre sur quelques glaçons… Il a de la ressource le petit !_

 _\- …_

 _\- … Wah !... Euh… C'est un peu surréaliste… Vous… Euh… On se vouvoie ou on se tutoie ?..._

 _\- Tu… Euh…_

 _\- Ouais, le tutoiement c'est bien, après tout, on ne peut pas être plus proche que nous le sommes…_

 _\- Je parle toujours autant quand je suis nerveux ? On m'en avait déjà fait la remarque, mais... je ne m'imaginais pas à quel point !_

 _\- C'est un automatisme ! Enfin, je n'ai pas besoin de te l'expliquer, hein ? Tu nous connais aussi bien que moi ! Oh bon sang, cette conversation va mettre à mal toutes les règles de grammaire ! Chouette déguisement au fait !_

 _\- Oui, c'est le costumier de Mère ! Il est extra !_

 _\- Dispositif de modification vocale ! Génial ! Et cette perruque ! C'est celle de…_

 _\- Bruce Willis dans l'armée des douze singes !_

 _\- Bien vu ! C'était parfaitement de circonstances ! Et les lunettes ! Génial ! Tout simple, mais imparable !_

 _\- Oui, Clark Kent est un génie, approuva le Castle du futur._

 _\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu te contenterais de récupérer Cosmo et que tu repartirais, à cause des répercutions de tes actions à cette époque…_

 _\- Je sais, ça n'était pas malin, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, quand j'ai vu cette ordure, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour…_

 _\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est- ce qu'il a fait ?_

 _\- C'est une longue histoire…_

 _\- On devrait avoir un peu plus de temps avec la phase deux !_

 _\- La phase deux ?_

 _\- Notre fils est un petit génie !_

 _\- Je sais, et il va t'en faire voir, crois-moi !_

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?! Pesta le capitaine Montgomery devant la pagaille qui régnait dans la cuisine._

 _Un seul nom vint à l'esprit de Beckett lorsqu'elle remarqua les quelques glaçons presque totalement fondus sur le plan de travail. Castle ! Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir une idée aussi tordue que de faire une pyramide avec tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver dans les placards et de la faire reposer sur des glaçons pour savoir au bout de combien de temps tout finirait par s'effondrer._

 _\- Hey Stegner ! Lança-t-elle à l'intention de l'une de ses collègues en uniforme._

 _\- Oui Beckett ?_

 _\- Tu pourras me faire la liste de tout ce qui a été cassé ?_

 _\- Oui pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je compte bien trouver le responsable de tout ce fatras et lui envoyer la note ! Répondit la détective._

 _\- En attendant, nettoyez-moi tout ça, ordonna Montgomery en se retournant pour quitter la pièce, quand un cri retentit du côté des toilettes. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?_

 _\- Chef ! Il y a de l'eau partout ! Cria un officier en uniforme._

 _\- Comment ça de l'eau partout ?_

 _\- On dirait que ça vient des toilettes !_

 _Le capitaine se précipita vers les toilettes, en ouvrit la porte et reçu un puissant jet d'eau en pleine figure !_

 _\- Oh bon sang ! Hurla-t-il, une canalisation vient d'exploser !_

 _Tandis que les policiers courraient dans tous les sens pour contenir la catastrophe, certains s'armant de seaux et de serpillères, d'autres cherchant la vanne d'arrêt de l'eau dans un joyeux vacarme, Cosmo se réjouissait du spectacle depuis sa cachette._

 _\- Phase deux, réussie ! murmura-t-il en se retenant d'exploser de rire devant les grands gestes du capitaine Montgomery trempé jusqu'aux os. En route pour la phase trois !_

 _\- Ah… La phase deux est en marche, constata Castle en entendant les cris des policiers._

 _\- Vous avez prévu beaucoup de phases comme ça ?_

 _\- Euh… Non, seulement trois, on n'a eu que deux minutes pour mettre ce plan en place !_

 _\- Bon, alors ne perdons pas de temps ! Ecoute… Euh… Je sais que ça va te paraître totalement impossible, mais il faut que tu m'écoutes et que tu gardes bien en mémoire tout ce que je vais te raconter !_

 _\- Tu rigoles ? Cette histoire est complètement surréaliste, alors crois-moi, rien de ce que tu pourras me dire après ça ne me semblera totalement impossible !_

 _\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Enfin sur moi ! Se réjouit le Castle du futur ! Je savais bien que mon côté rêveur me servirait un jour !_

 _\- Tu crois ? Je ne me suis jamais dit ça !_

 _\- Peu importe, tu te le diras un jour, éluda le Castle du futur. Bon… Alors normalement je ne devrais pas te révéler ton avenir, mais c'est un cas de force majeure… Alors, voilà… Dans quelques années, tu te mettras en couple avec Beckett…_

 _\- Désolé, vieux, mais ton spoiler est périmé! Beckett et moi, on est déjà ensemble !_

 _\- Sérieux ? S'étonna l'autre Castle. C'est bizarre, normalement on ne se mettra ensemble que dans deux ans… ça voudrait dire que j'aurais remonté le temps dans une autre dimension ?_

 _\- C'est grâce à Cosmo ! Sans lui, je serais encore coincé dans les Hamptons avec Gina !_

 _\- Mais alors… Il aurait déjà modifié l'avenir ? Sourit Castle._

 _\- Bah… de toute façon on se serait mis ensemble dans deux ans, alors ce n'est pas trop grave… répliqua l'autre dans un haussement d'épaules._

 _\- Oh ! Non, c'est super ! Se réjouit le Castle du futur en se remémorant les délires de Doyle, qui prétendait qu'à son époque Kate était en vie et parfaitement heureuse._

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi content ? Ça ne change rien pour toi ! Dit le jeune Castle en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Au contraire mon frère ! répliqua théâtralement Castle dans la langue de Molière._

 _\- Vous avez entendu ça ? Demanda le capitaine torse nu, qui essorait sa chemise au milieu du couloir._

 _\- Entendu quoi ? Demanda l'officier L.T. en cessant un instant d'éponger le sol._

 _\- Je sais pas… On dirait un bruit sourd… comme… si un troupeau chargeait…_

 _\- Un troupeau ?! Rigola L.T. Voyons Capitaine, on est à New-York ! Pas dans l'… Oh ! oh…_

 _\- Oh !oh ! Quoi ? répéta le capitaine en se tournant avant de se figer devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux._


	36. Chapter 36

**_Chapitre trente-cinq_**

 _Ils entendirent d'abord plusieurs feulements, puis des aboiements, une multitude d'aboiements provenant d'une bonne vingtaine de chiens et un cri ressemblant à celui d'un … singe ?_

 _\- C'est… un cauchemar ! Articula difficilement le capitaine Montgomery en voyant débarquer à pleine vitesse dans son prescinct trois chats tous poils hérissés, poursuivis par une horde de bergers allemands aboyant à tout va et renversant tout sur leur passage._

 _Le capitaine resta quelques instants sans voix à assister au ravage de ses locaux. Les chats sautaient sur les bureaux, pour échapper aux chiens, qui les imitaient, mais avec beaucoup moins de grâce, projetant au sol plusieurs milliers de dollars de matériel informatique de la ville de New-York. Un chimpanzé à la démarche claudicante passa devant lui en criant pour aller s'accrocher aux néons, dont les fixations cédèrent sous son poids. Apocalipse, capharnaum, furent les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit._

 _\- C'est … Je vais me réveiller ! Marmonna le capitaine._

 _\- Chef ! Cria un officier essoufflé qui venait d'arriver à l'étage. Quelqu'un a ouvert les portes du chenil !_

 _\- Sans blague… Et pour les chats et le singe ?_

 _\- Les chats je ne sais pas, mais le singe, on l'a ramassé hier dans central parc ! On le gardait en attendant que son propriétaire se manifeste…_

 _\- Faites venir vos collègues maîtres-chiens et dépêchez-vous de récupérer tous les chiens ! C'est un poste de police ici ! Pas l'arche de Noé ! Gronda Montgomery qui se demandait comment il allait pouvoir justifier tout ce remue-ménage auprès du chef de la police._

 _\- Wah ! Apparemment la phase trois fonctionne bien ! Se réjouit Castle._

 _\- Si Beckett apprend que ça vient de nous et crois-moi, elle l'apprendra, répliqua le Castle du futur, cette histoire va nous coûter un sacré paquet d'argent !_

 _\- Ouais, soupira l'autre Castle, heureusement qu'on est riche !_

 _\- Ecoute, se lança son double du futur, peut-être que Cosmo a déjà changé l'avenir et que ce que je m'apprête à te dire ne servira à rien, mais si ça n'est pas le cas, il faut que je te révèle quelque chose d'important._

 _Castle observa son alter ego, il avait l'air grave et désespéré. Il avait déjà remarqué une douleur semblable dans le regard de Cosmo durant leur petit séjour dans les Hamptons. L'enfant avait tenté de cacher cette douleur, mais il n'en avait pas été dupe. Quelque chose de grave allait se produire dans son avenir, quelque chose qui allait les bouleverser pour le reste de leurs vies._

 _Il comprit. Une seule chose pourrait les bouleverser autant, il allait arriver quelque chose à un de leurs proches._

 _\- Beckett ? Devina-t-il. Il va lui arriver quelque chose ?_

 _L'autre hocha doucement la tête._

 _\- Quand ? Quoi ? Elle va avoir un accident ? Elle va tomber malade ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Rick en s'accrochant aux barreaux._

 _\- Elle va être assassinée, avoua Castle._

 _Rick lâcha les barreaux, choqué. Assassinée ? Qui pourrait lui en vouloir à ce point ?_

 _\- Le commanditaire du meurtre de sa mère ? Demanda-t-il la voix étranglée par l'émotion._

 _\- Non… Répondit l'autre en retenant difficilement ses larmes. … ça prendra du temps, mais… Vous réussirez à l'envoyer derrière les barreaux… Il est inutile que je te donne des renseignements sur lui…_

 _\- On va l'avoir alors… Se réjouit-il en pensant au bien que ça ferait à Kate d'enfin résoudre cette enquête et d'obtenir la justice pour sa mère._

 _\- Oui, ça sera difficile… Très difficile même parfois, dit Castle en se souvenant des heures d'angoisse qu'il avait vécues quand elle avait été touchée par le sniper au cimetière… Mais… Vous y parviendrez._

 _\- Qui alors ?_

 _\- On était mariés, heureux… Ma carrière, enfin notre carrière était à son apogée! On avait eu Cosmo… Elle était devenue capitaine, puis sénatrice !_

 _\- Wah ! Sénatrice !_

 _\- Ouais, je sais, elle était extraordinaire !_

 _\- Et c'est… Ce Stevens va l'assassiner ? Pourtant c'est un flic ! Son collègue !_

 _\- Ce type est une ordure. Son boulot de flic, c'est juste une couverture. En réalité, c'est un malfrat de la pire espèce, il est à la tête d'un réseau de trafics en tous genres. C'est lui qui a assassiné votre victime, le jeune cambrioleur, « pattes de velours », mais il ne sera jamais inquiété pour ça._

 _\- L'affaire a été classée ? ça m'étonne que Beckett accepte ça._

 _\- Oh non ! Il est plus malin que ça ! Il va vous fournir un coupable idéal, un crétin violent, qu'il va manipuler pour lui faire avouer le meurtre… Et tu… enfin je..._

 _\- Et je n'étais pas là pour remarquer ce qui clochait dans cette histoire, termina Rick en repensant à ses vacances prévues au départ pour tout l'été avec Gina._

 _\- Oui, confirma le Castle du futur. Il va pouvoir continuer ses trafics pendant des années, sans être inquiété. Jusqu'au jour où Kate sera nommée sénatrice et qu'elle s'engagera dans une bataille sans merci contre le crime et la corruption. Elle va menacer sans le savoir son petit royaume et il aura d'énormes ressources à ce moment-là._

 _\- Il va mettre un contrat sur sa tête ?_

 _\- Il va lui tendre un piège, il va utiliser sa place dans la police, il sera devenu capitaine, vous imaginez ?_

 _\- Comment un type avec des mains aussi sales pourra devenir capitaine ?_

 _\- Ne sois pas naïf, tu le sais, la corruption est un fléau en ce bas monde. Bref, il va devoir assurer sa protection lors de l'un de ses déplacements et en profitera pour l'approcher avec de faux policiers. Ils l'emmèneront tout droit dans une embuscade. Ils ne lui laisseront aucune chance._

 _\- Stevens… Je vais lui faire la peau ! gronda Rick en sentant la rage monter en lui._

 _\- Contente-toi de l'empêcher de nuire. Garde-le à l'œil et surtout ne laisse jamais Beckett seule sous sa garde ou celle de ses hommes ! Fais confiance à Ryan et Esposito, dis-lui d'exiger que ça soit eux, qui soient chargés de sa protection. Elle ne l'a pas fait, elle ne voulait pas avoir des exigences de diva. Et fais tomber Stevens dès que tu trouveras suffisamment de preuves contre lui !_

 _\- Je veillerai sur elle, promit le jeune Castle._

 _Après son passage par le chenil du poste, Cosmo était revenu à l'étage de la douzième en passant discrètement par l'autre escalier. Il s'était trouvé un petit coin tranquille, d'où il pouvait à loisir admirer les dégâts posés par sa diversion magistrale et prévenir son papa du passé, au cas où quelqu'un viendrait dans sa direction._

 _Il se demanda si son père accepterait qu'ils adoptent le singe, parce qu'un singe à la maison, ça serait vraiment super cool ! Il l'appellerait Shubaka ! Non, Cheeta ! César plutôt! Mais oui, ça c'était un nom parfait pour son singe ! Et puis ils installeraient son lit dans sa chambre ! Oh oui, ça serait vraiment super cool ! Son papa aussi trouverait ça vraiment super cool. Ils lui apprendraient à jouer au laser-game et feraient des remakes du film « la planète des singes » !_

 _\- Tout va comme tu veux ? Demanda une voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement derrière lui._

 _\- Maman ! Sourit-il en se retournant. Tu as vu tout ce bazar ?!_

 _\- Oui, j'ai vu et j'ai ma petite idée sur l'identité des coupables !_

 _\- Ah oui ? Qui ? Demanda l'enfant innocemment._

 _Elle s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et le regarda dans les yeux. Mince, elle avait déjà son regard aux rayons X ! Avec son papa, ils s'étaient toujours demandé comment elle arrivait à faire ça, ils avaient l'impression que dans ces moments-là, elle lisait dans leurs esprits comme un Jedi. Il s'efforça de penser à autre chose._

 _\- Cosmo ! Dit simplement Beckett._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Où est Castle ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, il doit essayer d'attraper les chiens…_

 _\- Ça, ça m'étonnerait ! Répondit Beckett en se rappelant la dernière fois où Castle avait croisé des bergers allemands et l'état dans lequel avait fini son pantalon._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Mauvais souvenir. Alors ?_

 _\- Euh…_

 _\- Cosmo, je sais tout !_

 _\- Tout quoi ?_

 _\- J'ai remarqué les traces de tes mains dans la cuisine ! J'ai relevé les empreintes, mentit-elle avec aplomb._

 _\- Il fallait faire une diversion ! Avoua l'enfant sans s'en rendre compte. C'était hyper important !_

 _\- On règlera ça plus tard. Dis-moi où est Castle._

 _\- Près des cellules, répondit Cosmo tout penaud. Mais ne le gronde pas ! Il a fait ça pour …_

 _\- Te fatigue pas, le coupa Beckett en se relevant, il a toujours une excellente raison pour faire n'importe quoi !_

 _Castle et son double étaient en grande conversation, quand Beckett arriva avec Cosmo sur ses talons._

 _\- Castle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'écria-t-elle sans préambule._

 _\- Beckett ! S'écrièrent les deux Castle en sursautant dans une parfaite synchronisation._

 _\- C'est pas ma faute ! Elle m'a eu avec ses pouvoirs de Jedi ! Se défendit aussitôt Cosmo._

 _Beckett se précipita sur le jeune Castle et lui frappa le torse du bout de l'index._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu as mis le poste ?_

 _\- C'était l'idée de Cosmo… Bafouilla l'écrivain en reculant sous les assauts de sa muse._

 _\- Ne mets pas ça sur le dos de cet enfant Castle ! C'est très bas ! Même pour toi !_

 _\- Comment ça même pour moi ? Protesta l'écrivain._

 _\- Une idée aussi farfelue ne peut venir que de toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?_

 _\- Euh… Je devais parler en tête à tête avec… Euh… Eh ben… moi… Bredouilla Castle en plaçant son avant-bras devant lui pour se protéger._

 _\- … ? Tu te fiches de moi ?_

 _\- Pas du tout ! Je devais parler avec le papa de Cosmo, expliqua-t-il en jetant un regard vers son double du futur._

 _Beckett arrêta de le frapper et suivit son regard. Le père de Flynn lui fit un petit signe de la main avec un petit sourire crispé._

 _\- … Et comme Cosmo te l'a déjà dit… Je suis son père… Continua-t-il prudemment._

 _Beckett roula des yeux puis ferma les paupières ne sachant pas très bien comment elle devait réagir face à cette nouvelle excentricité de son écrivain._

 _\- Castle… Soupira-t-elle._

 _\- Je sais, je sais ! C'est très difficile à accepter pour un esprit tel que le tien, mais…_

 _\- Salut ! Lança une voix essoufflée derrière eux. Oh ! le gosse est déjà là ! Super ! Bon, il va falloir faire vite !_

 _\- Doyle ! S'écria le Castle du futur. Je peux savoir où vous étiez passé ?_

 _\- En fait, ce serait plutôt quand, rectifia Doyle excité comme une pile électrique._

 _\- Et je peux savoir quand vous étiez, alors ?_

 _\- Mes chefs m'ont rappelé à mon époque, la date exacte est sans importance… Toujours est-il qu'ils m'ont passé un de ces savons ! Ils ont appris pour votre retour dans le passé, ne me demandez pas comment, mais ils savent, et ils étaient furax ! Débita Doyle à toute vitesse. Je dois donc vous ramener vous et le gosse à votre époque et m'assurer qu'un tel bazar ne se reproduira plus !_

 _\- Comment ça un tel bazar ?_

 _\- Vous avez modifié le futur, Castle ! New-York est dominé par des singes mutants à cause de vous !_

 _\- Sérieux !? S'écrièrent Cosmo et les deux Castle en même temps, tandis que Beckett roulait des yeux exaspérée._

 _\- Nan ! C'était une blague, répliqua Doyle qui avait de plus en plus l'air dément. C'est seulement le capitaine de ce poste, qui a été muté, ce qui a amené un nouveau capitaine, ce qui a modifié certaines affaires qu'il devrait avoir supervisées, ce qui a eu des conséquences politiques ! D'assez graves conséquences, pour mes patrons en tout cas ! Leurs crédits pour leurs recherches ont été divisés par deux._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?_

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai déjà fait le nécessaire! Tout est en place, on peut rentrer!_


	37. Chapter 37

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise! :)_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre trente-six_**

 _\- C'est dans votre asile d'aliénés, que vous allez rentrer! Rétorqua Beckett excédée_

 _\- Wah, qu'est-ce qu'elle est obtuse! remarqua Doyle._

 _\- Je ne suis pas obtuse ! Contra Beckett. Cet homme a frappé un policier, il ne partira pas d'ici tant que cette affaire ne sera pas réglée !_

 _\- Oh ça ! Rassurez-vous, son avocat va bientôt arriver, il est avec le juge pour fixer le montant de la caution, répondit tout naturellement Doyle._

 _\- Ah bon ? S'étonna le Castle du futur._

 _\- Ne soyez pas si étonné, voyons ! J'ai des relations !_

 _\- De toute façon, je ne laisserai pas Cosmo partir avec ce hors la loi !Rétorqua Beckett agacée._

 _\- C'est son père, vous n'avez rien à dire, lieutenant !_

 _\- Alors ça, ça reste à prouver ! Répondit Beckett. Tant que je n'aurais pas les résultats des tests ADN, je ne le croirai pas !_

 _\- Tu as songé à y mettre le tien dans l'analyse, demanda le jeune Castle voyant là l'occasion de mettre cette bourrique face à un fait scientifique qu'elle ne pourrait nier._

 _Elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Il leva les mains en marmonnant qu'il n'avait rien dit._

 _\- Allez viens Cosmo, je t'emmène manger un morceau._

 _\- Ouais ! Je pourrais avoir une glace ?_

 _\- En dessert, mais avant ça, tu devras manger toute ton assiette !_

 _\- Et moi ? Je peux venir ? Demanda le jeune Castle._

 _\- Il me semble que tu as quelques démarches à faire, pour remettre le poste en état, répondit-elle en prenant le petit garçon par la main._

 _\- Mais c'était son idée ! Protesta Castle._

 _\- Il est petit, Castle ! Tu étais sensé être l'adulte !_

 _Cosmo le regarda avec un grand sourire innocent et se laissa entraîner par sa chère maman._

 _\- Petit…GRngnggnoufff ! Grinça Castle en serrant les poings de rage._

 _\- Va falloir t'habituer, vieux ! Conseilla l'autre Castle. Ce gosse est trop fort pour nous !_

 _\- Et ce lieutenant ! Soupira Doyle. Elle est toujours comme ça ? C'est à se demander pourquoi vous l'avez épousée!_

 _\- C'est un automatisme de défense, expliqua le Castle du futur, mais quand on a gratté les multiples couches, on découvre un véritable diamant!_

 _\- Hey ! Ne parlez pas de moi ! Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Râla Beckett qui s'était arrêtée en les entendant._

 _\- Tu as entendu ça, lui lança le jeune Castle avec un sourire niais sur le visage. On va se marier!_

 _\- Méfiez-vous de ses prédictions tout de même tempéra le vieux Castle, à l'entendre, je devais me mettre à écrire de la littérature sérieuse et on devait avoir trois enfants!_

 _\- Trois enfants?!_

 _\- Ouais, mais on n'a eu que Cosmo, qui même s'il en vaut au moins trois, est notre seul enfant!_

 _\- Du calme Cowboy! s'écria Beckett. Personne ne va se marier et encore moins avoir des enfants!_

 _\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfant ? Demanda Rick._

 _\- Je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi et je te rappelle, que nous deux ça ne fait que deux jours, alors ne me mets pas la pression, si tu ne veux pas me faire fuir ! Rétorqua Beckett._

 _\- Je sais bien ! Relax ! C'est juste une idée comme ça ! Imagine…_

 _\- J'ai autre chose à faire que de rêvasser, moi, monsieur l'écrivain !_

 _\- T'en fais pas, chuchota Castle à son alter ego du passé, tu la feras changer d'avis ! … En la travaillant …au corps!_

 _\- Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? Demanda Doyle._

 _\- Oui ! répondirent les Castle et Beckett d'une même voix._

 _\- Il y a même des fois, où ils sont encore plus marrants ! Ajouta Cosmo qui ne manquait rien du spectacle. Mais là, c'est déjà pas mal !_

 _\- Et toi tu comptes les points ?_

 _\- Parfois, oui…_

 _\- Bon assez bavarder, dit Beckett, nous, on va manger un bon cheeseburger !_

 _\- Ouais !_

 _\- Mais j'adore les cheeseburger ! Gémit Castle._

 _\- Remets le poste en état et peut-être que je t'en ramènerai un, lança Beckett depuis le couloir._

 _\- Eh ben ! Elle est redoutable, constata Doyle, à cause d'elle, notre départ est retardé…_

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Rick en sortant son téléphone, moi aussi, j'ai des relations ! Je vais faire en sorte que ces résultats d'analyse arrivent vite !_

 _\- Le maire est un ami, expliqua l'autre Castle devant le regard interrogateur de Doyle._

 _Assis sur sa chaise, Cosmo ne disait rien. Il n'avait pas encore touché à son cheeseburger et se contentait de regarder Kate._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda celle-ci au bout d'un moment._

 _\- Tu vas me manquer…_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras toujours me téléphoner…_

 _\- On ne téléphone pas du futur… Soupira-t-il d'un air triste._

 _Elle leva les yeux au ciel, encore cette histoire de voyage dans le temps. Pourtant là, son père était venu le chercher et ce n'était pas Rick ! Bon d'accord, il lui ressemblait un peu… beaucoup, même, mais Rick et lui étaient bel et bien deux personnes différentes !_

 _\- Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler dans le futur, suggéra Beckett pour le consoler._

 _Il poussa un profond soupir._

 _\- Tu ne comprends rien !_

 _\- Hey ! S'offusqua-t-elle._

 _\- TU NE SERAS PLUS LÀ ! Cria-t-il. ET MOI JE VAIS ME RETROUVER TOUT SEUL AVEC PAPA !_

 _\- …_

 _Beckett baissa les yeux. Cette histoire la troublait beaucoup trop. Il y avait trop de coïncidences dans tout ce que Cosmo lui avait dit depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans sa vie, pour qu'elle continuât à s'entêter dans son refus de voir l'évidence : il était possible, voire même très probable que Cosmo soit son futur enfant. Et si c'était bien le cas, elle allait lui faire vivre le même calvaire que celui qu'elle avait vécu lorsque sa mère avait été assassinée, à la différence près, que lui serait bien plus jeune… Bien trop jeune…_

 _\- Tu sais… Commença-t-elle doucement, même si je ne suis plus auprès de toi, je serai toujours là et là…_

 _Elle avait posé son index sur le cœur du petit garçon et sur son front._

 _\- Mais c'est pas pareil !_

 _\- Je sais… Et il n'y a rien qu'une maman ne désire plus au monde, que d'être présente auprès de son enfant pour le voir grandir et devenir une grande personne !_

 _\- Tu sais… Même si tu n'y crois pas vraiment… Ou si tu n'es pas sûre… Tu pourrais essayer de…_

 _\- Je te promets d'être très prudente, sourit Kate._

 _Le visage de Cosmo s'éclaira._

 _\- Et on pourra aller faire du patin à glace quand j'aurai six ans ?!_

 _\- Je ferai tout mon possible pour être là ce jour-là !_

 _\- Merci maman !_

 _\- Dis-moi … Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant de sa poche le petit objet qu'elle avait trouvé dans le buisson où Cosmo avait dit s'être réveillé à son arrivée._

 _Il baissa aussitôt la tête._

 _\- Hey ! Je ne vais pas te gronder ! le rassura-t-elle._

 _\- Oui, c'est un médaillon… Il y a ta photo avec ta maman dedans ! Je l'ai pris dans ta chambre, expliqua l'enfant, chez grand-père Jim… Je voulais…_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal, sourit-elle. Ma mère me l'avait offert quand je suis allée passer un semestre à Kiev. C'était sa façon à elle de me dire qu'elle serait toujours près de moi… Ton papa a dû la rendre à mon père quand… Enfin pour qu'il ait un souvenir de ma mère et moi…_

 _\- J'aime bien ce médaillon, sourit Cosmo._

 _\- Oui, moi aussi… Tiens ! Je te le donne !_

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Oui, comme ça, je serai toujours près de toi !_

 _\- Merci maman ! Se réjouit Cosmo._

 _Il prit le médaillon et l'admira un instant._

 _\- On pourrait y mettre ta photo aussi, suggéra-t-elle._

 _Il hocha la tête sans quitter le petit objet des yeux, puis la redressa étonné._

 _\- Mais alors ? Tu me crois ?!_

 _\- Ne va surtout pas le répéter à ton père, parce qu'il n'arrêterait pas de m'ennuyer avec ça, mais oui, je te crois !_

 _\- Ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi, sourit Cosmo._

 _\- Allez, mange ton cheeseburger, si tu veux qu'on aille faire une photo de toi et moi à ajouter dans ce médaillon !_

 _Castle, le jeune, sortait du bureau du capitaine après s'être excusé pendant un long moment et avoir pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour que tout soit remis en état avant la fin de la semaine suivante, quand Simon Doyle apparut devant lui et lui offrit un café, qu'il ne refusa pas. D'ailleurs, il offrit généreusement une tournée générale à tout le monde dans le poste!_

 _Ils discutèrent de voyages dans le temps, bien évidemment ! L'écrivain ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur les répercussions d'une légère modification dans l'histoire originelle… Ce que Doyle balaya d'un revers de la main en disant que ce n'était que des vaguelettes et que tout se remettait en place très naturellement._

 _Lorsque Beckett arriva à son tour avec Cosmo, elle eut droit elle aussi à un « café de l'amitié », ainsi qu'à de plates excuses, qu'elle accepta gentiment._

 _Lorsqu'un officier lui apporta les résultats des analyses qu'elle avait demandées, elle les lut rapidement et se précipita vers les cellules._

 _Castle se leva et lui sourit. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui ôta délicatement ses lunettes, ainsi que sa perruque._

 _Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Quelques petites rides en plus… Quelques cheveux blancs par-ci par-là…mais il restait le même..._

 _\- Surprise ! Se contenta-t-il de lui dire._

 _\- Wah…_

 _\- Je sais… C'est surprenant, dit-il._

 _\- Le mot est faible, soupira-t-elle avec un léger sourire._

 _\- Comment tu as su ? Demanda-t-il._

 _\- J'ai demandé une comparaison avec le dossier de Castle… Enfin, l'autre Castle. Mais ne lui dis rien, surtout ! J'aime trop le contredire !_

 _\- Je serai muet comme une carpe !_

 _\- Alors… ça va marcher… Nous deux ?_

 _\- Nous allons vivre une vraie grande histoire d'amour, assura-t-il le regard plongé dans le sien._

 _\- … Cosmo, hein ?_

 _\- Ouais… Je crois que je t'ai eu à l'usure, sur ce coup-là, sourit-il._

 _\- Je trouve que ça lui va drôlement bien, même s'il préfèrera qu'on l'appelle Flynn._

 _\- Ça lui a pris quand il a vu Raiponce, le gars s'appelle en fait Eugène… Et puis comme moi, j'ai un nom de plume…_

 _\- Il va beaucoup me manquer, avoua-t-elle._

 _\- Tu le retrouveras, promit-il et tu assisteras à chacune de ses premières fois !_

 _Ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir, il s'empressa de remettre son déguisement, elle s'éloigna de lui._

 _\- Promets-moi d'être prudente, Kate._

 _\- Je te le promets !_

 _Doyle arriva avec le capitaine Montgomery, Rick et Cosmo._

 _\- Vous pouvez partir ! Annonça le capitaine, votre caution a été payée !_

 _\- Et pour mon fils ? Demanda-t-il._

 _\- Il peut vous accompagner, répondit Kate. Les analyses ont prouvé que vous êtes bien son père._

 _Cosmo se précipita vers elle et lui fit un énorme câlin, avant de quitter le poste avec Doyle et son père. Beckett eut bien du mal à contenir ses larmes._

 _\- Alors ? C'est bien son père… Dit Castle._

 _\- Mhm-mhm…_

 _\- J'aurais peut-être dû donner un échantillon de salive, moi aussi… On aurait eu une preuve !_

 _\- Une preuve que cette histoire de voyage dans le temps était bidon ?_

 _\- Non… Une preuve du contraire !_

 _\- Ah Castle, sourit-elle, quel naïf tu fais, sourit-elle._

 _\- Je ne suis pas naïf ! Bougonna-t-il. Oh et pour nos vacances ? On retourne bien dans les Hamptons ?_

 _\- Bien sûr ! J'ai hâte d'enfin pouvoir essayer ta piscine !_

 _\- Génial ! Bon, alors, je vais aller faire quelques courses, histoire de nous préparer un petit dîner romantique et puis je reviendrai te chercher, ça te va ?_

 _\- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir !_

 _\- Eh bien ! Soupira Castle en suivant Doyle jusque dans un endroit discret pour retourner à son époque. Ça va faire de sacrées vagues à résorber toute cette histoire !_

 _\- Pas de soucis ! Demain matin, ils auront tout oublié ! Répondit Doyle._

 _\- Comment ça tout oublié ?!_

 _\- Ah il va y avoir de l'orage ! remarqua Doyle en observant le ciel._

 _\- Hey ! Je vous ai posé une question !_

 _\- Je leur ai fait boire une substance qui modifiera leurs souvenirs. Demain, ils vous auront oubliés, expliqua Doyle._

 _\- NON ! Hurla Castle._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? Demanda Cosmo inquiet devant la réaction de son père._

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas, vous aussi, vous aurez tout oublié ! Promit Doyle en sortant un autre bidule ressemblant à un crayon de sa poche et en appuyant sur le bouton._

 _Un éclair déchira le ciel et tout devint noir._


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre trente-sept**

\- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Le cœur battant la chamade et trempé de sueur, Castle venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Il était désorienté et mît du temps à se rendre compte qu'il était dans son lit, dans son loft de Manhattan. Son esprit était encore très embrumé, mais il se souvenait par bribes de ... Un rêve? Il avait rêvé? Étrange, tout lui avait semblé si réel que ça en était très perturbant.

Des choses lui revinrent en tête. Certaines douloureuses, d'autres tellement heureuses... Il ne savait plus où était la limite entre rêve et réalité...

Il tourna la tête et jeta un œil au réveil. Deux heures de l'après-midi ... Étant donnée l'heure tardive et le mal de crâne qu'il ressentait, sa soirée avait dû être très agitée...et très arrosée aussi... Il ne savait même plus ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas.

Il se leva difficilement, son corps était rempli de courbatures. Y avait-il une seule partie de son corps qui n'était pas douloureuse? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée… Il avait l'impression d'avoir même mal aux cheveux ! En tout cas, ça ne pouvait pas être pire... Il se traîna en direction de la salle de bain, son petit orteil heurta le pied du lit et la douleur irradia aussitôt dans tout son pied. Il lâcha une série de jurons et se laissa retomber sur son lit.

Rectification: deux minutes auparavant, il n'avait pas mal au pied et oui, ça pouvait être pire!

Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque la douleur de son pied reflua, il se releva et avança prudemment jusqu'à la salle de bain.

L'image que lui renvoya le miroir lui fit peur. Les cheveux en bataille, le visage à moitié mangé par une barbe de plusieurs jours et d'énormes cernes, qui lui donnaient une allure de mort-vivant, ce qui aurait pu le réjouir si Halloween approchait, mais pas en plein été !

\- Pffou! Marmonna-t-il, mon vieux Ricky, c'est l'une des pires gueules de bois de ta vie!

Il se prit la tête à deux mains sous l'effet d'une vive douleur qui venait de fuser sous son crâne. Avait-il usé de substances illicites?

\- Ouhhh... Je deviens trop vieux pour ses conneries... Souffla-t-il.

Il se traîna jusque dans la cuisine, il n'y avait personne. Au moins, il n'avait pas ramené de fille, c'était déjà ça!

Il mît sa cafetière en marche, rien de tel qu'un double expresso pour se donner le coup de fouet nécessaire pour affronter le reste de la journée. L'esprit encore nébuleux, il regarda le café s'écouler dans sa tasse en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Il tenta de se rappeler son rêve. Tout était très confus, mais Kate en faisait partie. Il y avait un enfant également. Son fils... Leur fils! Un merveilleux petit garçon plein de ressources et d'énergie.

Mais leur bonheur était partie en fumée quand elle avait été lâchement assassinée. Cela lui avait semblé tellement réel!

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il se rappelait sa douleur et sa tristesse. Était-ce réel? Était-ce seulement un cauchemar? Il ne savait plus.

Un cri d'enfant retentit à l'étage. Ignorant la douleur, il s'y précipita et entra dans la chambre de l'enfant.

Assis sur son lit, en sueur et complètement désorienté, le petit garçon pleurait.

\- Cosmo... Murmura-t-il en s'approchant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Son fils. Évidemment qu'il était réel! Il le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes. Il avait la respiration rapide et saccadée.

\- Hey ! Ça va aller, je suis là mon bonhomme.

\- Elle était là, papa ! Maman était là ! murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

\- Toi aussi tu as rêvé d'elle ? S'étonna Castle.

\- Je l'avais retrouvée papa ! J'étais parti dans le passé et je l'avais retrouvée ! Tu étais là toi aussi !

\- Attends ?! Dit Castle en redressant la tête. Toi aussi tu as fait ce rêve ?

\- Tu étais en prison et on avait fait une diversion pour que mon autre papa vienne te parler ! Il y avait des chiens et même un singe !

Pas de doute, ils avaient fait le même rêve ! Était-ce possible ?

\- Et le monsieur nous a ramené, il nous a tout fait oublier, continua encore Cosmo la voix pleine de trémolos.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence… Leurs rêves ne pouvaient pas être aussi semblables !

\- Alors… Ce n'était pas un rêve ?

\- Papa, si c'était pas un rêve, on ne serait pas en pyjama et dans notre lit ! Dit Cosmo en séchant ses larmes.

\- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre… Alors on a tous les deux fait le même mauvais rêve ?

\- Peut-être que maman est toujours là…

Cosmo venait d'énoncer à voix haute ce qu'il n'osait même pas espérer. Peut-être que sa mort n'avait eu lieu que dans cet affreux cauchemar ?

Sans se concerter et dans un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et dévalèrent les escaliers. Ils fouillèrent chaque pièce, dans l'espoir de la trouver occupée à bouquiner en musique, un casque vissé sur les oreilles.

Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était pas là…

La porte du loft s'ouvrit, ils tournèrent la tête et virent entrer un garçon et une fille un peu plus âgés que Cosmo.

\- Non ! C'est mon tee-shirt Avengers ! Il n'est pas question que tu le gardes ! S'écriait le garçon.

\- Mais il te va moins bien qu'à moi ! C'est un crime de te le laisser ! Protestait la fillette.

\- Maman ! Cria le garçon, Riley ne veut pas me rendre mon tee-shirt !

\- Maman ! Cria à son tour la fillette, Luke est un imbécile !

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer ! Votre père et votre frère ont besoin de repos ! Rouspéta la voix de Kate depuis le couloir.

Rick et Cosmo restèrent plantés au milieu du salon, complètement ébahis.

Kate entra à son tour et remarqua aussitôt leur présence. Son sourire illumina son visage.

\- Hey ! Regardez qui est enfin sur pied !

Rick et Cosmo se précipitèrent vers elle et la serrèrent dans leurs bras.

Kate répondit à leur étreinte.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? S'étonna-t-elle, on dirait que vous ne m'avez pas vue depuis des mois !

\- C'est le cas ! Répondit Rick, qui n'avait pas assez de ses deux yeux pour l'admirer.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué maman ! Chuchota Cosmo en se blottissant contre elle.

\- C'est la fièvre, qui les fait délirer ! Dit le garçon.

\- Eh bah ! C'est un sacré virus qu'ils ont attrapé tous les deux ! Enchérit la fillette. Ça attaque le cerveau !

\- Et si vous alliez faire vos devoirs vous deux, au lieu de dire n'importe-quoi, rétorqua Kate.

\- Oui maman ! Répondirent-ils en soupirant.

\- C'est de ta faute ! Lança Riley tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

\- P'tite peste ! C'est entièrement de ta faute ! Bougonna Luke en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Maman ! Luke m'a tapée ! Cria Riley.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini ?! Dans vos chambres ! Répondit sèchement Kate avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Rick et Cosmo.

\- Les jumeaux… se rappela soudainement l'écrivain.

\- J'ai un grand frère et une grande sœur ! Sourit soudain Cosmo. Wah! C'est encore mieux que juste un grand frère!

\- C'est pas encore la grande forme, vous deux ! Constata Kate.

\- On t'a cherchée partout ! Mais tu n'étais pas là ! Chouina Cosmo en se collant à elle.

\- J'étais partie chercher les jumeaux à l'école ! répondit Kate. Vous dormiez profondément, je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller !

\- Tu es là, c'est le principal, répondit Rick en la serrant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un moment blottis contre elle, puis elle s'écarta d'eux doucement et posa délicatement une main sur le front de Rick d'abord, puis sur celui de Cosmo.

\- Vous avez encore un peu de fièvre, constata-t-elle. Je vais vous préparer vos médicaments.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe papa ? Demanda Cosmo quand elle fut dans la cuisine.

\- Je crois qu'on est tous les deux tombés malades…

\- Alors… C'était vrai ou pas tout ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… On a peut-être déliré à cause de la fièvre… Peut-être qu'on a regardé un film tous les deux et que la fièvre nous a embrouillé…

\- Ah oui ! On a regardé retour vers le futur l'autre jour, se rappela Cosmo !

\- Ça doit être ça !

\- On peut dire que vous m'avez fait drôlement peur tous les deux, dit Kate en revenant avec deux verres contenant leurs médicaments. Vous êtes montés à plus de 40 de fièvre pendant quatre jours !

\- Tant que ça !? S'étonna Rick.

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander au docteur Peterson ! Je l'ai appelé tellement souvent qu'il a dû avoir envie de prendre sa retraite anticipée !

\- Dis- moi Kate… Hésita Castle en s'installant dans le canapé avec elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Cet été-là… en 2010… Tu étais venue avec moi dans les Hamptons ?

\- Encore cette histoire ?! Répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Quelle histoire ?

 _Rick venait de se réveiller, pourtant, il gardait les yeux fermés. Il se sentait dans un état vaseux. Rien n'était clair dans sa tête. A part le bruit des vagues au loin, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait dans sa maison des Hamptons._

 _Il sentit qu'une légère brise vint caresser son visage. Il tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux. La fenêtre était ouverte et les légers rideaux qui l'entouraient flottaient doucement._

 _Prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il sentit qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, se causant au passage une vive douleur à la tête, essayant de se souvenir des récents événements._

 _\- Gina !? Chuchota-t-il en réalisant avec effroi qu'il avait invité son ex-femme à passer ses vacances avec lui dans les Hamptons, quand Kate avait décliné son invitation._

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, qu'il se retrouva projeté en bas du lit sans ménagement._

 _\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! S'écria-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de son crâne qui n'avait pas apprécié sa rencontre brutale avec le pied de la table de chevet._

 _\- Ça ? C'était pour m'avoir confondue avec ton ex-femme ! Et ça… dit Kate en lui balançant son oreiller qu'il évita de justesse… C'est pour me calmer les nerfs!_

 _\- Kate ?!_

 _\- Fiche-moi la paix ! Râla-t-elle en quittant la pièce enroulée dans les draps du lit._

 _\- Attends ! Excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant à sa suite avant de se rendre compte, qu'il était nu comme un ver._

 _Il s'empressa d'enfiler le premier truc qu'il trouva et quitta la chambre précipitamment._

 _Il la retrouva dans la cuisine, toujours enroulée dans les draps du lit, elle picorait quelques framboises qu'elle avait trouvées dans le réfrigérateur. Elle éclata de rire, lorsqu'elle se retourna et le découvrit dans l'encadrement de la porte._

 _\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il alors qu'elle se tenait le ventre tellement elle riait._

 _\- J'ignorais que tu étais de ce genre ! parvint-elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rire._

 _\- De quel genre ? De quoi parles-tu ?_

 _\- … Du genre de ceux… Qui piquent… les sous-vêtements de leur femme, expliqua-t-elle avant de repartir dans un énorme fou rire._

 _Rick baissa le regard et réalisa qu'il portait le tanga en dentelle de Beckett._

 _\- Euh… C'est super confortable ! bafouilla-t-il avec un petit sourire._


	39. Chapter 39

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, encore une fois je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire vous plait autant! Et merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes ou pas! ;)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre trente-huit_**

 _Etendus sur le lit, leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre, main dans la main, les jambes entremêlées, Rick et Kate reprenaient doucement leurs esprits._

 _\- Wah… Souffla l'écrivain._

 _\- Si tu te trompes de prénom, je te colle une balle entre les deux yeux, l'avertit Kate._

 _\- Tu n'as pas ton arme avec toi, pouffa-t-il._

 _Elle se contenta de tracer du bout des doigts quelques arabesques sur son torse. Il se redressa et prit appui sur son coude pour la regarder droit dans les yeux :_

 _\- C'est pas vrai ! Tu dors vraiment avec ton arme sous ton oreiller ?_

 _Elle éclata de rire devant son air surpris._

 _\- On est dans ton lit, Castle, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, elle est dans mon sac, mais si tu me cherches, je peux toujours aller la chercher !_

 _\- Non, ça ne sera pas la peine ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais complètement déboussolé…_

 _\- Je sais, répondit-elle tendrement en posant délicatement la main sur sa joue._

 _Il ferma les yeux une seconde, savourant ce geste d'une infinie douceur. Comment avait-il pu oublier cette merveilleuse soirée passée avec sa muse ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir la tête prise dans un étau ?_

 _\- Tu sais ? S'étonna-t-il après un petit temps de silence._

 _\- Quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais l'esprit embrouillé et je ne savais plus où j'étais, ni comment j'étais arrivée ici…_

 _\- C'est vrai ?!_

 _\- Oui… Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait hier soir, mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà eu une pareille gueule de bois !_

 _\- Ça veut dire que… Tu regrettes ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt._

 _\- Tu crois que si j'avais des regrets je me serai laissée embarquer dans un deuxième round ? Demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant._

 _\- Techniquement, tu cherchais à récupérer ton tanga, quand ta main a dérapé ! nuança-t-il_

 _\- Tu ne t'en es pas plaint, que je sache._

 _\- Oh non ! Alors ? C'est du sérieux ?_

 _\- Euh… Oui, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète que ça ne soit pas le cas pour lui. Pas toi ?_

 _\- Oh si ! Répondit-il avec un magnifique sourire._

 _\- Cool, sourit-elle à son tour._

 _\- Cool._

 _\- Alors… qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- On pourrait faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine, proposa-t-il. Ou faire une balade sur la plage, ou lire…_

 _\- Ça serait génial, oui, sourit-elle…_

 _\- Mais tu préfèrerais comprendre ce qu'il nous est arrivé… Continua-t-il en suivant parfaitement le fil de ses pensées comme souvent._

 _\- Oui, répondit-elle avec une moue enfantine. Ça t'embête ?_

 _\- Pas si je t'accompagne, répondit-il, à partir du moment où on est ensemble, je me sens bien._

 _\- Merci, tu es adorable ! Mais pas un mot sur nous deux à qui que ce soit!_

 _\- Tu as honte de nous?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non, mais il y a des règles dans la police de New-York et je ne voudrais pas qu'on ne puisse plus travailler ensemble si ça se savait!_

 _\- Euh... Techniquement, on ne travaille pas ensemble... Je te suis partout pour mes recherches, c'est tout!_

 _\- Castle..._

 _\- J'ai compris, je ne dirai rien, promit-il._

 _Elle sourit, lui piqua un bisou sur les lèvres et se leva prestement, il soupira, le moment câlin était terminé, sa petite amie venait de revêtir son costume de super-héros et le lieutenant Beckett venait de passer en mode « action » !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Demanda Castle en arrivant au poste._

 _\- On pensait que vous le sauriez Castle, répondit Esposito pendu au téléphone et affichant sa tête des mauvais jours._

 _\- Pourquoi je le saurais ? S'étonna l'écrivain._

 _\- Peut-être parce que les factures des réparations sont à votre nom, rétorqua Ryan en levant la tête du dossier qu'il étudiait. Vous avez dû faire une sacrée fiesta, on n'a plus une seule tasse en un seul morceau et les toilettes sont hors-service pour la journée !_

 _\- Ouais, ils ont installé des toilettes de chantier dans le couloir qui mène aux archives, on doit y réserver son créneau d'utilisation pour éviter de perdre trop de temps à faire la queue ! grommela Esposito. Comme si je pouvais savoir à quelle heure j'aurais envie d'aller aux toilettes!_

 _\- En tout cas, si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de croiser le chemin du capitaine aujourd'hui, conseilla Ryan. Il est d'une humeur massacrante !_

 _\- Ce qui se comprend, étant donné que sans les ordinateurs, on met dix fois plus de temps à vérifier les différents éléments de nos affaires en cours ! Marmonna Esposito. Oui ! Le type s'appelle … Non ! Ne me mettez pas encore en attente !_

 _\- Faites pas attention, il est un peu grincheux parce que ça fait une demi-heure qu'il est au téléphone avec la banque de la victime de notre affaire et qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de le mettre sur attente, expliqua Ryan. Ça irait plus vite, si on pouvait utiliser le logiciel de la police, mais…_

 _\- … Les ordinateurs sont HS, termina Castle._

 _\- Où est Beckett ? Demanda Castle._

 _\- Elle est passée il y a vingt minutes et Lanie l'a appelée…_

 _\- Je vois, je vais la rejoindre, dit Castle, qui n'avait pas envie de croiser le capitaine._

 _Kate était arrivée seule au poste pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de ses collègues, sa relation avec Castle était récente, elle ne voulait pas la rendre publique, du moins pour le moment et puis même si le capitaine se montrerait certainement compréhensif, il y avait des règles dans la police de New-York…_

 _\- Alors Lanie ? Quoi de neuf ? Demanda Kate en arrivant à la morgue._

 _\- J'allais te poser la même question, sourit la légiste._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu rayonnes, ma belle ! Alors ? Dis-moi tout !_

 _\- Euh… Il n'y a rien à dire !_

 _\- C'est ça ! Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre !_

 _\- Lanie, souffla Kate._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de Lanie qui tienne ! Alors ? Je le connais ?_

 _\- Qui ?_

 _\- Tu le fais exprès ? Celui qui a épinglé ce sourire idiot sur tes lèvres, pardi !_

 _Kate se plaqua aussitôt une main sur la bouche, effarée de se comporter comme une adolescente qui vit son premier amour._

 _\- Au moins ça c'est clair ! Sourit la légiste fière d'avoir piégé sa meilleure amie. Alors ? Où l'as-tu rencontré ?_

 _\- On ne pourrait pas en reparler plus tard ? Eluda Kate. Je voudrais résoudre cette enquête…_

 _\- Mouais… Mais ne te crois pas tirée d'affaire, la prévint la légiste._

 _\- Pas besoin de le préciser, je le sais bien, répondit Kate en roulant des yeux. Bon alors ? Tu disais qu'on avait du nouveau…_

 _\- Oui, on a retrouvé une veste dans un container près de la scène de crime. Il y avait des traces de sang dessus et après analyse, je peux te dire qu'il s'agit du sang de notre victime !_

 _\- Elle appartiendrait au tueur ?_

 _\- Sans doute, en tout cas, j'ai retrouvé des empreintes sur les boutons, ce sont celles d'un très vilain gars !_

 _\- Ah oui ?_

 _\- Oui, Chuck Zalvinski, fiché pour des faits de vol avec violence, incivilités et tout un tas de larcins plus ou moins gros._

 _\- Ouais, il a une belle tête de vainqueur, quoi…_

 _\- Bonjour mesdames ! Lança Castle en arrivant dans la pièce._

 _\- …_

 _Lanie et Beckett s'étaient tournées vers lui, l'une se demandant la raison de sa présence en ces lieux, l'autre priant pour qu'il ne fasse pas de gaffe._

 _-OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH ! MY GOD ! S'écria Lanie en les pointant tour à tour du doigt._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda Beckett en jetant un regard lourd de reproche à Castle, qui leva les mains pour prouver son innocence._

 _\- TOI ! ET TOI ! S'écria la légiste au bord de l'hystérie._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Beckett avec un air qu'elle voulait innocent._

 _\- NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UNE IDIOTE ! IL A LE MEME SOURIRE IDIOT QUE TOI SUR LE VISAGE !_

 _\- Et alors ? Il est avec son ex-femme, rétorqua Beckett._

 _\- Oh oui ! S'empressa d'approuver Castle._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ici dans ce cas ? Vous… ! Petits cachotiers !_

 _\- Ok, ok, capitula Kate, je te raconterai tout, mais je t'en supplie, garde ton calme et n'en parle surtout à personne !_

 _\- De toute façon, je perdrais beaucoup d'argent si je le disais, avec le retour de son ex, j'ai changé mon fusil d'épaule…_

 _\- Merci Lanie, soupira Kate._

 _\- Ouais, ne te réjouis pas trop vite, marmonna la légiste, je veux une soirée entre filles et un rapport détaillé !_

 _\- …_

 _\- C'est quand même bizarre, toute cette histoire, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Castle en s'asseyant sur son siège près du bureau de Beckett quelques heures plus tard._

 _\- Mhm… En tout cas, cette affaire semble réglée, répondit Kate en remplissant son rapport. On a notre gars, il est passé aux aveux… On va pouvoir penser à prendre quelques jours de congé…_

 _\- C'est ça ! Tu as mis le doigt dessus !_

 _\- Sur quoi ?_

 _\- Cette affaire_ _ **semble**_ _réglée !_

 _\- Toi aussi, tu trouves ça un peu trop facile ?_

 _\- Un peu trop facile ! C'est beaucoup trop facile ! D'abord on se réveille avec la cervelle en passoire et maintenant on trouve comme par magie le coupable idéal, un crétin notoire, qui plus est, qui en plus signe des aveux complets sans sourciller ?! Dois-je te rappeler qu'on a apparemment piétiné pendant plusieurs jours sur cette affaire sans rien trouver ?_

 _\- Et Stevens qui se fait refaire le portrait par un mystérieux individu, dont on n'a plus aucune trace…_

 _\- Ouais, ça sent la conspiration et les services secrets tout ça !_

 _\- Ou alors, c'est un coup de la mafia, rétorqua Kate._

 _\- Ouais, une histoire de familles rivales, qui… Commença Castle avant de remarquer l'air qu'affichait sa petite amie… Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Evidemment que je me moque de toi, Castle ! Rit Kate. A mon avis, le vrai tueur a pris peur parce qu'on s'approchait un peu trop de lui et il nous a envoyé le parfait bouc-émissaire !_

 _\- Mhm… ça se tient, approuva-t-il avec une légère moue, même si j'ai une préférence pour la CIA…_

 _Kate se contenta de rouler des yeux._

 _\- Bon, souffla-t-il, comment on fait ?_

 _\- Comment on fait quoi ?_

 _\- Pour trouver le vrai tueur ? Si tout le monde au poste est frappé par une sorte d'amnésie collective ?_

 _\- Bah, je suppose qu'on fait venir la scientifique pour trouver la cause de cette amnésie et on reprend l'enquête depuis le début… énonça-t-elle en décrochant son téléphone._


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre trente-neuf**

\- Est-ce que j'ai éclairé ta lanterne ? Demanda Kate en caressant tendrement la joue de son mari.

\- Euh… Oui, ça me revient, répondit-il en grimaçant sous l'effet d'une douleur aigue à la tête.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, suggéra-t-elle tu es encore un peu fiévreux…

\- Et pour l'enquête ? On a trouvé ce qui a causé cette amnésie ? Demanda-t-il impatient de retrouver ses esprits.

\- Repose-toi d'abord, conseilla-t-elle, je vais vous faire un bon bouillon à tous les deux et dîner avec les jumeaux.

\- Et après tu continueras ton histoire ? Demanda Cosmo, devançant ainsi la question de son père.

\- Si tu n'as pas sombré dans le sommeil d'ici là, oui, sourit Kate en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Elle s'en alla dans la cuisine. Tandis qu'elle s'affairait à la préparation du bouillon et du repas, Cosmo vint se blottir contre son père et murmura :

\- Alors ils ont vraiment tout oublié comme l'a dit monsieur Doyle ?

Castle tourna la tête vers lui étonné :

\- Toi aussi tu as rêvé de ça ?

\- Oui ! Quand le monsieur Doyle nous a emmenés, il a dit que tout le monde allait oublier.

\- C'est… Non, c'est surréaliste… On ne voyage pas dans le temps !

\- Mais imagine que loin dans le futur on invente une machine…

\- Oui, mais on le saurait si des gens du futur venaient dans le passé…

\- Pas si ils nous font tout oublier pour qu'on ne le sache pas…

\- Mhm… Peut-être… Ta théorie se tient, sourit fièrement Rick.

\- Quand je serai grand, j'inventerai la machine à voyager dans le temps, dit Cosmo en clignant des yeux et en baillant.

\- Ouais… Moi aussi… répondit Castle somnolant.

Lorsque Kate revint avec deux bols de bouillon pour ses deux malades, elle les trouva profondément endormis. Cosmo était allongé sur le torse de son père, lui-même allongé de tout son long sur le canapé.

Elle sourit devant le tableau attendrissant qu'ils lui offraient et repartit dans la cuisine avec ses bols pour les garder au chaud.

Riley et Luke vinrent l'aider à mettre la table et ils s'installèrent pour dîner tous les trois.

\- Papa et Flynn sont encore malades? demanda Riley.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles Flynn? Demanda Luke. Son prénom c'est Cosmo!

\- Mais il a changé de prénom!

\- On ne peut pas changer de prénom!

\- Et pourquoi pas? Papa l'a bien fait, lui.

\- C'est juste pour ses livres! Il s'appelle toujours Rodgers en fait!

\- C'est pareil pour Flynn! À l'école, il s'appelle toujours Cosmo!

\- Non, ce n'est pas pareil! Il n'est pas écrivain, lui!

\- Vous voulez bien arrêter de vous chamailler cinq minutes? Soupira Kate.

\- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé! Protesta Riley.

\- Nan, c'est elle!

Kate leva les yeux au ciel. Les jumeaux n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler pour tout, c'était comme un jeu entre eux. Luke était le portrait craché de son père et Riley, celui de sa mère. Cela faisait bien rire Lanie, qui disait qu'elle voyait en eux les clones de leurs parents, version miniaturisée bien sûr et comme leurs parents, ils adoraient eux aussi se taquiner à longueur de temps.

\- Dis maman, pourquoi il n'y a que Cosmo et Papa qui sont tombés malades? Demanda soudain Luke tirant ainsi sa mère de ses pensées.

\- C'est vrai ça, approuva Riley, si c'était un virus, on l'aurait attrapé nous aussi!

\- Je ne sais pas... Ils ont peut être mangé quelque chose qui les a rendu malade...

\- Pourtant Cosmo se méfie des inventions de papa depuis que sa guimauvelette l'a rendu malade...

\- C'était pas la faute de la guimauvelette! Protesta Luke, c'est une excellente recette, qui ne rend personne malade !

\- C'est pas bientôt fini? Râla Kate. Dépêchez-vous de finir vos assiettes et montez-vous coucher, vous avez école demain! Je viendrai vous border dès que j'aurai rangé la cuisine.

Tout en mettant la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle, Kate ne cessait de repenser à cette étrange maladie, qui avait frappé Castle et leur plus jeune fils. Le médecin, n'ayant pu poser un diagnostic précis, avait énoncé qu'il s'agissait là d'un syndrome viral. Poussé, ou plutôt harcelé par Kate, il avait consenti à faire des analyses plus poussées, qui n'avaient révélé aucune présence d'un quelconque virus, ni même d'une bactérie. La fièvre qui avait frappé Rick et Cosmo depuis plusieurs jours était inexpliquée…

Le médecin avait alors évoqué un surmenage, assurant qu'ils seraient sur pied lorsqu'ils se seraient suffisamment reposés. Oui, mais il s'agissait de Castle ! Il passait son temps à faire ce que bon lui semblait, quand ça le chantait, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il puisse être surmené… Ou alors c'était à cause d'un abus de jeux vidéo … Et puis que dire de Cosmo ? Couché à 20h tous les soirs et debout à 8h chaque matin… Il avait largement son quota de sommeil…

Non, il devait y avoir une autre explication ! Une explication qu'elle se refusait d'imaginer… Mais qui lui trottait pourtant dans la tête. Elle termina son rangement, monta embrasser les jumeaux pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit, puis se rendit dans sa chambre. Dans le fond de la penderie, elle retrouva sa boîte à trésors secrets là où elle l'avait rangée lorsqu'elle avait emménagé au loft quelques années auparavant.

Dans cette boite, elle avait rangé des tas d'objets ayant chacun une signification particulière pour elle. Cela allait de la bague de fiançailles de sa mère à la première dent de lait perdue par chacun de ses enfants, en passant par des tickets de cinéma du film « la planète interdite ».

Elle farfouilla quelques minutes dans sa boîte à trésors et finit par mettre la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait : un petit médaillon, que sa mère lui avait offert bien des années auparavant et qu'elle avait retrouvé dans d'étranges circonstances ce fameux été 2010…

 _La reprise de l'enquête depuis le début avait éclairé l'affaire sous un autre angle, essentiellement grâce à la présence de Castle et à sa connaissance de gars, qui connaissaient d'autres gars… Ainsi, ils avaient réussi à entrer en contact avec un ami très proche de patte de velours, qui n'aimait pas trop avoir affaire avec la police. Cependant, contre la promesse que son anonymat serait garanti et qu'il n'aurait aucun problème avec la police, il accepta de dresser le portrait-robot de l'homme qui avait proposé à son ami un travail en or. Ainsi, Castle et un de ses amis dessinateur allèrent le retrouver dans un coin discret, tandis que Beckett, qui ne pouvait venir car elle était de la police, les attendait un peu plus loin sur un banc de Central Parc, prête à intervenir à tout moment._

 _Assise sur son banc, elle attendait depuis quelques temps déjà, quand elle mit machinalement la main dans la poche de sa veste en toile légère et fut étonnée d'y trouver un petit objet qu'elle pensait avoir rangé chez elle au fond de son placard._

 _\- Le médaillon de ma mère ? S'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

 _Elle l'ouvrit et fut encore plus surprise de découvrir que désormais, en face de la photo qu'elle avait prise avec sa mère plus de dix ans auparavant, se tenait une photo plus récente d'elle et d'un petit garçon qui souriait de toutes ses dents._

 _Intriguée, elle détacha la photo et lut ce qui était écrit au dos de celle-ci, d'une écriture enfantine un peu maladroite « Je t'aime maman, je t'attends ». Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?_

 _Apercevant Castle et son ami revenir, elle s'empressa de ranger le médaillon. Ils avaient un meurtrier à arrêter, cette histoire attendrait._

 _\- Alors? Demanda-t-elle en se levant._

 _\- Tu ne vas pas le croire! Dit Castle._

 _\- Je le crois pas ! S'écria Beckett en jetant un œil au portrait-robot que Castle venait de lui tendre._

 _\- Ouais ! Je te l'avais dit! C'est inattendu !_

 _\- Stevens ! Un ripou ! Il a bien caché son jeu !_

 _\- Oui et il va falloir avoir plus qu'un portrait-robot dicté par un petit voleur à la tire qui ne veut pas venir témoigner pour le faire tomber ! Approuva Castle._

 _\- Tu as raison… On va devoir agir discrètement pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons et surtout profiter de son séjour à l'hôpital pour mener notre petite enquête, approuva Beckett._

 _\- Il ne devait pas être à son coup d'essai, dit Castle, ce qui signifie qu'il doit avoir bien plus d'argent qu'un simple flic ! On devrait jeter un œil à ses comptes et quand je dis ses comptes, je veux dire ceux qu'il doit cacher dans un quelconque paradis fiscal…_

 _Le téléphone de Kate sonna, elle s'empressa de décrocher._

 _\- Hey Lanie ! Du nouveau ?_

 _\- Oui, j'ai les résultats des analyses de la scientifique…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Ils peuvent expliquer cette amnésie ?_

 _\- Peut-être… Ils ont retrouvé la trace d'une substance dans nos analyses de sang…_

 _\- Donc on a été drogué ! De quelle substance s'agit-il ?_

 _\- C'est là qu'est le problème, cette substance est un produit de synthèse complètement inconnu !_

 _\- Comment ça complètement inconnu ? Répéta Beckett incrédule._

 _\- C'est quelque chose qu'on est incapable de fabriquer, à ma connaissance en tous cas! Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil, répondit Lanie d'une voix angoissée._

 _Beckett tourna la tête vers Castle, qui semblait aussi incrédule qu'elle. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire?_


	41. Chapter 41

**_Chapitre quarante_**

 _Installé sur le siège passager à l'avant de la Crown Victoria de Beckett, Castle observait avec une certaine inquiétude sa petite amie, qui elle-même passait en revue les environs. Elle avait cette veine sur le front, qui ressortait comme à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait intensément._

 _\- Euh… On ne devait pas profiter du séjour de Stevens pour éplucher ses comptes ? demanda-t-il prudemment._

 _\- Ryan et Esposito s'en chargent, répondit-elle machinalement._

 _\- Et nous ? Que faisons-nous ?_

 _\- On ne trouvera rien dans ses comptes, il est trop prudent._

 _\- Et donc on passe notre temps à regarder des gamins jouer dans un parc pour passer le temps ?_

 _\- L'appartement de Stevens est dans l'immeuble là-bas derrière…_

 _\- … Non ! Ne me dis pas…_

 _\- C'est le seul endroit où on pourra trouver des preuves contre lui…_

 _\- Beckett, ça n'est pas légal ! S'indigna Castle. Les preuves qu'on trouvera de cette façon seront irrecevables !_

 _\- Tu préfères le plan B ?_

 _\- Quel plan B ?_

 _\- Je drague Stevens pour pouvoir l'approcher d'un peu plus près et mettre la main sur des preuves de son petit trafic…_

 _\- Pas question d'utiliser le plan B ! S'emporta Castle ce qui fit rire Beckett._

 _\- Quoi ?! Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air satisfait._

 _\- On est jaloux Castle ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que je suis jaloux ! Tu es ma petite amie et il est hors de question que tu dragues un autre gars même sous couverture !_

 _Elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa avec passion._

 _\- Wah… Fit-il lorsqu'elle rompit le baiser. C'est parce que je suis jaloux ?_

 _\- Parce que je suis ta petite amie, souffla-t-elle en rosissant._

 _Il sourit, touché qu'elle soit si contente qu'il la considère comme sa petite amie._

 _\- Bon, alors ? Quel est le plan ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle scrutait de nouveau les environs._

 _\- Ces gamins, qui jouent au ballon devant l'immeuble… Ils pourraient l'envoyer dans la fenêtre de l'appartement de Stevens…_

 _\- Kate… Soupira Castle en comprenant qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse._

Il faisait encore nuit, lorsque Cosmo se réveilla. Il se sentait un peu déboussolé, il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi dans son lit. Il attrapa son fidèle Bunny et quitta sa chambre sans faire de bruit puis se rendit dans le salon. Sa mère était installée dans le canapé et buvait tranquillement son café en lisant des papiers.

\- Hey ! Sourit-elle en voyant son plus jeune fils arriver.

Elle se leva pour venir à sa rencontre.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi ? Demanda-t-il en venant se blottir contre elle.

\- Si, bien sûr. Hier soir, je t'ai porté dans ton lit, puis j'ai emmené ton papa se coucher et moi aussi, je me suis mise au lit.

\- Tu t'es levée tôt alors !

\- Eh oui, j'avais quelques dossiers à relire. Et toi, dis-moi ? Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, constata-t-elle en posant une main sur son front. Ta fièvre est enfin tombée !

\- Oui, je me sens mieux, répondit-il. Mais c'est encore un peu bizarre, avoua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? Demanda-t-elle, son inquiétude de maman revenant aussitôt.

\- Bah… J'en ai parlé à papa, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Mais il dit que c'est à cause d'un rêve… Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que c'était un rêve, ça avait l'air tellement vrai !

\- Et si tu me racontais ton … euh…?

\- Mon aventure !

\- D'accord, ton aventure, sourit-elle.

\- Alors voilà, j'étais tout seul avec papa, parce qu'un méchant déguisé en policier t'avait tendu un piège et que Riley et Luke n'existaient pas. J'étais très triste, parce que tu me manquais beaucoup, alors papa m'avait montré des souvenirs qu'il avait de ses enquêtes avec toi. Dedans, il y avait un bidule d'un type qui disait venir du futur. Papa disait que c'était son enquête préférée…

\- Ah oui ! Simon Doyle, se souvint Beckett, ce type sortait d'un asile psychiatrique. Papa avait gardé son bidule, tu dis ? Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui…

\- Monsieur Doyle ! C'est ça ! Tu as raison, il a l'air un peu fou !

Beckett fronça les sourcils, comment son fils pouvait savoir de quoi Doyle avait l'air ? Elle ne releva cependant pas, curieuse de savoir ce qui perturbait son fils.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ce bidule ? Demanda-t-elle en se doutant un peu de la réponse de son enfant.

\- Bah, je l'ai démonté pour savoir comment il était fait !

\- Evidemment, sourit-elle.

\- Et après, je l'ai remonté, parce que papa n'aime pas que je laisse les choses démontées, expliqua Cosmo. Et puis il y a eu de l'orage, et puis quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un buisson à Central Parc…

\- C'est une drôle d'aventure, reconnut-elle.

\- En voulant rentrer, j'ai vu un méchant tuer quelqu'un, alors je me suis caché et puis tu es venue me chercher…

\- Moi ? S'étonna Kate.

\- Oui, tu étais un peu différente d'aujourd'hui, tes cheveux étaient tout raides, mais c'était toi ! J'étais si content ! Je croyais que tu t'étais réincarnée !

\- Réincarnée ? Où est-ce que tu es allé pêcher cette idée ?

\- Tu me manquais vraiment beaucoup, alors j'étais devenu bouddhiste pour te retrouver et là, et bah je croyais que ça avait marché…

\- Et c'était le cas ?

\- Non, en fait le bidule de Doyle m'avait ramené dans le passé. C'est mon papa du passé, qui l'a compris, quand il est revenu de ses vacances avec Gina.

Là, Beckett blêmit. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cet été de 2010, où Castle était parti avec son ex-femme parce qu'elle n'avait pas été suffisamment franche avec ses sentiments. Mais il était revenu un mois plus tard, alors qu'ils enquêtaient sur le meurtre mystérieux d'un jeune voleur… C'était la période où avec tous les policiers de la douzième, ils avaient été mystérieusement drogués, ce qui leur avait causé cette amnésie. Aujourd'hui encore cette période était plus que floue pour eux, ce qui était très frustrant pour Castle et Beckett, car ils avaient oublié comment leur histoire avait débuté.

\- Ça va maman ? Demanda Cosmo inquiet.

\- Oui… Euh… c'est… Tu t'es retrouvé en 2010 ?

\- Oui, mais le monsieur Doyle est revenu me chercher avec Papa, celui du futur, qui était resté ici tout triste… Alors j'ai dû repartir et monsieur Doyle nous a fait boire un truc pour qu'on oublie tout !

Là, Beckett dû s'asseoir, aussi abracadabrante qu'elle puisse paraître, cette histoire amenait une explication à toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posées il y avait de cela douze ans et auxquelles elle n'avait jamais réussi à apporter de réponses.

\- J'étais triste de te quitter, continua Cosmo, mais avant de partir, je t'avais laissé mon Bunny en souvenir et puis…

\- ... Ça, termina Beckett en sortant le médaillon de sa poche.

Cosmo reconnut aussitôt le médaillon et l'ouvrit. Leur photo était dedans, en face de celle de sa mère avec sa grand-mère.

\- … Alors… c'était pas un rêve ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Il faut croire que non, répondit Kate la voix étranglée par l'émotion. Je me suis souvent demandé qui était ce petit garçon sur la photo. Et en te voyant grandir et lui ressembler chaque jour un peu plus, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes… Mais je trouvais ça tellement impossible !

\- A ton avis, pourquoi je me sens si bizarre ? Je ne sais plus si c'était vrai ou si c'était un rêve…

\- Si j'étais ton papa… Commença Kate en prenant le temps de la réflexion… Je dirais que tu es en train de fusionner avec le Cosmo qui a grandi avec ses deux parents et avec un grand frère et une grande sœur…

\- C'est pour ça que papa et moi on a été malades ?

\- Peut-être bien. Vous êtes les seuls à avoir connu les deux versions de l'année 2022, vous êtes les seuls à devoir intégrer de nouveaux souvenirs.

Cosmo sourit.

\- Je savais qu'avec toi, j'aurais une bonne explication.

Beckett éclata de rire, en se disant que son explication ressemblait plus à une théorie énoncée par son mari que de l'explication rationnelle et scientifique dont elle était une grande adepte, peut-être avait-il fini par déteindre sur elle après tout ce temps.

\- Tu es rassuré ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu te sens mieux ?

\- J'ai faim, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est que ça va mieux alors ! Des gaufres, ça te dit ?

\- Oh oui ! S'écria-t-il en se jetant à son cou.

\- C'est parti ! lança-t-elle en se levant avec son fils dans les bras.

Ils préparèrent la pâte à gaufres tous les deux tout en discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien.

Alors que Kate pressait des oranges, Cosmo, assis sur un tabouret, les bras croisés sur le comptoir, l'observait en silence.

\- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse encore ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Si monsieur Doyle vous a effacé la mémoire… Comment vous avez fait pour attraper le méchant policier qui t'avait fait du mal ?


	42. Chapter 42

**Et voilà! C'est la fin! Encore un grand merci à vous tous, qui avez lu cette histoire et un autre énorme merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter!**

 **J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire, que j'en ai pris à l'écrire. :)**

 **Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse savourer ce dernier chapitre. A bientôt!**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante et un**

 _\- Si monsieur Doyle vous a effacé la mémoire… Comment vous avez fait pour attraper le méchant policier qui t'avait fait du mal ?_

\- Euh... Ça, je ne sais pas... Tu sais de qui il s'agissait? demanda Kate.

\- Non... Je sais seulement que c'était un faux policier.

\- Comment ça un faux policier? Demanda Kate. Tu veux dire qu'il avait mis un costume de policier?

\- Non, papa disait qu'il travaillait vraiment dans la police, mais qu'il était surtout un bandit et qu'il utilisait son travail de policier pour ne pas se faire attraper. Il travaillait dans le même commissariat que toi!

\- Stevens... Murmura Kate.

\- Tu le connais?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est lui qui devait me tuer, mais il cachait ses petits trafics derrière sa plaque. C'est lui, d'ailleurs, qui a tué "pattes de velours"!

\- Et tu l'as attrapé?

\- Oui, ça nous a pris un peu de temps, mais avec ton papa, on l'a eu!

\- Salut vous deux, marmonna Castle en entrant dans la pièce encore à moitié endormi. Il vous arrive de dormir la nuit ? Hmm ! Ça sent drôlement bon !

Il avait les cheveux en bataille et se frottait les yeux en baillant.

\- Salut papa ! Lança Cosmo. On a fait des gaufres, tu en veux ?

\- Volontiers ! Se réjouit-il tandis que Beckett posait une main sur son front.

\- Tu n'as plus de fièvre, sourit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, répondit-il en l'enlaçant tendrement. Je suis en pleine forme ! Alors ? De quoi vous parliez ?

\- Du méchant qui as tué « patte de velours » ! Répondit Cosmo.

\- Oh ! Le premier malfrat avec une plaque qu'on a attrapé ! Se souvint Castle.

\- Il y en a eu d'autres ? Questionna le petit garçon.

\- Malheureusement oui, soupira Castle en se rappelant Raglan et Mac Allister, ils comptent parmi les plus redoutables des méchants !

\- Et alors ? Comment vous l'avez eu ?

\- Eh bien, se souvint Castle, on a d'abord tenté d'utiliser le plan A de ta maman…

\- Ouais, mais on ne peut pas toujours compter sur ton papa, regretta Beckett.

\- C'est ton plan A, qui n'était pas suffisamment fiable ! Se récria Castle. Il était bien trop aléatoire !

\- N'importe qui est capable d'envoyer un ballon de foot dans un carreau !

\- A part moi ! Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai grandi sans mon père et que personne ne m'a jamais appris à jouer au football ou au baseball ! Rétorqua l'écrivain.

\- T'en fais pas papa, le consola Cosmo. Moi je sais jouer, si tu veux je t'apprendrai la prochaine fois qu'on ira au parc.

\- Merci, tu es adorable, répondit Castle en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

\- Alors ? Comment vous avez fait finalement ? demanda l'enfant.

\- On a fouillé dans les dossiers des affaires résolues par Stevens, expliqua Beckett.

\- C'était mon idée ! Fanfaronna Castle.

\- Ouais et ça aurait pu me coûter ma plaque, si on n'avait pas trouvé quelques documents trafiqués, dit Kate.

\- Je suis un pro pour remarquer les petits détails, comme les changements de typographie, même très légers, fanfaronna de nouveau Castle.

\- Bref, on a remis les dossiers aux services des affaires internes, ils ont enquêté et fouillé son appartement, où ils ont trouvé suffisamment de preuves pour le mettre en prison pour le reste de sa vie, ajouta Beckett. On a même réussi à prouver son implication dans le meurtre de pattes de velours!

\- Et ça t'a sauvé la vie ! C'est super cool ! Se réjouit Cosmo.

\- Comment ça, ça a sauvé la vie de ta mère ? Demanda Castle.

\- Tu sais bien, maman était morte avant qu'on retourne dans le passé tous les deux, dit l'enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? S'étonna Castle.

\- Tu ne te souviens plus ? Questionna Cosmo.

\- Me souvenir de quoi ?!

\- Maman ! Papa a fusionné !

\- On dirait bien, oui, confirma Beckett.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous les deux ?!

\- D'une super histoire, Castle, le taquina Beckett.

\- Oh oui, confirma Cosmo en riant. Tu adorerais, c'est sûr !

\- Vous savez que vous êtes agaçants tous les deux avec vos petits secrets !

\- Oh les gaufres sont prêtes ! constata Cosmo pour changer de sujet.

\- Non mais oh ! Gamin ! C'est avec moi que ta maman a plein de petits secrets ! Trouve-toi une fiancée ! Râla Castle.

\- T'en fais pas papa, sourit Cosmo, j'ai déjà une fiancée !

\- … Sans blague, s'étonna Castle dans un haussement de sourcils, elle est jolie ?

\- Très jolie ! Elle s'appelle Lysa et elle est dans ma classe. On peut manger les gaufres ?

\- Il faudrait aller chercher ton frère et ta sœur d'abord, répondit Beckett, s'ils découvrent qu'on a mangé des gaufres sans eux, ça va faire un drame !

\- Je m'en occupe ! annonça Cosmo en sautant en bas de son tabouret pour se précipiter dans les escaliers.

\- Tu me raconteras un jour ? Demanda Castle à l'attention de sa femme, qui regardait son fils quitter la pièce avec tendresse.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce lien particulier qu'il y a entre toi et Cosmo…

\- J'aime autant Cosmo que chacun des jumeau, rétorqua Beckett.

\- Je sais bien, répondit Castle, mais il y a toujours eu quelque chose d'étrange entre Cosmo et toi… Déjà avant sa naissance… Quand tu attendais les jumeaux, tu ne voulais même pas entendre parler du prénom Cosmo ! Tu disais que Cosmo ne devait pas naître à ce moment là...

\- Tu vas trouver ça stupide, souffla Beckett.

\- Rien de ce que tu penses n'est stupide ! Tu es la personne la moins stupide que je connaisse !

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu avais une drôle de façon de tourner les compliments ? Dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son mari.

\- Toi, sourit-il, tu me l'as déjà dit.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Alors ? Tu veux bien me raconter ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle mit fin à leur baiser.

\- Tout à l'heure, promit-elle, c'est une longue histoire et j'entends déjà résonner la cavalcade de nos trois enfants avides de gaufres !

\- D'accord, on les nourrit, on les emmène à l'école et tu me racontes tout ! Approuva Castle.

Une heure et demie plus tard, ils s'installaient tranquillement dans le canapé du loft qui avait enfin retrouvé son calme.

\- Alors ? Fit Castle rongé d'impatience, quelle est cette histoire soit disant stupide qui a germé dans l'esprit le plus logique et le plus intelligent que j'ai jamais rencontré ?

\- Ok, alors voilà… Que dirais-tu si je te disais que j'ai rencontré Cosmo il y a douze ans ? Commença-t-elle.

\- Je dirais que ça sonne comme le début d'une super histoire comme je les aime, sourit-il. Il y a douze ans, tu dis ? Mais je traînais déjà dans tes pattes il y a douze ans !

\- Oui et tu l'as rencontré toi aussi, mais tu l'as oublié, rappelle-toi, c'était la fois où tout le poste avait été drogué par un produit mystérieux !

\- Oui, mais alors toi ? Comment ça se fait que tu t'en souviennes ? Demanda l'écrivain.

\- C'est à cette époque, que j'ai trouvé ça dans ma poche, expliqua-t-elle en sortant le médaillon de sa poche. C'est un médaillon qui me vient de ma mère.

Castle ouvrit le médaillon et découvrit la photo de Kate et sa mère, ainsi que celle avec Cosmo.

\- Il était comme ça quand je l'ai trouvé ce jour-là, dit-elle. Ces deux photos étaient déjà dedans.

L'écrivain n'en croyait pas ses yeux, car en y regardant de plus près, il découvrit les traces de vieillissement de chaque photo.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Murmura-t-il fasciné.

\- Apparemment, tu aurais gardé quelques souvenirs de nos enquêtes dans un carton, répondit Kate.

\- Oui, mon carton de souvenirs de mes recherches pour Nikki Heat, répondit-il machinalement.

\- Il y a un souvenir de notre enquête avec Simon Doyle ?

\- Euh, oui, il avait oublié un de ses bidules, mais il disait qu'il ne marchait pas… Attends ? Tu veux dire que… Percuta-t-il en relevant aussitôt la tête.

\- … Oui, il fonctionne maintenant ! Enfin il a fonctionné... Cosmo a joué avec apparemment.

Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait et ce que Cosmo lui avait raconté. Tout expliquait les mystères restés sans réponse depuis cet été de 2010, son retour des Hamptons, les dégâts au poste, les blessures de Stevens, leur réconciliation…

Tout concordait étrangement.

\- … Wah ! Alors… Cosmo a remonté dans le temps et a modifié le présent, c'est une super histoire, se réjouit Castle. Et ensuite, je suis revenu le chercher avec Simon Doyle, qui nous a drogués pour nous faire tout oublier…

\- Ouais, mais il n'est visiblement pas très doué, sourit Beckett.

\- Et avec Cosmo, nous sommes tombés malades parce que nous sommes les seuls à avoir connu les deux versions du présent ? Ouais, ça paraît logique…

\- Dis plutôt que ça paraît stupide, souffla Beckett.

\- Pas stupide, incroyable, rectifia Castle. Mais tu sais ce qui me réjouit ?

\- Non, quoi ?

\- C'est que notre petit bonhomme de tout juste cinq ans a réussi l'exploit de te faire croire en la magie !

\- Qui aurait cru que ça arriverait un jour, sourit Beckett. Mais si tout va bien, demain l'ancienne version du présent sera complètement effacée et tout redeviendra logique ! Cette histoire ne sera plus qu'une histoire tout droit sortie de l'imagination débordante de notre petit garçon et moi, je retrouverai le confort de mon monde terre à terre et sans magie !

\- Quoi ? Tu crois ? Non !

\- Tu as bien déjà oublié ton petit séjour dans le passé, sourit Kate en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

\- Et là… murmura-t-il entre deux baisers… Tu es en train de distraire mon attention … pour t'assurer que tout… se déroule comme tu le… souhaites…

\- Là… Corrigea-t-elle en parsemant son visage de baisers… Je profite de ce moment… où nous sommes seuls… dans le loft… pour prendre du bon temps… avec mon mari…

\- Ah… D'accord…

Quelques jours plus tard, le loft s'éveilla dans son joyeux brouhaha habituel. Les jumeaux se taquinaient au sujet du dernier film qu'ils avaient vu au cinéma, Cosmo récitait la dernière poésie qu'il avait apprise avec sa maîtresse à Kate, qui préparait sa sacoche tout en l'écoutant fièrement et Castle préparait le petit déjeuner de tout ce petit monde en prenant soin de commenter chacun de ses gestes.

Ils prirent ensuite leur petit déjeuner tous ensemble, chacun expliquant ce qu'il avait prévu de faire dans sa journée, puis tout le monde quitta le loft, qui redevint silencieux.

Beckett se rendit à son bureau de sénatrice. Comme elle avait l'habitude d'arriver en avance, il lui restait un peu de temps devant elle avant sa première réunion. Elle aimait prendre le temps de penser à sa famille et à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour rendre le monde meilleur. Elle sortit son précieux médaillon. Comme elle l'avait deviné, elle seule se souvenait de cette étrange histoire grâce à lui. Même Cosmo avait fini par tout oublier. Du moins, il n'en parlait plus.

Quelques coups frappés à sa porte la sortirent de ses pensées.

\- Oui ? Lança-t-elle en rangeant son médaillon dans sa poche.

\- Sénateur Beckett, dit l'agent de sécurité qui gardait sa porte. Il y a là un jeune homme, qui demande à vous parler. Il dit s'appeler Flynn Rodgers.

\- Flynn Rodgers ? S'étonna-t-elle. Euh… Faites-le entrer !

L'agent de sécurité s'écarta et un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans entra dans son bureau. Il ressemblait énormément à Castle, il avait sa taille sa carrure… à part les yeux. Il avait les yeux de Beckett ... et son sourire.

\- Salut maman ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- …

\- Je sais, c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est moi, Cosmo !

\- C'est impossible…

\- Allons maman, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je te demandais de croire à l'impossible…

\- Non ! Ça ne va pas recommencer !

\- Si maman, ça recommence ! Je viens encore du futur!

\- Pourquoi tu…

\- C'est papa, maman ! Il faut que nous sauvions papa !

\- Oh bravo... Soupira Beckett en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Fin


End file.
